Single Red Rose
by SirenMist
Summary: Sequel to Burden of Innocence. When Vincent and Yuffie lose what they value most, their relationship takes a downward spiral, dragging AVALANCHE with them. Now, with a new enemy on the horizon, it's the best they can do just to not kill each other. Will a strange turn of events prove disastrous, or will it bring the hope Yuffie so desperately needs? Rated for V, L,& Implied Content
1. Can't Do This Alone

**Here it is, the story you've all been waiting for... the one I've finally come up with a title for! I know, the title sucks. I might change it later...**

**I really hope it's everything y'all wanted in a kick off chapter! I'll try to update by Sunday :D I'm super excited that this is finally being published!**

**I'd like to thank my betareader, VervainGirl for her awesome suggestions :D I'm telling you, she can pick out adjectives and verbs and replace them with more meaningful stuff really well! :) Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I may not own FF7, but I'm still happy with my life :}**

* * *

Vincent lay unmoving atop his sheets, staring blankly at the cracking plaster on the ceiling of Shinra Manor. He blinked slowly, his face expressionless and void. Somewhere, he heard tiny ninja footsteps as they moved almost silently through the mansion, quiet as a mouse.

The sound of a dripping faucet in the background echoed hollowly in Vincent's mind. After a moment, a soft knock on the bedroom door tore Vincent out of the recesses of his desolate thoughts. The door opened quietly, and Yuffie peeked her head in.

"We're leaving."

_She can't even bear to utter a sentence to me_, Vincent thought miserably, and every time pain flashed in her eyes, his heart broke a little more. The door shut again, and he sat up, running a gloved hand through his dark hair. Vincent stood up stiffly and walked out of his room, his movements jerky and forced. As he made his way through the hallway, he passed a room with its door left open- probably Yuffie's doing.

The red rose themed nursery in Shinra Manor, the same place Tifa and Yuffie had designed while Vincent was gone in search of Rosso. A mattress rested on the floor, blankets strewn about the top of it. Vincent sighed, closing the door behind him. He'd berated Yuffie on the first night she moved in there, the night their daughter had died. He pleaded that she not sleep there, that it wasn't healthy for her to be staying in their daughter's old room. She'd slapped him and accused him of not loving Rimmy, and he'd held the ninja against his chest, wrapping his arms around her and whispering that their daughter had meant everything to him, and so did she. He tried convincing Yuffie to abandon the nursery, but she refused. She was so distraught, so broken that she couldn't see the heartbreak in Vincent's eyes, the need for him to have his ninja sleeping by his side just to get him through the agony that accompanied the night.

A week had passed since Valencia's death, and Yuffie had barely spoken a word to Vincent. She avoided him like the plague, and he feared they would not last much longer as they were.

_A dismal past with an uncertain future… And all I want is to fight off the darkness with her. I can't do this alone, Yuffie._

* * *

"Hey, Vince," Cid greeted the gunslinger as he approached the Shera. The pilot patted Vincent on the back and gave him a sympathetic smile. "How are you, man?"

Vincent let his eyes drift to Yuffie, the woman standing beside Tifa with a far-off look in her eyes. "She… she refuses to speak to me… She won't even leave the nursery. Cid, what do I do?"

Cid glanced at the ninja and shook his head. "Vince, I really don't know."

They boarded the Shera, and Vincent stepped out of the way to usher Yuffie on, trying to help the ninja up. She shrugged him off, pushing him away with venom. Vincent stared after her, his face portraying nothing.

Vincent boarded last, following everyone into the area reserved for meetings. The gunslinger worried over the chill in the air, glancing at Yuffie occasionally, seeing as how the ninja wore so little, even in the cold. He unclasped his cloak and draped it around her shoulders, trying to convince Yuffie to warm up to him again. Yuffie growled in annoyance and flung the cloak off her body, refusing to look at him. The gunslinger sighed, his attempts at making peace with the woman he loved proving to be futile.

Tifa watched the crimson-eyed ex-Turk, her heart filling with sorrow for him. She could tell he was trying to do everything in his power to make Yuffie happy, but she wasn't giving him the chance. Frankly, thought Tifa, the gunman was doing a damn good job. On most other occasions, Vincent would take off and lock himself in his room to brood. That was how she knew Vincent loved Yuffie beyond compare – he was pointedly sticking around after all of her spite towards him to try and make her happy, rather than running off to be alone as usual.

"Yuffie," Tifa beckoned. "Will you come with me?"

Yuffie glanced up, her pout disappearing. Vacantly, she nodded, drifting over to the barmaid. Vincent moved to follow, but Tifa winked at him, letting him know that she was on his side and trying to help. Vincent paused, and then nodded, a visible thanks on his face.

Tifa dragged Yuffie off to a secluded spot out by a rail, where the biting wind whipped at their faces, making both women shiver. Tifa pulled the ninja into a warm hug, stroking her hair.

"Oh, Yuffie, dear, I'm so sorry! How are you?" Tifa released her and peered into her teary eyes.

Yuffie shook her head, admitting, "I've never felt so lost."

"Vincent's trying, you know?" Tifa ventured, collecting a strand of her hair and tucking it behind her ear. She continued to play with the ends of her hair, a nervous habit.

Yuffie remained quiet for a moment, gazing out at the dreary sky moving by. In her pit of despair, she didn't even feel the airsickness that usually plagued her. Every bit of pain she felt was all in her heart, the sensation at once brutal and sharp.

"Yuffie, don't push him out-"

"What do you know, you're just a busty barmaid with the perfect life! You've got Cloud, Denzel, and Marlene, and I've got Vincent – the half-demon with the tragic past and the sins to atone for, and a dead daughter! Don't you get it!? I got the short end, Tifa!" Stunned by her sudden outburst, Tifa gave Yuffie a stern look.

"Yuffie, you have no right to speak like that. I understand that you're grieving, but I'll be damned before I let you go around talking nonsense."

Yuffie laughed bitterly, the sound hollow. "What are you gonna do, boobs, disown me? You're not my freaking mom, you're just a nosy bitch who thinks she can be the world's next Aerith. Well, wake up, Tifa. You _are_ the world's new Aerith. That's why Cloud keeps you around, as a replacement. That's why Marlene looks up to you, as a replacement. That's why you act like a motherly, loving woman, because that's how Aerith acted. You aren't Tifa, you're just what everyone else wants you to be."

Tifa's lip trembled. Quietly, she demanded through a teary voice, "I am _not_ Aerith!"

Yuffie simpered. "Could have fooled us. But you're right. Given the choice, each and every one of us would trade you in for her. We don't want you around, we want Aeris back."

Yuffie spun on her heel and stalked away, leaving Tifa shouting, "I am not Aerith! I am not Aerith! I am not a replacement! I'm not everyone's Aerith!"

She collapsed to the floor, never having felt so betrayed and used before. "Am I really a replacement?"

When Cloud found Tifa on the deck sobbing, he knelt beside her. "Teef?"

Miserably, Tifa asked, "Do you only love me because Aerith isn't here anymore? Am I just your replacement!?"

Cloud hesitated, wanting to ask Tifa what she had meant. Tifa mistook his hesitation as a yes, and stumbled out of his arms. "I… I need to be alone."

Cloud sighed, leaning against the rail. "AVALANCHE… What's to become of us?"

* * *

"Yuffie?" Vincent's voice inquired through the door to her room. He heard footsteps padding to the door, and to his relief, Yuffie opened it voluntarily. He took in her red eyes, puffy from crying, and pulled the ninja into his arms.

"Don't cry."

Yuffie choked into his cloak, her tears wetting the material. Vincent picked her up and closed the door, setting Yuffie down gently on the bed. He held her tightly and kissed her forehead.

"What happened?"

Yuffie hid her face in Vincent's chest, mumbling, "I said some things to Tifa I didn't mean."

"Like what, Yuffie?" Vincent asked softly, placing feather-light kisses to her cheeks. Yuffie stroked his chest idly.

"I told her she was our replacement for Aeris. I told her that that's the only reason Cloud loved her, and we'd trade her in to get Aeris back if we could."

Vincent sighed, shaking his head. "Yuffie, you need to think about what you say. Filter, love." He pulled Yuffie closer to him, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist as she nuzzled her face into his hair. He let his hands drift down Yuffie's body, tracing the lines of her stomach. Oddly, the flat expanse seemed to be softer, an inch or two given, but he figured it was because she had birthed a child not but two or three months prior.

"I know. I feel bad about it, but I was so angry, I didn't know how to control it."

"Hmm, I know what that is like," Vincent commented, a light chuckle escaping his lips. He brushed his mouth across Yuffie's, holding her gently. A sudden fear of rejection and self-doubt hit him. He reached for Yuffie's hand and held it close.

"Yuffie, please don't revert into yourself. Talk to me." Yuffie gazed into the gunslinger's red eyes. She traced his lips with a tiny finger.

"I love you, Vinnie."

Vincent sighed, his heart feeling right for once. _She called me Vinnie again._

"I love you, my Little Rose."

* * *

When Tifa went in search of Yuffie again, she found her cuddled in Vincent's arms, both of them sleeping on top of the sheets on Yuffie's bed. Tifa smiled.

She made her way over to the bed and gently tapped Vincent. He opened his blood red eyes and raised an eyebrow.

Softly, Tifa whispered, "We're here."

Vincent nodded, his arm going beneath Yuffie's knees as he lifted her up. He carried her off of the Shera, careful not to wake her. The group moved quietly through the slums, the streets undisturbed by their presence. Nanaki trotted beside Tifa, his tail swishing.

"It appears that Vincent and Yuffie have made up."

Tifa smiled and replied, "I think they have." She glanced over at the gunslinger carrying the ninja bridal style, her head resting in the crook of her arm, eyes still closed with sleep. Reeve leaned over, the small coffin in his arms.

"This is perhaps the most painful thing I have ever done."

Tifa nodded, her eyes tearing up. She took in the wooden box, its finish a deep red mahogany, little golden roses engraved within the wood. A plaque on the coffin read _The Single Red Rose._ Vincent had it custom made, paying a good sum of gil for the coffin. It was barely the size of a baby doll bed. Inside was the little angel whom Yuffie and Vincent adored.

When they entered the old church, the lilies seemed to glow. Vincent placed Yuffie on one of the pews, kissing her cheek. "Little Rose, wake up."

Yuffie stirred, blinking sleepily. When she opened her eyes, she found herself in Aerith's old church. She gripped Vincent's hand, stifling her sobs. The gunslinger helped the ninja to stand, wrapping an arm around her waist gingerly. They gathered around a hole in the lilies that was roughly the length of Vincent's claw, only slightly wider.

Vincent took the coffin from Reeve, his movements delicate as he accepted it, almost as though he was back at Seventh Heaven, holding Valencia Rimmy for the first time. He brushed his fingers across the cool surface, his skin tingling. He'd taken off his glove just so he could feel his daughter's presence one last time. Pressing a kiss to the smooth surface, Vincent knelt by the shallow grave and placed the coffin inside, trying to block out Yuffie's sob. His own face contorted in pain, and he let himself kneel beside the hole in the earth, letting the pain lessen.

After a moment, the gunslinger stood and pulled Yuffie to him. She wrapped her arms around him, crying loudly. He could feel her shoulders shake.

Finally, Vincent whispered, "Goodbye, sweet angel," and tossed a red and white rose onto the coffin lid.

Yuffie stepped away from Vincent, wiped her eyes, and managed, "Bye, baby girl." She tossed her own red and white rose onto the grave. She turned her head into Vincent's chest and the gunslinger struggled to keep his face passive. Pain radiated in his crimson eyes darker than the night, however, and the entire group could tell that he was nearing the point of breaking down.

Tifa only said, "Aeris, take care of her for us, please," before she tossed her roses in.

Cloud said nothing, but placed his flowers delicately atop her coffin. Barret and Nanaki did the same, only placing their flowers on the coffin and remaining silent.

Cid kissed Shera softly and stepped forward, taking a deep breath and beginning, "Kiddo, you were one cute little baby. You're mom might've been a nutcase, but I had the feelin' you were gonna be just fine. Damn, this is sad… I always saw myself as your grandpa – even though that confirms all Yuffie's teasin' 'bout me being old. You were my grandkid, and always will be, just as Yuffie's like my own daughter." Cid squeezed Yuffie's shoulder as he made his way to the grave and dropped the roses on it, shaking his head .

Reeve sighed and whispered, "I'm sorry, Valencia, that this happened. You're parents love you." Cait Sith moved forward and set the roses in the grave.

Silently, little Marlene crept forward. She leaned down by the coffin and said, "You were gonna be awesome, you know that? Aeris told me. She said you were gonna be the prettiest little thing, and you were going to be as great a ninja as Yuffie and shoot even better than Uncle Vinnie! She said you would change Wutai, too. I'm sorry you don't get to do that now."

Yuffie was silent, and Vincent's grip around her waist tightened minutely. Barret's eyes widened and he pulled Marlene back, whispering, "Honey, you can't go around sayin' stuff like that."

Tifa knelt by the young girl and asked, "Sweetie, when did Aerith tell you that?"

Marlene tilted her head, replying, "She told me in a dream the night before Rimmy died."

Yuffie brushed out of Vincent's embrace and walked away, her footsteps eerie in the silent church. Vincent sighed and then picked up a shovel, helping Cid to cover the grave with dirt. When he finished, Vincent planted a red rose seed in the dirt and stuck a trellis in the ground. He pulled his Cerberus Relief off and hung it from the white wood. The top bar on the trellis read the same inscription as her coffin plaque, but it also had her name on it. _Valencia Rimmy Valentine._

Yuffie hadn't fought him on the last name, rather, she liked that it was Valentine and not Kisaragi. She'd disgraced the Kisaragi name, at least her daughter could rest in the ground without ridicule.

As everyone poured out of the church, Vincent turned and whispered, "Rimmy, my little angel, I will find a way to fix this."

* * *

Vincent slipped into Yuffie's room, searching for his love. It had been an hour since they left the somewhat-of-a-funeral, and he'd yet to find the ninja. "Yuffie, are you in here?"

Silence greeted him, and Vincent's eye twitched. It would be just like her to send him on a wild goose chase trying to find her. He backed out of the room, deciding to call it quits, and entered his own. He went to hit the lights, but he heard a soft whimpering sound. Inaudibly, Vincent strolled to the side of his bed, finding Yuffie curled up under his sheets asleep. Her face had softened, and a slight smile graced her features.

_She's smiling,_ Vincent thought, letting the pull of her lips warm his heart. He kissed her forehead and slid into the bed beside her, drawing her body to his and wrapping his arm around her. He tucked her head into his neck and closed his eyes, hoping he'd dream something pleasant like Yuffie.

He'd only been sleeping for three hours when he was awakened. Vincent's ear perked up when he heard the sound of scuffling. Slowly and silently, Vincent sat up in his bed, glancing over at the form of the ninja sleeping beside him. He set his feet on the floor and stood. Instinct told him that something was terribly wrong.

The cackling noise that ensued chilled Vincent to the bone. _That voice! _Vincent gasped, reaching out and throwing the light switch up, his heart hammering as panic flooded his body.

"No!" he growled, terrified of the figure standing at the foot of his bed.

"Hello, Vincent Valentine," the thick accent drawled. Red hair swayed. "I've came to finish what we started, dear. I will be seeing you soon, no doubt?" In a flash, the woman was gone, and Vincent spun around, trying to find where she disappeared to. The sight of red caught his eye, and he turned to it quickly.

His face paled and his heart stopped. He felt his knees go weak when he stumbled back to the bed. "No, no, no!"

Yuffie's prone form lay sprawled in odd angles, her limbs limp and tangled. The previously white sheets were stained red from the large hole in her chest, her heart missing from the spot and her body leaking blood. It flowed like a fountain, soaking the bed and dripping to the floor.

"Yuffie!" Vincent cried, grabbing the dead ninja and crushing her to his chest. "Not my Yuffie – oh, please, not my Yuffie!" He rocked Yuffie against his body, tears cascading down his face. Twice he had cried, both times because Rosso had taken someone he loved from him.

"Yuffie, Yuffie, Yuffie," Vincent repeated, cradling her head to his chest. He shook in rage and sorrow, kissing her forehead over and over again. "How could she have done this to you!? I was with you, I had you in my arms! How did she manage to kill you while I was holding you!? Yuffie, I'm so sorry! I promised to protect you, I should have protected you…"

Vincent lay down on the cold floor, placing Yuffie's delicate body against his. He wrapped one arm around her waist and kept one hand tangled in her hair, keeping her head to his chest. His heart felt like it had been sent through a paper shredder, like he had been squeezed so hard that his organs were bursting through his skin. First his daughter, now his love… The pain, so excruciating, threatened to kill Vincent right there, grief and heartache the shining blade in his stomach, the drop of poison on his lips, the bullet residing in his skull, the noose around the his neck, the vast abyss he drowned within. "Not my Yuffie!"

He heard a shriek, and the corners of his mind registered it to belong to Tifa, but he didn't care. He kept whispering, "Not my Yuffie. Please, not my Yuffie."

He watched Tifa kneel beside him, shaking his shoulder and calling, "Vincent! Vincent!"

He ignored her through his tears. He tried to block out the sheer agony that coursed through his veins and attacked his brain. His Yuffie, the woman he loved, the piece that fit perfectly to complete the puzzle of his life, ripped from his arms.

"Vincent! Vincent, please!"

"VINCENT!"

Vincent sprung up in bed, finding himself encased in Yuffie's warm arms. Vincent gasped, pulling the ninja to sit up as he inspected her.

"Yuffie, you are unharmed?"

"What do you mea- Vinnie, it's alright! You had a nightmare." Yuffie smiled softly at Vincent, cupping his face in her hands. She kissed the bridge of his nose, feeling the rapid heartbeat of the gunslinger pressed against her.

"My Yuffie," Vincent breathed, relief washing out of him in a wave. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her neck, rocking the ninja. "You are safe."

"Course I am!" Yuffie cried, smacking his arm lightly. "I'm with you, aren't I?"

Vincent shook his head. "I –I couldn't save you! I was holding you, and I couldn't save you, Yuffie! She got past me, I don't know how, but-"

"Vince," Yuffie whispered, placing her cheek against his forehead. "It was just a nightmare. I'm here with you, it's going to be fine."

Vincent placed Yuffie against the pillows, hovering over her gently. After kissing her lips, he caressed her cheek. "Get some sleep, Little Rose."

Yuffie smiled and latched onto his claw, tucking it under her chin. "Night, Vinnie."

"Goodnight, love." Vincent watched her sleep, barely blinking. He couldn't bring himself to sleep, too afraid that Rosso would come and snatch his ninja from him.

* * *

Tifa watched the stars, seeking out constellations she knew well. She leaned her head on her palm, resting over the rail. When the sound of footsteps grew near, she turned.

"Cloud," Tifa greeted dully. She turned her attention back to the sky, reveling in the wondrous sight of the billions of diamonds twinkling at her from the black satin blanket. She traced lazy circles on the rail and sighed dreamily.

"Tifa, we need to talk."

Tifa shook her head. "No, Cloud. You need to talk. You need to ask yourself why you're in this relationship. You left me and the children during the Geostigma crises. You abandoned us! How often did you go off chasing down some notion that you could bring Aeris back?"

Cloud sighed. "I never believed I could bring her-"

"Bullshit." Tifa glared hard at the swordsman, crossing her arms across her chest. Her burgundy eyes looked wild, anger evident. "I loved you!"

"And I love you-"

"Stop it!" Tifa begged, turning her back to Cloud. She pressed her hands to her heart and pleaded, "Quit doing this to me, Cloud. You've always had me hanging on a string. You always made sure you gave me just enough hope that when you needed to, you could come and screw me, and then you could take off again, leaving me with some notion that you might love me. It was all a lie. You never loved me, you've always loved Aerith."

"Aerith is gone, Tifa-"

"And I'm second choice! I've always been that! Well, you know what? I'm done with it. I need to move on, Cloud, to find someone who loves me for me, completely and irrevocably. I can't keep playing whore to you, I want to be loved. I'm tired of waiting."

"You aren't my whore, Tifa!"

"Damn right, I'm not!" Tifa brushed past Cloud and stormed into the Shera, her fists clenched. Her heart ached for Cloud, but she couldn't do it anymore.

"Tifa!" Cloud cried. "If I loved Aerith, why was it you that I wanted on the night before Meteor? Why did I sleep with you under the Highwind?"

Tifa scoffed. "If you think that's winning you any points, think again. You respected Aerith, you wouldn't have ever thought about sleeping with her without a ring on her finger. But me – I meant nothing. What made you think I was of any less worth than her!? Is it because of my chest? Is it the clothes I wear? Obviously, you thought that taking my virginity was of no consequence, that since it was _me_, it didn't matter."

"Tifa, how could you say that?" Cloud looked horrified, his eyes wide. "That's not the reason at all!"

Tifa shook her head and walked away. "Well, Cloud, you haven't given me much else to work with."

When she walked away, Cloud raked a hand through his spiky blonde hair. He leaned against the cool rail, thinking over his life. After considering, Cloud decided that Tifa was right, he had made it seem like he cared little for her.

But he loved her... He loved her more than she could ever know...

* * *

"Time to go," Vincent whispered, waking Yuffie. She yawned and stretched, sitting up slowly. Vincent helped Yuffie up and wrapped his arm around her, walking her to hatch. They exited the Shera, but Yuffie paused, tugging on Vincent's hand.

"I need to apologize to Teef." Vincent nodded at Yuffie, watching her race off to find Tifa. At that time, Reeve approached him.

"We might have located Rosso. She seems to be hiding in the Northern Crater at the moment. I have dispatched a W.R.O. unit to check things out. As soon as I find out anything, you'll be the first to know."

"Thank you, Reeve," Vincent said quietly. His dream returned to him suddenly, and the gunslinger took a deep breath to clear his head. He spotted Yuffie returning, a curious expression on her face. "Yuffie, is everything alright?"

Yuffie stalked past Vincent, muttering, "I want to go home, Vincent."

Vincent sighed, shaking his head slightly. "It's like taking one step forward and two steps back."

"She will be fine, Vincent," Reeve assured. "She just needs time."

When he made it home, Yuffie was sitting on the step halfway up the stairs, her chin resting in her hands. "Took you long enough."

Vincent decided it would be best not to answer Yuffie, for it only spurred her further. He nodded at Yuffie and replied, "Yuffie, are you hungry?"

Yuffie crossed her arms and leaned back on the step, her eyes narrowing. "What are you cooking?"

"What are you in the mood for?" That proved to be a bad response, as Yuffie jumped up, her eyes ablaze. She stomped her foot on the marble stairs, her tiny body making little to no sound.

"WHAT AM I IN THE MOOD FOR!? Damn you, Vincent! My daughter died and you're asking me what I'm in the _mood_ for!? How about revenge, or justice, or my baby back!?"

Vincent slammed his fist into the wall and shouted, "I've had enough of this, Yuffie! I'm trying to help you, offering to cook whatever you want, and you have to make it seem as if I've wronged you!"

"You don't even care that she's dead!" Yuffie cried, shaking her head at him. "You don't care about anyone!"

"I care about you, Yuffie!" Vincent returned, exasperated and near his breaking point. "And I cared about Valencia, whether you believe it or not. It hurts me that she's gone, but I know how to cope. And don't you accuse me of not loving her, I loved her so much, even if I barely had any time with her. She has her place in my heart."

Yuffie spun around, her back facing the gunslinger. Mockingly, she cut, "You have a funny way of showing it."

"Don't even, Yuffie," Vincent spat, his voice callous. "Do you know how hard this has been for me? You've gone and hidden yourself from me, for an entire week you wouldn't even speak to me! I had to make the damn _funeral arrangements_, Yuffie, alone, because you wouldn't come out of that damn nursery! I had to face our friends and endure their endless pitying glances, and their damn condolences. I wasn't allowed to lock myself away because people expected me to be strong and take care of the fallout. You left me to do that on my own!"

His gauntleted hand twitched, the claws forming a fist and then unclenching. The anger inside him threatened to bubble over like a volcano, but he was too afraid of hurting Yuffie. He took a deep breath, trying to compose himself. Vincent stormed off to the kitchen, asking scathingly, "What do you _want_ to eat?"

Yuffie hugged herself tightly and walked down the stairs, her hair hanging in her face. She held back her tears as she mumbled, "Can we have Wutain noodles with stir fry?"

Vincent nodded, his voice shaky as he replied, "Yes, why don't we make a store run?"

"Okay," Yuffie whispered. She turned to leave the kitchen, but Vincent pulled her back, wrapping his arms around her.

"I love you, Yuffie."

She sniffled, feeling tears drop down her cheeks.

"I know."

* * *

Yuffie curled up on the couch by the fireplace, a blanket wrapped around her. She glanced at the staircase, wondering if Vincent was out of his shower yet. She leaned her head back on the arm of the couch, nestling into the sofa to keep warm. The huge manor seemed so empty and cold.

"Yuffie?"

Yuffie sat up when she heard Vincent's voice. He stood at the base of the stairs, his hair damp. Yuffie smiled and held her arms out, beckoning him. Vincent walked toward her and scooped her up, holding her close. Yuffie watched as his brow furrowed, an obvious sign that he was deep in thought and considering something important.

Vincent kissed Yuffie's hair and whispered, "We could always have another child, Yuffie."

That stopped Yuffie in her tracks. She shoved Vincent away, seething. The way he stared at her, confused and without hope, only served to anger her more. How could he betray their daughter, just let her memory die when they put her in the ground!?

"It's been one week, Vincent! Already you're talking about replacing her!?"

Now, he was confused thoroughly. He thought that having another baby would make her happy – even if he himself wasn't fond of the prospect of having another baby. He'd do it if it made her happy. Everything he'd done in the past week was to make her happy. He hadn't made her take care of anything having to do with Valencia's death just to make her happy. He didn't pick her up after she fell asleep and move her from the nursery to make her happy. He tried cooking her favorite meals to make her happy. He walked on eggshells, and still nothing worked. He just wanted to make her happy. "I said nothing about replacing Valencia! I'm only trying to make you happy!"

"Well, you suck at it!" Yuffie shouted, her face red. As soon as the words left her mouth, Yuffie desperately wanted to take them back. Vincent's face turned white, his eyebrows furrowing slightly and his eyes dimming. She'd hurt him.

Yuffie stretched her hand out toward him, eyes pleading. "Vincent-"

"Enough," Vincent interrupted, his head hung. "It's alright, Yuffie. I understand. You are right, I cannot make you happy. I've always believed that I cannot, and that is why I left the first time. But, for your sake, I tried, and for Valencia's. It is evident now that nothing I can do will bring you happiness, for I am not what you need. I'm sorry, Yuffie, that I am more of a monster than a man, and that I couldn't love you enough."

The gunslinger turned on his heel, his red cloak drifting behind him. He took a few steps toward the door, each one echoing in the large and empty mansion. "No, Vinnie, don't leave me!"

Vincent ignored her, still making his way to the door. Desperately, Yuffie sprinted after him, the chill in the air seeping into her heart. "I didn't mean it, Vincent, really! You know I spout shit out all the time that I don't mean! Even you said I need a filter, because I just don't think things through, that's all!"

Three more steps. Three more echoes. Three more tears.

"Vincent!" Yuffie screeched, her voice heavy with hurt as she pleaded with the man she loved. "I can't do this without you, Vincent! " By now, Yuffie's voice was thick with tears, the ends of her sentence breaking as she choked on a sob.

"Vincent!"

The door shut, and Yuffie gripped her hair, pulling at it as she wailed one last time, "Vincent!"

Suddenly, a blast of warm, spring-like air soared through the entryhall, wrapping around Yuffie. The ends of her brown hair swirled in the gusting breeze, her shirt billowing at the bottom as it filled with air. The force of the airstream should have knocked Yuffie over, or stolen her breath, but she remained standing, perfectly able to breath. Her heart seemed to warm in the odd current, making her feel comfortable, as if the breeze was a gentle embrace. It smelled of lilies and candy, and Yuffie suddenly knew.

"Aeris?" she choked, her throat thick and heavy with disbelief.

"Hello, Yuffie." Yuffie spun around, her eyes widening at the woman before her. Aerith's emerald eyes shone brightly, contrasting well with her honey-brown hair. The flower girl waltzed toward the ninja, wrapping her in a hug. "How are you, Yuffie?"

Yuffie gestured around, her eyes speaking the extent of her pain. "As you can see, I'm not doing very good."

Aerith cocked her head, a warm smile making its way to her pink lips. "Sweetie, this is a dream. You are asleep, waiting for Vincent on that couch." Aerith pointed to the crimson sofa , directing Yuffie's attention. "When you wake up, he will still be there."

"Wh-why is this happening?" Yuffie asked, confused. She glanced around, wondering if this was some weird premonition.

"I came here to warn you, Yuffie, of what could happen. Don't let Vincent go. I've seen you two together since the start, and you two need each other. Be careful. There is a storm brewing, Yuffie, and you must stick with Vincent if you are to make it through. All of AVALANCHE must stick together, especially Cloud and Tifa." The flower girl smiled, her voice warm even though the words had a dangerous infliction. Yuffie wondered what she meant by the last part.

After a moment, Aeris added, "One more thing – Zack?"

Yuffie's eyes widened as a handsome young man appeared, his hair pitch black and his eyes a brilliant blue. He had a scar on his cheek. "Zack!?"

"Heya, Wutai's Greatest Super Ninja! You remember me, eh? Yeah, I'm pretty hard to forget."

Yuffie smiled at him and replied, "Well, the Wutai part of the equation didn't work out, but I'm still the greatest ninja on the Planet."

Zack tilted his head back, bubbly laughter flowing out. "No doubt about that!"

Aerith smiled at the two, but then stated, "Zack has something to give you."

At that moment, Yuffie realized Zack was holding something in his arms. She made her way over to him, pulling the blanket back. "Leviathan!"

Yuffie pulled the child out of Zack's arms and held her to her chest, little streams running down her face. She bounced the baby, smiling at the coos and laughter that the baby produced. "My Valencia, my little Rimmy! My little Red Rose!"

Scarlet eyes watched Yuffie's face as she danced around. Rimmy's eyes stayed locked on Yuffie's, not leaving for a second. It was as if the baby recognized her mother.

"She's missed you," Aerith confirmed. "She cries for you and Vincent."

"Does she?" Yuffie kissed her daughter's forehead, holding her so close that she could feel feathery breaths on her skin. "I love you, Valencia. Mommy loves you!"

A sigh came from Aerith as the flower girl walked forward, holding her arms out. "I'm sorry, Yuffie. But it is time, we must go now."

Yuffie backed away, holding Rimmy protectively. "No!"

Aerith's heart swelled with compassion, but she focused on the task at hand. "Yuffie, we must go, now."

Yuffie relented, a sob tearing through her body when the warmth of the child left her hands. "Bye, baby girl! Mommy loves you!"

In a second, the scene dissolved, and Yuffie sat up, screaming in agony. Vincent raced down the stairs, crossing the room in seconds.

"Yuffie!?" Yuffie flung herself into Vincent's arms, shaking uncontrollably. Vincent stroked her hair desperately, holding tightly the little ninja to his chest. "Yuffie, what's wrong?"

"I- I held her, Vincent! I dreamed about you and me, and you left me because I said something stupid! And then Aerith appeared, and she warned me about a storm, and about AVALANCHE, and Zack was there, too! And – and Valencia! Aerith let me hold Valencia!"

Vincent buried his face in Yuffie's hair, his heart constricting. "And this dream, do you believe it was not merely a dream?"

Yuffie shook her head. "It was so much more! Like a vision, I think it was the Lifestream."

Vincent frowned. Had his dream been a vision then, too?

"Yuffie, let me make us some tea. Come with me, love." Vincent steered Yuffie toward their kitchen and sat her at the table. He pulled an old kettle out of a cupboard over the sink and filled it with water, turning on the oven after he finished.

They waited in silence, Yuffie trying to dry her tears and Vincent trying to collect his thoughts. The gunslinger reached across the table, holding Yuffie's hand. "Everything will be fine, Yuffie, as long as we're together."

Yuffie smiled. "That's what Aerith said."

The kettle screamed a short while after that, and Vincent stood, pouring the tea into two mugs. He set one down in front of Yuffie, watching her finger the rim.

"Do you want something to eat?"

Yuffie glanced up. "No thank you."

The phone rang, startling Yuffie and Vincent. Vincent picked up, wondering who would call at the late hour.

"Vincent?"

"Speaking."

"It's Reeve. We've got her. Think you can come down?"

Vincent's mug shattered in his tightening hand. Fury shone in his eyes. "I'll be there as soon as possible. Don't let anyone at her yet. I want to make this painful."

He hung up with force, his eyes flashing. Yuffie watched him apprehensively. He seemed out of sorts, angry and murderous.

"Vincent-"

"They found Rosso. I'm going to kill her – no I'm going to torture her until death seems like a merciful option. Goodbye, Yuffie. I do not know when I'll be back, until then." He kissed her passionately, embracing her in his arms. When he released her, she was breathless, and he was gone.

Yuffie gazed down at the table, feeling nauseous suddenly. She stood and rushed to the bathroom, puking into the toilet violently. The acid from her stomach's contents burned at her throat, bringing tears to her eyes. She washed her mouth, wiped her face, and flushed the toilet.

"Oi, I feel all grossness." Yuffie stood shakily and examined herself in the mirror. Her face stared back at her, slightly pale and tired looking. "Vinnie, come home soon."

* * *

**I wanted to start off not so strong, but my betareader thinks it needs more power. I'd like to work into that, but what do you think? Looking at it now, I see what she means, there isn't a lot of strength behind this. Should I work up to it, or just make it more powerful in the next chapter?**

**Thank you, VervainGirl, for betaing my story! You're amazing :DDD**

**I hope you all liked it, and I hope it held up to your expectations as the first chapter of the sequel. I'm really nervous about reception *-***

**Please review, and thanks for reading! I appreciate the ones who like it so much that they want to read the next story! :D Love u guys!**


	2. That's What I'm Afraid Of

**Hey everybody! I managed to get this out now, but I might be taking a break. I'll probably get tomorrow's chapter of Messing With Valentine published, too, and I'll mention this there since more people read that, but here goes:**

**My dad just had surgery, so we've been really busy helping around the house and with him, plus, I have four major tests tomorrow that I should be studying for instead of updating FF - so be appreciative - and I'm stressed to the max :/ Hopefully, my dad's condition will get better soon and schoolwork will lessen, then I'll have more time for you guys. I don't plan on this being a hiatus, only a really short pause. I think of Hiatuses as evil terms that mean the author cares not for FF at the moment - that's what I used it for. But I love you guys, promise!**

**Hope you enjoy it! Thank you, VervainGirl, for all your help! You're awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII, yada, yada, yada, now on to the story...**

* * *

Vincent flew through the W.R.O. building, one hand clenching toward Cerberus out of habit. The few employees and commissioners that weren't so lucky as to hear that a very pissed off Vincent was on his way, ducked into offices, supply closets, and even behind houseplants as Vincent tore down the dreary corridors, his lips pulled down in a hateful sneer. The scraping of his metal boots on the floor brought cringes to those whose ears the sound fell upon as he thundered through the facility, his vermillion gaze locked dead ahead.

"Reeve," Vincent hissed, throwing a door open. He slammed hand and claw down on a desk, frowning. "Show me where she is!"

Reeve had the decency to look startled, his rear lifting of the chair at least a good four inches. Flustered and trying to regain composure, Reeve informed, "I will take you to her, Vincent. There's been discussion of denying you access – for reasons that are obvious – but I spoke on your behalf at the special session this morning. Under no circumstances will you be prohibited from confronting her."

Vincent nodded, wanting to be grateful to Reeve for aiding him, but too enraged at the moment to really give a damn. Straining, he forced, "Thank you, Reeve."

When Reeve stood, he straightened his long blue robe out and shook Vincent's hand, his eyes softened as he considered how irate and lost the gunslinger must have felt. "Vincent, be careful. I understand how angry you must be – no, nevermind, I don't know the half of it, for I've never lost a child – but be aware that she may have valuable information that the W.R.O. could use. I hate to bring politics and petty things such as this into it, but-"

"It's fine," Vincent acquiesced. "I understand. She might have enlisted the help of others, too, so it would be in my best interest to keep her alive. I was a Turk once, Reeve. I know how these things work."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

* * *

The dark stairwell that Reeve led the gunslinger down asserted an aura of foreboding. The chill that fell heavy on the narrow stretch seemed to add to the doomed effect. Vincent's eyes narrowed as he spotted a door at the end marked, _NO ACCESS, SPECIAL UNITS ONLY._ Reeve reached for a card hanging around his neck and pulled it off, swiping it across a keypad before punching in a number code. While this occurred, Vincent stared unblinkingly at the sequence of numbers, his mind memorizing the very extensive and challenging code like it was a simple house address.

After punching the code in, a beep granted the two access, and Reeve pulled the thick handle, opening the door with a creak. Vincent stepped inside and glanced around, his eyes scanning the dismal chamber for the bane of his existence. The room's lighting, dim and harsh, shone down on a chair where the woman who had ruined Vincent's happiness sat, her limbs constricted in a painful looking way by fantastically thick chains and cuffs. Maroon eyes stared back at Vincent with a light in them, a very amused light.

With a roar, any and all self-control Vincent possessed vanished, something within the gunslinger snapping like a flimsy twig. He lunged across the room, his claw latching itself around Rosso's neck, the pointy ends digging into the thin flesh. His heart ached within him, knowing that she ordered his baby's death, that she caused his Yuffie so much grief and misery!

The inhuman beast within him demanded brutal revenge, screamed for sadistic bloodshed, and writhed for merciless torture.

Vincent shook, his memory flashing. He saw himself standing behind Yuffie, watching their daughter sleep in her arms. He saw himself singing to Valencia, kissing her forehead delicately, her skin softer than anything he could have imagined, and her eyes as red as his. He saw Yuffie, screaming and despaired as she clung to the tattered body of their little angel, calling out Wutain prayers and begging to wake up from the nightmare. He saw himself, trying to put back the pieces of their lives, and failing miserably as he watched everything around him fall apart, and Yuffie sink into a pit of depression, wasting away to nothing. He saw the coffin, smaller than the length of his arm, holding the body of the Single Red Rose, the child he should have taught the alphabet to, the child he should have sent off to her first day of kindergarten, the child he should have walked down the aisle.

"YOU!" Vincent cried. "YOU DID THIS TO US!"

Rosso managed a meager laugh through her struggle to breath. In her thick accent she taunted, "Me? Yes, Valentine, I killed your daughter! I ordered her soft and yielding baby skin to be shredded to strips, her delicate little form crying out, wanting her mommy and her daddy! How she must have cried, her tiny little wails miserable and pitiful! Oh, how fun it must have been to slice open her skin!"

Vincent snarled and raked his nails across Rosso's face, tearing her cheek open. He was pretty sure he felt his claw go into her eye, too. He didn't focus on the details, only on making her suffer. Red clouded his vision and his knees almost locked. Never had he felt so truly murderous.

He'd never hated Hojo the way he hated this Tsviet.

Vincent shoved his boot into Rosso's stomach, knocking the chair backwards, the sound of a skull hitting the concrete reverberating in the damp and dark room while. He loomed over the Tsviet, watching blood rush out of the place where the metal of his boot had punctured her midsection.

"You," Vincent seethed, "will pay for what you have done to my family. I will make you suffer every damn day for this!" Before he could finish her, Vincent backed away, afraid of losing control. No matter how badly he wanted to murder her, he was determined to let her live, determined that she would ache and beg for mercy, only to be denied, just how she denied his daughter. Even if he lost his humanity, he'd never allow her mercy.

Vincent approached the woman again, fisting his hand in her hair and yanking her head up. He slammed it into the floor once, watching her black out. He turned to Reeve, the commissioner having been patiently standing by, albeit with a nauseas look on his face.

"Pump her full of epinephrine. I want her awake to feel that." He then turned on his heel, not waiting for a reply. He threw open the door and took the stairs two at a time, emerging on the first floor with a sense of disorientation at the change of lighting. He blinked and gazed around. There were many people staring at him like they'd never seen someone quite so insane, some still hidden behind leafy potted plants.

Reeve appeared beside him and whispered, "There's an echo. They probably heard everything you said."

"…" Vincent stalked down a corridor and took a left, finding a side exit in a stairwell. He slipped outside and leaned his head against the building, shielding his eyes with one arm. His breaths shook, ragged and heavy as he fought to control the storm of emotions inside of him. How he wished to rip Rosso apart, limb by limb and watch her squirm!

"Vinnie?" a soft voice called.

"Yuffie," Vincent answered, not bothering to turn around. He knew it was she; his Yuffie-radar was off the charts. "What are you doing here?"

He felt a hand on his back, rubbing soothing circles and helping to ease the tension in his body. "I came to see the woman that murdered our daughter, Vincent. You don't think I was gonna let you have all the fun?"

Vincent scoffed. "I can control myself, Yuffie. I cannot expect you to even begin to try to rein in your hatred – I wasn't the one to find Valencia first. You… you cannot be told to hold back, Yuffie. If we went down there, right now, and you wanted to kill her, I could not deny you. It would be your right. However, we need her around, at least for a while longer."

Yuffie wrapped her arms around Vincent from behind, leaning her head against his back. She could feel the way he trembled in rage, the way his skin burned through his clothes from all of the blood rushing angrily through his veins.

Her Vinnie, with his calm demeanor and slow-to-temper disposition.

Her Vinnie, the man of few words.

Here stood her Vinnie, shaking lividly, teeth gritted in an attempt to fight the need to kill growing within him.

_My Vinnie, _Yuffie reflected miserably.

"Okay, Vince, I don't have to go down there." Vincent turned to face his ninja, curious as to why she wouldn't want to after everything. Yuffie held his claw in her hand and explained, "If you are _this_ angry after seeing her, I don't think it would be a good idea for me to see her. You're right, I would strangle the very life out of her, and that wouldn't be very productive, now would it?"

Vincent smiled and pulled the young woman into his arms, his heart already calming from just her soothing presence. "No, no it wouldn't." He kissed Yuffie softly and held her close, ignoring the midday sun of the Eastern Continent. "I will call Cid and see if he'll take us back to Nibelheim. Excuse me, Yuffie."

Vincent pulled away and searched his pocket for his phone, dialing Cid's number. It rang for a while, and then there was a click.

"Who the &^% is this?" Vincent cringed at Cid's greeting.

"Vincent Valentine," he replied through gritted teeth.

"Oh, hey there, Vamp-boy! Whatcha callin' for?"

Vincent glanced over at Yuffie, watching her carve dirty words into the side of the W.R.O. building with Conformer. Briefly, he called, "Yuffie, restrain yourself." He drew his attention back to the phone and answered, "Yuffie and I need a ride back to Nibelheim, can you pick us up?"

"I ain't no damn taxi-service!" Cid grumbled. "Fine, I'll be there in an hour, a'ight? And keep an eye on that ninja, sounds like she's up to no good, judgin' by your tone of voice earlier. Over and out!"

Vincent almost sighed in relief when Cid hung up. He put his phone in his pocket and turned to where Yuffie had been graffiti-ing the walls. "Gaia," Vincent hissed, spinning around. _Now where did that damn girl go?_

"Yuffie!" Vincent called, a disapproving tone in his words. "Yuffie Kisaragi! Where did you go?"

He heard giggling and turned to it, nearly falling on his rear when the ninja leaped at him and tackled him like a rabid dog. Cheerily, she jested, "Yes, Vinnie-dear?"

Vincent shook his head at her, pushing the ninja off his chest to stand. She jumped up and twirled.

"I want ice cream. Vinnie, go get me chocolate ice cream." Yuffie cocked her hip and put her hands on her waist, eyeing him challengingly. He sighed.

"Would you like anything else, princess?" Yuffie giggled at Vincent's reply.

"Yeah, now that you mention it. I want nuts, strawberry syrup, sprinkles – but they have to be multi-colored, whipped topping, gummibears, and caramel sauce! Ooh, and don't forget the hot fudge!" As an afterthought, Yuffie added, "And I want mayonnaise with pickles."

Vincent stared at her, not even blinking, wondering why she would be in want of something so odd. Yuffie cocked her head and cried, "For the love of Leviathan, what!?"

"…I do not believe they sell ice cream here," Vincent pointed out, addressing the dull area surrounding them, the only building of significance being the W.R.O. Headquarters. Yuffie stuck her tongue out at Vincent and blew a raspberry.

"I want ice cream, Vinnie. You said you'd get me ice cream!" She bounded over to the gunslinger and linked her arm with his, ignoring the chill of metal from the claw. Grinning, she added, "Or, you could always sleep on the couch…"

"Yuffie, you don't even sleep in my room, so why would it even be of consequence?" Vincent realized too late that that might not have been the wisest move on his part. The little ninja drew back from his arm, glaring at him.

"You're such a jerk, Vincent." Yuffie tramped away from him, kicking up dirt and flinging rocks. Vincent watched her with a passive visage. She stomped around, her eyes narrowed and nostrils flaring. Vincent glanced off at the horizon, shielding his eyes from the blinding sun.

"Cid should be arriving shortly." Yuffie humphed at his answer, crossing her arms and sticking her nose up in the direction opposing him. With a sigh, Vincent made his way back to the ninja, pulling one arm to unlock it from the other, and sliding his own arm around her waist. He found himself often at a loss with her constantly swinging moods. It seemed her hormones were off balance – he couldn't place why.

"Yu, I'll buy you ice cream when we get home, if it really means that much to you." Vincent's eyes pleaded with the ninja, but she had already disregarded the ice cream completely in favor of a new prospect.

"You called me Yu!" Yuffie pointed at him, beaming. "The great Vincent Valentine has a nickname for little old me!"

Vincent rolled his eyes at the ninja's antics and kissed her softly, drawing back to lean against the building once more. Yuffie weaseled her way into his arms and leaned her head on his chest, sighing as he held her close and stroked her hair. His claret eyes came to rest on Yuffie's pursed lips, and he wondered what his little ninja was thinking about. So often, he felt absolutely useless to her, like nothing he could do would bring her happiness back.

"Vinnie, what do you plan to do with Rosso?"

Vincent halted his caressing and regarded Yuffie with a curious expression. He shifted his weight slightly before replying, "I plan to allow Reeve the time he needs to obtain whatever information he deems necessary. When the time comes that she is at the W.R.O.'s disposal, I will do with her as I see fit."

Yuffie shriveled at the biting and almost matter-of-fact way in which he spoke of the Tsviet. She allowed the information to sink in, imagining just what he'd do when that time came. She almost felt sorry, but immediately hated herself for even daring to think such a thought. No, she had held her daughter's bloody and lifeless body, wishing for the warmth to come back to the cold corpse. No, she did not feel sorry one bit for what Vincent had planned.

"Will you kill her?" Yuffie asked, gazing into Vincent's eyes boldly. He narrowed his own, hatred flashing in them briefly, like the searing strike of a lightning bolt, lethal and rapid.

He shook his head. "No, that would be too easy."

Yuffie nodded, not truly sure how to respond. Relief came in the form of the approaching Highwind, however, saving her from having to reply to the answer. "Look, Vince, Cid!"

Vincent blinked his eyes and shielded them from the sun, nodding. He reached for Yuffie's hand and pulled her to where the Highwind was lowering. Cid lowered a rope and Vincent moved to hold it steady as Yuffie climbed her way to the top. Vincent followed, being greeted by the sailor-mouth pilot, a cigarette in his mouth.

"Hey, vampire, brat," Cid greeted, grinning around the cigarette. He ruffled Yuffie's hair, earning a grin and swat on the back from the ninja.

"Hey, old man!" Yuffie returned, sticking her tongue out. "You still haven't stopped smoking? You know, Shera's gonna kill you if you don't stop before she gets pregnant!"

Cid gaped at her. "Kid, what are you talkin' 'bout!? Ain't no way I'm going to be havin' no kids!" The pilot shook his head at her, and Yuffie grinned wider.

"Yeah, I wasn't too thrilled about being prego, but you know what? When you get to hold 'em, and there all squishy and warm, and friggin' softer than you could ever have imagined possible, you'll change your mind. They get to be real special to you the first time you hold them. I promise, it's the first time you get to cradle 'em in your arms!"

Cid balked at the ninja, and Vincent turned, hiding his face. "Excuse me," Vincent interrupted, his voice flat. Yuffie and Cid watched as he walked away, his red cloak flowing out behind him. Cid's lips flattened and he grunted.

"Yuffie, I think you struck a nerve," Cid commented, eyeing Vincent's retreating form.

Saddly, Yuffie answered, "I think you might be right."

Cid clapped Yuffie on the back and pulled her beside him in a sideways hug. He walked off in the direction of the stables. They walked silently, neither speaking up. Yuffie rubbed her arm, feeling bad for upsetting Vincent.

"It ain't your fault, kid."

Yuffie stopped and looked at Cid, her eyes narrowed. "What are you, a freaking psychic?"

Cid huffed. "Yuffie, I'm bein' serious right now. You can't blame yourself for anything – Vincent getting all distraught, or Rimmy's death!"

Yuffie bit her lip, shutting her eyes tightly. Meekly, she replied, "I… was there, Cid… I heard someone upstairs – but I never heard her cry, I never heard her cry for me, Cid! I didn't protect her!"

Cid pulled Yuffie into his arms and grumbled, "I know, Yuffs, I know." He let her cry for a while, allowing her to release all of her pent up anxiety and stress. After a few moments of tears, Yuffie pulled back and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Thanks, Cid," she mumbled, cracking a forced smile. Cid returned a sad smile of his own.

"Yeah, you just come to me if you needa talk, okay? Now I gotta ship to pilot, cuz them damn morons can't do nuthin' right!"

Yuffie chuckled a little as Cid walked away, smiling excitedly when he added, "Oh, yeah, your chocobo's in the stable. Thing's right stupid, Yuffie. Ain't got a lick of sense!"

Yuffie clapped her hands and raced off to the stable, sliding into the smelly room. She glanced around, crying out happily when she spotted a gold chocobo, its face bored as it glared at a pile of hay.

"Yuki!" At Yuffie's shrill exclamation, the chocobo perked up, warking happily as Yuffie ran to her. "Yuki, hey there, pretty girl!" She fished out greens and fed them to the bird, grinning in delight. Yuki nuzzled her affectionately, her feathers ruffling as she hopped around. Yuffie rubbed her head, stating, "It's been so long since I've seen you! I guess I should thank Cid for getting you back from wherever you ran off to!"

After a moment, Yuffie felt the presence of a second chocobo, almost laughing at the very Vincent-like way the black chocobo in the corner regarded Yuffie with superiority, giving her its best condescending look. It warked once in an obvious greeting to the ninja, but nothing more.

Yuffie giggled as she skipped to the chocobo's side and scratched it on its neck, right where she knew the chocobo liked it. "Heya, Obsidian. I know – I ignored you. Poor you, you pretty boy!" Yuffie fed the chocobo some greens, petting him to gain back his affection. After a moment, Obsidian warked happily, but only once, and Yuffie laughed at its carrying on.

"You're so much like Vincent – no wonder you two bonded instantly." Yuffie kissed Obsidian on the head and then followed suit with Yuki. She waved goodbye to the chocobos as she left the stable, running into Vincent. Happily, she proclaimed, "Cid stabled Yuki and Obsidian!"

Vincent nodded, replying, "Yes, he told me. I was on my way to feed them. I assume that Obsidian will be the more difficult of the two in regards to mollifying them for such a long absence."

Yuffie nodded, grinning. "I already fed him greens, Vince, so you'll have to come up with another tactic. He's not gonna accept the greens-and-forgive policy this time around."

Yuffie pecked Vincent's lips and smiled when he wrapped his arms around her. When they pulled away, Vincent entered the stable and Yuffie continued on her way, drawing out her PHS. She dialed Tifa's number, waiting for the barmaid to pick up.

"Hey, Yuffie!"

"Hiya, Teef," Yuffie answered. "How goes things?"

She heard Tifa laugh. "Marlene keeps begging to see 'Aunt Yuffie' again!"

Yuffie smiled, replying, "Yeah, I promised her I'd teach her how to pickpocket and spot the best materia! I – I mean, I promised to help her study the history of the Shinra War."

"Mhm, I'm sure you did, Yuffie. Listen, do you want Cid to drop you off over here? It'd be great to see you again, you know, when the occasion isn't so solemn."

Yuffie considered the invitation and smiled. "Sure, it sounds great! I'll talk to Vinnie about it , and then I'll call you back! Bye Teefster!"

"Bye, Yu!"

Yuffie turned to make her way to the bridge, shrieking when she bumped into Vincent. She stumbled backwards and he immediately reached out, steadying her with a concerned look. When she righted herself, she shook her head.

"Damn, Vince! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

Vincent regarded her with a smirk. "Are you not a ninja?"

Yuffie humphed and blew a raspberry at Vincent, replying, "You suck, vampire-boy!" He pulled the indignant ninja to him, kissing her softly as his heart melted in the comfort she provided him. Their lives seemed to be falling apart around him, but as long as he had her in his arms, he knew he'd be fine.

She was the air he breathed in, his lifeline.

"What was it you told Tifa you would talk to me about?" Vincent inquired, his red eyes curious as he placed kisses on Yuffie's forehead.

Yuffie shrugged. "You heard that? Well, she wanted to know if we'd like to stop by and see them, you know, because it won't be as sad as the – as last time."

Vincent nodded knowingly, and replied, "Yes, I see no reason to object- if that is fine with Cid."

Yuffie grinned in response. "I love you, Vinnie! You're the best!" She eagerly sped away in search of Cid, her grin stretching from one side of the Highwind to the next.

Vincent returned to the chocobo stables, making his way to the grand black chocobo. It eyed him suspiciously, turning its head away in supremacy. Vincent smoothed down the feathers on the chocobo's neck, scratching just between its wings. Obsidian warked happily, but then shuffled away from Vincent, not ready to forgive him for his long absence.

"So much like Yuffie," Vincent remarked fondly. He'd been away from the chocobo for the better part of two years, and was receiving the cold shoulder as punishment. Yuffie might have accepted Vincent as soon as he returned, but only for fear of losing him. He supposed that, were he to leave her again, it would take a hell of a lot more than a 'kiss and make up' on his part to return things to normal.

Vincent allowed himself to drift into thought, remembering the day that Yuffie turned twenty. He had been away from her that day, still searching for Rosso. He tried calling her PHS as many as fifteen times before the hour had reached eleven in the morning. He contacted Tifa next, only to be informed that his little ninja was sleeping, much to his chagrin.

She'd called him back later, exclaiming, _"Vinnie!"_ And he'd never been happier to hear her effeminate voice, the tight squeal of joy that accompanied the beautiful sound bringing a small smile to his lips.

_"I've missed you," Yuffie confessed, her tone at once excited and sad._

_"Hn," Vincent replied. "Happy birthday, Yuffie." He wanted to say more, to tell her how much he had missed her and loved her, to tell her he wanted nothing more than to be with her, but his guilt made him bite his tongue. He was unworthy of Yuffie and Valencia._

_"Thanks, Vinnie," Yuffie replied. There was a pause, and then, "I hope you find her soon. I want you to come home to Rimmy and me, 'kay?"_

_Vincent chuckled. "Yes, Yuffie. We have tracked the Tsviet to Icicle Inn, and Reeve has dispatched a W.R.O. unit to investigate. I must go now, Yuffie." He desperately wanted her to keep the conversation going, reluctant to hang up on her._

_But of course, she answered, "Okay, Vince. I love you, be careful."_

_Vincent sighed, replying, "I will. Goodbye, Yuffie, and stay safe. Take care of Valencia for me."_

_"Bye, Vincent." And then she hung up, and Vincent watched his PHS screen as it flashed the 'call ended' sign. He stuck it back in his pocket, turning his gaze to watch a group of W.R.O. officers gather around and discuss a course of action._

Vincent's daydreaming ended as his eyes closed in sleep, the black chocobo beside him warking angrily when Vincent resorted to using him as back board.

* * *

The first strange thing that Vincent noticed was the air. It smelled of ozone and tasted static-y, making his hair spread oddly. Vincent glanced up at the sky, finding it a bitter grey, mixing with black and purple to create an alarming display of meshing shadows. Clouds, heavy and thick, scattered the sky in a misty fog. The gunslinger felt a rumbling in the distance as it shuddered through the ground and reverberated in his chest.

A storm was coming.

Vincent stood from his spot on the cold grass and searched the area. The place was unrecognizable, but Vincent assumed himself to be located somewhere in the southern part of the Northern Continent. He took a step, but the earth shook violently, throwing his balance off. Vincent grunted, throwing his weight into his knees to remain upright.

"Hey, Vincent! Aerith's told me a lot about ya," a voice called. Vincent turned, rather surprised to find a strong looking young man with jet black hair leaning against a boulder nonchalantly, the turbulent quaking of the ground affecting him not.

"…" Vincent raised an eyebrow, and the man laughed.

"I'm Zack Fair, an old friend of Cloud's. Shinra SOLDIER First Class," the man greeted, smiling cheekily. "Aerith visited Yuffie, I thought I'd visit you. You know, I think we've met before – well, haven't met, exactly. I opened your coffin while you were sleeping, back before AVALANCHE got you outta there."

Vincent raised an eyebrow, remaining silent. He assumed he was dreaming, but given Yuffie's odd dream, he decided it was more likely to be the Lifestream attempting to contact him.

Zack threw his head back, laughing heartily. "You aren't much of a talker, are you? I mean, Aerith always said you were quiet, but not even a 'Hey, I'm Vincent Valentine?' Wow, talk about the silent hero type!"

Vincent still did not speak, watching as the man made jokes. After a moment, Zack sobered up. "Look, as you can tell from your surroundings, there's a storm brewing. A bad one – and I'm not talking your typical weather storm. From what Aeris' gathered, its materia focused, and might possibly be the work of an enemy. I came to warn you, as Aeris warned Yuffie."

Vincent nodded, his only answer to Zack. He made to turn and leave (goodness knows where he thought he was going to end up), but Zack reached out, placing his hand on the gunslinger's shoulder to stop him. Vincent raised an eyebrow, and Zack looked sheepish.

"I forgot one thing, wait here for a sec!"

Vincent barely blinked when Zack dematerialized, leaving the area vacant where he stood. Vincent shifted his weight, his eyes narrowing. After a moment, Zack reformed, in his arms a blanketed figure.

Gently, Zack held the object out, urging Vincent to take it. "Here, thought you might wanna hold her again."

Vincent's eyes widened, and he gingerly collected the baby from Zack's arms, cradling her to his chest. Softly, Vincent responded, "Thank you, thank you so much. How can I repay you?" Vincent kept his eyes on his daughter's, each set of claret matching the other. He smiled softly, caressing the little girl's forehead as she gurgled at him, cooing quietly.

Zack smiled. "No need to thank me! And, hey, you even talked!"

Vincent nodded, watching as a fleshy pink hand reached up and grasped his forefinger, the warm skin gripping his finger as tightly as it could. Some wordless baby babble followed, and Vincent smiled, shifting his daughter even closer to him. "My little red rose…"

He kissed Rimmy's forehead and smoothed down her wavy brown hair. His little daughter fit in his arms perfectly, and Vincent couldn't help the squeezing of his heart when he imagined how his life might've played out if she had never died. He would have more moments like this, where he could just simply appreciate her existence and love her as any true father would love his child. The sadness and anger seemed to dissipate with his daughter's presence, but he knew he could not stay with her forever. He had to wake sometime, and he'd have to kiss his daughter goodbye. For now, he was content to listen to her baby giggles and rock her gently, kissing her soft skin.

"We should be gettin' back, the Lifestream will be missing us."

Vincent glanced up at Zack and then back down at his daughter, his eyes slightly misty. He only wanted to be with his child – was that so much to ask? Zack reached out, and Vincent reluctantly handed his daughter back to him, his heart breaking when he could no longer feel her warmth.

"Thank you, Zack, for allowing me to see my daughter again."

Zack forced a smile, knowing that the gunslinger full well was hurting more than he could show. "She's an angel, alright. I'm sorry things didn't work out… You take care, Vincent." Zack waved and disappeared, and at that moment Vincent awoke, finding Yuffie bent over and gazing into his eyes with concern.

"Hey, Vinnie, are you okay?" Vincent nodded slowly, his mind still reeling from the shock, and the loss of his daughter being taken from his arms once again. "Did you see Aeris and Zack?"

"Just Zack… and Valencia."

Yuffie smiled knowingly and hugged Vincent, something he very much needed. "Do you think she knows who we are? I worry 'bout that, you know? As much as I love Aerith, and Zack's pretty cool, I hope she doesn't start thinking of them as her parents. I wonder, will she age in the Lifestream? Will she become physically or mentally older, or forever be only three months old?"

Vincent reached up and caressed Yuffie's cheek. "I am not sure, Yuffie. I am not sure."

Yuffie withdrew, covering her mouth suddenly. She raced to a pail and dumped the straw out, puking into it fiercely. Vincent made his way to her, rubbing her back soothingly. She continued vomiting, but due to lack of food in her stomach, all that came up was bitter gall. After a moment, Yuffie's shoulders stopped shaking and she sat on her feet.

"Are you alright?" Vincent asked, eyeing her pale features. Yuffie laughed.

"I'm always airsick, Vinnie. You don't have to play overprotective boyfriend and make sure I'm feeling well." Vincent frowned at that, taking Yuffie's chin into his hands. He pressed a hand to her forehead, but found that her temperature seemed fine.

"You should rest," Vincent stated, helping Yuffie up. He led her away from the stables. She stumbled slightly, and Vincent scooped her up. "Yuffie?"

"Juzzz… tired… is all," Yuffie yawned, her eyes blinking. "I've been really tired lately. Probably all of the stress."

Vincent raised an eyebrow but remained quiet. "Would you like something to eat?"

Yuffie shrugged, an awkward feat for the ninja, as she was being carried by the gunslinger. "Maybe."

Vincent nodded and carried her in the direction of the operation room, knowing that Cid kept a fair supply of food in the room. He had moved a minifridge and some various appliances into the room for AVALANCHE's use.

Vincent set Yuffie down in a seat and set about making her tomato soup. He opened a carton of orange juice and set a glass in front of the ninja. She took a sip and immediately gagged. Vincent pulled the glass away.

"Sorry, Vinnie, it's not sitting well on my stomach." Vincent resumed making the soup after he replaced the orange juice with a glass of water. Vincent minced some garlic and searched for the chicken breast he had seen in the fridge. He pulled it out and set it to fry in a pan. After a moment, Yuffie began gagging again.

"Vincent, I'm sorry, I know you're trying, but those smells are making it worse!" Yuffie jumped out of her seat and headed to the trash, puking gall and water into it. Her stomach heaved and she gasped in between hurling. Her eyes clenched shut as she vomited, her stomach churning as it emptied. Vincent watched, feeling useless as he stood by, unable to do a thing to help his little ninja, but wanting to help her desperately. He placed a hand on her shoulder as she took calming breaths, and then tentatively stroked her thick dark hair, smoothing it away from her pale face.

"Yuffie, what's wrong?" Vincent inquired after the kunoichi had settled herself.

"I don't know. I'm really not in the mood for anything right now, though. I just want to get some sleep." Vincent nodded, eyeing the ninja. There was something off…

"Get some rest, Yuffie. I will wake you when we reach Nibelheim."

* * *

**Okay, I hope yall enjoyed that. I've got to get to bed now, wish me luck on my tests! The more reviews I receive, the better my grades will be ;D**


	3. Harder Than It Has To Be

**Okay, I'm back! :D Life is good. Just a heads up, this is unbetaed. I sent this chapter to my beta, but then I realize I sent her the wrong one. I have two different versions of this on my computer, and one is just a crude outline like rough draft, so I decided I'd send the correct one to her, but then I realized I'm too impatient to care enough to get it betaed. So, here it is!**

**I'm sorry, VervainGirl, I put you through hell with my story, don't I? But you're still awesome.**

**Note: Yes, I used the Highwind as transportation, and yes, I'm aware that it doesn't really exist after the first game, I think, but from what I heard - no one really knows what happened to it {Cue creepy music ;) } So, I'm using my creative lisence and saying to hell with it! The Highwind is a mode of transportation in this fic.**

**Y'all, tell me what you ****_really_**** think of this story. I'm starting to get doubts the longer I write it. In a couple of chapters, it starts to get a little spiritual/supernatural with the Lifestream - is that too out there? Hmm...**

**Valkera: In regards to MWV review, I've been good, thanks :) And an anime convention? I've always wanted to go to one! *Squeal!**

**Disclaimer: Well, I've tried and tried, but I still don't own any rights to FFVII.**

* * *

Yuffie woke in her bed, disoriented and confused. She sat up slowly, finding herself to be alone and the curtains to be drawn. Her pillow felt damp with sweat, and she was in desperate want of a shower. She tilted her head, her eyes searching for Vincent.

"Vinnie?" Yuffie called out hoarsely, receiving only an echo. She stretched, yawning and placing her feet on the icy flooring. As soon as her legs hit the ground, her knees gave way and she crumpled to the ground like an origami crane. She heard nimble footsteps and barely managed to gain the needed energy to raise her head from the ground and find a worried Vincent approaching her.

"Yuffie?" he inquired, kneeling by the ninja with concern in his crimson eyes. He gingerly slid his hand underneath her head and lifted her up, placing her back on the bed with care.

"Wh-when did we get home?" Yuffie asked, her words slurred in exhaustion and her eyes droopy. Vincent raised an eyebrow.

"You don't remember? Yuffie, we came home a week ago."

Yuffie's lips pulled into a frown. A week ago? All she remembered was the Highwind. "Huh?"

Vincent felt Yuffie's pale forehead for fever, but found none. Panic rose within him at her condition. "Yuffie, we came back to Nibelheim a week ago. You've been sick for three days, but you were only vomiting and having dizzy spells."

Yuffie shook her head, her sweaty hair sticking to her forehead. "I… I don't remember. All I recall is going to sleep on the Highwind, and then waking up here."

Vincent positioned a pillow behind Yuffie's head to prop her up and handed her a glass of water that had been sitting on the nightstand beside the bed. He held it to her lips and helped her to take a sip, then urged her to lie down. Feeling troubled by her illness, his brow furrowed and his lips were but a taut line. How had her condition declined so quickly? He'd taken good care of her.

"Yuffie, sleep. I will contact Cloud and Tifa."

Yuffie mumbled, "Okay," but her words died on her lips and her eyes shut quickly, the ninja falling into deep sleep in an instant. Vincent felt her forehead and cheeks again, his apprehension growing. He placed a tentative kiss to her pale parted lips and stood, tucking her in with a thin sheet. Her chest moved faintly as she slept.

"Cloud?" Vincent asked into his PHS after dialing his number rapidly.

"Hey, Vincent. It's been awhile."

"Yes," Vincent agreed, his voice slightly shaky, though he veiled the quiver and forced his tone to remain strong. "…I fear there is something wrong with Yuffie."

"Wrong how?" Cloud inquired, his voice fretful.

"Yuffie's been sick for the past three days, and she seems to be growing worse. She woke up and collapsed on the floor. Her memory's lapsed, also."

"Odd," Cloud stated. "Is she running a fever?"

Vincent shook his head, and then realized that Cloud could not see that. "She exhibits no outward signs of illness, aside from extreme fatigue, vomiting, and now forgetfulness. I've done what I can to keep her state from declining."

"I'll tell Tifa, she'll probably want to see Yuffie," Cloud responded, a hint of question in his voice. "Call me again if things worsen."

"Yes. Goodbye, Cloud."

"Bye, Vince."

Vincent hung up and sighed, leaning his forehead against the cool wall. He ran a hand through his hair and glanced back at Yuffie's sleeping form, his heart constricting at her weak looking body.

_What plagues Yuffie?_ Vincent wondered, pacing the length of the bedroom. He listened to her light breathing, paying apt attention to the sounds she made, as he'd often worry that she had stopped breathing altogether. Seeing Yuffie so weak and frail frightened him.

It was almost as frightening as when he'd discovered Yuffie's battered form after receiving a particularly harsh beating from Hasonsuru, that night he'd appeared to her after his long absence - that night she had confessed that he had a daughter. Vincent never imagined himself as a father, but hearing the admission from his ninja knocked the breath out of his lungs and left him reeling; the thought of giving life to another human being had nearly made him recoil in disgust. Though he'd never admit it, he silently questioned if the child looked like a demon, purple skin like Chaos and glowing yellow eyes that could make a grown man run in fear.

When he returned the morning after destroying the bastard that had harmed Yuffie, he dreaded seeing the child he'd spawned. Yuffie raced down the stairs with the bundle in her arms, and he couldn't help but cringe at the baby's wailing. Even so, he ached to hold his daughter and prayed that he had brought something innocent into the world and wholly unlike the demons that once resided within his tainted soul.

And she was beautiful. The moment his arms encased her little body, her sobbing ceased. Valencia Rimmy sported brilliant crimson eyes to match his own and a dazzling smile to match Yuffie's. He blinked in wonder at his daughter, knowing that his creation was not evil, but entirely pure and perfect. Holding the little angel in his arms, Vincent turned his head and gazed into Yuffie's brown eyes, and pictured a future that only days before he had believed out of his reach and idealistic.

A sudden knock at the front door downstairs caught the gunslinger's attention, and he made his way to the entry hall. He opened the door, surprised to find no one there, only the nondescript sight of Nibelheim beyond the threshold.

"Teenagers," Vincent muttered, shaking his head. He shut the door, but heard a soft sound behind it. Vincent sighed and opened the door again, finding nothing to be there once more. "…"

Glancing down to locate the source of the noise, Vincent discovered a baby doll. He frowned and crouched down, carefully picking up the toy in his claw. It let out a wailing noise and cried. He turned the doll over and inspected the back, finding a speaker at the base of the neck. The doll appeared to be made of a soft plastic, the apricot coloring scuffed in multiple places. He raised an eyebrow.

Shutting the door, Vincent made his way to the sitting room and rested in the chair by the fireplace. He examined the doll, wondering who had dropped it off, and why? It was quite an odd thing for someone to do - leaving a baby doll on his and Yuffie's doorstep, for what? Turning it over, Vincent immediately cringed and jumped up from his seat.

"This… doll has red eyes." He dropped the plaything like it carried the bubonic plague, taking a wide step back. "Who would have the gall to pull a stunt like this?"

He glanced at the window, seeing his own crimson eyes reflected in the glass pane, a disturbing image in its own right. The gunslinger growled, kicking the baby doll away from him. "Who would make light of our daughter's death?"

Contemptuously, Vincent snatched the doll up and stormed off to the kitchen, throwing the lid of the trash can open and shoving the damned thing inside. After a moment, he retrieved the doll, thinking better of his actions. He examined the toy closer, inspecting it for bugs or speakers. He scrutinized the entire thing, coming up empty. He did, however, find a note sticking out of the baby's diaper.

_**Baby Valencia Rimmy Kisaragi-Valentine  
**__**Returned to the Lifestream at three months old.  
Father: Vincent Valentine, formerly of the Turks  
Mother: Lady Yuffie Kisaragi  
The Single Red Rose, born of the Single White Rose, the harbinger of the Great Return – the manifestation of hope. Return to the Lifestream to return to Gaia, to return to the cosmos. The exiled of the Planet, the exiled of the Lifestream. The liaison of Purgatory doth the Lifestream take, to end all and begin all. When the Rose blooms, so shall the descent into Hell begin. Child of the union of Chaos' host and the Lady Wutai, the Single White Rose– light of the future, contained within the single planet.**_

"What in the hell?" Vincent uttered, rereading the message. The gunslinger repressed a chill that threatened to run down his spine, reading the message aloud. Setting the doll down, he flipped the crinkled piece of paper over, searching the back for text. Nothing seemed to have been written there.

"Where did this come from?" Vincent shook his head, sliding the paper into his pocket. The entire scheme reeked of bad plot from some cheap, two star movie that he might have seen while he was a Turk. A note with a cryptic message, how utterly original.

He glanced at the stairs, then back at the door. After checking to make sure he had locked it, Vincent climbed the staircase and entered his bedroom, watching Yuffie as she slept soundly. He caressed her cheek, letting his hand linger on her soft skin.

"Vinnie?" Yuffie murmured, blinking the sleep out of her eyes. She sat up slowly, placing her hand over Vincent's to keep it where it rested on her warm cheek. "Hey."

"Hello," Vincent replied, sitting beside her on the bed. He was tempted to show her the message but thought better of it, reluctant to put too much stress on her already enfeebled body. Instead, he stroked her hair and pushed all thoughts of the note and the doll out of his mind to focus on the ninja as she wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning her head on his firm chest. He pulled her close, encircling her waist in his arms gently. He kissed the top of her head and smoothed her hair down.

"Are you feeling better?" Vincent asked, entwining their hands. Yuffie nodded and snuggled further into his arms, placing a dizzying kiss to his neck. Vincent's pulse quickened hungrily as she trailed more fierce kisses across his collarbone, her lips moist and soft on his chilled skin. He pushed the ninja back into the soft pillows, hovering over her gently and admiring her almost bare body. Vincent smoothed the hair out of her smoldering eyes, pressing heated kisses to her jaw line and making his way across her creamy shoulders. Stretching backwards, Yuffie moaned slightly at the feel of his warm lips against her blazing skin, reveling in the way the ends of his onyx hair brushed her over-sensitized chest. Pulling back, Vincent gazed into her hooded chocolate eyes, feeling his blood burn at the voluptuous gleam that they possessed.

"Little Rose…," he hissed.

* * *

The night air was still, but the sound of thunder in the distance indicated the coming of rain. Yuffie mumbled to herself something pertaining to materia and tonberries, rolling over onto her stomach and shifting her weight. Her chest rose lightly as she slept, and Vincent pressed a kiss to the back of her shoulder, rising from the bed to search for his shirt. He gave up trying to find it after a minute of futile hunting and pulled on a new one, making his way to the kitchen. The gunslinger pulled out a can of coffee grounds from over the cabinet and filled a pot with water, scooping the grounds into a filter and preparing a pot of the bitter liquid. While waiting, Vincent glanced out the window, finding dark grey clouds littering the sky and little streaks of blinding light illuminating the distance.

The smell of coffee wafted up the stairs, rousing Yuffie from her sleep. She smiled softly to herself as she slid from the bed and made her way down the stairs, careful not to trip.

She slipped into the kitchen silently, wrapping her arms around Vincent's waist from behind and whispering, "Boo!"

Vincent smiled and pulled the ninja around to stand between his legs. The shirt she sported appeared too long for her, the black sleeves having been pushed up to her elbows, and the hem falling mid-thigh. Vincent raised an eyebrow and gave her a playfully disappointed look. "That is my shirt, Yuffie."

Yuffie giggled. "Yeah, and that was _your _bed. And it was _your_ idea - okay, I started it."

The tone in her sultry voice brought a devilish smirk to Vincent's lips. The gunslinger brushed his mouth across Yuffie's, replying, "Indeed." The air between them sparked at his one word response, and their eyes were suddenly locked with tension as each waited for the other to make the next move.

Unable to resist any longer, Vincent scooped Yuffie up and set her on the cold counter, pushing the shirt up to her hips as his claw dug into her thigh pleasingly, and the pain seemed to fuel her fire. Their lips met wildly, clashing together in a passion driven frenzy. The gunslinger climbed onto the countertop and covered the ninja's petite body with his large frame as he attacked her skin with a barrage of bites, and after, smoothed the pain away with sweet kisses. Just as Vincent spread Yuffie's legs tantalizingly and settled between them, earning a delicious moan from his love, the coffee pot blared its high-pitched beep, destroying the mood and breaking the tension.

Smirking, Yuffie smoothed Vincent's hair from his sweaty face and kissed his nose. "Coffee?" she asked, shrugging. He nodded - albeit unsatisfied – and pulled the shirt back down to avoid temptation. He slid off the counter and the cabinet opened as he proceeded to search for a mug and pull down two, filling them with the rich liquid. He held one out to Yuffie, and she set it aside, skipping to the refrigerator to get cream and sugar.

As Yuffie fixed her coffee up with saccharine substances, she inquired, "Is something wrong, Vinnie, cause you usually don't get all… well, irresistible, unless something's wrong – I'm not complaining or anything! I just wanted to make sure you're feelin' Vincent-y and all. Leviathan forbid you have a bad day. We wouldn't want another Omega in the form of SuperVincent."

Vincent glanced up from his coffee, tilting his head. "… There's… nothing wrong, Yuffie."

The ninja deadpanned, but allowed the conversation to drop. She sat beside Vincent at the table, guzzling her coffee down while Vincent took little sips of the scalding liquid. After a moment, she set the empty cup aside and leaned forward. "Is it because I got sick?"

Vincent sighed. "That is... part of it. I won't concern you with what you do not need to be concerned with, in response to your inevitable question."

Yuffie huffed, pouting at him from across the table. She watched his crimson eyes, examining his face. "Vinnie, can we take a vacation?"

"A vacation, Yuffie? That is ludicrous. I am not even sure that you are over this illness, whether you feel that way or not."

She leaned her head on her palm, sighing. "That's exactly why we should leave! It might be good for us, you know? Go to Costa del Sol and get some fresh air!" She pouted at him, her bottom lip pushed past the top in a way she knew he couldn't resist.

The idea bounced around in Vincent's mind for a while as he contemplated the scenario. A moment later, he consented, "Alright, we will take a trip to Costa del Sol. Would you like me to invite the others?"

Yuffie smirked and twisted a lock of brown hair around her finger before purring,"I dunno, Vinnie, I kinda like the idea of just you and me, alone in a villa, or on our own private little stretch of beach, the soft sand between our toes, just the two of us, with no one else around and the sun beating down on us, making us sweat until we can't stand to keep our clothes on..."

Vincent swallowed thickly. "Yes, I believe that Tifa and Cloud would most likely wish to accompany us. They are in need of a treat, too."

Pouting, Yuffie shrugged. "Party-pooper."

Leaning across the table, Vincent pressed a soft kiss to Yuffie's lips in appeasement and then stood, picking up her coffee cup and rinsing it out in the sink. He turned to find Yuffie staring blankly at the table, a unusual look on her face.

"Yuffie?" Vincent called, his eyes widening as she threw a hand to her mouth and took off to the bathroom at the speed only a ninja could accomplish. He raced after her, standing behind her as she retched into the toilet, her knuckles gripping the bowl so tightly they blanched. Her shoulders heaved as she emptied the contents of her stomach into the commode. When the worst was over, Yuffie took several deep breaths and attempted to compose herself. Vincent rubbed her back and tugged her into his arms, pressing her head to his shoulder.

In complete and encompassing worry, Vincent stated, "You are not well, Yuffie."

Frowning, the ninja shook her head, insisting, "No, I'm perfectly fine. This is… this is different."

"How so?" Vincent inquired, helping Yuffie to her feet and retrieving a washcloth to wipe her face. She allowed him to caress her with the rag while she mulled a thought over, the pensive look on her face worrying him.

"I think… nah, it's nothing."

The gunslinger raised an eyebrow, but remained silent. "You have always been motion sick, do you attribute it to that?"

Nodding, Yuffie answered, "Yeah, I think all of the stress got to me, especially when we were riding the Highwind. I think it just cumulated until my body gave out, and I'm just feeling the effects."

While Yuffie explained, Vincent formulated his own ideas but kept them to himself. After she brushed her teeth, he led her out of the bathroom and into the sitting room. Fixing up a fire, he observed his ninja, watching her stretch out on the couch, her cat-like body enticing to his eyes. She smiled and charmed him over with her finger. The gunslinger obeyed without a second thought.

Vincent reclined on the settee, pulling Yuffie up to straddle his stomach. She ran her fingers up his chest and knotted her fists in his hair, licking her lips. With a breathy sigh, she panted, "Vincent…"

Yuffie lowered her mouth to his, pressing into him heatedly. He traced his hands up her supple stomach, caressed her arms, and yanked her hair to expose her neck. Yuffie cried out as he latched his lips to her throat, nipping at the skin. Running a finger down the length of his nose, she sighed softly at the feel of his teeth grazing her flesh.

"Vincent," Yuffie moaned, unable to stand his tormenting her body. He chuckled at her, and she rose up slightly and kissed him harder in retribution, her fingers fumbling to pull his shirt off. Gasping, a broken moan escaped her lips as Vincent's hand dipped to rub at the small of her back, and she shook as she finally managed to get the fabric off of his shoulders, moving to his pants hastily. Her eyes narrowed as she grazed a piece of paper sticking out of his pants pocket. She pulled at it, holding it in front of her eyes to squint at the print.

"What is this!?" Yuffie demanded, climbing off of Vincent and glaring at him, the slip of paper extended in the air as she addressed the gunslinger. "Damn you, Vincent! What the hell is this?"

The gunslinger watched her reread the slip of paper and replied, "I'm not sure. Someone… left it on our doorstep this morning, along with a baby doll."

"And you didn't think to TELL ME!?" Yuffie exclaimed, her voice rising with offense. "What!? Do I not deserve to know!?"

"I didn't want to trouble you, not in the condition you're in," Vincent defended, standing up and returning the glare just as heatedly while he pulled his shirt back on. He was clearly not getting any now.

"Oh, but you could screw me in my condition, right!?"

Vincent growled and raked a hand through his hair, his frustration mounting by the second. "Yuffie Kisaragi, I did not 'screw' you. I made love to you – and yes! There _is_ a difference!"

Yuffie scoffed at him. "I don't care what you did, Valentine; you effing _didn't_ tell me that someone left a note at the door concerning my daughter!"

"She was my daughter, too!" Vincent roared in exasperation. "You infuriate me, Yuffie Kisaragi, running around, acting like I never cared! I _do_ care, damn it! Whether I show it or not - and you and I both know that I _can't_ show it. I had to be strong – I needed to be strong for you! I loved Valencia, but you are a piece of me, also! And I am not about to let you sink into despair and lose my child and my love!"

Yuffie broke into tears, pushing Vincent away from her while shutting herself off from all emotion. She couldn't take the agony in his voice, couldn't take the truth that she was bringing him pain by rejecting him further. She needed to feel nothing, to be numb, but he was making that impossible. Yuffie stumbled to the stairs and ran to nursery, locking herself in it, and locking the gunslinger out, just as she had locked him out of her heart.

Vincent cried out in fury, hurling a vase at the wall and watching as it exploded fiercely, raining shards of glass on the floor. He pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to still his pounding heart as liquid aggravation coursed through his veins. Couldn't she see that he needed her more than oxygen? Couldn't she see that he would crumble to pieces if she wasn't there to hold him up? His heart felt much like the vase looked: shattered and broken.

"Damn it, Yuffie." Vincent sighed, shaking his head. He brushed his hand across the seat of his pants, searching for an object he knew was hidden there. He pulled it out and examined the little velvet black box, opening it delicately.

A simple golden band held a vibrant ruby, which shimmered as flecks of light bounced off of it while it rested between the satin cushions. Vincent fingered the engagement ring, his eyes forlorn. "Little Rose, you make this harder than it has to be."

He closed the lid and stuffed the box back into his pocket, subsequently, stuffing away the dejected emotions with it. Turning to face the window, Vincent discovered that the sky had blackened considerably, and the storm clouds had moved in. Lightning flashed outside the window, and Vincent muttered, "Fitting weather."

The gunslinger collapsed on the settee, relieved to finally calm down and tame his storm of emotions. But unfortunately, there was a knock at the door and he stood up again, making his way to the entry hall. He opened the door, expecting to find nothing as he had earlier, but Tifa stood smiling warmly at the man, hugging herself in attempt to ward off the chill. She was dripping wet from the rain, her teeth chattering.

"Hi, Vincent!" Tifa greeted, her wine eyes bright as she smiled at him.

"Tifa. Come in, please," Vincent implored, stepping aside. The barmaid entered, shrugging off her soaked jacket to hang on the coatrack.

"I'll get you some towels, and perhaps Yuffie has something you can wear." Vincent made his way to the bathroom and retrieved several linen cloths, then moved on to his room, searching through Yuffie's clothes to find something suitable for the older woman.

Vincent returned and handed the items to the drenched Tifa, whom took them gratefully. "Thank you, Vincent. Is Yuffie in your room?"

Vincent glanced in the direction of the stairs jadedly and corrected, "Nursery… We are still fighting."

Tifa nodded and smiled sympathetically. "It will work out, Vincent, I'm sure of it." The barmaid wrapped her hair in another towel and allowed Vincent to steer her to the bathroom, leaving her to change into dry clothes. When she opened the door again, he took her wet garments and dropped them in a hamper to dry later.

"You are welcome to stay as long as you'd like," Vincent offered, fixing up a spare room for her using.

"Thanks, Vincent. Can I see Yuffie?"

"You can try." The gunslinger finished making the bed and followed Tifa to the pink-painted door, keeping a safe distance from the nursery in the event Yuffie lost her temper, as she was wont to do.

Tifa knocked lightly on Yuffie's door and listened for the ninja. She heard some shuffling, and then, "Go to effing hell, Vincent!" Tifa flinched, and Vincent remained resigned.

Meekly, Tifa corrected, "Yuff, it's me, not Vincent."

The door opened in a flash and Yuffie swallowed Tifa into a hug, her eyes red but her grin enormous. "Teef! Hi!"

Tifa laughed, "Hello, Yuffie! How are you feeling – Vincent said you were sick?"

In a second, happy-Yuffie morphed into spiteful-Yuffie as she immediately darkened at the mention of the gunslinger's name, and he took a cautious step back. "I am sick - sick of him."

Vincent inhaled deeply, closing his eyes and trying to prevent the inevitable misery that scratched at the surface of his heart. He didn't understand how something so seemingly inconsequential could tear straight through his heart. He abhorred the thought of bringing her pain, yet he seemed to be adept at it. Silently, he turned and walked away, feeling his heart ache painfully. The gunslinger stalked to his room and closed the door behind him, leaning heavily on it. He could hear the women talking from behind it, but they sounded like they were speaking through water.

"Aerith," Vincent whispered. "I am at a loss. Tell me, how do I mend this?"

There was no answer, no calming breeze, no strange dream. Distraught, Vincent sat on his bed, covering his face with his hands, but not crying.

Never crying.

Like any father, Vincent mourned the loss of his daughter, whether Yuffie believed that or not. His dreams plagued him, as they were always images of a girl who looked so much like him, yet the mirror image of his ninja, dressed in a white gown, little flowers in her hair. Sometimes, a teen in a graduation gown, or a prom dress, or just a young girl greeting him on Father's Day would prevent him from shutting his eyes as the visions haunted his nights and kept him restlessly turning in his sleep. But no, he'd never get to experience the wonder of being a father_._

_I'll never hear her first word, or praise her for her first 'A', or threaten her first boyfriend, or walk her down the aisle. I'll never… _"I'll never be her father."

"…Vinnie?"

Vincent glanced up, seeing Yuffie stand at his door guiltily. She rubbed her arm, her eyes not meeting his.

"Yes, Yuffie?" Vincent replied, his voice flat.

"I'm sorry," Yuffie whispered; a hint of sadness crept into her voice. Vincent rose stiffly from the bed and brushed past her, leaving her in the doorway.

She turned to watch him walk away, her heart breaking when he stated brusquely, "I'm going for a walk."

"It's raining," the kunoichi pleaded, following him to the stairs at hurried pace.

"I will be back within the hour."

He disappeared down the staircase, and Yuffie heard the front door open, the sound of pounding raindrops beating on the ground and thunder rumbling echoing through the mansion.

The door slammed shut.

Tifa watched Yuffie, a sad but reassuring smile on her face. "Guess that didn't go so well."

Yuffie shook her head, shrugging. "No, I guess not... Tifa can I tell you something?"

Tifa nodded, her face supportive and caring as she placed a hand on Yuffie's shoulder. "Anything."

Yuffie's face twisted, and she seemed to be fighting with herself, reluctant to admit her next statement. It took her a while to finally confess, "I think… I think that Vincent and I are… over."

Tifa's eyes widened, and she retracted her hand, placing it at her gaping mouth. "Don't say that, Yuffie Kisaragi! Vincent loves you, truly he does! I can tell he does, with all of his heart!"

Yuffie scowled, crossing her arms and glaring at the barmaid. "Well, maybe _I_ don't want _him_! Maybe _I_ want my baby back. I don't want to sleep by him. I want to sleep in the nursery with my daughter in my arms. I don't want _his_ love, I want my child's. I'm sick of his pity and his devotion and his constant trying to make every damn thing better! I hate it, Tifa – I hate him!"

"Yuffie's, it's only been two weeks since her death! You can't make impulsive decisions like that!" Tifa demanded, throwing her fists down by her side and glowering at the ninja's foolishness.

"Like hell I can't!" Yuffie cried. "I hate him, Tifa! If he'd only been there when Rimmy died, then maybe things would be different! I don't - no, I _can't_ love Vincent anymore!"

The sound of metal clicking on the floor froze Yuffie's heart. She spun around, her eyes wide in abject horror at the sight before her. Vincent took a careful step back, his eyes projecting anguish, but his face a mask of expressionlessness.

Yuffie felt her stomach turn. Those expressive red eyes cut her to the core.

"H-how long have you been standing there? Vincent, I thought you had-"

"I came back... I didn't want to walk away from you like that. But now… Yuffie, do you really mean... You do not love-" Vincent took a deep breath, composing himself before continuing, "I'll be going now."

Vincent turned around and retreated, his eyes hardened. Yuffie ran after him, her mouth unable to form words though she tried. She couldn't bring herself to beg him to stay, for her tongue was limp against her teeth and her throat dry even as her mind raced to conjure even the simplest, 'Don't leave!'

And the door shut once more. This time, the slam that resounded through the halls rang with finality.

The ninja dropped to her knees, still reeling in shock. "What have I done?"

Tifa looked on in pity, feeling sorry for the gunslinger and the ninja. Yuffie was so despaired by her daughter's death that she couldn't move on, and Vincent was caught, torn between not being loved and being needed by Yuffie. Tifa could tell he was breaking.

"Yuffie, let him go. You… aren't what he needs right now."

Yuffie snapped her head at Tifa. "How can you say that!?"

Tifa held her hands palm up, explaining, "You're leading him on, letting him think that he owns your heart. You need time to consider things, to reevaluate yourself. Give yourself some time to grieve, and when you are better, maybe you'll be ready to accept his love and offer your own. For now, Yuffie, let him go. Your pushing him away and yanking him back is breaking his heart, Yuffie! He needs someone who can love him, and you aren't capable of that at the moment, not until you can heal from Rimmy's death."

"Get out, get out!" Yuffie howled, her eyes angry. How could Tifa be against her!? She pushed the barmaid toward the door, enraged at her betrayal. "Get out!"

Tifa nodded and left, not saying another word, for she understood how her friend would feel hurt by her previous words, though they needed to be said. Yuffie gasped for air, feeling as if she was suffocating. "I… Vincent… I'm so confused! Leviathan, I need your help! Help me understand what I want, what I'm feeling!"

The ninja placed a hand to her heart, her eyes shut tightly. "I'm so lost. I need Vincent, but I can't stand him. I love having him here, but he reminds me too much of her. Leviathan, don't let me break his heart – I can't be Lucrecia. I cannot be his Lucrecia. I cannot hurt him the way she did, please."

* * *

Vincent approached Cid as he stood on the Highwind bridge, the pilot grim as he assessed the gunslinger.

"You leavin' the ninja brat again?" Cid threatened, his voice gruff as he snuffed out a cigarette. His blue eyes reflected the promise that he would sock it to Vincent's ass if he dared to hurt the ninja again.

Vincent sighed and glared at his feet, muttering, "She does not love me, Highwind-"

"You don't get to decide that, asshole!" Cid cried, cutting the gunslinger off. He blinked in astonishment as Vincent merely shrugged and continued inspecting his shoes. He at least expected a Vincent-glare.

"I didn't."

_Yuffie did, _Vincent thought_. Yuffie said it herself – she does not want me, nor love me, and, as far as I can tell, it detests her to even look me in the eye. I am leaving for her sake, and, for my own. _The finality crushed Vincent's heart as the realization set in. He and Yuffie really were over. She did not love him. He could feel the little black box in his pocket, weighing down his heart as much as it weighed down his pocket. _Not my Yuffie anymore._

Cid shook his head. "Damn, Vince, I'm sorry. Dang brat can't make her mind up. Stupid women, always toying with their men."

Vincent looked away, his eyes stern. "I do not blame her. She needs time to heal, and I'm only making things more arduous for her."

Cid took to the control station, Vincent following him. The pilot gripped the steer and glanced at Vincent, deciding it was time for a subject change. Majorly.

"Would now be an inappropriate time to tell ya Sher's got a bun in the oven?"

Vincent found himself smirking. "Highly inappropriate, Highwind, but when has that ever stopped you?"

The men chuckled, glad to shift their topics to pleasantries and not all of the problems that seemed to follow Vincent. It wasn't as if he went looking for trouble, he was just a lodestone for depression, screwed-up misfortunes, and bad romances.

"How far along is she?" Vincent asked, cocking his head. He inwardly cursed himself in shame for feeling an almost bitter resentment that the pilot's wife was with child. He knew he should be happy for their blessing, but he couldn't help but envy Cid for having the chance to be a father and not being cheated of a wonderful life as the gunslinger had.

Barking a laugh, Cid replied, "I dunno, 'bout three months. Hormones are sure actin' up, though! I'd like to strangle the woman sometimes!"

"You want to strangle her most of the time, Highwind."

"Touché."

* * *

**Okay, I've tried to really up the emotion. How's it working? I hope you guys are enjoying it! I've written a lot so far, and I really think it's going to be better than the first. When rereading B.o.I., and then reading over this, I noticed that my writing has improved, I think. What do you think?**

**Please, please, please review! :} Thanks for reading!**


	4. Work Things Out Together

**Okay everybody! Here is the fourth chapter, which was betaed by the awesome VervainGirl! Thanks so much!**

**Alrighty, my reviewers - you guys are the best! I'm averaging seven reviews per chapter at the moment, which is something to smile about :) See? So, if y'all will just keep up the good work, so will I ;) I know, I know, I'm shameless. **

**So, been reading some stories that are really old Yuffentines and have never been finished, and it makes me die a little inside. I hate it when you really get into a story, and then they end T.T Especially if it's right before the climax or resolution. I won't do that to you guys. I might take some breaks, but I'll never discontinue!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII, but maybe this Sunday, I'll own an Easter bunny :)**

* * *

Yuffie slid off the couch, her heart heavy as she wiped her tired, bloodshot eyes and pulled the thick red blanket tighter around her cold shoulders. She turned her chocolate gaze to the grandfather clock in the corner, sighing at the pendulum as it ticked away each second that there had been a chasm in her heart, each moment that the mansion felt so empty, so cold, each second that there was only one little ninja, and no gunslinger to fill the lonesome void.

Her bare feet padded across the cold stone, sending subtle chills up her spine. She dropped to her knees beside a tea-table as her fingertips grazed a picture frame that stood atop the surface. Yuffie pulled the picture down, one hand still clasping the blanket around her shoulders.

The faded photograph was of a moment at Seventh Heaven – a candid shot taken by Elena when she dropped by to chat. Tifa was serving a drunken Barret and Cid, their heads thrown back as they howled at something Cait Sith had said, something that Elymra was currently covering Marlene's ears and glaring at them for. Denzel sat in the corner with Nanaki, petting his fur and talking lowly. Cloud stood by talking to Reeve and watching over Tifa as she worked diligently. Vincent was sitting at a table with a glass of red wine beside him. Yuffie had taken a seat across from him, leaning over the table and rambling on about who knew what, and it was evident that Vincent had tuned her out much earlier in the tale in favor of enjoying her brilliant grin. There was a subtle upturn to Vincent's lips, just slightly. If one looked closely, they could see Yuffie's hand in his golden gauntlet below the tabletop.

"Vincent," Yuffie sighed, her heart aching painfully from just two syllables. "…You've never let me push you away like this…" Her fingertip grazed the outline of his face, stopping on their intertwined fingers. "You've never let my big mouth get in the way of us…"

Yuffie pressed the photo to her heart, feeling like the muscle within her ribcage had been ripped apart by the teeth of a dog and left in tatters, bleeding profusely from the shredded tissue. The photo's frame bit into her collar, but she ignored the stabbing pain, for it could not measure to the pain within her chest. A sob caught in her throat, and she nearly choked on the tears and saliva that gathered there. One hand shook as she dropped the blanket and let it collect on the floor, leaving her vulnerable to the freezing chill of the empty manor while she covered her mouth, rocking herself back and forth.

Gasping for air, Yuffie managed, "You… you never let me do this, Vincent! You never let me push you away! How could you let me do this to us!?" She fell to fetal position, her forehead pressing against the icy stone of the floor. "How could you let me push you away after everything we've been through!?"

Another wave of nausea plummeted from her head to her stomach, but she could not gather the strength to rise again from the floor. Instead, she turned her head to the side and squeezed her eyes shut, willing the sick churning of her stomach to disappear. Moments later, she could breathe through the haze of tears once more, and the queasiness was gone, though she still could not move.

"Aerith," Yuffie breathed, her voice barely above a whisper. "I did what you told me not to do. I sent Vinnie away. I really screwed up this time." Yuffie's chest heaved as she tried to fight the gathering tears that threatened to suffocate her again. "I don't know what to do. He's gone, Aerith. He's gone, and I don't think he's coming back!"

"Mhm, I know."

Yuffie's eyes shot open to see the hem of a pink dress as it swished along the floor. "Aerith?"

The flower girl sat on her knees beside the fallen ninja and gathered her into her lap. "Yes, Yuffie. There, there, don't cry…"

Yuffie wrapped her arms around Aerith's shoulders tightly, holding on to the girl like she would vanish before her eyes. Truly, Yuffie wasn't sure that wouldn't happen.

"Yuffie, you told him you didn't love him," Aerith chided, her voice stern but reassuring as she cradled the girl to her chest and stroked her dark hair.

"I do," Yuffie begged, her voice cracking as she reached the end of her sentence. "I love him! He – he knows that! He knows I love him, but he still left me!"

Emerald eyes assessed Yuffie's quivering form as she softly suggested, "But maybe he didn't, Yuffs. Vincent was in a bad state of mind, he has been since Rimmy died. Ever since then, you have been pushing him away and drawing him back. It's confused him, Yuffie; it made him doubt himself. He already assumed that you would blame him for not being there to protect her, and that you would no longer want him around. You gave him just that, Yuffie, you told him you no longer loved him, and he broke apart."

Shoulders shook as Yuffie cried out, shaking her head and gripping Aerith's dress for dear life, objecting, "But I love him! I didn't mean it, I never meant it, Aerith! Please, bring me Vinnie!"

Aerith pushed the ninja back slightly, her eyes sad as she wiped away the tears that slid down from chocolate eyes. "I cannot do that, Yuffie. You must do that for yourself."

"But where do I go!?" Yuffie demanded, her eyes wild and pleading. "Where do I even begin to look!?" She stood on her wobbly knees, gripping the edge of the end table as she pushed her sweat-drenched bangs out of her eyes and wiped her face of the salty evidence of her weeping. "Please, if you can tell me _anything! _Aerith, he means the world to me…_"_

Aerith turned her head to the side as she implored, "I have nothing to tell you, Yuffie. I'm sorry, but I gave you all I could give. You let my warnings go unheard, Yuffie, and I cannot help you pick up the pieces."

Nodding, Yuffie mumbled, "I get it, Aer, it's cool. You gave me a heads up, and I flipped it off. Now I've got to be an adult and fix things myself. It's time to stop acting like a whiny ninja brat."

A small smile was all she received as a reply. The ninja wiped away a few stray tears, ran her hands over her messy hair, and smoothed down her rumpled clothes. She forced a classic grin and tilted her head, but the smile didn't quite reach her eyes, though it was convincing enough.

"I'm going after him, Aerith. I am going after that damned gunslinger and I'm going to prove to him that he's the only one for me, no matter how many times I put my foot in my mouth!"

"Go get him, Yuffie!" the flower girl cheered, beaming brightly at Yuffie as she climbed to her feet and gave her one last hug, squeezing her tightly. "I have to stop visiting you soon, Yuffie – it's really draining. But never give up or lose faith in yourself! Know that I believe in you, and you can do anything! Now get, you have to catch up to Vincent, and we both know how far he can get in a short amount of time!"

Yuffie pulled back, a true smile on her face now. She nodded firmly and whispered, "Thank you, Aerith!"

Yuffie woke up in the same curled up position she had been when she collapsed on the floor, only the blanket had fallen off her body. The kunoichi got up, turned, and raced up the stairs to pack for her trip. She entered Vincent's room and gazed around, running her hand along the bed that she and he had occupied on the rare occasions that she didn't run off to the nursery and hide. Though she'd never admit it, she cowered from Vincent because she could not take the sight of her fearless gunslinger being so defeated. Looking back, she only wished she could run into his arms and hold him tight, comfort rather than reject him.

"I'm so selfish," Yuffie whispered. She picked Vincent's pillow off of the mattress and held it to her face, inhaling the scent of leather, gunpowder, and black licorice, letting it sooth her heart with the familiar and welcomed smell. "You, Vincent Valentine, can be so freaking difficult, but that's what I love about you. You have to spice up a relationship somehow, I guess. At least we can always look forward to the chase."

* * *

The door to Seventh Heaven opened with a low creak as Cloud stepped in and shook his hair of the rain. He listened to the quiet sound of the air conditioning while he set down the keys to Fenrir on the counter and got a glass of water to quench the thirst that had made itself present on the drive home from his latest delivery. The bar felt too quiet, and he gazed around, searching for Tifa. He moved to the bottom of the stairs, listing for a sound before taking steps. When he reached the second floor, he heard muffled weeping from behind Tifa's door.

Cloud pressed one hand to the cool door and the other hovered over the knob. He went to open the door, but thought back to the argument they had had and retreated, ignoring the whimpering from the barmaid. He sighed, running a hand through his hair in frustration.

"Tifa, are you alright?" Cloud waited for her answer. He heard her stifle her sobs.

"No," she confessed, her voice quiet behind the door.

"Is… there… uh… anything I can do?" Cloud winced at his pathetic attempt at comforting her. The door opened, startling him when Tifa stared into his Mako-blue eyes, rubbing her own, which were red and puffy from crying.

"I visited Yuffie and Vincent."

Cloud offered the barmaid a sympathetic look and shook his head. "Oh, the soap opera couple. What happened?"

Tifa gazed at the floor, mumbling, "He and Yuffie are still fighting. She blew up at me about him and said that she didn't love him, and he overheard. He left, Cloud – left!"

The swordsman sighed and rubbed the back of his head, observing, "Well, he's a lot more fragile than Yuffie suspects. Sure, he's stoic and void sometimes, but his heart is all too easy to break."

Tifa nodded and wiped a few tears away. "She's angry with me because I told her that she should let him go. I said that she wasn't what he needed at the moment, that she couldn't love until she had had time to mourn Rimmy's death."

"I'm guessing she didn't take too kindly to that," Cloud remarked, pressing a hand to Tifa's shoulder and squeezing it comfortingly. "But she's Yuffie, and she doesn't take too kindly to a lot of things, and she'll get over it. I bet she's out there hunting Vincent's ass down right now."

* * *

"Vincent Valentine, if I find your ass, it's mine, got it? Well, it was mine before, but now it's mine to destroy!" Yuffie pulled on the feathers of Yuki, steering the chocobo across the Nibel grasslands. She gripped the chocobo tightly in irritation while she scanned the landscape for the gunslinger. She pulled her PHS out after a moment and dialed Cid's number for the umpteenth time.

"WHAT!?" Yuffie rolled her eyes at Cid's greeting.

"Who smoked on your cigarette?"

There was grumbling and obscenities as Cid asked, "What do you want, kiddo?"

Yuffie narrowed her eyes as she raced into the setting sun and replied, "I'm looking for Vince, have you seen him?"

The pilot scoffed into the phone and answered, "Me? Seen the vampire – nah. If he's gone, he's probably back in that coffin."

Yuffie dug her heel into the bird's side and brought her chocobo to a stop. "…I live in the mansion with him, Cid. Why would he hide in the coffin, in our _basement_? Wait a minute – what are you hiding?"

"He he he… Uh, well, Sher's calling me! Been nice chatting!" The line disconnected and the call ended, leaving a very pissed off Yuffie staring at her cell phone screen.

"Highwind, you're such an ass."

The ninja pushed her chocobo forward, watching as the brilliant streaks of red and gold faded into purple as the sun set. The breeze in the warm air turned chilly and unwelcoming. Yuffie shivered involuntarily at the cool air, wishing Vincent was seated behind her, his chest pressed against her back as he steered them home and fought the biting chill off, keeping her protected and warm. But rather than having her gunslinger's firm chest behind her, she got the opposite of a pleasant zephyr, and all because she wouldn't let him comfort her, and vice versa. If she could do things over again, she'd grieve with him, not against him. She wouldn't let herself build a wall between them and keep him locked out of her heart. No, she would be the first to let him back in.

"Vincent, please come home. Come home, and we can work things out together."

* * *

"Cid Highwind!" a voice called, "You put out that cancer-stick right now!"

Vincent smirked as Shera approached, her face disapproving as her husband huffed and ground out his cigarette, all the while mumbling under his breath.

"Oh, Vincent! It's so good to see you again!" Shera beamed, noticing the guest seated on couch in the living room for the first time.

Vincent nodded at the engineer and replied, "Hello, Shera. Congratulations."

Shera smiled fondly as she rubbed her barely rounded stomach. "Thank you, Vincent. I don't think I can stand to wait another seven months. Although, I'm not sure if seven months will be long enough to air the smell of tobacco out of here. Now, if I could only get the Captain to stop smoking in the house…"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm tryin', okay?" Cid drummed his fingers on his knee as he grinned at his pregnant wife. She shook her head and gave him a kiss on the cheek before returning to the kitchen to fix supper. Cid turned to Vincent and bent forward in his seat, regarding him curiously.

"Yuffie's on to us."

"Oh?" Vincent inquired, wondering why the ninja even bothered to find out where he had decided to reside for the time being.

Cid sighed and ran a hand through his blonde hair, stating, "She cares about you, Vince. She says a lot of crap that she don't really mean, and I have a feelin' that's what happened back there."

Vincent merely grunted and looked away, the subject still too raw and touchy to discuss at the moment. Cid leaned back and crossed his arms behind his head, deciding that it was time to drop the subject. He rolled his shoulders back and grinned, shouting, "Hey, Sher, what's for dinner?"

Said woman leaned her head out of the kitchen and answered, "I'm cooking steak and baked potatoes-"

"Hell yeah-"

"- For Vincent and me. You're having a salad, mister. You need to start eating healthier. Can't have the father of my child setting a bad example for the little one."

Cid's face fell, and the frown looked to Vincent like an expression he might have seen on a character from one of Yuffie's silly cartoons. He stood and held a hand out to the pilot, helping him up. Grumbling, Cid mumbled, "You had better enjoy that steak, Valentine."

Vincent replied, "Hmm, I prefer fresh kills to dead and cooked ones."

Cid almost choked; he could have sworn that was a vampire joke.

* * *

Reeve forced his eyes open after his head had slipped from his palm, which resulted in startling him awake while he glanced around at the department- heads as they each gave him a recap of the past week. He found no interest in the trending charts that projected, '_Reeve, the bunny in your shower has an axe – he's after your bananas!'_

No, wait, that couldn't be right.

_Ah, a dream_, Reeve explained, waking himself up once again while one of the scouts described an incline in the monster population near Gongaga . Reeve sighed, promising himself that he would 'only shut his eyes to let them rest,' and, 'he wouldn't fall asleep.'

Seconds later, his Head-of-Defense morphed into a chocobo that was giving birth to General Sephiroth.

He needed coffee.

Bad.

"Reeve, sir?" a voice piped up, and he nearly cried out in relief as he turned in his chair to face a commanding officer that saluted him from the door to the convention center.

"Yes, general?"

"We have a bit of a situation downstairs." The man hesitated, stating, "But if you have more pressing matters to attend to here-"

"No, this situation sounds awfully serious. Allow me to assess the problem before the circumstances have time to worsen. Gentlemen, if you'll excuse me." The W.R.O. commissioner bowed to the men and took off to the door, following the general down the hall.

"What is wrong?" Reeve enquired, turning his head to the general.

"It is the Tsviet," the general began.

Groaning, Reeve pressed, "What has happened?"

The general's face was grim as he explained, "It appears that someone had loosened her restraints. Well, that is an understatement. Someone released her."

Reeve's dark eyes widened and he demanded, "Released? Then she is gone… And do we know who this conspirator is? Has someone checked the security footage?"

Nodding, the general replied, "Yes, we have men on the security footage. So far, however, we do not know anything. I will alert you as soon as I find any information out."

Reeve's head spun as he considered the appalling thought of someone betraying the W.R.O. The commissioner and general came to the room that once held Rosso, and he shivered at the emptiness. The damp, stagnant air pushed against his skull, as did the weight of the absent Tsviet.

"Gaia," Reeve cursed. "She's always gets away." He knelt down beside the empty chair and observed the broken chains. He fished his PHS out of his pocket and pressed four.

After a moment, the line picked up and he heard slight whimpering, and then, "Hello?"

"Yuffie, are you crying?" Reeve asked, genuine concern in his voice. He heard the ninja exhale deeply, and he could tell that she was disappointed. "Were you expecting someone else?"

He heard her take a shaky breath and answer, "I was… hoping it was Vincent."

Reeve sighed, shaking his head. "Are you two fighting again, Yuffie?"

She answered in a miserable voice, "Uh-huh. He left again, but it's even worse 'cause I told him to leave! I mean, honestly, Reeve – I actually _told_ him to get out!"

Reeve's eye twitched subconsciously as he felt his forehead pulse. It was always something. Grudgingly, Reeve put on his big-boy undies and stated, "I'm sorry that you are having so many personal problems, Yuffie, but at the moment, your presence is required at the W.R.O. headquarters. There are urgent matters to attend to, and I need you to pull yourself together. You are my head of espionage, and your skills, above all others, are needed at this moment if we are to solve anything."

"Okay," Yuffie answered, her voice less shaky, "I'll be there soon."

The W.R.O. commissioner ended the call and put his phone back in his pocket, leaning back to look around the dimly lit room.

"Are those tapes done being reviewed?" he asked one of the guards.

"Yes sir," the man answered, then added hesitantly, "but we found nothing."

"Nothing?" Reeve repeated, incredulous. "How is there nothing on fifteen different security tapes from cameras stationed at fifteen different points between the inside of this room and the exit on this floor!? Not to mention the other floors tapes!? And just where were all of the guards I had stationed around this chamber?"

"I apologize, sir, but my men tell me that whoever planned this had gone to great lengths to render the cameras useless. All of them were vandalized prior to the incident. And the guards had all been knocked out, perhaps with gas."

The commissioner pinched the bridge of his nose, not knowing how to react to the current information. He considered calling Vincent, but he knew that having Yuffie and Vincent in the same room with each other after the ninja's revelation was nothing short of a death wish. Instead, he merely sat back and anticipated Yuffie's arrival, all the while wondering where the damned Tsviet had gone.

An hour later, Yuffie stormed into the facility, looking like some wild bounty hunter from hell. The only thing she was missing was a wall of flames trailing her form and a couple of banjo-strumming demons. He thought about calling Vincent again…

"Ah, hello, Yuffie! If you'd like to discuss-"

"Cut the crap, Reeve, and let's get down to business." She glared at him stonily, crossing her lithe arms over her chest and leaning against a wall. Reeve blinked, but then waved his shock aside, assuming that she was only channeling her anger and sorrow into hard-work.

"Alright then. Rosso the Crimson has escaped, and she didn't get away alone. Someone smashed the security cameras."

Yuffie's face drained as he told her of the Tsviet's escape, and he briefly regretted calling her and putting her on the case. And then he decided that had it been him that had lost a child to the monster, he'd want to be the first to know if she was on the loose.

"First order of business," Yuffie commanded, composing herself and slipping into the role of head of the espionage department. "Take me to the chamber where she was kept."

Reeve nodded and motioned for her to follow as he led them down the stairwell to the clammy room with the single naked light fixture that flickered ominously in the vacant area. The ninja narrowed her eyes and gazed around, absorbing every detail of the room. Yuffie crouched beside the chair at the center and studied the broken chains.

After a moment, she stated, "This isn't a clean break – odd. There should be no jagged edges aside from the ends of the restraints, which would indicate that some sort of tool was used to break the cuffs. If that were the case, we could compare the instrument to the abrasion, and we might be enabled to determine what tool was used to fracture the chains, and then we could check local suppliers and see if any had recent purchases of the tool in question- and that could propel the investigation, if the tool were not a common instrument found around the house."

"But?" Reeve prompted.

"But this isn't a clean break; in fact, there are no jagged edges that formed from a wrenching or sawing motion. It seems that the metal here has changed its state of matter.

"Come again?" Reeve asked, slightly mystified that Yuffie handled her job so well. It was almost as if the ninja was an entirely different person when she went to work.

Yuffie shrugged and clarified, "These chains have been melted, I think." She took care to cover her hand in cloth before lifting the chain and holding it up slightly for the commissioner's inspection. She set it down again and confirmed, "It was slightly warmed, and here you can see where the metal heated and melted, then cooled once again in a clumpy fashion. It's sort of bubbly right in that tiny spot there." She pointed in indication at a little section near the break, and Reeve was slightly awed that she caught such an obscure little air pocket on the cuff.

Yuffie glanced up at him and declared, "Reeve, we are now searching for a type of tool that can reach a temperature hot enough to liquefy iron, but thin enough to manage to break the shackle without injuring Rosso to the point of rendering her incapable of getting away. This means, this instrument must be fairly thin in order to have such a small concentration of heat in one area to avoid unnecessary injury. It also must have a very small surface area at the site of the concentration."

Reeve blinked at the surprising ninja, and then in a completely uncharacteristic way of the official, stated, "Damn."

* * *

Vincent gazed out across the landscape of Rocket Town, watching the flaming streaks of the sunset fade into the early stages of the violet nightfall. He sighed, imaging a night after the Omega incident, a night he and Yuffie had spent observing the sun as it sunk below the horizon. He wondered if Yuffie watched the sun set and thought of him, for dusk only brought him memories of her. It had only been two days since he had left Yuffie, but already he could not focus on anything other than his ninja. Earlier that day, in a desperate attempt to return to his love, he'd nearly – _nearly_ - begged on his hands and knees for Cid to take him back to Nibelheim, to which Cid responded by slapping him and crying, 'Yo, vampire, what the hell's the matter with you!? Pull yourself together, Vince!'

Vincent had not appreciated that, but at least it had served as a splash of cold water on his face. The pilot was right, Vincent needed to calm down and take it like a man. Yuffie needed space, and they both needed time. So, for her sake, he'd stay away.

"Vincent, are you hungry? The steaks are ready." The gunslinger turned and nodded at Shera, thanking her for her hospitality before allowing her to guide him back into the house. Cid had already taken a seat at the table and was proceeding to pick at a tomato in his salad as if it were an eyeball.

"Cid Highwind, you stop playing with your food like a toddler and eat it!" Shera demanded, rolling her eyes at her husband. Begrudgingly, he shoved the cherry red sphere into his mouth and bit down, causing juice to fly out of his mouth and land on the leafy green lettuce sheets in his bowl. He scowled and made a big scene of chewing.

He then spat, "Tastes like shit."

Shera turned to Vincent and apologized sweetly, "I'm sorry for his rude behavior, Vincent. But, as you were both AVALANCHE companions for some time, you are probably accustomed to it. Perhaps someday he'll grow up and quit cussing."

Smirking, Vincent seated himself across from his friend, holding the blue-eyed gaze with his crimson one and replying, "To imply that Cid Highwind will quit cussing is like saying, perhaps Jenova is not truly blue."

Cid glared at the gunslinger, but couldn't help but feel somewhat proud that his friend was loosening up and cracking jokes. He needed the break from all of the melodrama.

Shera laughed a little at Vincent's comment and shook her head, returning to the table with the steaks. She served Vincent and he thanked her, all the while making a show of taking a bite of the steak and swallowing it, while Cid continued to glower.

"You enjoyin' that stake, Valentine?" Cid bullied in a low and gravelly voice.

Vincent smiled at Shera and answered politely, "It's perhaps the best steak I've had in my life. How are you enjoying your salad, Cid?"

Shera hid her smirk behind a glass of water, taking pleasure in the little war going on across her dinner table between the Captain and the gunslinger.

* * *

Marlene watched from her seat at a table as Tifa filled glasses with alcohol and served her customers, smiling warmly at each and every one. She'd been working doubly hard on this particular night, though Marlene couldn't determine why. She looked back down at the picture she was drawing. It was an illustration of Yuffie and Vincent, a rather crude depiction of the gunslinger and ninja. Yuffie was holding their daughter in her arms, and Vincent was standing behind them protectively.

"What are you drawing there?" Cloud asked, leaning over Marlene's shoulder.

She giggled and held her picture out to him, exclaiming, "It's Uncle Vinnie, Aunt Yuffie, and their baby!"

Cloud took the picture from her grip and examined it with a bittersweet half-smile, which he forced solely for the purpose of appeasing the little girl. He handed it back to her and she gazed up at him with warm brown eyes, asking, "Do you like it?"

He ruffled Marlene's hair and answered, "Yeah."

She beamed at him with pride and skipped over to Tifa, showing the barmaid her drawing while Cloud watched the two of them. Tifa glanced over at him, her wine eyes soft as she tilted her head at the swordsman. He nodded at her, and she held out a glass of whisky. He made his way to the bar and accepted the drink, following Marlene with his eyes as she bounded back to her chair with a grin.

Cloud raised the glass to his lips and took a little sip, waiting for Tifa to start a conversation or choose not to speak at all. She reached for a dirty glass and began scrubbing it with a soapy rag, turning her attention to the tumbler.

The silence slightly unnerved Cloud. Sure, he enjoyed quiet and rather detested having to speak much, but he hated getting the silent treatment from Tifa. He enjoyed talking to her. He enjoyed being with her.

The door opened and Marlene squealed, "Daddy!"

Cloud turned to see the gun-armed man standing in the doorway of the bar, his face grim. Cloud raised an eyebrow, silently questioning the man what was wrong. He shook his head at Cloud, his way of asking him not to bring it up until later.

Barret scooped his daughter into his arms and forced a smile, asking, "How's mah baby girl?"

She hugged him around his neck and replied, "We had pancakes for breakfast!"

He chuckled, teasing, "Did you?" Marlene nodded and the dark skinned man set her on the floor, turning to Cloud. His face took on a look of foreboding as he motioned with his head for Cloud to follow him.

Tifa caught the swordsman's eyes, mouthing, 'What's wrong?' He shrugged and the got up, following Barret outside. The exited the crowded bar, both quiet as they stood on the desolate street in the night air and waited for someone to start the conversation.

Finally, the gunman began grimly, "W.R.O.'s lost track of Rosso. Some dumbass fool let 'er go, and now she's on the loose."

"Who?" Cloud questioned, crossing his arms.

"Dunno, but Reeve figures it's some frickin' turncoat. I'm going to go ahead and take Marlene with me. I want to keep an eye on her."

Cloud nodded and turned back to the bar, but then a thought came to his mind and he asked, "Has… anyone told Yuffie yet?" The idea of the little ninja not knowing that the woman who ordered her daughter's murder was on the loose caused the swordsman's stomach to churn.

Barret nodded, saying tersely, "Reeve contacted her first. She's been assigned to the case, actually. Poor kid."

A small frown made its way to Cloud's face as he nodded, his Mako-infused blue eyes dull. "Yeah."

Entering the bar, Cloud made a beeline straight for Tifa, drawing her aside and rehashing, "Rosso's escaped, and Reeve thinks someone helped her get out, possibly from the inside. Yuffie's been assigned to the case, so she knows already. Barret's come to get Marlene so that he can keep watch on her."

Tifa's eyes widened at the news and she repeated, "Rosso's escaped?"

Cloud nodded, and Tifa pressed her hands to the edge of the bar counter, shaking her head. "Gaia – Yuffie must be devastated."

Shrugging, Cloud answered, "It's definitely going to be hard for her to come to terms with."

The barmaid lifted a hand to her mouth, whispering, "I hope they find her soon, Cloud. Who knows what they plan to do next."

He nodded, gazing off to the side distantly. After a moment, he heard Tifa shift, and then she was back to working, and he was back to being ignored as the conversation dropped.

* * *

Yuffie scoured over different reports, each a statement of the where the W.R.O. officers were at seven that night. It was the usual, 'I was in my office typing up reports,' and, 'I have a room next to an air-conditioning duct, so I don't hear much of anything.' Frankly, it was beginning to piss Yuffie off. She was _trying_ to catch the woman who masterminded a plot that succeeded in the slaying of her infantile daughter, so she was going to need a lot more than –

" 'I was banging the janitor'?" Yuffie incredulously read from the report, rolling her chocolate eyes and then slumping forward, running her hands through her glossy hair. She leaned back in her chair and rubbed her drowsy eyes. The thought crossed her mind to just toss the damned reports into the trashcan and light them on fire, but she figured that that would get her nowhere. Sighing, Yuffie pulled out another statement and scanned it, finding nothing of interest, that is, until she caught the weapons' detail.

Under the officer's name, a list of the weapons he excelled in was given, along with a note of what weapon he used most often. It claimed it to be a taser, which Yuffie found odd. Certainly, tasers must reach some degree of heat, but she doubted that even over a long period of time that it could melt through the shackles, and by that time, the current would have had Rosso out cold, or maybe even dead. Even so, it triggered something in Yuffie's subconscious, something she desperately tried to remember. After a few more moments of struggling to obtain the information from the back of her mind, the feeling vanished and Yuffie could no longer determine what it was her mind was trying to point out to her. She only shrugged and went back to searching through the reports, this time paying vigilant attention to every detail in hopes that the memory might resurface and throw her a bone in the fruitless investigation.

* * *

**Tell me what you thought! Is it getting better, worse, staying the same? In any case, I hope you enjoyed! If you noticed any, and I mean _any_ mistakes, you let me know, 'kay? I hate it when I skip over something.**

**Have a good Easter if, you know, you believe in it! I do :)**


	5. Find a Way to Fix This

**Hey, everybody. I'm supposed to be finishing my final draft for my research paper, but let's be honest - FanFiction is so much more interesting. **

**Thanks to those who have reviewed, faved, and alerted. I can't really Pm anyone right now, too busy, but I told myself I'd try to get this out since it's already been written, I just had to upload it. Actually, I'm almost five chapters from the end, and I have already started plot development for the third story. **

**WARNING: In the next chapter, something MAJOR happens, but I PROMISE you, it's going to be okay. Things aren't always _what they seem~_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything seen here except for the creativity I put into developing original pieces to a plot owned by someone else.**

* * *

Vincent awoke while the moon still beamed in the sky. In a gross estimate, he assumed that the time neared the hour of four, perhaps slightly past. The stars still twinkled in the black velvet heavens.

Presently, his thoughts lingered on Yuffie, as they often seemed to do. He nearly laughed at himself for his incapability to endure even three days without the ninja. Truly, it was pitiful.

The gunslinger stared out of the window of the Highwind's guestroom while sitting on the window seat with one leg drawn to his chest. Idly, he examined his claw, thinking of a moment in time when the gauntlet only brought him pain and thoroughly resembled the arm of a monster. He'd never reflected on it much, but he'd sometimes catch a glimpse of it during battle as he tore at the flesh of a beast, and it would take him by surprise, as if he were noticing the metallic appendage for the first time. Granted, it only covered his true arm and he could remove it if he chose, but he never did. He left it on as a constant reminder that he was an evil, demon-harboring man with a corrupted soul. Perhaps Yuffie was better off without him in the end. Yes, perhaps he had done the right thing for once by leaving her. After all, she'd said that she no longer loved him, so it must have been pity that led her to contact Cid and ask for his whereabouts. Yes, it must have been her pity that caused her to follow him to the door, pity for knowing that he'd never been lucky in love and been used as an experiment for the perverse scientist that made him the freak he was today.

The sound of footsteps on the wood floor alerted Vincent that another was awake somewhere in the house. After a couple of minutes, he could smell bacon and decided it must have been Shera up making breakfast. _Good_, he thought, _she will not bother me._

The sun had begun to peek over the horizon, little streaks of pink rising out of the navy blue and violet. Chocobos warked in the distance, signaling the coming of the morning. Reluctantly, Vincent slipped off the window seat and made his way to the door, fastening his cloak around his shoulders as he left his room. When he walked into the kitchen, Shera shrieked, flinging a spatula at him that he promptly ducked beneath to avoid earning a generous red mark to his forehead.

Cursing and shouting accompanied Cid as he ran into the kitchen, crying, "What's wrong, Sher!?"

Highwind's wife stared at the gunslinger, eyes wide and chest heaving as she held a hand to her heart, gasping, "Vincent is a very, very stealthy man, Cid. I wonder, did you know that?"

Cid threw his head back, laughing as he turned and left. "Yeah, yeah. I know. It's got to do with his being a vampire, I'm sure. Now, if you two don't mind, I'm going back to sleep – it's five in the morning!"

Vincent watched the pilot head back down the hall, then turned to Shera, offering her a look of apology before greeting, "Good morning, in any case."

Shera nodded and smiled, then turned back to scrambling eggs and frying bacon. The gunslinger turned and entered the living room, spying his PHS on the coffee table. His hand twitched toward it, but his will power prevailed and he restrained himself from reaching for the phone and dialing Yuffie. How could he not survive more than a few hours without experiencing the intense need to call the ninja and check on her? He pushed the feeling aside as his overprotective nature and desire for defending the woman he loved. Unfortunately, by denying himself the opening to call, he was leaving himself cantankerous, irritable, and edgy, constantly itching to find out how Yuffie was faring and if she was safe and well.

Twenty minutes later, Cid entered the living room and nodded at Vincent, yawning obnoxiously. "Shera told me to tell you that breakfast is ready. You comin', or should I find some O negative to suit your palate?"

Vincent smirked and stood, shrugging. "I'm partial to A positive, actually." _Yuffie's A positive._

Cid pursed his lips, narrowing his eyes at the gunslinger. "Are you _sure_ you're the real Vincent Valentine, or are you Yuffie parading around in her Halloween costumer again?"

"Again?" Vincent deadpanned, then demanded, "What Halloween costume?"

Cid grinned and pointed at him, replying, "Ha, blackmail, Vince." He turned around to find his wife giving him a chiding look, to which he mollified her by giving her a kiss and saying, "Breakfast smells great, sweetie."

She gave him a sickly-sweet and answered, "Then go and eat the oatmeal and strawberries I made you. Vincent, bacon's on the table, and the eggs are in the frying pan. There are some pancakes on a platter on the counter if you'd like them."

Vincent shrugged at Cid and stated, "After you."

* * *

"Have you found any- Yuffie?" Reeve stepped into Yuffie's office, slightly startled that it was empty. Her desk remained clean of any reports, pens, papers, or folders. Glancing around, the commissioner sighed, wondering where the ninja had run off to.

He stepped out of her office and opened the door to her secretary's room, peeking his head in and asking, "Have you seen Yuffie?"

The woman glanced up from tapping away at her keyboard in front of the computer's blue glow and stated, "She stepped out an hour ago, sir. Would you like me to contact her?"

Reeve shook his head and responded, "No, thank you. Do you know where she went?"

Shaking her head, the secretary replied, "I'm not sure, but she took her things with her. She had all of her paperwork with her, so I doubt that she returned home."

Reeve glanced at his watch, his eyes wide as he discovered that it was almost five-thirty in the morning. He'd, thankfully, been able to achieve some sleep due to having his own apartment on the sixth level of the headquarters. If Yuffie hadn't left, it meant she was working all night.

"Thank you." Reeve closed the door and headed down the corridor, taking the stairs to the floor below him. He moved quietly along the row of rooms, but paused as his attention caught when he passed the break-room. The light to the lounge shone through the crack beneath the door, and Reeve stepped in to investigate.

The sound of the coffee siphon dripping echoed in the otherwise quiet room. Yuffie sat at the table in the center of the break room, her hand clutching the handle of a steaming coffee mug as she glared glassily at the report in front of her, a dead look in her bloodshot eyes.

"Yuffie?" Reeve called out, and the ninja started, which struck him as odd. It seemed almost a paradox for a ninja to be caught off guard. At that moment, it hit him just how late she'd stayed up.

"Have you been here all night?" the commissioner inquired with distaste, taking a seat beside the tired girl. She nodded and rubbed her eyes.

"Yeah, I've been searching through these reports for anything of interest. I've read each word slowly, each sentence separately, and then studied the statement as a whole – and yet, nothing! I've gone through almost half of them, but it's taking too damn long!" As she talked, her hands moved animatedly, and she ended up scattering half of the papers on the floor, earning a string of profanities.

A sigh escaped the man's lips as he crossed his arm and gave the ninja a tired look. "Go home, Yuffie. You've been overworking yourself. You need sleep."

Yuffie's eyes took on a blissful haze when he mentioned sleep, but she snapped out of it a second later, her face taking on a determined visage. "Not no, but hell no. I will work every damned hour from here on out until I fall over dead or Rosso is found! I will not allow someone else to get hurt because I was _tired._ I won't let some other poor mom find her baby _ripped to pieces_ in its crib because I was _tired._ I will not, Reeve! Now go fix me some fresh coffee!"

Nothing else could be said to sway the ninja, that much Reeve was certain of. He didn't blame her, for he understood where she was coming from. No matter the personal cost, Yuffie desired justice.

"Alright." Reeve went to work fixing up a new pot of coffee and left the lounge, leaving Yuffie to pour over her reports once more.

Midday arrived in a hurry, and Yuffie was no closer to finding an answer than she had been at midnight. Biting her lip in frustration, the ninja slammed her fist into the table, knocking over her mug of cold coffee in the process.

"Crap!" she cursed, her eyes wide as some of the bitter liquid spread onto the papers that littered her desk, the dark substance spreading along the cluttered mess like a puddle of blood. Grabbing for napkins, Yuffie began to soak up the coffee as quickly as she could, all the while spitting out obscenities. Her heart fluttered and tears filled her eyes as some of the papers began to disintegrate, the fibers dissolving as the liquid broke them down, dissolving like the hopes of catching Rosso. "No, no, no! I've still got so many to look at!"

Furiously, she scrambled for the coffee-soaked papers and began to cover them in paper towels, blowing on them as if she'd suddenly acquired the talent of a hair-dryer. This pathetic display carried on for a near minute, and the blue-faced ninja's throat constricted. After saving what little she could, Yuffie slumped down into her seat, feeling a prick of heat and water behind her eyes. That small little indication of a coming storm bubbled up inside of her, starting in her hammering chest, moving through her tightened throat, shoveling past her thick tongue that seemed to occupy more space than it had before, making it harder to swallow back the sensation. Suddenly, the impossibility of it all hit her, stealing her breath away and forcing the hot, fat tears from their hiding place.

_Mama, Aerith, Rimmy, Vincent – gone._

_Rosso – unaccounted for and on the loose._

_AVALANCHE – tearing at the seams. _

_Wutai – turned its back on me._

_And me? I'm a failure who let down her husband, her child, the ones she calls family…_

_I am not the greatest ninja, I'm not even important. I'm just a screw up._

And the sobs ripped through Yuffie. She cried for her lonely and broken heart, cried for the premature death of Rimmy, and cried for the knowledge that finding the traitor who assisted Rosso was hopeless. She wept into her arms, a burning and aching sensation growing in her lungs and chest. She slowly allowed herself to come to the realization that she was a complete and utter failure.

"I stole my friends' materia and nearly got them killed, I never saved Wutai, I got _kicked out_ of Wutai for getting pregnant with a baby that ultimately died because I wasn't strong enough to save her, and now I can't even bring the bitch that did it to justice? Why did I ever think that I'd be good enough for Vincent Valentine? Why did I ever think I'd be good enough for AVALANCHE? Why did Reeve ever think I'd be good enough to head espionage?"

She kicked her foot against her desk, finding no real comfort in her pity party, but at least getting relief from being honest with herself. "I'm probably better off photocopying my ass and using the laser printer to send out copies of it."

Yuffie pushed away from the table and shuffled the papers into a stack, encasing them in a folder. She marched to Reeve's office and threw the door open, dropping the file on the wide-eyed and opened-mouthed man's desk and declaring, "I quit."

* * *

Cid glanced at Vincent as he held his PHS to his ear, whispering, "And you're telling me _not_ to tell him."

There was a sigh, and then, "That is what I said, isn't it?"

The pilot grumbled as he retreated back into the kitchen, glancing around the doorway every now and then to watch as Vincent and Shera discussed her plans for the nursery – or rather, Shera talked and the gunslinger listened. Cid paced and ran a hand down his face, hissing, "But Rimmy was his baby, too! And besides, Rosso ripped the protomateria out of his chest and nearly killed him! And you're telling me _not_ to tell Valentine that the rat is gone?"

"Cid, I need you to trust me on this. We cannot tell Vincent at this moment, alright? Just… Just give it some time, alright?" Reeve pleaded. A thick silence hung over the two as the pilot considered his options.

Against his better judgment, Cid agreed, feeling guilty that he was keeping something from his friend that he deserved to know. "A'ight, but if this backfires, I didn't know a damn thing, Tuesti."

"Thank you, Cid," the commissioner replied. "Goodbye."

Cid hung up the phone with a heavy heart and went back into the living room. Shera glanced up and smiled at her husband. "Is everything alright?"

Cid smiled with one side of his mouth and assured, "Everything's fine, Sher, but Reeve needs me to take the Shera and help out with a little field mission up at the W.R.O."

"Would you like me to accompany you?" Vincent inquired. A shake of the pilot's head and a grim smile was his answer.

"Nah, why don't you stay here and keep Shera company. I'll call when I get there." The pilot waved goodbye to his wife and his friend, then packed his things and boarded the Shera. He flew her toward the W.R.O. headquarters, all the while thinking, _This cannot be good._

When Cid arrived, Yuffie nearly jumped for joy. She ran to the pilot and shoved his shoulder, crying, "Old man, I've been waiting for three hours!"

He chuckled and responded, "Shut up, brat! I'll get the hell here when I want to, and you'll be grateful that I'm giving your ass a ride."

The kunoichi pouted at him and blew a raspberry, then humphed and made her way to the Shera. Reeve exited the building and approached Cid, the latter glaring ominously and the former suppressing a wince.

"Hello, Cid. Thank you for-"

"Listen here, Tuesti, I don't care what kind of bigshot you are up here now, but you had better think things through. Yuffie can't handle this crap right now, and Vincent deserves to know the truth. You think about that."

The man nodded at Cid and replied, "I will."

Satisfied, the pilot turned and made his way back to the Shera, climbing up and going back to the controls at the front of the airship. Yuffie was waiting patiently, her back against the rail near the large shield.

"Heading home?" Cid asked, and Yuffie nodded.

"Got tired of working," she offered, not really willing to continue to discuss the subject. She turned her head and gazed out of the glass, watching as the airship began to climb higher into the sky.

"Nibelheim?"

"Yeah."

Cid nodded at Yuffie and set course for the little town, giving her one last curious glance. Unable to hold back his question, he asked, "What have you been doing up there all this time?"

Shrugging, Yuffie answered honestly, "Waiting for Vincent to come back, and trying to find the bitch that killed my daughter." She turned around and stalked away, heading off in some random direction. Cid turned back to the steer and continued the path to Shinra Manor, wondering if he should attempt to talk to Vincent. It was apparent that Yuffie needed him with her, especially at a time like this. But on the other hand, the gunslinger seemed to be doing very well now that his heart wasn't in a constant state of tug-of-war with happy Yuffie on one end and psycho Yuffie on the other.

Thoughts swam in his head all the way back to Nibelheim, the gruff brute debating the pros and cons of getting the couple back together again. At length, he decided that he would tell Vincent everything as soon as he arrived in Rocket Town again, and he would encourage him to go home and be with Yuffie. As much as it might have hurt Vincent to put up with her mood swings, it would be better for both of them. Cid, being much like Yuffie's father, hated seeing her upset, and she was always upset without Vincent. At least if he were around, she would be happy some of the time. He may suffer slight headaches and heartaches, but at least they could work things out and heal together, not force themselves to heal from all that had happened alone, and on top of that, try to heal from a tragic breakup, also.

Cid landed the Shera in Nibelheim and waved Yuffie off, telling her to call him every now and then to chat, and not just when she needed transportation. She grinned and hugged him, then let go and took off. He stood on the deck and watched as she sped through the forested area.

The annoying chime of his PHS struck in his head, and the pilot opened the phone, answering, "Highwind."

"Yes, Cid? It's Reeve again."

"Reeve?" Cid grumbled, wondering why the commissioner had called him only a short time after they last spoke. "Whadaya want this time?"

"Well, there's been a slight change in the plot."

"Oh?" The intrigue of Reeve's statement volleyed at Cid.

"Rosso has returned, and of her own volition."

Like a fish, Cid's mouth gaped for a moment or two, and he couldn't think of the words to say. Finally, he asked, "So she just waltzed into the headquarters and stated, 'I'm here'?"

"In a manner of speaking," Reeve agreed. "I do not entirely understand, myself. She just stepped into the lobby, took the elevator, and stormed into my office."

"Well, what did she say!?" Cid demanded, still standing on the deck and gaping in disbelief. Beyond him, the little forest town ambled on, oblivious to the magnitude of the event taking place past them. Men and women strolled around, paying no mind to the man aboard the airship with his phone to his ear. No one understood that all around them, someone else's life, another's story could potentially alter their own, even history itself.

"She said that she had merely left for a bit of a vacation," Reeve replied, his voice quizzical.

Cid deadpanned, "A vacation, you're joking, right?"

"Unfortunately not. She's being interrogated for further information regarding the person who helped break her out and where she went for the past day. It wasn't a very long vacation, I must say, but it was certainly effective in scaring the better part of the W.R.O. and putting Yuffie on high alert, while messing with her mind, I imagine. I'm curious as to why she left, and what she was up to."

Cid pinched the bridge of his nose and agreed, "Must have been up to no good. If you find anything else out, let me know."

"Alright. Goodbye, Highwind."

"Over and out, Tuesti."

* * *

Yuffie unpacked her bags slowly, taking time to fold each article of clothing separately and precisely before placing it in the drawers of her room. She made sure to keep her clothes from touching Vincent's, for fear that his scent would disappear. When she finished emptying her suitcase, she remained sitting cross-legged on the floor, her hands her lap.

The room felt too empty and too quiet. Her eyes drifted to the large bed in the middle of the room, its red satin sheets still wrinkled and the bed still unmade in evidence of their frisky activities that morning before he walked out. Why, why hadn't she stayed with Vincent? Why did she have to push him away? Why did she spend her time sleeping in Rimmy's room, rather than in his protecting, comforting arms? Yuffie couldn't answer, couldn't figure out why she had rejected him. The situation suddenly seemed so abstruse.

"I should call him," Yuffie stated, her voice echoing in the silent manor. Almost amusingly, all of the recent events seemed to catch up to the ninja. Had she really not even bothered to consider telling Vincent that Rosso had escaped? Yuffie figured that it must have been because she was too caught up in working to find the Tsviet, that she had been lost in her own world. But Vincent deserved to know as much as anyone else.

The ninja picked her PHS up and pressed one, waiting as the dial tone responded and rang. And rang. And rang. She sighed and pulled the PHS away, frowning at it. "Really, Vincent? You're giving me the cold shoulder?"

She tossed the phone onto the bed, annoyed at the gunslinger. Grabbing some clothes and storming into the bathroom to start a shower, Yuffie missed her phone lighting up and vibrating as the caller I.D. flashed _Vinnie._

The warmth of the water on her aching and tired body soothed the kunoichi into a placidly eased state, allowing her mind to drift and think clearly. As she showered, her thoughts breezed through her head, replaying every second at the W.R.O. facility.

She walked in, examined the chair – broken shackles. Examined shackles – melted edges. Melted edges equals heat. Heat means a narrow tool to avoid injury. A narrow tool that could reach a temperature that melts through iron cuffs…

Sighing, Yuffie shook her head, sending water droplets everywhere as she scrubbed herself clean. "Like I said before, Yuffs, you need to stick to laser printing copies of your ass and sending them around the office for kicks."

* * *

Reeve paced, his lips pulled into a frown. So far, the Tsviet had yet to divulge any useful information. The best they had gotten from her was, 'If you want to know who your traitor is, start first by examining your own heart, Tuesti.'

What was that even supposed to mean?

Rosso had simply waltzed into the World Regenesis Organization and taken the elevator to his office. No one tried to apprehend her; they only alerted the W.R.O. commissioner that the crazy-ass Tsviet was back and headed his way for Jenova knew what reason. He barely even had time to mentally prepare himself.

Unfortunately, no amount of punching the bitch in the eye was getting her to confess to diddly-squat. Reeve's finest interrogators had been at it for hours, but the Tsviet was tough. Even Reno - someone Reeve called in as a _very_ last resort - had left the chamber, panting and sweaty as he confessed, 'Nope, sorry, Reeve. I got nothin'.'

As the time passed by, Reeve was growing more apprehensive. He wondered if Cid had told Vincent what had happened yet, and thoroughly hoped that once the pilot told the gunslinger, he'd at least give him a call and a heads up so that he could get a running start before Vincent decided to blast him from here to the Lifestream for withholding that kind of information from him. In any case, he hadn't told Yuffie that Rosso was back, either, but he was rather preoccupied with trying to straighten out the fragmented sentences and mumbo-jumbo that Rosso would spout off occasionally. He wondered if all of the blows to the head hadn't given her amnesia yet. That would be quite the set-back.

"Reeve Tuesti," a voice called, and the commissioner turned to find his fiancée watching him with her curious blue eyes. She smiled slightly in that endearingly mechanical way of hers and cocked her head. "Have you found anything else out?"

Reeve shook his head at Shelke and replied, "Nothing so far, but we are trying to piece together her information."

"Information?" Shelke repeated, the sentence sparking her attention. Her eyes widened skeptically as she inquired, "What has she told you?"

The commissioner shrugged and stated, "I'm not sure, really. But as soon as I figure it out, I'll let you know."

Shelke smiled at him and encouraged, "You're a great leader, Reeve. You can do this, just hang in there."

"Thank you," he replied, smiling back. Sometimes, she caught him off guard. She was simply amazing in the regard that she could steal the breath from his lungs with a comment like that, with the expressive eyes and smiles that, awhile before, she had not even known how to make. He loved her for trusting him and remaining by his side, only to be with him. He could trust her with anything.

After a moment of silence, a thought seemed to flash in the young-girl-looking-woman's eyes. "Can I borrow one of the airships?"

Reeve's brow furrowed as he answered, "Of course, but for what, might I ask?"

She grinned and replied, "Oh, I just need to pick something up from the Gold Saucer. You'll find out soon enough."

Reeve nodded at her, but didn't push the subject. Instead, he turned and made his way to the interrogation room at the end of the corridor, his blue robe swishing with his steps. He could hear the sounds of someone being brutally attacked, but only feminine cackling followed, Rosso's way of proving that she'd never break and that nothing they did could make her submit to their will.

Cid entered his home, bracing himself internally as he prepared to inform Vincent of the past twenty-four hours or so. Honestly, the pilot was unsure how he'd react to the news, but he figured that it would not be pleasant, especially for Reeve.

* * *

"Honey?" Shera called, and Cid smiled, entering the living room from the hallway. He made his way to his wife and kissed her, glad that she would be there for moral support.

"Hey, Sher," Cid greeted gruffly, though his eyes were affectionate.

Pushing her glasses higher up on her nose, she commented, "I have dinner ready if you're hungry. You've been gone almost all day."

Thanking her, he nodded and made his way to the kitchen, then turned and backtracked. Unfortunately, the man knew that he had matters of greater importance to attend to than eating, no matter how he wished to put off the discussion. Shera raised any eyebrow at his peculiar look.

"Where's Vincent?"

She pointed down the hall and replied, "He's in the guest room. He's a very quiet man."

The pilot took the hallway down to the last room on the right and knocked on the door, waiting for the gunslinger to open it. When he did, Cid rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and began, "Vince, there's something I should probably tell you…"

Vincent raised an eyebrow and gestured for the pilot to enter. Cid continued, "Don't freak out, 'kay?" He waited for the gunslinger to cast him a withering look and nod. "Well, Rosso broke out of the W.R.O. with the help of an internal force-"

Vincent's eyes narrowed and he interjected, "How long!?"

Cid waved away the comment and went on, "She was gone for a day, but Reeve contacted me and said that she returned. They don't know where she went or what she was doing, but she's back now. They're grilling her for details."

The ex-Turk nodded, his crimson eyes troubled and his body rigid. For a long time, he seemed to be growing more and more anxious, his body tense as his eyes took on a storm of emotions. After a moment, he asked, "How is… Yuffie?"

Grinning, Cid responded, "She's fine, Vince! You can stop being so worried about her, you know? She's a little overworked and exhausted, but sh-"

"Overworked?..." Immediately, Vincent's eyes clouded as realization dawned on him and anger thundered from within. His claw twitched as he growled lowly, "Cid Highwind, you had better not tell me that Reeve put her on the case." Vincent's tone had turned so dangerous that Cid took a step back, slightly unnerved. The tone that Vincent used was level and low, a sure sign that he was pissed beyond rationale.

Regretfully, he replied, "Hey, I wasn't the one who did it, Reeve did."

The gunslinger's eyes went from cherry to blood-red in a matter of seconds as his face morphed into an enraged scowl. He pushed past Cid toward the door, but the pilot latched onto him, crying, "Oh no you don't, Valentine! You are way too ^$%# mad to go and confront someo-"

Vincent gripped the pilot's upper arm and shoved him to the ground with a grunt, causing Cid to glare up at him with steely blue eyes. Vincent brushed himself off, still infuriated.

"I'll do as I please." The statement held a lethal undertone, and Cid's eyes widened as he realized that Vincent was just angry and nuts enough to attack anyone who got in his way, no matter who it might be.

The pilot rubbed his sore shoulder and stood, snapping, "Fine, but if you do something you regret, you best not blame it on me."

"Fair enough," Vincent replied coolly, whipping around and cloak billowing ominously. He stormed out of the house, and Cid followed him, catching Shera's eyes on the way out. She got up, a worried look on her face, but the pilot shook his head and held a hand up, cursing under his breath at the gunslinger. They walked out to where the Highwind waited, and Vincent leaned against the docked frame, his arms crossed in defiance.

They boarded the airship while Cid rounded up his crew and commanded them to fly him out to Nibelheim. He turned to Vincent and asked, "You didn't actually say where you were going, plannin' on Nibelheim?"

The stony man nodded, replying curtly, "I wish to see Yuffie."

The two took the ride in silence while the pilot reflected on the past events. He knew Vincent would be mad, but he couldn't have foreseen this kind of wrath. Vincent remained quiet, reflecting over his loss of self-control. It shook him up, for the last time he had lost it like he just had, it was with Rosso, and before that, when he would change into his demons.

"Captain!" a voice called, startling the men. They turned to see an approaching mechanic from the crew, his face white as he slid to a halt, heaving and gasping for air. "We've received urgent news from Mr. Tuesti, sir!"

"Well, you gonna stand there blubberin', or are ya gonna tell me what the hell's so important?" Cid griped, his hands on the controls. He was on edge, partly because Vincent had scared him nearly shitless, and partly because he knew that no good could come of this information. Vincent nodded, prompting the crew worker on with curiosity in his garnet eyes.

"Sir, they received news that Rosso the Crimson had access to some of the old Deepground files in the database. It's assumed that while she had broken out – from what Rude and Reno managed to beat out of her – she was investigating a certain file, a very significant one. Allegedly, when Hojo had possessed Weiss during the Deepground incident, there was talk of a materia summon, one not discovered before."

"Summon?" Vincent repeated, an unsettling feeling befalling him.

"Yes sir, Mr. Valentine. This summon is said to be located somewhere near the materia deposits in the old caves outside of Nibelheim."

"… Lucrecia's cave?" Vincent asked, apprehensive at the prospect.

"Perhaps, sir. The summon's rumored to possess the power of a single soul. No one knows just whom the summon conjures up, but Mr. Tuesti said that experimentation is prohibited."

Vincent's eyes blackened, a calculating gleam in them. "Cid, take me to the caves."

"But, sir, Mr. Tuesti said-"

"Ah, shuddup, kid. When ol' Vampy-breath sets his mind to somethin', there ain't no deterrin' him." Cid snickered, shaking his head. In all honesty, he was only letting Vincent get his way because he was slightly terrified of telling the gunslinger no after the earlier passionate ire he possessed.

The crewman glanced around fitfully, then leaned in. "I… I'm not supposed to tell you this… But I guess, since you aren't listening to orders anyway, there won't be a problem. Reeve Tuesti sent a W.R.O. scientist in to inspect the newborn materia – and the scientist returned mad, like, raving insane. He tried attacking his team, took at them with a knife! Fortunately, one of the lieutenants took him down. They said that he had lost his soul – that he was empty and hollow, and absolutely rabid. Tuesti shut the project down immediately after."

"And how would a little pipsqueak like you know that?" Cid piped up, fumbling for a cigarette nervously. He didn't like the information he was hearing at all.

"I was informed by someone within the W.R.O. The informant isn't necessarily a worker in the organization, but does have access to very reliable sources," the man replied. Vincent's eyes narrowed as he wondered if these 'reliable sources' were the same ones that helped break Rosso out in the first place. He took the information in, mulling the idea around in his head.

"Interesting." The gunslinger stood and clasped his hands behind his back, pacing lightly. He stopped after a moment, confusing the pilot and mechanic when he mumbled, "Light of the future, contained within the single planet. Planet, lower-case 'p'. Hmmm."

"Yo, Gaia to Vince! What are you talkin' about?" Cid crossed his arms, and Vincent glanced up momentarily, his face paler than usual.

"You," Vincent addressed, turning to the mechanic. "Would you say that 'planet', lower-case 'p', would refer not to the Planet as 'Gaia', but to an orb – or, more ambiguously, materia?"

The mechanic, wide-eyed, glanced at Cid, and the pilot only shrugged in response. The mechanic answered, "I suppose, Mr. Valentine. I can look it up for you and bring back a list of synonyms for planet."

Vincent nodded, placing a hand to his chin. He thought back, reciting, "The harbinger of the Great Return – the manifestation of hope. Return to the Lifestream to return to Gaia, to return to the cosmos. The exiled of the Planet, the exiled of the Lifestream. The liaison of Purgatory, doth the Lifestream take, to end all and begin all. When the Rose blooms, so shall the descent into Hell begin. Light of the future, contained within the single planet."

Cid gawked at him. "You always have been strange, Vince, but that's just creepy. People don't just go around spoutin' out loopy phrases like that!" It was official, the vampire was loosing it.

"I… I need to be alone," Vincent stated, stalking off. It seemed ludicrous to believe that a summon had anything at all to do with his deceased daughter, absolutely ludicrous. Even so, something didn't quite seem right in the situation.

As he made his way to the bridge, the mechanic ran into him, out of breath. "Mr. Valentine, all synonyms that spawn from planet are apple, asteroid, earth, globe, heavenly body, luminous body, marble, orb, planetoid, sphere, terrene, wandering star, world, and materia."

Just as he suspected, no matter how insane it seemed.

Vincent nodded. "Thank you." He walked out onto the deck, processing the information. His daughter – was she the soul contained within that summon? Just what was going on here?

"Aerith," Vincent called, "one of your little visions would be most beneficial now."

The cold rail chilled Vincent's back as he slid down to sit on the deck, his arm resting on his bent knee and his head thrown back. The wind whipped at his hair, but he ignored it. He could feel the weight of his PHS in his pocket, and he almost reached for it, wanting desperately to call Yuffie. He quelled the urge, refusing to give in. He would not bother her; she needed space. Just moments ago he was ready to head home and wrap his arms around her. Moments ago, all he could desire was being with his ninja and rocking her until all of her worries melted away. Moments ago, he didn't have the opportunity he had surely just been given.

_My Yuffie, what can I do to make your pain go away? If you are happy, it matters not what happens to me. I need to access that materia – I will find a way to fix this, this I swear upon my late father's grave, Gaia rest his soul._

* * *

"Yuffie?" The ninja opened her eyes, blinking to wake herself up as she held the PHS limply to her ear.

Groggily, Yuffie griped, "What!?"

"It's Reeve, Yuffie. I need you come down to the W.R.O. building as soon as possible – there's been an accident."

* * *

**Please review, and thanks for reading~**


	6. Just Bring Him Home

**READ AUTHOR'S NOTE! IMPORTANT!**** Okay, so you know how I told you that something huge is about to happen? Well, it's here - but PLEASE stay with me, there's a definite plan and things will turn out in the end :) Trust me on this.**

**I'm not going to get this betaed anymore, sorry Vervain, it's just a lot easier to have my sister read over it and then pop the thing out. Plus, I never know when I want to post it, so it'll be a lot less stress on you :) Thanks for all of the great help, because this would not be what it is now without you! You're awesome!**

**Warning: Pull out the Kleenex.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything here.**

* * *

"Yuffie?" The ninja opened her eyes, blinking to wake herself up as she held the PHS limply to her ear. The time was early, incredibly so. After her shower, Yuffie had simply collapsed in bed, soaking in Vincent's smell and counting the minutes til he surrendered and came back to her – she knew he would, he always did. Even now, with the phone propped up against her ear, she couldn't help the trace of a smile that broke out as she imagined Vincent bursting through the door and swallowing her in kisses. It was only a matter of time, an inevitable homecoming.

Groggily, for she still hadn't quite woken up, Yuffie griped, "What!?"

"It's Reeve, Yuffie. I need you come down to the W.R.O. building as soon as possible – there's been an accident." The tone the commissioner possessed over the phone was at once regretful and serious.

Yuffie started, suddenly sobering up. Her mind raced as thousands of possibilities swam through her head, none good. Reeve's tone held the promise of a coming disaster, and the kunoichi desperately wanted to hold Vincent for comfort as the scenarios played out. One in particular stood out, and she thought, _Leviathan, Rosso's murder another child!_ "What kind of accident? Reeve, what's going!?"

Minutes passed, the silence ominous. Ninja senses detected the subtle, almost indiscernible sound of Reeve choking back tears. Tears, Reeve? Never…

And then he broke the chilling void. "Vincent went to investigate a new summon materia discovered in a cave outside of Nibelheim." It clicked then. Something had gone terribly wrong.

Yuffie's lip trembled. Of all the situations she considered, none of them had anything to do with Vincent. "Wh-what does that have to do with anything!? Reeve, tell me, what happened!? Where is Vincent!? Tell me he's okay!" Her voice was pleading, filled with desperation that hadn't existed since she'd begged Leviathan not to let her mother die. Her entire future existed as a string, and Reeve held the scissors.

Solemnly, the commissioner replied in a remorseful and heartbroken voice, "Vincent Valentine was pronounced dead at 2:13 this morning. The doctors claimed that he had passed long before they discovered his body within the cave."

The string was cut, and the bottom of Yuffie's world fell out from under her.

Yuffie's hand shook and the PHS fell, landing mutely on the comforter. Little rivulets of saltwater ran down her face, but no noise accompanied them for the fragmented pieces of her heart had leapt into her throat and proceeded to suffocate her from within while slicing at her mercilessly. Quivering, she gathered the blanket into her tiny fists, pulling it toward her face as if inhaling the scent of him would ease the feeling of utter despair. Now wide awake, Yuffie felt the searing pain from Reeve's admission, and she could swear that her heart was beginning to blacken like some infectious disease had overcome it now that Vincent was no longer.

Then it came, the wailing and sobbing that Yuffie was not capable of holding back. "Not Vincent! Leviathan, not him too! Not Vincent! No – no! NO!" Her cries rang out as the floodgates opened, leaving her victim to overwhelming ache in her chest. The smell of him, thick and heady in the blankets, served as Yuffie's only comfort. Her body convulsed as she took heaping gasps, unable to breathe through the flood of tears, through the gaping hole that was making itself known to her fragile and collapsing heart. In that one moment, it seemed as if her whole life caught up to her. All of her failures to redeem Wutai, her disappointing AVALANCHE when she stole their materia, letting herself get involved with a man who abused her constantly, even while she was pregnant, allowing her daughter to die and Vincent to slip through her fingers – it was all too much. She couldn't breathe, and if the pain kept up in intensity, she doubted she could live much longer either.

"Vinnie, come back to me, please! I'm sorry, I never meant to push you away! I love you so, so much, Vincent! Leviathan, I'll do _anything_, just bring him home, please! Leviathan, bring me my Vincent!"

A bolt of lightning struck the window pane, rattling the house and spreading light around, while booming thunder did nothing to drown out Yuffie's pain-filled screams. The rain pounded on the windows, mocking the tears that fell to the bed sheets. "Vincent, let me wake up, please! This can't be happening! Not to us, not to you, not to me! Come wake me up, Vincent, shake me til I wake up from this nightmare! Slap me! Why aren't you waking me up, Vincent!? You _always_ wake me up! Where are you!?"

_He's… Leviathan – he's not here anymore! Gone… How could you!? How could you take him away from me!? _Her thoughts forced her further into the dark abyss of sorrow, and desperately she raked her hands across the sheets, thrashing and kicking and shrieking in agony and hurt. _Not even when Mama died… Leviathan, I trusted you to help me stand, to keep me strong! Not even Aerith, Leviathan, made he denounce you. But my baby – Leviathan, my baby girl… You took her, and I was so, so close to losing it…_

_And now Vincent? Who else, Leviathan? Godo, Wutai, Tifa, AVALANCHE!?_

Gasping, Yuffie forced herself to stand on shaky knees and stumbled to the window, placing her hands on the chilly glass, little streams gliding down the pane and mocking her own copious tears. Crackling lightning and roaring thunder filled the skies, the night black as the hell she was living in. "Black as Vinnie's hair…" _How could you, Leviathan? I honored you!_

Stiffly, Yuffie picked her PHS up and dialed Vincent's number. Maybe, if she heard his voice, her heart wouldn't hurt as much…

"Valentine. If you have reason to contact me, leave a message." In the background of the recording, she could hear her own voice giggling, "Vinnie can't come to the phone right now, he's preoccupied with me!" There was rustling and then, "Ignore her. Leave a message."

A broken sob escaped her lips. "Vincent, it's me, Yuffie. Please pick up. I think I'm dreaming, I have to be dreaming..."

The message ended, and Yuffie numbly hit the redial key.

"Valentine. If you have reason to contact me, leave a message. - Vinnie can't come to the phone right now, he's preoccupied with me! - Ignore her. Leave a message."

"Valentine. If you have reason to contact me, leave a message. - Vinnie can't come to the phone right now, he's preoccupied with me! - Ignore her. Leave a message."

Yuffie sank to her knees, thumb remaining on the call button. She stayed there on her knees, crying and listening to Vincent's voicemail until the sun came up and her giggling on his inbox was driving her up the wall. She remembered the moment clearly, as it occurred right after Deepground. While the two were at Costa del Sol, she'd begged him to set up his voicemail. She continued to bug him as he rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone, both ignoring the glare of the sun as the rest of their friends laughed at Yuffie's antics. The entire time, though, he'd been hiding a smile behind the curtain of his hair, so that only she saw it.

But it was there. She treasured those smiles, smirks, little chuckles. They were few and far between, but it made it all the more special when he'd grace her with one and kiss her knuckles. Those were the things she was going to feel the absence of the most, those moments when he was as happy as she was…

Even when there was a knock on the door, and the landline rang, and she heard Tifa calling from outside, Yuffie remained frozen in place, her heart frozen inside her. It was beyond her now to try and act civil, decent, or any emotion besides broken. No, she needed to be alone for now.

Yuffie tilted her head to the sky and whispered, "Aeris, if you can hear me, hold on to Vincent for me. Tell him I still love him, that I always have. Tell him I'm sorry for everything, that I only want to be with him now." Her mind and heart ached as all hope she had ever had for a future with the gunslinger vanished. She would not wake up beside him in the mornings, she would not receive a goodnight kiss, and she would not ever have use for the nursery again. All the years of traveling together, stealing his things only to have him give her that chiding look with a hint of mischief in his eyes, the years of running around, saving the day from psychotic generals – all of it gone in a moment. The father of her dead child was now dead himself. With a start, the kunoichi realized that, for all intents and purposes, her family was dead.

Miserably, Yuffie wiped her tears from her face and sighed. She'd give anything to go back to the moment before he'd left and take back her words. She wouldn't have said she hated him, she wouldn't have told Tifa that she couldn't love him. She would've said that she couldn't live without him. It was the truth! But she'd been scared of admitting it, and so she broke his heart.

Now, she understood the reason that Vincent had become so withdrawn after Lucrecia's betrayal. It was so easy to let someone become the center of a person's universe, all too easy – and even easier for the sun to burn out and leave the individual a cold and emotionless wreck. Yuffie let Vincent into her heart, her vulnerable, fragile little life, only to have the organ ripped out and squeezed to a pulp like it was mere child's play to do so. Never could she trust another person, never could she let her guard down and allow another to love her, or worse yet, let herself fall in love again. Heartbreak was something she would never endure twice, if she had any say in the matter.

* * *

"Oh, Cloud," Tifa moaned, her face smothered in her hands. "How can this happen? Why did this have to happen to them, after everything they've been through!?"

Cloud remained silent, his lips pulled into a frown. He crossed his arms, gazing off to the side of the empty bar, wondering just what had happened to the gunslinger exactly. Reeve had been… _vague_ on the details.

"Damn it to hell!" Cid cursed, tossing back a shot of whisky. "Poor little brat. First the kid, now Vincent?"

Barret shook his head. "Dude survived the Omega attack and gets offed in a materia cave? Something smells fishy here."

Tifa perked up. "Cloud, you said that Reeve was over the materia operation? Vincent mentioned something about Reeve and Shelke being engaged – and since Vincent and she were pretty good friends after Omega, maybe she'll give us a little more information!"

"It's worth a shot," Cloud consented, nodding. The swordsman stood from the bar stool, shaking his blonde spikes. "Tifa, if she were to listen to any of us, it would most likely be you."

Nanaki swished his tail and suggested, "Cid, you could take Tifa to Shelke. It will seem less conspicuous to say that Tifa was in Kalm when she found out about Vincent, and she decided to pay Reeve and Shelke a visit. It will seem odd if we call Shelke and invite her here. She'll know what we are trying to do."

Tifa nodded, and Cid lit a cigarette. "Okay, Tifa, let's go find out what happened to Vincent."

* * *

Yuki warked as she raced through the barren landscape, the Nibel area spreading beyond them for miles. The ninja rode silently, her stomach turning, but not from motion sickness – from heartache. She'd taken off into the wilderness, her teeth gritted. The destination had not yet been decided by the ninja, but she no longer cared, just as long as her mind was off the gunslinger.

Unfortunately, riding on the back of a golden chocobo through the wilderness left her plenty of time of time to think of said gunslinger.

Yuffie dragged the chocobo to a stop, sliding off of its back and setting up camp in the woods. She'd packed for a wilderness adventure, just the way she and Vincent had done long ago, back when they were traveling together. This time, no one accompanied her.

"What the hell were you thinking, Vinnie? Running off and playing with some undiscovered materia – really? That's something _I'd_ do! You're so stupid, Vinnie." Yuffie tethered her chocobo to a tree, knowing that the bird liked to take off and run at the most inconvenient times. She pulled greens out of her pack and fed them to the happy chocobo, stroking the feathers atop its head.

After laying a blanket on the cool ground, Yuffie settled herself on the thick cloth, using her arm as a pillow. She rolled over on her side into a more comfortable position, closing her eyes for only a moment. She couldn't keep her eyes closed, she kept seeing Vincent's beautiful face, his crimson eyes always taking in every detail. Yuffie sniffled, holding a hand to her mouth.

"Why'd we have to fight!? Vincent, why did you let me push you away? And all because of a damn piece of – wait…" Yuffie sat up abruptly, frantically searching for the little piece of paper. "I know I have it! I sure as hell didn't give it back to you… Ah, here!"

Yuffie unrolled the sheet, reading the print again. "Child of the union of Chaos' host and the Lady Wutai, the Single White Rose– light of the future, contained within the single planet… A single planet, like the Planet - planet, or like an orb, planet? Like… materia? Vincent, is that what you were doing? Were you looking for our daughter?" The thought brought a bittersweet smile to the ninja's saddened face. "You, with all your noble inclinations, were probably trying to find her, huh? Damn it, Vincent. I killed you… I sent you away! I sent you away knowing that you'd do something effing crazy just to make me happy, just to make me love you again!"

Yuki warked at Yuffie as if to tell her to shut up so it could sleep. Yuffie glared snottily at the bird. "Shut up, Yuki, or I'll go find your mate and then cook him in front of you!" The chocobo warked one last time, its feathers ruffled.

Yuffie grumbled and turned over on her side, pulling a blanket up over her shoulders. She closed her eyes, pretending that it was Vincent there with her, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close to keep her warm. Just like way back when…

* * *

Reeve paced, his hands clasped behind his back. His hairline was damp, an obvious sign that he was sweating from worry. He stroked his beard, his brow furrowed as he reflected upon the tragic events that lead to this awful conclusion.

"Who leaked the information – and to Vincent Valentine, of all people!?" he demanded, facing a squad captain.

Saluting, the captain replied, "Commander Greyson and his unit were assigned to intel, and it is assumed that someone from the unit disclosed the information to him. The man you contacted to seek Cid Highwind out, a mechanic and W.R.O. communicator, told both men what you requested of him, but somehow, he also knew of the condition of the scientist prior to the materia investigation. It must have piqued Mr. Valentine's interest."

Reeve grit his teeth. "I was very clear when I commanded that no one was to know of the incident, aside from AVALANCHE, and they were to only know that we had discovered a new summon."

The captain nodded. "Yes, sir. "

Reeve sat down in his office chair, sighing deeply. "This is horrible. I… I can't believe this happened to Yuffie. It hurt me so much to tell her…"

The door to Reeve's office opened and a petite woman – who appeared much like a young girl – entered the office, spotting Reeve. "Reeve Tuesti, you are alright?"

Shaking his head, said man replied, "No, not particularly. I had to call Yuffie and explain to her that on top of having her child murdered two weeks ago, Vincent Valentine, her lover, is now dead."

Shelke nodded, her face pensive. "Yes, that must not be easy. The girl has lost much. I wonder – how does her sanity stand now?"

Getting up from his chair, the W.R.O. commissioner approached the girl, shaking his head. "I don't know, truly. I called her this morning to… inform her of the events that transpired in the cave. I asked her to come down to the office as soon as possible, but I've not heard from her since."

"Hmm, Tifa thought maybe she'd be here. She went by Yuffie's, but she said nobody answered. She said that Cloud thinks she was home, but too shaken to do much more than process the information."

"Is Tifa here?"

"Yes," Shelke answered tonelessly.

"Oh." Reeve dismissed the captain, ordering him to leave, and turned to Shelke. "What have you told her?"

"I told her only what I know: Vincent Valentine is dead, and there is a summon materia that was discovered that he seemed to be investigating at the time of the incident." Shelke cocked her head, her face expressionless as usual. "It is unfortunate. He was a good man, Valentine."

"Yes," Reeve replied. He paused for a moment with a torn expression about his face before a decided course of action entered his mind. "Shelke? What I tell you now cannot be discussed with AVALANCHE or Yuffie."

Said girl nodded in agreement.

"The summon we discovered was being investigated by a scientist and he went mad. We shut the operation down after that, but I had an intel officer contact Cid and Vincent to inform them of the summon. I believe that Vincent knew something he had told no one… There was an etching in the materia formation, which is odd. It seemed to be some sort of prophecy. I believe that it had to do with Vincent and Yuffie's daughter."

Curiosity in her voice, Shelke inquired, "What did it say?"

Glancing away, Reeve replied, "It said that their daughter was some sort of harbinger of a storm. It also said that she was a liaison between the Lifestream and the Planet, and would be contained within a planet, or possibly, a materia orb. I think the summon has something to do with her."

"That is absurd, Tuesti. Their daughter contained in a summon materia?"

"I know, it is absurd. But… I believe that Vincent needed to know for himself."

Shelke placed her hands on her hips. "How did he die, Reeve?"

"That is… need to know."

"Reeve, I am your fiancée. Do you not trust me?" Shelke accused, her tone angry.

Looking torn, Reeve confessed, "He accessed the materia and called upon the summon. It sucked the life out of him, sent him straight to the Lifestream. At least, that is what the coroner has decided. I guess we shall never know how he truly ended up dead."

"What do you plan on doing with the materia? More research?"

"No," Reeve answered, his voice grim. "Not at all. I want no more casualties. I believe that I will keep it in a vault for now, and I'll decide at a later time what needs to happen."

"Understood," Shelke answered, emotionless. "Good day, Reeve."

"You too, Shelke," Reeve replied as the woman exited the room. She walked down the hall, and Tifa intercepted her.

"Did he tell you anything?" Tifa asked, anxious. She clasped her hands firmly and leaned forward.

Shelke shook her head. "He told me nothing." The young girl-looking-woman regarded Tifa coolly, her usual blank expression on her face.

Tifa's eyes narrowed fractionally. "I'm sure." As Shelke removed herself from the situation, Tifa placed a hand on her shoulder, stopping her.

"Thank you for trying, Shelke. Congrats on your engagement, by the way!" Tifa added warmly. Her hand pulled away from Shelke's shoulder, and the girl thanked her, continuing on her way. Tifa pushed her way out of the building heading straight for the Highwind. Cid waved at her in the distance, and she nodded.

"Did you get it?" Cid called as the barmaid approached him.

Tifa smirked, opening her palm to reveal the tiny device. "Yes, she didn't suspect a thing."

"Damn bugs, make life so much more frickin' simple." He grinned and picked the surveillance device up, walking from the bridge to his control room. He stopped by a computer and inserted the bug, watching the system boot up. Tifa leaned over his shoulder as a window popped up, replaying Reeve and Shelke's conversation. At the end, Tifa felt more confused than ever.

"What the effing hell!?" Cid spoke, summing it up for Tifa.

"What does any of this have to do with Valencia?" Tifa asked, leaning against a control board. "The summon, is he implying that it's Valencia? That doesn't make sense, she's just a baby. Summons are usually some powerful deity-like being with incredible authority."

Cid lit a cigarette up and shoved it between his lips. "I dunno, but this just got a hell of a lot weirder than I could have believed possible."

"You can say that again," Tifa consented.

* * *

The materia formation stood magnificently before Yuffie, the red crystal towering above her. The cave glowed oddly from the materia's illumination. "It's beautiful…"

She pressed her hand to the crystal, feeling its smooth surface as she ran her fingers along the edges. Upon feeling an indentation, the kunoichi knelt to examine it, a gasp escaping her lips.

"It's the same thing that was written on the paper," Yuffie awed, her breath caught. "Vinnie… Leviathan, I killed you! I sent you away! I drove you to do something crazy! You just had to see what that damn materia did, didn't you!?"

Yuffie stood and leaned against the mineral. Her stomach fluttered at the thought of Vincent reading the inscription and accessing the materia's power. "Did you do it for me, Vincent? For Rimmy? Our family?"

Of course he had. He always did things for everyone else…

Suddenly, a plethora of events clicked, forming a complete picture in the ninja's mind. So many things began to make sense at once that Yuffie had to block out her thoughts in order to focus solely on the moment. If this inscription on the paper was the same as the one that was on the materia, then someone knew about the materia before she and Vincent, and if her W.R.O. skills were worth anything, that person had to be fairly close to them – close enough to know that she had been sleeping with Vincent and had his child. Close enough to them to know that they'd even had a child, a fact she'd kept very quiet due to her parentage and origination in the strict country of Wutai…

Yuffie narrowed her eyes as she remembered what she had told herself before quitting at the W.R.O. '_Better off laser printing copies of my ass…'_

_Laser… _Lasers melt through things…

The chains…

The informant…

There was something there…

Yuffie shook her head of the thoughts, grabbed her chocobo, and led her to the cave entrance, blinking at the sudden sunlight. She shielded her eyes and glanced off into the horizon. "Yuki, we need to pay a visit to Reeve."

She did not catch the red materia formation brighten and shimmer as she retreated, its crystal like sculpture flashing like lightening. The crystal hummed with life, crackling and vibrating as the power trapped within it awakened.

* * *

"Tifa?" The barmaid turned, glancing across the Highwind's bridge to spy Cloud. He stood there sheepishly, one hand rubbing the back of his neck. He made his way to her, taking one of her hands in his.

"Cloud," Tifa warned, making to pull away, but he held her tighter.

"Don't. Don't do this. Look at Vincent and Yuffie – do you want to end up like them? Tifa, I love you, not Aerith. She's dead, Tifa. But you, you are very much alive, and I need you to stay that way. I need you to live so I can love you."

Tifa cut her eyes and looked down at her shoes, not giving in. She couldn't keep waiting for him to get his act together. She couldn't have another event like his absence during the Geostigma. Cloud pulled her chin up, gazing into her wine eyes with his Mako-blue ones. "I love you, Tifa Lockhart."

The barmaid could see that the swordsman was being genuine and telling the truth, for it reflected in his Mako-inhanced eyes. As much as she wanted to pull away and let him know that she wasn't a woman to be toyed with, she couldn't deny him anything. Their lips met, and Tifa wrapped her arms around the swordsman, leaning into his embrace. He slanted his mouth against hers, tangling his hands in her long dark hair. When they pulled back, Tifa smiled and Cloud returned the expression.

"I love you, too, Cloud." Tifa pulled away, turning to find Cid at the other end of the bridge, a cheesy smile on his face as he shot Cloud two thumbs up. Cloud smirked, shaking his head at the pilot. The swordsman turned back to the barmaid and shrugged.

"Where do we go from here?"

"You get off the damn bridge so I can get through!" Cid called, glaring at the ex-Soldier with his eyes, though he had a grin on his face. Cloud rolled his eyes and Cid pushed past him, clapping him on the back.

"Way to go, Cloudy-boy!"

Tifa blushed, her eyes glued to the bridge. She watched Cid walk away and then turned to Cloud. "I don't know, Cloud."

"How about we don't try to figure it out? Things aren't usually easy to figure out for AVALANCHE members. We don't exactly lead normal lives."

Tifa laughed, smiling warmly. "That goes without being said."

Cloud glanced away, his brow furrowed in thought as something occurred to him. "I'm going to try and call Yuffie. Maybe she'll answer her PHS. If we can't find her after that, I'm going to see Reeve."

The swordsman pulled his PHS out, dialing Yuffie's number while Tifa looked on in worry.

"Yo, Yuffster speaking. If I know you, then the body's hidden in the basement. If I don't know you, well, now I probably never will."

Cloud shook his head, stating, "Do you really answer your phone like that, Yuffie?"

Yuffie cackled. "Yeah! See, you guys totally understand that it's just like me to say something like that. Someone else would think I'm nuts!"

Cloud rolled his eyes. "Nuts? No, not you, Yuffie."

"Watch it, Chocobo-butt!" Yuffie joked. Relief filled Cloud that she seemed like her usual self. Even so, that seemed to be her defense mechanism. One never knew what Yuffie was truly feeling, not unless she was with Vincent.

"Where are you, Yuffs? We've been looking for you."

"Eh, I've been around. I'm headin' over to Reeve's though."

"You didn't go to the materia deposit, did you?" Cloud asked, his voice wary. Of course she had. She'd have to go.

"Uh… I have the right to remain silent. Anything I say can and will be held against me in the Court of 'Lawkheart'."

"Wise answer," Cloud replied, suppressing a smirk. "Speaking of which, do you want to talk to her?"

"I…uh, gotta go! Big, nasty Nibel wolves! Ta ta for now!" Cloud groaned as the PHS clicked off. Tifa tilted her head, her long brown hair cascading over her shoulder as her red eyes regarded him warmly.

"She had to go. 'Battle' Nibel wolves and all, even though I'm sure she's nowhere near Nibelheim." Tifa nodded knowingly, a smirk on her pretty lips. Cloud walked to the machine room, Tifa following him.

"She's going to see Reeve."

She tucked a lock of her hear behind her ear and glanced away. "Gaia, I hope she's alright."

* * *

"Reeve, you get your ass over here right now! As the former heir-to-the-Wutai-throne, I demand you tell me what the hell is going on!"

Reeve didn't even flinch at Yuffie's entrance, for he'd been alerted by the security footage operator that a five-foot-something ninja was storming down the hallways furiously. Reeve gestured for Yuffie to sit down, which she did so jeeringly.

"Yuffie, my dear, you must know that I am sorry beyond words for what has happened… I never meant for anything to happen, not to you, not to Vincent, and not to anyone else sent into that materia cave." Reeve leaned forward, clasping his hands on the desk. "Yuffie, I hesitate to tell you what's going on-"

"You ass-"

"Listen, Yuffie! I hesitate to tell you what's going on because I don't want you to endanger yourself. You've been known to do some pretty wild things when the moment sparks your fancy. I need you to promise to be mature about this."

Seething, Yuffie replied, "Vincent. Is. Dead. Reeve. I think I deserve to know what's going on, and I think I can be trusted to handle this information."

Nodding, Reeve replied, "That's what I like to hear, Yuffie. The story begins outside of Nibelheim. By chance, one of our elite scouts discovered the materia cave and I called for immediate investigation. We sent in the W.R.O.'s finest scientist to research the materia. He activated it after discovering it was a summon, but soon after, he seemed to lose control of rationale, going stark-raving mad and attacking the unit outside. Some of the officers apprehended him, but everyone was shaken. He was taken back to the W.R.O. facility for close watch and placed under quarantine. So far, it appears that he is much like Chaos might be, absolutely ludicrous and seemingly soulless. We are not positive as to what transpired while the materia was activated, but we are sure nothing good came of it.

"Then, information regarding the scientist was leaked to Cid and Vincent while they were aboard the Highwind. Yuffie, I promise that I gave strict orders that they were to only be told that a new summon was discovered, seeing as how we both know that any other information would have caught Vincent's curiosity immediately. Unfortunately, there was an obvious breech of W.R.O. protocol, and Vincent was told the information, regardless. He went to investigate, and – well, we aren't yet sure exactly what happened to him. The scientist only went mad, Vincent… died altogether. Yuffie, words cannot describe the regret I feel. I'd give anything to fix this, truly. - Oh, and Rosso is back, so you may rest easy. We are still questioning her. For now, take time to digest the information. I will alert you if I find out anything else."

Yuffie rose, thanking Reeve as she made her way to the door. After a moment, she turned and addressed, "Reeve, you weren't going to tell me, were you?"

Reeve regarded her thoughtfully, answering, "About what truly happened in the cave? No. But then you came here, and I saw that look in your eyes, and I knew that I couldn't keep it from you. You lost your child, Yuffie, and then you lost Vincent. I can't bring myself to lie or withhold things from you. Honesty is the least I can give you. You deserve to know after all you've been through."

"Thank you, Reeve," Yuffie replied, and she left his office.

_Vincent, why'd you leave me? You knew what happened to that scientist and you activated the materia, anyways! I hate you, Vincent, for making me so damn dependent on your existence! I hate you for making me love you more than I ever thought capable!_

Once she had a moment to herself, the ninja leaned against the wall outside of Reeve's office and closed her eyes. She thought back to that moment in the cave, when everything began to make sense. There was… There was some little detail that Yuffie was missing…

Yuffie sighed, letting the thought go as her eyes scanned the hallway. "I was here with Vincent, during Deepground, back when we were first discovering how much we loved each other. Now look at us, Vincent's dead, and I'm lost without him. And to think, only a year ago, we were saving the Planet, side by side."

"Yuffie." The ninja turned to the source of the voice, finding Shelke. The woman regarded her with curious eyes, her head turned. _Something there… _Yuffie thought, her eyes narrowed.

"You should not be so weak, Ms. Kisaragi. Vincent is dead, and it was painfully obvious from the start that the two of you would never work out. Your daughter's death only served as a catalyst for the inevitable, be grateful that she served you a justice by waking you up to the harsh reality that is life. Vincent Valentine could never truly love you – the two of you were just too different. That child was the only thing holding you together, and now, has served to prove that your relationship was condemned from the beginning."

Yuffie's mouth gaped, her eyes filled with disgust. "Why, you little bitch!" she screeched, storming over to the petite girl with her hand ready to strike. "It's a damn shame Vincent isn't here to hold me back this time, whore!"

Rearing back, Yuffie backhanded the girl with as much force as she possessed, causing her hand to sting. The red throbbing mark on Shelke's face looked a lot more painful, though, Yuffie assumed. But she wasn't finished. Wrenching a fistful of Shelke's hair, Yuffie yanked forcefully, tugging a nice clump of brownish-red hair from the Tsviet's head, causing her to cry out. Yuffie delivered a solid blow to her gut and then hurled her to the floor, straddling her and wrapping her hands around her slender neck.

"I could kill you!" Yuffie cried, her voice strained. "How dare you speak of my daughter's death like that – of my family like that!? I could effing kill you!"

Reeve came running into the hall to find the murderous Yuffie choking Shelke in a blind rage, the ex-Tsviet trying in vain to shove the stronger woman off. "Yuffie!"

Reeve heaved Yuffie off of Shelke, calling angrily at the guards to hold her back. Yuffie fought against her restraints, tears streaming down her face as she growled in ire. "Reeve, she said Valencia's death was a justice! She said that Vincent and I would be nothing without her, and her death was convenient! Reeve, how could she say that!?" The commissioner stopped dead at that, his face falling into an expressionless mask. Reeve regarded Shelke disdainfully, not wanting to believe it.

"Shelke, tell me you did not."

Rubbing her raw throat, Shelke replied in a level tone, "I spoke the truth."

Reeve shook his head in a pitiful manner. "I cannot believe you would say such a thing. I can't believe you would even _think_ that. Shelke, please, you need to go now. Go home and think about what you've done."

"Whether I look that way or not, Reeve, I am not a child. I will not be treated as such-"

"Then don't act as such," Reeve reprimanded harshly, watching Shelke straighten her shirt out and turn on her heal, storming off. He turned to Yuffie. "And you – you are not completely faultless in this, either."

"What the hell did I do!? She talked about my daughter's death like it was a _blessing!"_ Yuffie hissed, her eyes unfocusing as rage consumed her.

"Yes, but you don't attempt to murder someone for something they said, even if it was a cruel as it was." Reeve placed a hand on the ninja's shoulder and continued, "You need to go home too, Yuffie. You need rest."

"_Go home?_" Yuffie sneered. "Go home? Where, Reeve!? Just where the hell _is_ home for me!? Wutai, where all of the men can rape me if I return!? Shinra Manor, where Vincent and I lived - oh, right - _before _I told him that I didn't love him, _before _he died! Seventh Heaven, where I've only served to insult Tifa and ruin her relationship with Cloud!? WHERE, Reeve!? Where is home!? Please tell me, I need to know!"

Reeve flinched at the desperate tone in Yuffie's pleading voice. Tears streamed down her face, her brown eyes wide and scared. He turned away, unable to endure the lost look in her eyes. She was utterly broken, so different from the gleeful ninja she had been with Vincent during Deepground.

"I don't know, Yuffie. I really don't know."

The guards released the struggling ninja and she dropped to her knees. "I want Vincent! Leviathan, please, I want Vincent!"

Reeve's heart ached at the pitiful sight that was Yuffie. What had happened to the vivacious ninja who didn't let a thing bother her, who could be insulted and humiliated, and come up with a clever response and laugh at herself? What happened to the Yuffie Kisaragi that belonged to AVALANCHE, that saved the world three times?

_Vincent Valentine_, Reeve decided. _Vincent Valentine happened to her, and she happened to him._ She brought the gunslinger to life, and he taught her how the world worked. Unfortunately, fate seemed to be against them – always against them.

The ninja turned her head, drawing her knees to her side as she shook slightly, lip trembling. For a moment, she grazed the spot on her hand where she'd accidentally brushed against Shelke's weapon during their fight. Her eyes widened at the burn marring her skin.

Yuffie gasped, finally comprehending what it was she had tried to remember when she was investigating Rosso's disappearance and had come across the weapon info at the bottom of a statement. And what she had begun to realize in the cave, when she thought about her statement of laser printers… And when she looked at Shelke, and there was something there…

"She did it, Reeve."

Reeve glanced up. "What are you talking about, Yuffie?"

Yuffie looked up into his eyes, and something in her brown orbs burned with pure hatred. Realization set in on her face, and she whispered venomously, "The chains were melted with a _laser_. Shelke's weapons are EM sabers – they're like lasers. They are narrow and can reach a temperature at the tip hot enough to melt through the shackles. She and Rosso were both Tsviets – who's to say that they weren't working together this entire time? She knew everything because she was your confidante, Reeve! She's the turncoat – she's the one who helped Rosso out and who told the Highwind mechanic about the cave!"

"Yuffie, that's insane," Reeve responded automatically, shaking his head in disbelief. But was it, really? Everything made sense…

"Gaia! She was with the man that discovered the cave! I told her about the summon materia, and she knew that I'd tell Vincent. She was gone when Vincent went to that cave," the commissioner gasped, his eyes wide. "She killed Vincent in the cave…"

Yuffie stammered, her eyes wild and crazed, "She – no! No, she wouldn't! Not that too!"

"Something else?" Reeve asked, afraid of the answer. He couldn't fathom the idea of his fiancée having helped Rosso the Crimson plot against the W.R.O., against him.

"She was in Edge when it happened; she was in Edge when Rosso ordered my daughter's death. Reeve – she was the one who killed my daughter!"

The man wanted so much to be in denial, but the bigger picture was crystal clear. Reeve sunk to his knees, appalled that Shelke was capable of such a thing. Shelke murdered Yuffie's daughter and Vincent. She'd been working with Rosso the entire time.

Yuffie collapsed in tears, and Reeve stayed stock-still, processing the cold fact that his fiancée had killed the man he called his friend and his innocent daughter.

* * *

**So, yeah... I guess you all kinda hate me now, huh? But I PROMISE that this is not how things end. I've got a plan! Unfortunately, you'll only know how things go if you drop a review ;)**

**ALSO: I am aware that Shelke's weapons are electromagnetic sabers, an I'm uncertain if they actually generate heat. However, I'm taking my creative license and running with it, and there _was_ that one scene where Reeve, maybe it was Vincent, sets off the sprinklers in DOC and Shelke's sabers went out. SO, I'm saying that they do generate electricity that is heated and can burn and melt things**


	7. Don't Let Her Know

**This is by far the longest chapter, it's almost ten thousand words. I'm so sorry, but it's because so freaking much happens in this chapter. It's a little all over the place, and things are a little out of whack, but I think it's going to come together soon. **

**Thanks for all of the reviews, favorites, and alerts! And a special shout-out to Zana Zira for adding this to her community! :D Y'all should check it out, it has some great Yuffentines on it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything here. I don't receive any profit from this fic, others, or the site itself, FanFiction. But you knew that.**

* * *

"Reeve, what are you going to do?" Cloud asked stoically as he regarded the man with cool eyes. The commissioner inhaled deeply, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest. The meeting room, silent with anticipation, seemed eerily calm.

"I will do what must be done. She might have been my fiancée, but she killed Vincent and Valencia. There is a punishment for crimes of that degree."

Yuffie grit her teeth, the effect looking so much like a rabid dog that Tifa nearly shuddered. "Damn right!" Tifa cut her maroon eyes at Yuffie, a warning in them.

"Reeve," Tifa began sweetly, her maternal affection oozing out, "this can't be easy. Maybe you should take some time off." As heartfelt and sincere as the gesture had been, the dark-haired man shook his head tiredly.

"I have people counting on me, Ms. Lockhart," Reeve replied, his voice soft. "I thank you for the sentiment, but my feelings should not get in the way of how I run the W.R.O. and how I take care of business."

"Understood," Cloud added, uncrossing his arms and narrowing his Mako-inhanced eyes. He glanced at a clock resting on the otherwise barren wall and frowned. "Hate to rush things, but I have a feeling that Shelke's taken off by now. We need to find her before she gains the upperhand."

Yuffie cracked her knuckles, a menacing sneer stretching across her face. "When we do, can I rip out her hair!? I've always liked her hair color…"

"Brat!" Cid exclaimed, shaking his head and taking a drag from his cigarette. "Jealousy never looked good on a woman."

"Ah, what do you care?" Yuffie returned. "I ain't a woman in your book, anyways, I'm just a ninja brat little girl, and that's fine by me." She punctuated her remark by sticking her tongue out at the pilot.

"Kiddo," Cid sighed. "Don't take things I say so literally."

The whole display unnerved the martial artist. She merely watched Yuffie as Cid and she bantered, her heart sinking as she feared that Vincent's death and Shelke's betrayal had altered her friend's bubbly personality into something infinitely more vengeful and callous. Tifa reached over and took Yuffie's hand, smiling warmly in an attempt to bring back a gentler side of her dearest friend. "You may not act like it sometimes, but we all know that you aren't a kid – whether Cid refers to you as kiddo, or not." This was said with her trademark motherly smile.

"I _had_ a kid, Tifa," Yuffie mumbled indignantly with an underlying hint of misery. "I don't need anyone telling me I'm a woman, I know that."

Nanaki flicked his tail, watching the ninja closely with a look of sympathy. After being silent for so long, he decided it was time for a subject change and offered, "Yuffie, I believe that Vincent has a plan." The ninja's eyes narrowed in response.

Reeve drew his dark eyebrows together, stroking his beard in contemplation. "Whatever do you mean by that, Red?"

Sliding down in her seat, the kunoichi whispered, "He's dead, 'Naki. I can't… I can't let myself go on thinking he's going to come back…"

The firecat stood on his haunches, shaking his fur out as he explained, "Yes, dear Yuffie. You cannot allow yourself to await his return for it will not happen, but I do believe that he had this planned."

"What does that even mean?" Yuffie asked, her bottom lip pushed out in a pout. All of the talking about Vincent was making her heart ache.

"Vincent never did a thing without reason," Nanaki supported, trotting around to Yuffie's side. "Do you think he would have done something that absurd without thinking it through? Absolutely not. What we need to do now is figure out what Vincent was on to."

Yuffie crossed her arms, giving Reeve a knowing look. He shook his head slightly, a clear warning not to bring up their conversation. She consented. "And just how do we go about that, Red?"

"Retrace his steps," he answered, stretching his body and raking his claws across the floor. His red fur rippled as he nuzzled Yuffie's leg. "We cannot hope that he will return, Yuffie. He is very dead. But we cannot neglect his memory. Things will be difficult, and it is entirely understandable if you wish to not accompany us. None will judge you."

It had sparked some sort of hope and defiance within Yuffie, and she shook her head determinedly. "Uh-uh! I'm gonna follow things through til the end. Let's go find Shelke, kick her ass, and then figure out whatever the hell it is that Vincent thought was worth buyin' a one way ticket to the Lifestream for!" She jumped up, her fist pumping the air. Grinning as she raced from the room, she motioned as she called from halfway down the hall, "All aboard the Highwind for an AVALANCHE adventure!"

"She's breaking," Cid commented, his lips flat. He ground out his cigarette, huffing. "Damn kid! She's tryin' so hard to fool us, make us think she's okay."

"It's her defense mechanism," Reeve added. "Much like Cloud's was distancing himself physically. Vincent's was putting up a front and building a wall around himself. Tifa, you surround yourself with the ones that care the most for you – the children. Cid, you smoke until you smell like lung cancer in its purest form. Nanaki, you speak words of wisdom to those around you, focusing on their problems to make yourself feel better. Barret, you find things to bring your anger out on, through fighting or cursing. All of us have our own ways of convincing ourselves that we are fine, even if other's can see right through it."

"And you, Reeve?" Cloud asked.

"I bury myself within my work, keeping myself occupied with the W.R.O.," Reeve replied nonchalantly. "The most we can do now is make sure that Yuffie does not keep herself so contained that she's pushed to the edge."

Cid took a steadying breath, and then admitted, "Kid's got me worried. ^%# vampire – wormed his way into her heart and tore her from the inside out!"

"Cid," Tifa scolded, "to be fair, she wormed her way into his life, not the other way around."

Cid barked a short laugh, agreeing, "Yeah, kid has a way of gettin' under people's skin and makin' them care more 'bout her than they bother to admit."

After a long pause, in which everyone merely pondered their own thoughts, Cloud instructed, "We need to find Shelke now. Besides, Yuffie's probably wondering why no one's boarded the Highwind for an 'AVALANCHE adventure'. Let's mosey!"

* * *

"Ugh, I'm gonna be sick," Yuffie moaned, her hand on her stomach. She clutched at the railing of the Highwind out on the deck, the wind whipping her hair into her eyes and stinging her pale cheeks. Her stomach flipped once more, and Yuffie felt bile climbing up the back her throat. She puked over the side of the Highwind, feeling the nausea worsen. The uncomfortable retching from air-sickness seemed inclined, more so than usual. For a terrifying moment, Yuffie's subconscious leaked a most unwanted thought.

"Yuff?" Tifa called, sticking her head out to spot the ninja. Her long dark hair flew wildly in the rushing wind. "Are you okay?" The ninja internally cheered at the distraction.

"No," Yuffie answered, her point proven when another wave of vomiting hit her. "I hate flying. I hate motion."

Tifa nodded, patting her on the back comfortingly, and went back to the bridge, leaving Yuffie to bend over the chilly rail and puke her guts out. Yuffie finally emptied all of her stomach, leaving nothing but an ache in its place, and made her way to the chocobo stables. She silently moved through the corridors, entering the stable with the stealth that all great ninja possessed. Her stomach flipped at the smell of the creatures.

She crept toward Yuki, clicking to alert the chocobo to her presence. The golden warked happily, but Obsidian merely glared at her, turning his regal onyx head to the side. Yuffie fed both of them greens, and then plopped down beside the resentful black chocobo, her eyes watering as she graced her finger over the red ribbon her lover had tied around its neck.

"Vincent's dead," Yuffie whispered, drawing lazy patterns in the dust and straw on the floor. "He died yesterday, early that morning. He was being stupid – activated some materia that was unknown. Killed 'im."

Obsidian cocked its head at Yuffie, nudging her hand. He seemed to sense that something was wrong. He blinked and glanced around, warking apprehensively.

Yuffie's mind began to cloud, and she clutched her head, doubling over and pulling at her hair. She couldn't think straight, could barely even see. An all-consuming rage crept up her spine, starting at the base and worming its way up, slowly taking over her body as it reached her brain stem and filled her heart with a deadly fire. She opened her eyes, scowling.

The bird warked at her again, sensing the change within her, and she snapped like a twig. Infuriated, Yuffie jumped to her feet, shrieking, "Don't you get it, you stupid bird!? Vincent's dead, your owner's dead! Damn it, you dumbass chocobo! You don't understand, you useless featherbrain!" She pounded at the chocobo furiously, her fists bruising its delicate skin. "You stupid, stupid chocobo!"

The chocobo warked frantically, pecking at Yuffie in defense. It flitted around fearfully as it tried to avoid the barrage of attacks from the ninja, and Yuki got up, cowering in a corner. Yuffie continued to shout nonsense, wailing on the bird madly as the rage in her veins engulfed her body like a roaring inferno. She slammed her foot into Obsidian's chest, crying out. Dropping onto its back, she viciously yanked the feathers out of its neck, making the chocobo shriek in fright and pain.

"Yuffie!? Yuffie!"

The ninja was drawn back, crushed into a firm structure. For a moment, her brain short-circuited, and she asked weakly, "Vinnie?"

"No, Yuffie. I'm sorry, kid, it's just me. You're alright now, kiddo. You're alright." Cid cradled the kunoichi to his chest, stroking her hair. He reeked of cigarettes and was drenched in sweat, but Yuffie couldn't bring herself to care. He was comfort, and he was the damned closest thing she had to a real dad.

"Cid! I want Vincent!" Yuffie garbled, her hands fisted in his shirt. The anger that had previously swallowed her began to dissipate, leaving her shaking and frightened, wondering just what had come over her. She'd never felt so out of control, never lost her temper like that, and it frightened her. The way it had occurred… It reminded her of Chaos.

A shiver ran through her.

"I know, Yuffs. We all want the vampire back. It just ain't AVALANCHE without him." Cid picked Yuffie up gently and carried her out of the stable, ignoring the frightened chocobos that warked anxiously as they left. He brought her to the bridge and passed Cloud, the swordsman eyeing Yuffie worriedly. The pilot just shook his head, smoothing hair back from Yuffie's bloody face, avoiding the gashes where the black chocobo had managed to get a hit in on her.

"I'm gon' take her to get some rest. Gaia knows she needs it."

Cloud nodded, turning to Tifa and taking her hand soothingly. She bit her lip, concerned for Yuffie's wellbeing.

"Cloud, she's not okay. She's loosing it." Tifa pulled away, wrapping her arms around herself. "We have to fix this."

"Teef," Cloud sighed. "I'm not sure we even can."

_SHHHRRRRREEEEECCCHHH!_

A sudden explosion rocked the airship, sending Tifa crashing into Cloud, the swordsman embracing her to hold her steady as another explosion threatened to knock them over. The deafening shriek of metal ripping apart rattled their brains, and Tifa winced, trying vainly to block out the noise. The platform beneath them trembled and quaked like the metal had become rubber, and steel fragments rained down from above.

"Cloud! What's going on!?" Tifa planted her feet firmly to keep her balance and Cloud followed suit, wrapping a hand around the barmaid's upper arm to keep her stable.

Shouting over the screaming of wind and metal, Cloud cried, "I don't know! We need to find Cid! I think we're being attacked!"

Tifa nodded, gripping the rail of the bridge to stay upright. She turned around, her jaw dropping as part of the Highwind ripped away, leaving jagged edges where the titanium had been. Bits of steel flew backward, sucked by the sheer force of the wind in a backwards spiral. Tifa backed up slowly, her grip tightening on the rail. Cloud pulled her with him, fighting the wind to drag them forward. Through lowered-eyelids, Cloud could make out Cid holding tightly to Yuffie, barking orders to his crew above the roar of wind.

"Tifa, hold on!" Cloud called, gripping her bicep as he trudged against the current of wind, crossing the bridge and making it over to Cid.

"Damn it! What the hell is going on?" Cid cursed, trying to contact ground control at W.R.O. The pilot's eyes darted around as he held to Yuffie and manned the controls simultaneously.

Yuffie moaned, her hand going to her mouth. "Ugh, why now!?"

Tifa pressed into the rail, shaking her head as her hair flew around her face in the freezing wind and goosebumps broke out on her arms. "Who's attacking us? Do you think it could be Tsviet followers? Shelke might be leading the aerial assault."

"I dunno, but whoever is beatin' up on my baby has got another thing coming to 'em!" Cid spat, his teeth clenched. "Ain't no one hurts my baby!"

Cloud smirked, mocking, "What about the Ultimate Weapon?"

"Shut it, Strife!" The pilot picked up a radio transmitter device, clicked it, and ranted, "Hey, Reeve, some little shits are attacking the Highwind. Couple a' explosions gon' off already, I think they might have been missiles of some sort. Rippin' my baby apart like she's a piece of foam!"

"I've contacted Shera, she has your coordinates. Try to take the airship down somewhere – you have a better chance of fighting when grounded. You need to locate your enemies." The tone in Reeve's voice held an edge of apprehension. "Be careful!"

"Roger! Take 'er down, crew!" Cid readied the ship for landing, training his eye on a plateau in the distance. He steered the Highwind as well as one could when half the airship was missing. The vessel began dropping speedily, flipping Yuffie's stomach wildly. She tightened her grip on Cid's shirt, flinching as her ears popped painfully with the rapidly changing air pressure.

"She's going down too fast!" Cloud yelled, reaching for Tifa and Yuffie. He encased them in his arms, blocking their bodies from the soaring wind that chilled their bones, holding them in place. "We're going to be guts beneath a fly swatter at this rate!"

"Damn it, Strife, I know that! Hold on to the girls, I'm gonna try and skid her!" Cid's lips pulled back in a grimace as he yanked the controls, pulling the Highwind back. The nose of the airship slid across the rocky ground and sparked with friction, the movement jarring the group. The screaming of wind continued to pound in their ears, coupled with the now awful noise of the ground ripping beneath the ship. Every movement sent shockwaves up the groups feet, rocking them mercilessly.

"She's gonna drop off the edge!" Cid called as the Highwind bounced and skidded across the plateau top. Cloud reinforced his grip on the young women as the Highwind flipped, crashing down from the plateau to slam painfully into the valley below, its structure crumpling as the nose drove into the unforgiving soil. Yuffie clenched her eyes, burying her head in Cloud's chest as they were thrown from the bridge to slam into a wall opposite them. The ripping frame of the Highwind echoed in Yuffie's eyes as a searing pain shot up her spine, exploding in her brain and behind her eyelids unbearably. Her teeth rattled with the force of the blow and her head wacked against the unforgiving metal. She could feel a wave of dizziness threatening to drown her in its oblivion, and she fought desperately not to black out. Her heart thundered in her chest as fear began to overwhelm her. After a minute of fighting off sleep, she possessed no energy to protest, and sank into the black.

* * *

_"Yuffie, open your eyes."_ The darkness, so encompassing and warm, called to Yuffie, but something in that voice brought her out of the void abruptly. She blinked her eyes in an attempt to adjust to the sharp light. A figure stood before her, the light blurring the edges of the person. She tried to focus her eyes, but her head screamed in agony. She found her mouth doing the same.

_"Yuffie, love, what hurts?"_ The voice sounded close to her ear, and warmth tickled her neck sweetly. She could not place the person, but the voice was so damn familiar. She found herself moving towards it, needing to drown in it.

"My head and my chest."

Soothing warmth washed over, feeling like a field in spring, alleviating the torture. After the relief faded, Yuffie felt numb, a welcomed feeling compared to the soreness. She rubbed her head, trying to clear her thoughts.

_"Is that better?"_

That voice! The deep, husky timbre washed over Yuffie and brought far more joy than the relief of pain could.

"Vincent!?" The ninja jumped up, the blurry picture sharpening to reveal her gunslinger, clad in his crimson cloak, gauntlet shining, dark tresses falling softly, carmine eyes bright and loving. "Vinnie!"

She ran to him, her arms wrapping around his shoulders as he swung her off the ground, his own arms going around her waist, one hand holding her head to his shoulder. "_Yuffie…"_

She felt tears dripping down her face as she whimpered, "You're here, Vinnie! Oh Leviathan, I've missed you! It's been a couple of days, but it feels like years! I never meant what I said to you, Vincent, I've always loved you!"

Vincent smoothed her hair down and whispered, "_I know my love, and I have always loved you."_ Their lips met chaotically as the gunslinger gripped his ninja against him as tightly as he could manage, and she melted against him in return, allowing the flavor of him to seep into her. The moment was almost too perfect with the two of them together again.

Yuffie pulled back from Vincent and kissed his cheek, her arms still around him. She inquired softly, "How is this happening, Vinnie?"

He regarded her with his crimson eyes, seeming to ponder the question. "_I'm not sure, Yuffie. I believe you are in a suspended state, caught somewhere between Life and the Lifestream due to the crashing of the Highwind. You were near death, and that is why we are able to see each other… Are you sure you are fine?"_

"I'm not sure how fine I am there, but whatever you did here, it worked." Yuffie smiled at him reassuringly, and he came undone by that simple look. He captured her lips with his once more, crushing her to him as he caressed her everywhere he could reach. She tangled her hands in his hair, wrapping her legs around his body as they embraced passionately with a sense of completion. Yuffie sighed as his mouth moved to her neck and she held his head tighter to her skin, wanting to get lost in the heavenly moment of finally being in Vincent's arms again. She was so caught up in him that she failed to notice the feeling of his lips against her collarbone fading, become just a whisper of warmth. However, when she felt something akin to air in her arms, her eyes flew open and she cried out in despair.

"Vincent!" Yuffie shouted, holding him tighter. He kissed her sweetly, leaning his forehead against hers as he breathed raggedly and offered a very Vincent-esque smile.

"_We cannot be together, Yuffie. You know that. Eventually you must return to the present…"_

Yuffie shook her head violently, not knowing how she'd ever survive without him, not knowing if she even could. "No, Vincent! Screw reality, I want to be with you!"

Yuffie felt her gunslinger dissipating in her arms, and she selfishly clung to him as he replied, "_You need to return, Yuffie. If not for yourself, at least live your life out for me." _The thought of him not being beside her brought a new wave of tears to her eyes, but the pleading look on his face made her heart still in her chest. For a moment, she couldn't breathe, couldn't think. Everything stopped.

"Okay, for you," Yuffie relented, nuzzling Vincent's hand as he cupped her face and brushed away her tears with his thumb. Then, in a way that astounded the kunoichi completely, she felt something clawing up inside of her, dying for release; it was a sense of elation, as though Vincent truly held another piece of her, like something beyond Yuffie herself needed his presence more than anything – something that wanted him to hold her tighter.

Suddenly, she remembered something she had meant to tell the gunslinger when she was searching for him, before he'd died. She gazed up into his crimson eyes, a look of anguish in her own brown orbs.

_"What's wrong, Yuffie?"_ Vincent inquired, caressing her cheek. Her eyelids fluttered when a soft kiss brushed away a bead of wetness from her lashes. How… How could she tell him?

"Vinnie, what if… What if I'm pregnant again?" Yuffie dropped her gaze, trembling slightly at the notion. He'd hate her for sure…

With a bittersweet smile, Vincent returned, "_I suspected as much when you were sick, though I wanted to give you time to come to the conclusion and tell me yourself." _He knew?

The ninja's heart shattered as the realization that she could possibly be carrying a baby and Vincent would not be beside her yet again, set in. Her knees wobbled and she began to collapse, but the gunslinger caught her and supported her weight, kissing her forehead comfortingly. Yuffie burst into tears, gasping, "But you're supposed to be here with me! I can't do this on my own!"

"_But you did before, Yuffie. You're strong and independent. It is what I love about you."_ He tightened his hold on her, cradling her head while she wept. After a moment, he whispered, "_You're capable of taking care of our child on your own. I trust you entirely to do your best and be what our child needs. You'll be a fine mother, Yuffie."_

She let his words sink in for a moment while she calmed down. A smile came to her face when he added, "_Tell her that her father loved her, Yuffie. Please, tell our child nothing of who I was or what my life had been. Don't let her know what I had become."_

Yuffie shook her head, looking into his eyes with a displeased expression. "Vincent, you are not a monster, and you never were! … I… I won't tell our child about Hojo, or Lucrecia. But I will say that you were a damned good fighter, a wonderful man, and loyal to boot – and that I loved you more than my heart could even stand."

The ends of Vincent's lips quirked up and he pressed a kiss to the ninja's nose, stating, _"I'll be waiting for you both in the Lifestream, Yuffie…"_

That thought made Yuffie stiffen, and she took a step back. "Leviathan – I hadn't thought about it. Oh, Vincent, what if I've killed the baby!? What if the crash hurt it!? No, not again!"

Swiftly, Vincent pressed a tender kiss to Yuffie's cheek, mollifying her and encouraging, "_It's not your fault, love. If you miscarry, do not ever think it is your fault."_

Yuffie nodded, though she didn't truly take his words to heart. Her mind drifted to that place where she had stood only a few weeks prior, staring down in anguish at the sight of what had once been her little girl. Vincent hugged her amorously, stroking her cheek, and she quivered in his embrace, breathing in the scent of gunpowder and leather.

"What were you doing out there?" Yuffie asked, and they both knew what she was referring to.

Vincent sighed and confessed, "_Yuffie, that message we received-"_

Time caught up to their suspended state of tranquility, ripping Yuffie from Vincent and startling her awake in a sterile room, the smell of formaldehyde and disinfectant stinging her nose.

"Vinnie…" Yuffie trailed, feeling hollow as she gazed miserably at her empty arms and remembered how wonderful it had felt to be in Vincent's. One second, she felt utterly at peace, and the next - she woke up in some foreign place and the gunslinger wasn't beside her.

Something moved in the room, drawing Yuffie's attention. She looked up and found a young man gazing down on her curiously. His clean-cut brown hair and blue eyes gave him a genuine look, although she shrunk back a little due to the array of chemicals and gadgets nearby. Vincent's life story had made her slightly fearful of doctors and scientists. "Miss Kisaragi, you are awake."

She nodded dumbly, her eyes blurring. She didn't want to be here with this man, answering his questions. How could fate be so cruel to her? She was with Vincent, with her Vinnie.

"How long have I been out?" Yuffie asked, wiping a bead of sweat from her hairline. She focused on the present to block out the agony of her dead gunslinger. There would be no more moping for the time being, not when the current situation was much more critical than being on time to her pity party.

"Nearly a day," the man replied, making his way to a monitor, white coat swishing. "The doctors here at Healen Lodge have been working strenuously to fix you up. You've suffered a severe concussion and fractured two of your false ribs."

She choked up. Cracked lower ribs meant damage to her core area, which was awfully close to the region where her womb would stretch to accommodate a baby in the later part period of her pregnancy. Shivering, her lip trembled as guilt and sorrow crept up her veins, whispering biting words of her blame for injuring another child, hurting another innocent being that she bought forth onto the Planet.

"What happened to the others?" Yuffie asked, her voice tinged with worry, both for her friends and for the possibility of having a child growing inside of her during such an event as the one she had experienced. She tried vehemently to erase such ill thoughts and focus on the positive aspects of the situation like… like – like that she was pregnant at all!

Some twisted piece of her scoffed at the notion of that being in any way positive aside from the outcome of a pregnancy test.

The doctor sighed, a sound that prompted Yuffie back to attention. "Miss Lockhart has some cracked ribs and bruising, but not much else. Mr. Strife is in a coma, and Mr. Highwind is in surgery under anesthesia. He had shrapnel embedded in his diaphragm and a punctured lung," the doctor addressed as he flipped through a folder and scribbled little notes with a pen he had pulled out of his pocket protector.

Biting her lip, the ninja slouched down, her face troubled and unlike her usual demeanor. She hated to admit it – it wasn't her style – but Yuffie Kisaragi, Wutai's super ninja and Single White Rose… was scared. Unbelievably so.

"They will get better though, right?" The thought of losing another one of her teammates brought an ache to her chest. Hadn't she endured enough suffering when she lost her mother to the Shinra-Wutai war? Or her daughter to the Tsviet? Or Vincent to something as laughable as plain stupidity? When would the heartache end?

A little voice in the back of her mind whispered, _When everyone you love is dead and gone…_

The doctor halted his scrawling and met her eyes, replying optimistically, "It is believed so. We are unsure of Mr. Strife's conditions, though. I will get back to you on that, Miss Kisaragi."

"It's Mrs. Valentine." The response had come immediately, shocking Yuffie as much as the doctor. She wasn't quite sure when she had started regarding herself as Vincent's wife, but the thought had leaked into her mind on more than one occasion, and after having his child, it just felt right.

The doctor nodded at her somewhat unsurely, but then gave her a smile and continued to right on his chart. Yuffie avoided his eyes, her gaze falling on a heart monitor beside her bed. Her friends were all injured, all carted off to the other rooms, all in bad condition. What had happened on the Highwind? Was it Shelke that had been the one to attack, leading a team of her own? Yuffie shuddered at the thought of a new Tsviet unit – the first one had done enough damage. The second would likely be devastating.

Yuffie's thoughts rerouted, focusing on the fears she had expressed to her love. At some point, she needed to know the truth. If she was pregnant, it would be better to find out now so that she could at least attempt to get some prenatal assistance.

Taking one deep, relaxing breath, the kunoichi gathered her wits and choked down her insecurities. _Now or never, Yuffie._ She tugged at an end of her hair and asked meekly, "When you were uh… running tests, did you like… you know… find anything unusual?"

"… Unusual?"

With an exasperated sigh, the ninja shook her head and prompted, giving the doctor a knowing and indicative look, "You know, out of the ordinary? Abnormal?" After receiving a blank stare, she deadpanned and her gaze bore into the man's. "As in, I could be gaining weight in the near future?"

The man cocked his head, the question seeming to have puzzled him. "Can you be more specific, miss?" Honestly, was the man stupid? Her teeth gritted in anger, but a sudden wave of terror overcame her emotions, and she wanted to snatch her questions out of the air and cry, 'Nevermind! It's not important!' She wanted to bite her nails, to sink beneath the sheets and disappear. No, she didn't want to know the truth. Though she had assumed it to be, having the facts laid out before her only made the situation irrefutably real, a veracity she wasn't sure she could handle. Another pregnancy without Vincent, and this time she knew he wouldn't be coming back…

_Keep it together, Yuffie! _she encouraged herself, outwardly grimacing. It took all of her will power to get her limp tongue to move, to force an airstream out of her throat, to produce sound. With a stabling breath, the kunoichi blurted, "Am I, like, pregnant or something?"

The doctor blinked in shock of the woman's outburst. He took a moment to consider the question, pursing his lips before replying in an uncertain tone, "I'm not sure, but I can run tests if you'd like. Is there someone you'd like us to contact – perhaps the father of the child if you are indeed expecting? Your husband, a Mr. Valentine was it?"

_Yes, I'd love for you to contact the father of my unborn child. Oh! And while you're at it, tell him to get his ass back to Gaia and kiss me until I can't breathe!_

She wondered how well that would blow over with the dear old doctor.

"No, that won't be necessary," Yuffie finally coerced herself into replying, but went no further into details at the time, for she did not think herself strong enough to delve back into the memories that caused her heart to ache with loneliness. The doctor regarded her with a strange look on his face, his baby blue eyes conveying an inner argument.

For a while, silence filled the room as the man seemed to search for the right words to use. At length he stated hesitantly, "Miss- Mrs. Valentine, I must inform you that… after the crash of the Highwind… there's very little chance of your child – and I say this with the utmost regret – being born without difficulties, physical, mental, or otherwise."

Yuffie nodded, her brown eyes sad as his words cut right through her, piercing her heart like the blade of a knife. Her vision blurred slightly and she could feel dampness on her lashes, but she managed to nod and give the man a very composed look. "I understand... But I still need to know for sure if I'm pregnant." The words came to her, but it still hurt to utter them. Finally the ninja divulged, "I recently gave birth – about four months ago, actually. I didn't think I could get pregnant so quickly after having a baby, but I was getting all the same symptoms..."

The doctor nodded at her, his face sympathetic as he took in the information. "Yes, women are very fertile after delivery. The odds are greatly in your favor for conception following child-birth… I'll go run the tests with the samples we collected prior to your regaining consciousness. I'll return with an answer." He shifted his weight as he began taking notes once more on his clipboard.

Yuffie conjured a weak smile, mainly for the sake of appearing at least somewhat strong, and replied, "Thank you." Inside, she trembled in fear, disgust, and – though she was loathe to admit – hope.

When the man exited the room, she leaned back into her hospital bed, staring at the off-white ceiling tiles as she pondered how she'd react if she found out she had been pregnant. Her father could never know, that was a given. After how he had reacted to her first pregnancy, she knew he'd be even less willing to accept the second.

Bitterly, Yuffie wondered how the others would take the news. It almost humiliated her. The thought of having to explain to Reeve and everyone else that she couldn't fight with them because she was pregnant again made her feel ashamed, childish, like she shouldn't be fooling around with Vincent if she was too dumb to figure out the consequences the second time around. Would they laugh at her, make jokes about her ignorance? She guessed she should have at least gotten some form of contraception if she knew that she and Vincent weren't going to end their activities, but she had never even considered that she might be fertile immediately after birth. It simply never occurred to her as a possibility.

"Vinnie, I hope I'm not, or wasn't, pregnant. I don't want to bear the thought that another child of mine has died – and this time, inside of me. Isn't that where babies are supposed to be the safest, where they shouldn't fear for their lives?" Dropping her head into her hands, Yuffie sat alone in her room, the droning of machines her only company. Thoughts raced through her head, each a different scenario of how she would confess to the others. Some were variations of how her test results would come out.

"Yuffie?" The ninja's head turned to the door, seeing Shera peek in. Yuffie's eyes widened and a grin grew on her face. Leviathan, someone she could trust!

"Sher-bear!" Yuffie cried excitedly, her brown eyes brightening considerably. The woman entered her room, smiling happily at Yuffie as she approached the hospital bed, her brown hair pulled back into a tight, swinging ponytail.

"My goodness, Yuffie! It's such a relief to see one of you awake! Cid's been in surgery since he got here, Tifa's been sleeping, and Cloud's in, well, a coma. But you're awake!"

Yuffie nodded, beaming. "Yeah, look at me! The Great Ninja Yuffie rises before all in the midst of disaster, victorious in the fight against death, valiant in the face of danger! Towering over all that is-"

"Don't exert yourself too much, Yuffie," Shera remarked, laughing lightly. "I wouldn't want you to go and pop a vein or something."

Yuffie pouted, crossing her arms. She watched as Shera stroked her stomach, the gesture seeming subconscious and common, done without thought. Yuffie knew where she'd seen it.

"Are you pregnant!?" Yuffie asked excitedly, bobbing on the bed. She leaned forward tilting her head and examining Shera's stomach. If Shera was pregnant, and she turned out to be pregnant, too, then maybe the ninja would have someone there to comfort her.

"Well, yes, yes I am." Shera rubbed her flat stomach, watching her movements with a small smile. Eyes glazing over slightly, the ex-princess bit her lip and fell silent for a moment, caught up in thoughts of how nice it must have been to have the father of the baby with her during the gestation period. It took only an instant for the justaweebitenviousbuttooproudtoadmitit ninja to shake her head and expel the thoughts.

"That's awesome!" The ninja grinned and pumped her fist in the air. "Congrats!" Yuffie maintained her upbeat disposition and sat back on her heels, her lip pulled between her teeth. She glanced at the heart monitor and watched its steady rhythm, letting the motion of the light calm her. Hesitantly, she glanced down at her own stomach, a sort of wonder in her chocolate eyes. She turned back to the engineer.

"Can I tell you something?" Yuffie asked, sounding shy and guarded. To be honest, it terrified her to tell someone about her predicament. She'd rather pretend nothing was happening. But this was Shera, and if Yuffie was going to tell someone she'd gone and gotten herself knocked up again, she was glad it was someone pregnant as well.

"Yes, Yuffie," Shera answered warmly, unaware of the kunoichi's inner turmoil. "Is something bothering you?"

Yuffie sucked in a deep breath, then, "WellyouseeIthinkIgotpregnantagaincuzVinceandIwent atitafterIhadValenciabutIdidn'tthinkIcouldgetpregn antsoquicklybutitturnsIcanandnowIthinkIwaspregnant butI'mafraidthecrashmight'veterminatedthepregnancy andkilledthebabyandI'mreallyscared." Yuffie inhaled deeply, sucking air greedily into her lungs, and Shera's jaw dropped. For a moment, it felt as though the weight of the world was lifted off of the kunoichi's shoulders, leaving her feeling lighter than she had before, but significantly more self-conscious.

"Yuffie, slow down and repeat that, please." The engineer's eyes were large but welcoming as she waited.

Yuffie pursed her lips, replying, "I think I got pregnant again." It had come easier this time, less difficult to state the issue at hand and be done with it. There was silence as both the women sat and absorbed the full weight of her admission.

"Wow. Well, this is certainly a development. Are… are you sure?"

_How can I not be? I've tried denying it to myself for weeks now, even before Vinnie died._ A nod came as the kunoichi's reply. "I had all of the same symptoms, and I think I was spotting. I – I just don't want to think that I might've potentially killed my child in that crash." _And that I'm responsible for the death of both of my children. Leviathan, I'm an awful mother._

Nodding and patting her knee encouragingly, Highwind's wife offered Yuffie a reassuring smile. "Yuffie, dear, it will be alright. If you were pregnant and the child died, it is not your fault. Miscarriages are more often than not out of a mother's hands, and this situation is no different. There's a good chance that you were never pregnant in the first place."

At that, the kunoichi shook her head determinedly. She would've liked to believe that, but all of the signs were there. Either she was still pregnant, or she lost her baby. Neither sounded particularly wonderful at the moment.

"No, I'm certain I was. I had to have been…" She ran both hands through her hair nervously, glancing at the door in apprehension. "The doctor said he'd come back with some test results." _Then I'll know. I'll know for sure if I killed my child. I'll know if I really don't deserve to live._

_Leviathan, now I know just what kind of guilt Vincent felt over Lucrecia and Sephiroth._

They fell into a state of silence, both pondering their own futures. The monitor continued bleeping, filling the void with its monotonous tone that droned in the women's ears. Yuffie rubbed her arm, her chocolate eyes anxious as the clock ticked on. How long would the tests take? Would she even know today? Tomorrow? Within the week? Yuffie shook her head, clearing her thoughts.

_What happened to The Great Ninja Yuffie? Leviathan, I'm so weak, stressing over Valentine's death and stewing over the possibility of pregnancy. What happened to the White Rose of Wutai, where is she?_ Yuffie thought miserably, drawing her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them.

_I can't believe it – four years ago, if I'd been told I'd be reduced to nothing, I wouldn't have considered it. I was just sixteen, joining AVALANCHE with the wind at my back, flying high with someone else's materia in my pocket – crushing hard on a certain gunslinger. Had someone told me I'd be having his baby at nineteen, I would've given them a good, swift kick to the nuts. Where's she? Where's _that_ Yuffie? Or did she die when Vincent Valentine left her the first time? No, she died beside her daughter's crib that night…_

Yuffie blinked away tears, her eyes closed as she imagined Vincent's pale face, crimson eyes studying her after she opened the lid to the coffin, gasping at the sight of a human in there. Suddenly, she was swept back into the memory, the time she first met the man whom would forever change her life.

"_Yo, guys! Guess what!? You are not gonna believe this – there's a friggin' body in here! That's the shit, guys!" _She couldn't believe her luck. Here they'd stumbled into a creepy old mansion, all the while she kept telling them, 'I bet there are bodies in here!' And not one of them took her seriously. Nuh-uh. Well, she'd show them! She _was_ right all along!

"_Yuffie Kisaragi, get back here right now!" _What a killjoy.

_"Oh, Cloud, live a little. Whoa, this dude's like, perfectly preserved and everything! He's damn sexy, too!"_

Yuffie remembered that moment, the moment she'd first laid eyes on Vincent Valentine. Sure, she'd thought the vampire belonged on the cover of Gaia Quarterly, but it hadn't been 'love at first sight'. She hadn't even introduced herself to the guy, and at that point, she was pretty damn sure he was dead – until he'd opened those gorgeous blood-red orbs, blinking at her with his lusciously thin lips pulled in a frown. She shrieked, slamming the coffin lid shut with a thud and crying, _"Vampire, vampire! Cloud, get the garlic! Call Aerith for the holy water! Tifa, we need a wooden stake up in this bitch! And for the love of Leviathan, Cid, let in the daylight!"_

It took a moment for the ninja to calm herself, which she only did to save her dignity as the rest of AVALANCHE stared at her blankly, though Cid's face held something akin to amusement. A second after, she crouched beside the coffin and slowly opened the lid once more, and the ninja poked the man's forehead, grinning.

"_Holy materia! It's alive! You're alive? Awesomeness! Grossness? Whatevs! I'm Yuffie, the Single White Rose of Wutai, the Greatest Super Ninja eva! What's your name? Do you live here? Is it stuffy in there? How do you even breathe? Are you a vampire – wait, of course you are, you sleep in a coffin. How long have you been in there!? How old are you!? Leviathan, you're gorgeous!"_

He'd stared at her expressionlessly, and three years later, when they were lying in bed together, he told her that he'd been terrified out of his mind when first they met, for he'd been locked away for thirty years and hadn't had to strike up a conversation with anyone, but fortunately, Cloud had come to his rescue at that moment, warning, "_Yuffie, get back! He could be dangerous!"_

She scoffed, grinning lopsidedly. "_Dangerous!? Are you kuh-idding me? Hey, Mr. Vampirebutt, are you dangerous?"_ He stared at her, not answering, not even blinking for Gaia's sake. She grinned wider, her lips stretching from one side of her face to the other like an upside down rainbow and just as bright. "_Seeeeee, Cloudy? He ain't gonna hurt me, he's harmless!"_

"_Harmless, miss?"_ Were those chills running down her spine?

That voice melted her insides the instant the rich tone kissed her ears, and her knees shook. She'd practically melted into goo, all ninja awesomeness aside. Yuffie leaned closer to him, captivated by his crimson eyes and hanging on his every word as he continued, "_Madam, I harbor demons beyond your comprehension. I've committed sins beyond your wildest imagination. I'm your worst nightmare, little girl."_

If he had expected her to feel intimidated, he had another thing coming! The kunoichi scrunched up her face and spat, "_I am no little girl! You know what, Cloud? Let's leave 'em here and board up that coffin so he can think about how he insulted the White Rose for the rest of eternity!"_

She'd slammed the coffin shut only to be accosted by Cid. He dragged her back, barking at her about manners and shit. Oh, the irony! Receiving a lesson in manners from Cid, the same man that went on to marry the woman he'd verbally abused for the better part of their partnership.

"_But he's an asshole!"_ Yuffie protested as Tifa opened the coffin and apologized profusely for her friend's behavior. Who really cared if they'd broken into _his_ house and disturbed _his_ eternal slumber? Leviathan, had the man _never_ heard of common courtesy, being a good host, hospitality and all that hoopla!? "_He didn't even give us a freaking name!"_

"_Vincent Valentine,"_ the beautiful voice replied, the tone seeming a little tense, as if he were trying to appease the ninja and diffuse the situation. Yuffie glared at him, but then her grimace grew into a grin.

"_Is that your real name!? Sweet, that's like, the coolest last name ever! Yup, Cloud, we can keep him."_ Like he was a stray dog they rescued in the slums – they could keep him. And they did, soon becoming the most well-known group of bad-ass revolutionaries known to the Planet. It took a great deal of time, but the gunslinger and the Wutai ninja grew closer and closer, almost becoming one person, for they were never seen without the other. She'd fallen for him, and he for her, a fate sealed with his coffin thirty years prior to AVALANCHE's discovering him.

"_Come back to me!" _

Vincent spun around and stared at her, watching as she gazed at him in agony, the transformation into Chaos already beginning. She'd stared on, scared out of her mind as Omega grew in the sky, towering over her in the heavens and casting a frightening shadow over the land. Her Vincent was going to fight _that_, he was putting himself in grave danger. In dismay, she wondered if she'd ever have the chance to tell him what he meant to her. "_Come back to me, Valentine!" Or I don't know what I'll do…_

He nodded at her once, but it was just enough, and then he gave into Chaos. She watched as he transformed, a strangled cry escaping his mouth as his teeth elongated into hypertrophied canines and his skin turned a horrific mixture of silver and lavender, his beautiful red eyes now a deadly yellowish-gold.

"_Take care of yourself, Vincent – Chaos, whoever you are." _It didn't matter, she just needed to have her Vinnie back home when everything was said and done.

He nodded at her again, and to this day, she'd never known which it was that acknowledged her in that moment. Either way, when he disappeared for a week, she'd cursed the being, man and demon both for stringing along her fragile heart.

When he made it back to Seventh Heaven after his hiatus, Yuffie hid from him, afraid though she knew not what for. She'd locked herself in her room, unable to go downstairs when Shelke entered and called out that Vincent had returned. She stayed upstairs, afraid of what she'd find. Would he be angry that she had not waited up to greet him? Would he be too far gone, amnesiac and not at all recalling their previous bond? Would Chaos have changed him? She didn't think her heart could bear any of the three.

When someone knocked on her door that night, she knew it was Vincent. He was destined to come looking for her after she'd been avoiding him. Instead of opening the door, she pretended to be asleep and tried to even her breathing. The door opened agonizingly slowly, a stream of light entering her room as metal clicked on the floorboards of the upstairs in Seventh Heaven. She squeezed her eyes shut, endeavoring to keep her shoulders from moving too much.

"_Yuffie,"_ he whispered, and she involuntarily shivered at the rich voice that always seemed to calm her when she was afraid and fill her heart with admiration. "_I wonder… have you missed me as much as I've missed you?"_

Her breath stopped altogether at that, and she wanted to jump up from the bed and throw her arms around him. But she contained herself, still feigning sleep. A feather-light caress of cool metal against her warm cheek nearly broke her resolve, but then it was gone. There was shuffling, and she heard him near the door, the light diminishing as it shut with a creak.

Faintly she heard, "_Goodnight, little Rose."_

Things had been somewhat tense between them after that. She avoided him, and he avoided her, mainly to keep from confrontation – something neither was good at when it came to their relationship. It was a week before they finally relented and had their first real conversation, one that mainly consisted of Vincent apologizing copiously for panicking her, and Yuffie insisting that she hadn't really worried that much (lie). After the night on the Highwind, the night he'd confessed his love for her, they were never apart. The others had taken notice, but they hadn't interrogated either of them as to why they suddenly seemed to cling to one another – well, more so than usual. The gunslinger and ninja were happy, and that was good enough for them.

Yuffie liked it that way; she enjoyed sneaking off into remote places with Vincent, away from the group. She relished the privacy and quiet they received while they appreciated each other's company. Vincent had obviously enjoyed the quiet, too, and Yuffie often poked fun at him, for it seemed he was the spontaneous romantic of the relationship. He'd grab her waist while the others were distracted, drawing her back and into the clandestinely secluded shadows to kiss her senseless. It shocked her, really, that Vincent was the one to initiate all of their tender moments, that he could never keep his lips off of hers.

Tifa had announced a week later that she wanted to stop in Costa del Sol and commemorate the defeat of Omega, which AVALANCHE had no qualms about. The ninja had certainly looked forward to getting some downtime with her gunslinger and possibly furthering their relationship.

Yuffie sighed at the heart monitor, watching it pick up a little as she recalled the cheek-reddening memory.

_The ninja smirked slyly, sliding her hand into the gunslinger's claw as they strolled along the shoreline, the luminous moon glinting off the waves that lapped at their feet. Yuffie had forgone her shoes in favor of the shifting sands that squished between her toes and squelched underfoot. She appreciated the salty air and the feel of the cool metal against her palm as Vincent walked beside her in the balmy breeze, both glad to be alone as their comrades had all gone to bed for the night._

_"Is there something on your mind?" Vincent inquired, not looking at her but giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. Yuffie glanced up at him and smiled slightly, wrapping her arms around his bicep and leaning her head on his arm. Moments like these filled her with complete tranquility, and she would have given anything to freeze time._

_"You," she confessed, suppressing a giggle at the color that crept into the gunslinger's abnormally pale cheeks. He stopped walking and turned to her, no doubt admiring the way her Wutain hair looked like the silk of a spider web in the pale moonlight. She smiled sweetly at him and he cupped her face, his thumb caressing her cheekbone. She leaned into his palm, nuzzling his hand for a moment and sighing when he held her fully. It wasn't long before she desired more than just his embrace._

_Boldly, the ninja grinned as she took a step back from Vincent but kept her hand around his wrist, dragging him toward her as she stepped backward into the waves; she shuddered as the chilly water kissed her thighs the further she waded in the azure abyss. Turning her back to the gunslinger, she winked and slid her emerald bikini top off unhurriedly, but did not give him the view of her front. Vincent placed a hand at the small of her back and she shivered, tilting her head backward while he slid his hands up her soft skin and pressed a kiss between her shoulder blades. _

_The air filled with tension, and they both knew that if things were to change, they could never be as they once were. The fate of their relationship hung in the balance, and neither was moving to tilt the scales._

_"Yuffie," Vincent whispered against the shell of her ear. "I love you."_

_The kunoichi smiled, delighting in the way those three words sounded when he spoke them, for he did not say them often. She turned to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck. They hadn't been together for long, yet they knew it to be true. "I love you too, Vinnie."_

_Vincent pressed his lips to hers and they fell back onto the shore, hitting the soft sand with the surf nipping at their calves. He rolled them over until he was above her, staring down into her brown eyes with his passionate crimson ones. Summoning her courage, Yuffie unclasped his cloak and pushed it off his shoulders, her hands only slightly shaky. Never had she experienced that look of total devotion in a man's eyes before, and the sight thrilled her beyond words._

_"Yuffie, do not rush-"_

_"Oh, hush!" she snapped, running her hands through Vincent's glossy hair. "Don't think. For once, Vince, just get lost in the moment." _

_Vincent withdrew from her touch and cut his gaze away with an expression of shame on his darkened face. He took a steadying breath, seemingly caught up in a feeling of dishonor. After a moment, he finally met her eyes, his own unwavering, and Yuffie trembled in fear that he would reject her. Guilt radiated in crimson pools._

_"I do not wish for you to feel forced or to regret this, Yuffie. I love you too much to have our first night together tainted. Give it time." Vincent pressed a loving kiss to her forehead and made a move to get up, believing the conversation to have been dropped. Defiantly, Yuffie gripped his arm and pulled him back down, not ready to give up just yet. Her heart yearned to be close to him._

_With a genuine smile on her face, Yuffie confessed, "I'd never regret being with you, Vinnie. And besides, you'd never hurt me – okay, my first time will hurt – but you'd never intentionally harm me or bring me pain. I want to know that I'm giving myself to someone who loves me fully and will take good care of me. Vincent, I trust you - I love you."_

_Vincent took hold of the ninja's hand in his own and stroked the skin with his thumb in contemplation. He hesitated, and the visible war projecting in his eyes nearly made the ninja laugh. Pressing a tender kiss to Vincent's lips, Yuffie repeated the three words they both needed to hear, and the ex-Turk melted. With fervent passion, Vincent surrendered to his desire, and Yuffie to her own. She spent the rest of the warm night basking in the love of her gunslinger beneath the glowing silver moon, the waves caressing their bodies like a silent touch from Leviathan._

"Mrs. Valentine?"

Yuffie broke out of her dreaming and into the present, the memory of her first time with Vincent disintegrating swiftly as she shook her head to expel the blush that rose on her cheeks. It didn't help that he'd just called her Mrs. Valentine, either. "Uh…?"

"I was just saying that I've got the test results." Yuffie eyed the doctor, her face looking like a deer caught in headlights. Her heart sped up, thumping like a war drum in her chest, signaling the coming of something destructive.

"I don't know if I'm ready for this…"

Shera clutched Yuffie's hand and squeezed. "Be strong, Yuffie."

The ninja nodded nodded, steeling herself for the outcome. No matter what happened, she could handle it. She was ready. "Okay, what are the results?"

The doctor took a steadying breath and replied, "You're pregnant, Mrs. Valentine."

Well, maybe she wasn't ready.

* * *

**Oh my gosh. She's... PREGNANT! Some of you called it ;) Smart little Holmes that caught my little clues from chapter one til now. The puking and the hormones, Vince's little suspicions! Kudos! Now the question is, how will this pregnancy go? Will the child be alright, will the crash cause complications? Find out in the next chapter!**

**You're welcome for the Vince cameo, I thought we'd gone long enough without a good Yuffentine scene ;)**

**You better review - cuz I MADE THIS FOR YOU! (Hot Kool-Aid reference XD )**


	8. Doesn't Matter If I'm Suffering

**I'm glad I'm keeping y'all interested ;) But alas, this will be my last update until July, so thanks for all of the support and the patience!**

**6/5/13: Editing for minor errors.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned FFVII, I would afford to fix my damn laptop screen...**

* * *

"Holy Leviathan," Yuffie murmured in disbelief, her heart rate skyrocketing. She pushed her sweaty bangs back, one hand flying to clutch at her thumping heart. Her blood had turned to ice in her veins, her dry lips parted as she sucked in lung-fulls of air, the sweet oxygen fleeing from her in heady gasps. Her shoulders quaked, yet no tears came, only the feeling of sinking into an abyss of uncertainty. "Pr-pr-pregnant?"

The word itself carried a desperate heartache that the ninja only knew within the darkest recesses of her soul. She felt numb, her ears deaf to the doctor's explanations of the tests he'd run and Shera's reassuring words and comforting pats. She watched her knuckles turn stark white as she clutched the sheets in her fist, feeling her nails bite into her soft flesh through the thin material. How could she be pregnant? Did fate truly hate her so much to take away Vincent after she found out she was pregnant again? Another baby, when she couldn't even take proper care of the first… She was far too broken to even begin to care for another. How could she endure this life-altering change without Vincent again!?

"I have to go," Yuffie stated, placing her bare feet on the freezing tile of the hospital room. Standing shakily, she floundered to the door, her balance compromised in her current state. She couldn't stay there another minute, listening to the doctor ramble on about information she couldn't stomach hearing anyway. She opened the door, ignoring the frantic protests of the medic. The kunoichi stumbled along the hallways, her hands grazing the walls as she supported herself on them, her knees wobbly. Nothing on Gaia felt right anymore, everything had slipped through the fingers of the ancestors and crumbled to ash. The world collapsed around the ninja, but she was deaf to the noise of her own destruction.

_Vincent,_ _why? Why did you have to die? I can't raise a kid on my own, not again. Not after last time…_

"Miss? Miss, where are you going? Miss? Miss!" Yuffie ignored the lady sitting behind the check-in counter, keeping her eyes shut tight as she passed other patients' room and shoved open the double doors to hear the roaring sound of a peaceful looking waterfall, a paradoxical picture. Reflecting, Yuffie thought the idea of being at once blessed by a child, her last piece of Vincent, and cursed with responsibility of raising it without him was quite paradoxical, too. Life, as she often heard it said and could now say it to be, was certainly one big, screwed up paradox.

The piney smell of the trees that surrounded served as a reminder of the Nibel forests, and Yuffie took a moment to collect herself, padding out onto the bridge before her with soft footfalls. The aromatic scent of nature soothed her restless spirit, sweeping over her in a great wave. The Wutain in her reveled in the natural surroundings, feeling at home and peaceful. The painful throbbing of her heart now subsided to no more than a dull ache.

Yuffie swept her dark hair back and examined herself, ignoring her inner crisis. She felt grungy, as if she hadn't bathed in a week, though the doctor had said she'd only been there a day. Even so, she _had_ been traveling on her chocobo to visit Reeve prior to that, and Leviathan knew that those creatures reeked. "Grossness, I smell like Cid on a good day."

Yuffie examined her bloody clothes, grateful that they seemed to have fared well even after the accident, but that was why she wore them — sturdy as an ox and just what a ninja needed. Yuffie took a few steps across the bridge, ducking under a rail on the walkway and carefully making her way to the bottom of a glorious waterfall. The abused clothing was stripped from Yuffie's body and placed across a rock, awaiting a thorough cleansing.

Shera came to check on her awhile later, and Yuffie eeped, ducking below the surface of the cold-as-Shiva water. Shera approached her, calling out, "Do you need soap, Yuffie? I don't think water alone is going to get those clean."

"Yeah, soap is much appreciated!" Yuffie replied, grinning. A warm breeze tussled her hair as the she drifted in the icy pool, begging to adjust to the temperature. She summoned her courage, gulped in a breath of air, and dunked herself, submersing her head. She popped up seconds later, crying, "Shiva, that's cold!"

Mirthful laughter filled the air, and the kunoichi glanced up to see Shera holding out what appeared to be a robe, towel, sponge, and soap. Yuffie set them on a smooth rock and started scrubbing her clothes with the sponge and suds, Shera leaving to let her have privacy. Yuffie scoured vigorously, putting her elbow into it as she washed the filth off her clothes and set them on a rock to dry in the sun. She proceeded to clean herself, taking extra time to shampoo her hair, finger combing as she went. She pulled herself out of the water after rinsing and wrapped the towel around herself, working to keep her body covered as she dried her it. She pulled the robe on and slipped the towel out from the bottom, sighing at the feeling of being clean again.

Sitting down on a rock, Yuffie stared into the cascading water as it sparkled in the sun, the waterfalls surrounding her with a feeling of harmony, though she supposed it was only the negative ions that filled the air around the cascades. She brushed her hand across her stomach, shutting her eyes and turning her face to the sun, remembering Vincent holding Rimmy the first time with that look of utter pride and amazement on his softened features. A sad smile crept onto Yuffie's face as she grazed the surface of the water and whispered, "You would have been a great dad..."

It saddened her immensely to know that she didn't really want this child. Of course, she'd never give her baby up – she was against that entirely. It only filled her with guilt to love the child with all her heart, and yet regret its existence all the while. She knew that in time she would come to treasure her child for the blessing it was. Once she had time to mourn Vincent's passing, she would be ready to accept her gift and adore the baby thoroughly. The idea of being pregnant once more was already beginning to grow on her. But maybe it was just the negative ions again...

Yuffie stood, brushing a lone tear from where it had collected on her eyelash. "Vinnie, what am I gonna name this one?"

"Yuffie?"

Yuffie spun around, finding Tifa standing there, a warm smile on her face.

"Teef! You're awake!" Yuffie cried, bouncing on her toes.

Laughing, Tifa replied, "I was just sleeping, Yuffie. A couple of cracked ribs are nothing compared to some things I've been through. A Cure3 took care of the worst of it."

"Thank Leviathan for materia!" Yuffie cheered, her eyes bright. Although materia topped her list of favorite material things - after Vincent's cloak, of course - she didn't really care about it at the moment, but she put on a show to divert Tifa from what she was really feeling.

It must have worked, because the martial artist smiled and sat on the rock Yuffie had previously been occupying. She tilted her head, maroon eyes calculating as she watched Yuffie.

"Are you really pregnant? I heard you talking, but I wasn't sure…."

Yuffie nodded, replying passively, "Doc said I was. Said women are really fertile after pregnancy or some other mumbo jumbo." Her face transformed into a blank canvas, much like her life. There was a splatter of color here or there, but the greater picture had yet to be created. The whole effect was rather sordid.

"How does that make you feel?" Tifa inquired, leaning forward. A warm hand grasped Yuffie's and squeezed, but the ninja pulled away.

Yuffie pouted, cocking her hip as she replied, "Now, Teef, don't go acting like the family psychiatrist. Reevey does enough of that."

"I'm sorry, Yu, but I just wanted to know." Tifa patted the spot next to her on the rock and motioned for Yuffie to sit. Yuffie obliged, letting Tifa draw her into a motherly hug. Ever since she'd joined AVALANCHE, Tifa had been Yuffie's surrogate mother. Aeris had been her sister back when she was alive, and Cid was forever the greatest father she could ask for. Her ragtag family was dysfunctional, but it sure as hell was a lot better than daddy-dearest.

Unfortunately, it was rather incomplete without her significant other.

"It's going to be fine, Yuffster. You survived the first time without him."

"But Rimmy died," Yuffie reminded dejectedly, her voice slow and deliberate. She pushed her toe into the dirt and dug a shallow hole, crumbling the soft soil easily as she watched it with sad eyes. "I let her die." A piece of her heart had died with her daughter.

"No, Yuffie. That wasn't your fault, and don't ever tell yourself it was." Tifa cupped Yuffie's chin, pulling her face up to stare hard into her chocolate eyes. "Did you hear me? I said Valencia's death was Not. Your. Fault."

"How can it not be?" Yuffie demanded, crossing her arms. The way she saw it, if she was such a good ninja, she should have been able to detect someone in her own daughter's nursery. Ergo, she was to blame.

"Her death is as much your fault as Vincent's was Lucrecia's!" Tifa exclaimed, frustration in her voice.

She had Yuffie at that. Sighing, Yuffie gave in, allowing Tifa to win their little argument, but it didn't mean she blamed herself any less. Rimmy was her daughter, barely three months old, and she was dead. What kind of mother allowed for that to happen?

Yuffie stood, holding her hand out to Tifa to help her up. The water at the foot of the cascades lapped soothingly against the rock, and the ninja gazed at the sight longingly, letting her mind soar far from where she was, joining Leviathan somewhere in the heavens. Wherever she traveled, it was free of the heartache she felt now.

"I hope Cloud and Cid are alright," Tifa whispered, her voice melancholy. Yuffie nodded.

"Yeah."

They made their way back to the lodge after Yuffie picked up her damp clothes. She entered, immediately being accosted by the doctors and nurses as they hissed things like, "You should really be more careful in your condition," and, "You are never to leave without permission, Miss Kisaragi!" Gritting her teeth, she fought the urge to bite, 'That's Valentine!'

It took a bit of convincing, but the kunoichi gathered her wits and shirked the doctors. She rolled her eyes and brushed past the group, calling back, "I'm Wutai's Super Ninja. I have more awesomeness in one square inch of me than you have in the entire medical staff combined, so don't rub your cooless-ness off on me, please."

She sashayed away, earning a few eye twitches and some hissed murmurs. Tifa repressed a smirk, following Yuffie and apologizing to numerous doctors along the way. She watched Yuffie open random doors with no observation of courtesy, shrugging when she confirmed them to not be Cid or Cloud's room. She earned a few shouts, a few cries, some more angry doctors chasing her with syringes, attempting to pump her full of tranquilizer. Three went down, the tranqs shoved into their skin in various places while Yuffie skipped along.

"Aha!" Yuffie cried, pumping her fist. "It's Chocobobutt!"

Tifa giggled, slipping into the room behind the giddy ninja. Yuffie plopped down in a chair beside Cloud and watched sadly as Tifa's face fell, the barmaid kneeling beside him and stroking the blonde hair back from his forehead.

"Oh, Cloud," Tifa breathed, shaking her head. "You saved Yuffie and me – threw yourself in front of us. I love you, Cloud."

Yuffie sat quietly, knowing just what Tifa was feeling. She couldn't stand watching the ones she loved die, first her daughter, and then being told that Vincent had died. It was torture, pure, unadulterated torture.

When Tifa broke into tears, Yuffie slid from her chair, exiting the room to give her friend privacy and to collect herself. In passing, she caught whispering from the room across the hall, and ninja-crept closer, eavesdropping like a true ninja of Wutai.

"What do they know?" The voice was low and angry, tinged with urgency.

"I told the small one that the smaller guy was in a coma, and the bigger guy was in surgery."

"They have absolutely no idea?"

What were they talking about? Yuffie slid forward slightly, her eyes narrowing. Something in her gut was screaming to take off like a bat out of hell and tell the doctors that they could kiss her ass.

"No idea whatsoever."

"Then prepare for transport. Take out the ninja first – she proves a likely threat. Very perceptive, feisty, and acts on whim. Take the martial artist out next, she's proven herself to be dangerous when provoked, and impeccably strong. Take out the engineer last, she's given no reason to believe her to be dangerous."

What the hell!? Yuffie scrambled back to Cloud's room, slamming the door shut and locking it, dragging a tool cart to stick in front of the door to give her time to devise a plan. After jumping at Yuffie's sudden entrance, Tifa blinked in confusion.

"Yuffie, what's wr-"

"Where's Shera?" Yuffie demanded hurriedly. She had no time to explain things, and was acting purely on instinct and adrenaline. A fire sparked in her heart; the thought of the doctors harming her family filling her with such a murderous rage that she temporarily couldn't breathe.

"Out on the bridge. She wanted some air."

Yuffie ran her hands over her hair, pacing. "We've been set up, Tifa. The doctors are after us!"

Tifa scoffed, laughing at Yuffie. The ninja huffed, staring at the barmaid. The fact that her best friend wasn't taking her seriously pissed Yuffie off. And it wasn't like they had time to sit here and debate whether the doctors were nuts or not.

"Look, Yu, I know you're paranoid about doctors, but this is ridiculous." Tifa crossed her arms and rolled her eyes at Yuffie's antics. "Sure, Vincent had every reason to cower in fear, but the odds of another occurrence like his are slim to none."

_F__irst of all_, thought Yuffie, _that's not true_ - _just look at Nanaki and Aerith!_

"Tifa, I just overheard the doctors! They put Cloud in a medical induced coma and apparently, Cid isn't really in surgery, but I'm not so sure where he is! They said to take out me, then you, then Shera, then prepare us for transport."

Tifa grew very serious very quick, replying, "What does that mean?" The quietly dangerous tone in her voice spoke volumes of the hurt she planned to inflict.

"How the hell should I know? I'm not a mind reader, just a helluvan eavesdropper. Now come on, we gotta get Cloud, find Cid and Shera, and get the frick outta here before the Mako hits the fan!" Yuffie checked the door, helping Tifa to hoist Cloud out of the bed. Together, they carried him to the door, the pure muscle mass weighing them down, but fortunately, they weren't AVALANCHE girls for no reason. They could handle a muscular guy like Cloud.

Yuffie slipped her arm from under Cloud's shoulders and gripped the doorknob, opening the door in a heavy pull. She and Tifa fled, fire on their heels as they ran for the door and ignored the pain in their aching ribs.

"Hey! There they go, after them!"

Yuffie gulped, her eyes widening as a group of doctors raced toward them carrying various instruments of, what Yuffie was sure, torture. Oh gosh, she was going to find out firsthand what Vincent went through!

"Run!"

Tifa didn't have to be told twice. They took off, escaping the lobby just before a flock of vicious physicians descended on them, thundering down the walkway. Though they grew weary of carrying the pure-muscled Cloud, they showed no signs of slowing down.

"What's your brilliant plan now!?" Tifa screeched. Yuffie shrugged awkwardly, her lungs aching furiously as her heart thumped away.

"We need to find Shera and Cid – is that an airship!?" Yuffie gasped, watching a large ship descend beyond them, the letters 'W', 'R', and 'O' painted on the side. Yuffie almost cried in relief as W.R.O. officers jumped to the ground and sped to aid them, taking Cloud from their hands. Yuffie spun toward Tifa.

"You and I will go back for Shera and Cid! Come on!" She and Tifa ran back to the bridge, and more officers followed behind them. Yuffie threw the doors open, punching the first doctor that came after her in the gut. She flipped over another and slammed a nurse into the check-in desk, landing on a filing cabinet with ease before kicking another physician in the face and sending him tumbling. A computer crashed to the floor, the desk it had rested on following after, and the ninja took the opportunity to jump from it to another cabinet across the fairly large room.

"Go, Yuffie! I'll handle this!" Yuffie nodded at Tifa, the martial artist landing a roundhouse kick to an oncoming opponent. Yuffie took off down a random hall, reaching for Conformer before groaning as she remembered it was not on her person, but with her usual clothes in her hospital room. As she formulated a way to get her beloved weapon back, she threw open the door to a fire escape and went up a flight of stairs, taking them two at a time. She found a door marked 'Personnel Only' and opened it tentatively. The room was pitch black, no light filtering in.

Yuffie floundered around, her hand sliding along the wall to find a switch in the darkness. Finally, she felt the light switch and flicked the light on, gasping when she found Cid strapped to an examination table, a gag in his mouth. He stared at Yuffie, wide eyed. After a moment of their eying each other, he began ranting, his words muffled by the gag, but no doubt a string of profanities. Yuffie raced to his side, unbuckling him and ripping the gag out in a hurry.

Cid took a deep breath and cursed, "Damn, Yuffs, am I glad to see you."

"Yeah, old man, I'm pretty glad to see you, too! Now get your ass up, we're in trouble, if the gag wasn't an indicator." Yuffie helped Cid up and dragged him to the stairs hurriedly, pulling him down a flight. She backtracked when the first floor door swung open and a man in a white lab coat entered, shouting obscenities at her with his eyes narrowed. He flew at Yuffie, his fist clenched in a punch-ready form. She blocked his arm with her palm, ducked under his arm while performing a difficult contortion, and landed a fierce kick to his chest, sending him into the rail and tumbling down the stairs to the basement level. Yuffie and Cid ran down the stairs and entered the lobby, fists raised and ready to fight.

"Where's my wife?" Cid demanded, his voice grim as they fought off the horde of psycho-docs. The entire situation felt entirely too much like one of those awful horror movies she'd forced Vincent to watch with her. She'd done so purely out of malice, knowing how he hated doctors and scientist, but still doing it because he refused to let her eat the whole gallon of chocolate ice cream in one sitting. Now, she regretted it entirely.

"I think she's with Tifa," Yuffie replied. Spinning around and gauging the action, she added, "I need to get Conformer!" Cid nodded, and together they barreled through a line of surgeons and sped down the hall towards Yuffie's room. Skidding to a halt at the center, she snatched her precious shuriken off of the stand beside the table and waved it at the pilot, grinning.

With her weapon on hand, the ninja spun to look for a decent exit. "Here!" Yuffie cried. She wrapped her hands around the pole of an I.V. stand and slammed it into a window, she and Cid jumping out and taking off toward the airship. They neared the group and paused to catch their breath when they were a few yards away.

Gasping, Cid asked, "Where's Shera?"

Tifa turned, her face worried as she asked, "She wasn't with you?" The barmaid snapped her neck to look at Yuffie, who shrugged in return, although there was an obvious edge of worry in the movement.

Cid's frown pulled into an outright grimace as howled, "You mean to tell me that you don't know where my wife is!?"

Yuffie diffused, "Hey, it ain't our fault! We we're tryin' to save your asses, but that's cool, we don't need a thanks or anything!"

"Where's my wife, you damn brat!?" Cid snapped, his face shoved so close to hers that she could smell the cigarettes on his breath. A momentary stab of knee-buckling guilt hit Yuffie full force, bringing tears to her eyes as she took a step back. Vincent, Valencia, her mother, Aerith, and now Shera - she could never save them.

Startled, distressed, and hurt, Yuffie cried, "I'm so sorry, Cid! I... I don't know-"

The sound of a chopper cut Yuffie off, and she gazed up, hearing Cid curse beside her. The large machine hovered in the sky for a moment until the chopper door opened and a man appeared, a megaphone to his face as he leered at them. Fear pulsed in Yuffie's veins.

"AVALANCHE, this is your warning. Surrender, or lose the girl!" The man pushed Shera forward, her wrists bound together as she struggled against him. The resistance in her eyes seemed to unleash a fire within her husband as he trembled in rage.

"You let go of her!" Cid roared, shaking his fist. "Let go or I'll hunt you down and rip you to pieces, damn it!"

The man scoffed and shook his head unrepentantly, replying, "If only it were so easy for AVALANCHE this time around. You are, however, playing by our rules now, Cid Highwind. We have the upper-hand."

The man disappeared with Shera into the chopper as it took off and Cid let out a string of profanities, some of which not even Yuffie had heard before. Tifa and Yuffie eyed each other worriedly. Was he someone fromm the Tsviets? Had they really surged up from the ashes of Deepground and reorganized, coming back for the sole purpose of retaliating against AVALANCHE in the name of the former order?

Brushing the thought aside with a shiver, Yuffie boarded the airship, making her way to the deck to prepare to be sick again. She glanced at her stomach, brow furrowed. With all the fighting she'd been doing, it wasn't hard to imagine that she'd end up hurting her baby. If her child hadn't been harmed from the initial accident, all of her running around and landing blows would likely do the trick. She sat down on the deck, considering telling Reeve that she wanted to be put on maternity leave, if one could get maternity leave from being a member of AVALANCHE. Yuffie sighed, caressing her stomach gently.

"Vinnie, I miss you." She glanced at the sky, wondering if, wherever Vincent was, he was with their daughter. "I hope so, Vince. You always seemed like the father-type. You were meant to be a daddy."

Yuffie found herself grinning, imaging Vincent sitting down and having tea with a five year old Valencia as she served her little teddy bears and dolls, all dressed up in a princess costume with little flowers in her hair. She could see him tucking their daughter in at night and reading her bedtime stories, or telling her daring tales of AVALANCHE, and of crazy scientists who abducted little children if they didn't brush their teeth at night – okay, so maybe the last one was more her and not Vincent, but the point was moot. Vincent would have been a great father, and Yuffie was proud to say that she had chosen someone like him as the father of her children – no matter how unintentional that had been – and not someone like Godo as her mother had. She knew within her heart that Vincent Valentine was not at all a monster, but a wonderful, loving man who deserved love in return, whether he believed that or not.

"What are you thinking about, lassie?"

Yuffie turned her head, eyes widening in glee as she cried, "Cait! Where have you been?"

Cait Sith hobbled over to her, his whiskers twitching with glee. He sat in her lap and replied, "Oh, Reeve thought he'd send me here to check up with you after the accident. The Highwind went off the radar, and he managed to track you down to your nearest location. We sent the airship to Healen as soon as we could. Shera managed to find you first, but we weren't long after."

Yuffie nodded, commenting, "I knew there was something wrong there, but Tifa told me it was just me being paranoid."

Cait Sith laughed, replying, "You are paranoid, Yuffie."

Yuffie stuck her tongue out and protested, "Not all of the time!" She pouted, then added, "Only sometimes."

"Only on days that end in 'y'?" Cait Sith supplied, gaining an indignant cry from the ninja. She couldn't help but grin and ruffled the fur on the top of his head, though. Every time she saw her friends again after being separated for such a long time, none of her problems seemed to matter. It was only until she felt a telltale sign of nausea that she remembered how heavy her heart felt.

After a moment, Yuffie asked, "Where's Tifa? I need to talk to her."

Caith Sith shrugged and ambled away toward the opening to the deck, answering, "Not sure, lassie, but I'll tell her you're looking for her if I see her." He had a knowing look in his slender eyes, one that made Yuffie wonder if the animatronic cat was far more observant than she had ever given him credit for. After all, Reeve was his inventor, so it made sense.

"Thanks," Yuffie replied softly. She needed someone to talk to about her pregnancy, that is, anyone with estrogen. But who she really wanted to talk to more than anything, was Vincent.

She gazed out past the rail, smiling at the clear blue sky. For some odd reason, she didn't feel nauseous anymore, but she figured it had to do with the baby. What she didn't understand, however, was just how her child had survived the Highwind crashing, and if her child would suffer any complications later.

Footsteps alerted Yuffie to Tifa's presence. She turned her head to find the barmaid smiling at her softly, her dark hair falling from the messy ponytail she'd put it up in while the wind swept her bangs to and fro.

"Cait Sith said you were looking for me?" Tifa stated, smiling at her friend.

"No, I was sitting here letting Cait Sith look for you. I'm not gettin' up for no one."

"Anyone, Yuffie. You aren't getting up for anyone," corrected Tifa as she sat beside the kunoichi and drew her legs to her chest. She tilted her head. Tifa watched Yuffie stare at her hands, her eyes dull and lifeless, her usual smile missing from her face. In seconds, her friend went from joking and cheerful to downright upset and depressing. The ninja had been through so much, had her heart broken so many times, that Tifa didn't think it would take much else to send her off the deep end.

At sixteen, Yuffie had joined a group that traveled the world looking for Sephiroth with the intent to kill him, faced an event as horrifying as Meteor, and lost her friend in it. Then, she helped take down the Remnants, stand up to ridicule from her own people during the Geostigma, gone on to fight alongside Vincent during Deepground, and spend a week wondering if he had survived. On top of that, she'd lost her child, lost Vincent, and was pregnant again. How the kunoichi even managed to smile at all amazed Tifa.

"What's wrong?" the martial artist asked, placing a hand on Yuffie's shoulder. The ninja bit her lip as it trembled, a broken sob escaping her mouth as she buried her head in her hands, dark hair shielding her from view. Yuffie shook uncontrollably as she weeped, and Tifa was sure that she'd end up drowning in her own tears.

"Yuffie!? What's wrong? Yuffie!?" Tifa stood and pulled Yuffie into her arms, placing her chin atop the broken girl's head as the younger woman tangled one hand in her shirtfront, sobbing like someone had released a floodgate. "Yuffie, what's wrong?" It was obvious what was wrong, but Tifa needed to hear her speak, explain herself, anything but cry.

Yuffie tried to speak, but was trying too hard to just catch her breath, barely able to breathe through her tears and hiccups. She opened her mouth, but her voice shook, breaking before she could utter one word, and she finally gave up even attempting to speak. When her sobs subsided, she took a few shaky breaths and ran her hand across her bloodshot eyes.

"Th-the doctor t-t-t-old me I'm p-p-pr-pregnant again! I c-can't be preg-pregnant! Vinnie's g-gone!" Yuffie burst into tears again, doubling over and gripping the rail of the deck as she cried relentlessly. Like a glass rose, it seemed the ninja had finally shattered into pieces that were just to small to fit back together. "Gone, Tifa! Vincent's gone and I'm pregnant!"

Tifa took a shaky breath, somehow knowing that that was what would be on Yuffie's mind. It had only been a couple hours earlier that she'd even found the news out, and she hadn't received much time to dwell on it – never did a member of AVALANCHE have time to digest anything before the next big event occurred, they all just took it in stride. Unfortunately, stride just wasn't cutting it this time.

When Yuffie released a heartbroken wail, the barmaid placed a hand over her mouth, her heart going out to the ninja. The poor girl was left, yet again, with a human inside of her and Vincent completely inaccessible. Tifa gripped the rail, shaking her head.

Initially, the martial artist thought that having another baby might be a good thing for Yuffie, for she'd have a final piece of Vincent, and she might mend her heartbreak from Rimmy's death. It seemed like a good step forward in the healing process. But now, as Tifa observed the trembling, despaired ninja, she thought otherwise.

Maybe… maybe Yuffie couldn't do this. Maybe she was better off not.

"What are you going to do?" Tifa asked, her voice concerned and quiet, and her eyes not meeting Yuffie's. The insinuation hung in the air, and Yuffie might have brushed it off as an innocent inquiry. However, with the almost guilt-ridden tone Tifa had used along with her blatant refusal to look Yuffie in the eyes, the ninja knew exactly what her question had alluded to. Immediately, the ninja went on the defensive.

"If you're implying that I get an abortion," Yuffie gritted, her voice callous, "then you can forget it! I'm not going to kill my child because I don't want to suffer. It's the last thing Vincent gave to me, anyways, and I'm keeping the baby no matter the cost!"

Tifa turned to her, crying, "Yuffie, you do realize that this baby is most likely going to be born with complications? The doctors can't be sure now if the fetus is healthy or not! Shiva, Yuffie! You're likely to have a miscarriage or to have a difficult delivery — you probably wouldn't even survive it!"

"It's a baby," Yuffie corrected, her voice small, "not a problem." She caressed her stomach and replied, "I don't care what happens to my baby, what issues or defects he or she might have, I'll love the child anyway." _Even if I don't make it. It will be like atoning for the death of Valencia._

"But you're suffering – how can you expect to care for a child when you're positively broken up and depressed?" Tifa's face held a plea in it, her voice too dropping to a diminutive octave.

The ninja shrugged and glanced off into the sky, responding, "It doesn't matter if I'm suffering, Tifa. Mothers are supposed to put their own problems aside for their children, and that's just what I'm going to do. Besides, I'd suffer more someday knowing that I allowed some doctor to rip my baby from my womb with a clamp, the last precious gift that Vincent gave me. Sure, it will be tough, but I'm surrounded by people who care for me. The future's uncertain, but one thing is definite – I will not willing end the life of my child. In any case, Vincent would hate me for it, and that's for certain."

Yuffie left Tifa on the deck, entering the airship. She felt numb inside, wondering if she really could handle having another baby. It didn't matter, though – Yuffie was a firm believer in the idea that if you did the deed, you were deciding that you were capable to raise a child. In the case of rape, however, she believed that if the woman was forced upon, she shouldn't force abortion on her baby. And, if a woman really couldn't stand the idea of keeping the baby, adoption always served as an alternative. She didn't quite understand how women could willingly give up their own children, no matter what the reasons were. In Wutai, abortion was frowned upon, but many women went to places like Junon or Edge for back-alley abortions. Many suffered for it later.

Babies were a blessing, even if they came disguised as a curse, even if it took forever just to figure that out. Her mother had been given that option in secret, also, for Godo had wanted a firstborn male and demanded for Yuffie to be terminated due to her gender. Her mother, however, had been merciful and allowed Yuffie to live, even at the expense of a difficult pregnancy and problems afterwards. Her birth was the reason her mother was so weak and could not survive the pagoda's attack during the war, resulting in her death. But Yuffie was alive, and she would let her child live as well.

"Yuffie!"

The ninja turned, finding Tifa standing before her looking slightly awkward. "I didn't mean to offend you, but I just want you to consider what this could turn into. I wanted you to consider all your options."

Yuffie smiled at Tifa, but shook her head and replied, "There's nothing to consider, really. Abortion was never an option for me, just as it was not for my mama."

Tifa smiled and hugged Yuffie, whispering, "Well, I guess my arguments a little invalid now. Just - just be prepared, Yuff. This could be bad, so just be ready."

Yuffie nodded. "I am, Tifa. I am prepared for anything and everything, and I'm prepared to love my child unconditionally no matter what happens... But if this pregnancy does cause complications, and I don't make it, I know it's a lot to ask, but could you maybe-"

"Say no more," Tifa answered, her eyes shining with just a hint of tears. "I'll take care of the baby, all of AVALANCHE will."

Yuffie smiled and hugged Tifa even tighter, whispering, "Thank you! Thank you so much, Tifa!" They pulled apart and Yuffie wiped away her own tears that were forming in her eyes, grinning. "Let's go see what Chocobobutt's up to. I wonder if he's woken up yet."

Tifa pulled Yuffie by the wrist through the W.R.O. airship, searching for Cloud. They came across a crewman and asked for help, and he led them to the infirmary where onboard doctors were working to wake him up. Tifa stepped to his side, and Yuffie jumped up onto the cot, sitting at his feet.

"I can so think of a million ways to make fun of his ass about this when he wakes up!" Yuffie cheered, grinning devilishly. Tifa giggled.

"He's in a coma, Yuffie, and you're devising evil plans already?" Yuffie blinked at Tifa's comment, as if to say, 'And what of it?'

The older woman shook her head, chuckling at Yuffie as she climbed over Cloud and pulled his eyelids up, making random noises that somewhat resembled a chocobo with its head chopped off. She smirked impishly, eyeing Tifa and then looking back at Cloud. She pinched his nose and covered hisr mouth, Tifa's eyes widening in horror as she shrieked and lunged at Yuffie.

Yuffie cackled and rolled of the bed, pointing at Tifa. "Boobs, you so thought I was gonna do him in! I'm not crazy!"

Tifa raised an eyebrow, clearly thinking just the opposite. "You just tried to suffocate Cloud, how are you _not _crazy?"

Yuffie shrugged, answering in mirth, "I was only kidding. It was a joke."

"Which only adds to the crazy factor," Tifa replied, eyeing the ninja sprawled on the floor. Something seemed off, like some malevolent spark flickered in the ninja's eyes. Involuntarily, Tifa shivered. What was going on with Yuffie lately?

Yuffie held her upper body off the floor with her elbows, watching as Tifa's eyes darted from Cloud to the heart monitor and back to her. The air turned serious.

Tifa leaned over Cloud, her face close to his as she inspected him, inquiring, "Do you think he'll wake up?"

Yuffie hopped up and joined Tifa, her hands on her hips. She watched as Cloud's chest moved fractionally with his breaths, his face soft and expressionless. She shrugged and twirled, replying, "It's Cloud – he's gonna be just fine!"

Tifa turned her head to look at the dancing ninja, and commented, "We all thought that about Vincent, too."

Yuffie abruptly stopped spinning, her back to Tifa. The barmaid winced, wishing she'd not said that. How could she have been so stupid as to bring up Vincent's death? She could see the way Yuffie's shoulders slumped and her cheerful disposition vanished.

Only the profile of Yuffie's face was visible when she turned her head, but the menacing glare was clear. "Valentine wasn't sick or at the mercy of doctors, or even given a possibility of surviving. Cloud has a fighting chance."

Head hung low and fists clenched, Yuffie stormed out.

Tifa took a deep breath and turned back to Cloud, her eyelids fluttering closed as a tear dripped off her lashes, running down her cheek and hitting Cloud's. She traced his lips with a finger, her shoulders shaking. The bed creaked slightly when Tifa slipped in beside Cloud and rested her head on his chest, entwining their fingers.

"Cloud, when are you going to wake up?"

She watched Cloud for any reaction, even the briefest, most subtle flutter of eyelashes. She received only his steady breathing, pale eyelids still concealing the Mako-infused orbs from view. Tifa let out a sigh, resting her head on his chest and staring at the ceiling. The thought of ending up like Vincent and Yuffie devastated the barmaid.

* * *

Yuffie let out a lengthy breath, rubbing her arm as she gazed out over the edge of the airship, the W.R.O. building not far away now. She crossed her arms on the rail and placed her chin atop them, closing her eyes tightly as she remembered the feel of Vincent's lips on hers. A small smile formed on her face when she thought of the little family they might have had, had he and their daughter never been killed.

"It's just you and me now, little one."

_Little one_, Yuffie thought. She mouthed the word in Wutain, and the name slipped from her tongue easily, feeling natural. She let her mind envision her Rimmy and her little one, a male in her mind, running in the yard, Daddy Vincent chasing them while she slipped away to find where he'd hidden his materia. The scene in her head seemed almost too perfect, too real with the Nibelheim sky clear and sunny, the grass a deep emerald. Yuffie wanted to be there, in that perfect moment. She could see Vincent's loving smile, his caring eyes, his affectionate arms as he scooped up their children and tossed them in the air. She could just imagine how perfect her life would be…

The intercom came on and an officer reported their arrival at the W.R.O. facility. Her smile fell from her lips as she opened her eyes to the harsh reality that Vincent and Rimmy were dead, and she was not at home in the Shinra Manor playing with their children on a beautiful day. It was late evening, the sun was setting, she was cold, and Vincent was dead.

The ninja turned and made her way to the hatch, forcing a grin as she neared the group. She glanced at Tifa, said girl avoiding her eyes at all costs. Cid raised an eye at them, but Yuffie shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Are we gonna get the hell off the airship, or are we gonna wait for me to puke on someone?" Yuffie asked, cocking her hip.

Cid motioned for Yuffie to go and replied, "After you, brat."

Yuffie flipped backwards off the hatch, sticking the landing and pointing her tongue out at Cid. He muttered, "Show off," and hopped down, reaching to help Tifa.

Yuffie skipped along, racing up to the front steps. When she turned back, she caught sight of something in the distance, but she couldn't name what. Her brow furrowed as she shielded her eyes, squinting hard past the sun. It seemed to be a blur of red and purple. The sight caused Yuffie to raise one eyebrow much like Vincent did when he was concentrating.

"Hey, brat, you gon' stand there and make me stare at your ugly mug all day, or are you gonna move?"

Yuffie snapped her head to look at Cid, scrunching her face up as she cursed him. She turned back to the strange figure for another look, but there was nothing there. _Damn it, Cid! You made me break concentration!_ Yuffie shrugged and opened the door to the headquarters, sighing at the air conditioning. A glorious smile graced her face as she smoother her hair down and greeted Reeve.

"We're alive, thanks for asking!" Yuffie piped, poking Reeve in the chest. She twirled around, spinning until a certain name plate on a window caught her attention. Her breath stopped as she stalked over to the office, peeking in. "This is where Vincent worked, huh?"

The hall felt colder, more morose as the commissioner watched the ninja trace the letters of the plaque with one finger. Reeve frowned and made his way over to her, peering in. "Yes. The few times that I required his assistance for missions and such, he worked out of here."

A questioning look came to Yuffie's face, and she turned to him. "Why'd you make me head of espionage and not him?"

Reeve laughed, shaking his head. "Because Valentine didn't like working with the W.R.O., and he was a Turk. Turks, whether they're former Turks or not, do not enjoy spying on people and covert operations. They like to go in guns blazing and take people by force. You are a kunoichi, therefore very skilled at espionage."

"Ah," Yuffie replied, and Reeve exited the office, leaving Yuffie to gaze around the room. She examined the walls, finding it to be extremely dull and not at all decorated, typical of the gunslinger. In fact, the entire place looked as if no one ever set foot in it. As she moved to turn off the lights and leave, Yuffie caught something hidden partially by the computer monitor and the modem. She stepped forward and leaned over, a gasp escaping her lips.

Yuffie picked up a picture frame, finding the photo to be one taken by Tifa during their time at Costa del Sol. The ninja happened to have been caught off guard at the time, as she was unaware that the picture had been taken. She was gazing out over the water, one hand shielding her eyes to the harsh glare, the rays of sunlight reflecting off her emerald bikini. Vincent was standing off to the side, and only by very close examination could Yuffie detect the hint of a smirk on his lips and the very slight course his eyes had taken.

Yuffie threw a hand to her mouth, almost laughing. In his office, Vincent had a picture of her in the same bikini that she'd teased him with the first time they'd been intimate. The picture had obviously been taken after that, or else he wouldn't have been smirking at her attire. Yuffie found the entire situation at once embarrassing, humorous, and incredibly sweet.

"Wow, Vinnie. Even when you were at work, you were thinking of me…" Yuffie brushed a tear from her eye and set the picture down, making sure to place it right where it had been before she picked it up. "I love you, Vincent."

Yuffie sat down in his office chair, drawing her knees up. She rested her cheek on her knees and sat silently, wondering how often he was at work. They'd only been together for a month or two before the event on the Highwind, when Vincent was scared off by Cid.

"Little Chocobo, your dad was pretty damn awesome. I wish you could meet him." Yuffie ran her hands down the arm of the chair, smiling at the thought of Vincent having been seated in the same exact spot. She leaned her head back and glanced up at the ceiling. "Yeah, things were pretty great with AVALANCHE before things got complicated – wait, who am I kidding? Things have always been complicated with AVALANCHE."

The door flew open and Yuffie jumped a mile high, clutching her heart. "Aunt Yuffie, Aunt Yuffie!"

Yuffie grinned at Marlene as she ran at the ninja, her brown curls swaying. Yuffie pulled the little girl up and sat her on her lap, crying, "Marlene! How's my little ninja in training?"

Marlene giggled, replying, "I stole one of Daddy's materia and hid it in my stuffed chocobo, just like you told me!"

"So it was _you_ that's been teaching my little girl to steal? I shoulda known. Damn, guess I gotta apologize to Denzel now." Yuffie grinned at the muscular, gun-armed man standing in the doorway.

"Pfft. It could have been Denzel, too!"

Barret rolled his eyes and replied, "Yuffie? You're really going to try and get a little kid in trouble?"

Yuffie grinned, answering, "The boy ratted me out to Cloud when I crashed Fenrir. I don't get even, I get ahead."

Marlene giggled, adding, "I wanna be just like you, Aunt Yuffie!"

"No, no, no!" Barret hollered, scooping his daughter up and holding her at his hip. "We don't take lessons from Yuffie, baby."

"But-but," Marlene pouted, and Barret shook his head.

"Sorry, Marlene, but you can't be goin' around serving Yuffie. Damn brats probably got a horde of children she's teaching to follow her. Shit, we're gonna have a Generation Yuffie moving up."

"Chillax," Yuffie replied, dismissing the thought with a wave of her hand. "Marlene's just my test run. 'Sides, you're so old, you'll probably be dead by the time my technique is perfected and my child army overthrows the W.R.O."

Barret stared at her blankly. After a moment, he replied, "And the scariest thing about that is, I'm not completely sure you were joking." He turned and walked out with Marlene waving goodbye, and Yuffie winked at her as she left, mouthing, _Eye on the prize!_

When the door shut, she cackled and swiveled in the chair, declaring, "Vincent, I am just too good."

* * *

**Okay, I hope you all enjoyed it! I feel like it's progressively getting more boring and with less of a plot, though I do have a set conflict and resolution? What do you think?**

**Thank you for reading, please tell me what you thought, and see you in July!**


	9. Don't Want to Feel Like This

**Okay, so thank you to the FOUR people that reviewed :D I know, you all hate my brazen review-begging XD It's only because I really do want to know what I'm doing right and wrong. **

**Anyways, just so y'all know, this will not turn into a Reeve x Yuffie. I'll never pair her with anyone but Vince, and vice versa. Just keep hanging in there, this chapter explains it all! Also, I figured out how to make the em dash show up in my story! YAY!**

**Warning: This one gets a little shocking.**

**Disclaimer: Never ever ever ever ever have I owned FFVII. And never ever ever ever will I. Deal?**

* * *

"We launch from Wutai, Commander," a voice declared, the fighter and owner of the voice saluting the leader in a show of respect. The little control room they resided in beeped autonomously from different areas as cameras flickered, some screens depicting footage of current news and media, some security tapes of various government buildings, still others, bugs planted as tracking devices. The entire layout of the room was fashioned with a plethora of advanced technological devices, all targeted toward a specific goal. The atmosphere reeked at once of incredible intelligence and utter conspiracy. If a stranger were to happen upon it, the first impression received might very well be an aura of foreboding.

The Commander stood, and with a great flourish and all of the refinement of a meticulously created death-machine, breezed toward the main screen, the focal point of the room and the largest of all the pixelated displays. It took up the entirety of one of the metal walls, its image pristine and clear and its sound at the perfect decibel to relay both pain and celebration, though the moment was undecided as to whether it was the former or the latter sensation. The image it projected truly portrayed the mood of the occurring event without impedance.

"As you can see behind me," a reporter stated, her white smile perfect and her black hair fashioned in a nontraditional Wutain style, "the government officials of the Pagoda of Wutai have assembled today in discussion of the peace treaty signed by W.R.O. commissioner Reeve Tuesti, a man who is often associated with the monolithic victories of the group AVALANCHE.

"Most people are unaware that Lady Yuffie Kisaragi of Wutai was exiled from her native country for adultery. By disgracing her family title with her promiscuity, she had to abdicate, for she no longer holds the power to rule her nation. Today, the assembly will meet in regards to who will take the princess' place, and how the country will go about economic reform. Back to you, Lance."

The screen flashed to another news room, the image of the lush green mountains and plains of Wutai vanishing along with the picture of the crowd congregated outside of the Pagoda. The leader assessed the news, then proceeded to hit mute, turning to the loyal followers seated around a large, rectangular conference table. Eyes soaked in every detail, every subtle slant of an eyebrow, every clenching of teeth. They were truly hellhounds salivating at the thought of blood-filled prey, ire in their eyes that could not be paralleled.

"And the missiles are ready, I presume?" The chilly voice held a slightly greedy delight, the tone rich with excitement. The Commander turned, back facing the minions and hands clasped there contemplatively.

The fighter saluted once more, confirming, "Ready and aimed at Target Alpha. Detonation determined for twelve hundred hours, Commander."

The Commander nodded, eyes steeled and mouth bared in a viciously anticipating sneer. "Very good. Proceed with the plan, and let no one hinder it."

"Yes, Commander," the fighter replied, bowing deeply to his superior.

Smirking, the Commander declared to the audience, "Today we shall be triumphant in the demolition of the country of Wutai. After we have taken the nation by force, we will coerce all able-bodied men, women, and children to adhere to us, and immediately deploy them in our army, ranked according to ability. With so many ninja, we will be most indestructible against W.R.O. forces come Armageddon."

"You are positive that we will break through their defenses upon invasion, and we will not be defeated upon entry into the land, or defeated while collecting the fighters in the country?" the warrior inquired, eyeing the Commander. The Wutain nation was not known to back down without a fight, especially with all of the acquired martial arts skills. The Commander continued smirking undeterred.

"Positive," the Commander replied arrogantly, "or my name isn't Shelke Rui."

* * *

Cherry blossoms drifted in the breeze as the elders of Wutai gathered before the red Pagoda, their faces not unpleasant, but not kind either. Many civilians collected in groups to catch a glimpse of the goings on within the special session, dying to hear a hint of gossip to whisper in another's ear. Reporters lined the artfully crafted paths, their movements animated as they recounted the events of the morning, which were rather dull, in any case, but exaggerated for the sake of the camera positioned before their charming faces. Children raced by their parents, not interested in the least about the political milestone about to occur, but more so in the game of tag that so many had joined in on early that morning, the little girls fumbling over their celebration kimonos as the boys chased them with toy swords, crying out gleefully as they screamed in mock terror.

The streets were filled with all Wutain people, the ages ranging in the oldest of the country to newborns cradled in their mother's arms, from the highest aristocrats to the lowest beggars. Many fathers stood by and discussed what plans the Lord of Wutai considered for the replacement heir, all hoping that their own family would get a chance at the title.

One elder turned to another, whispering about the odd case of Yuffie Kisaragi. No one besides Chekov and Godo knew of Yuffie's pregnancy, though everyone knew from headlines and from gossip in general that Yuffie had disgraced the Kisaragi name when she had slept with a man out of wedlock. Who the man was, though, nobody knew, though many threw around their suspicions. One of the most scandalously entertained ideas happened to be the suggestion that the W.R.O. commissioner, Reeve Tuesti himself had deflowered the princess in a twisted plot to have the great country Wutai collapse in political pandemonium and economic ruin so that he could take power. Of course, many tossed that aside as the rumor it was.

No one in the little country of Wutai knew the truth: Yuffie Kisaragi had fallen for and slept with the savior of the Planet and destroyer of Omega, Vincent Valentine. Nor did anyone aside from a select few — namely AVALANCHE and Reeve — know that a child had been conceived from the union.

A little girl raced past her brother, crying out in giggles as she dashed beneath his arm while he swung the pale-wood sword, screeching at her. She laughed and raised the bottom of her kimono, her little bun bouncing on her head as she ran in the thick, swaying grass. Her brother cackled as he fisted his hand in her obi and pulled, causing her to giggle and shriek, yanking away from his grip to flee once more with her blinding smile sprawled across her chubby face.

As she raced by a shop, a thunderous boom shook the ground, knocking her to her feet and spoiling her new kimono with grass stains. After she picked herself off the ground and wiped the dirt off her skinned cheek, she froze in confusion.

Screams of terror pierced the happy atmosphere like the quickly rising smoke of the building before her as it began to quiver, collapsing while red-hot flames engulfed it; the flames emitted such heat that the child backed away and wiped a bead of sweat from her brow. People who were unfortunate enough to be inside the shop came pouring out, crying in horrendous pain as they dropped to the ground, trying to extinguish the fire licking at their sides and melting their flesh revoltingly. Some people were crushed by the falling debris, and still, others were trampled in the chaos.

At the sight of a splintered wooden sword lying a few feet from a toppled pillar of granite, the child trembled, her knees wobbling in the that terror flooded her fragile body. Creeping forward and holding back sobs, she dropped to her knees beside the column, pain flooding through her at the sight of her brother crushed under the weight of the pillar. His eyes were lifeless, open during the shock of the moment with a horrified expression twisted on his lips. The little girl crawled toward him hesitantly, tugging on the arm of her childhood companion and closest friend, crying fat tears that rolled down her cubby, youthful face. She shook him, begging him pitifully to wake up and quit playing; she hated when he played like this.

Suddenly, the little girl's mother appeared, scooping up the sobbing child and turning her head from her brother's body. In a shaky voice, she demanded, "Don't look, my cherry blossom, don't look!"

The little girl buried her face in her mother's shoulder, her pudgy arms wrapping around her mother's neck and clinging to her as she cried inconsolably for her dead brother, the one she raced around the yard and climbed the cherry blossom trees with, the one who defended her from the mean boys down the road and washed her cuts when she got hurt.

Her mother rocked her gently and spun around in search of her husband. She found him kneeling beside an elderly woman, the lady sprawled out on the ground and suffering from incredible burns. People rushed around with no regards to the fallen, trampling those in their path mercilessly as they raced to get away.

"Mother, get up! We must go now!" the man pleaded, trying to help the elderly woman up as his wife rushed to his side. The aged woman could not stand and begged her son to leave. "No, I will not leave you!"

"We need to go," the woman beseeched her husband, watching with her dark eyes as he tried to get his mother to follow. "Our son is dead!"

The man went rigid and rounded on his wife, his eyes widened in pain and disbelief. He ignored the people shoving him around to get away from the madness. "Dead!? No, not my son!" he bellowed over the sound of tears, shrieks, and chaos.

The woman blinked her tears away, the image of her only son lying beneath the stone pillar and her daughter crying over his fallen form haunting her. "And we must leave now, or your daughter will be dead too! It is madness here, we will all surely die!"

The man gave one last pitiful glance to his mother as she cried out in agony, but then took his daughter from his wife's arms. Together they took off running, the six year old still clingy, desperate, and crying.

They raced through the lush forests and across the grassy plains for what seemed like hours, and finally, the coast was materializing before them. They knew there was a dock on the north side, a raft waiting to carry them to the safety of another place, a place far from Wutai. When they were but a hundred yards from the coast, a group of soldiers appeared with their weapons raised in threatening defense. By the characteristics of their faces and bodies, it was quite obvious that they were foreign and of no relation to the motherland. The man stopped in his tracks, shielding his wife and daughter as he cautiously gauged the soldiers.

"Why are you in our country!?" he demanded, furious. The soldiers remained silent, weapons still cocked and raised, ready to fire at a whim.

A soldier lowered his gun and stepped forward, replying, "We are here to recruit for our army. You and your family may either come with us willingly, or we will take you the hard way."

"No," the man answered, his arm out before his remaining family protectively. He would not let these foreigners apprehend his family without a fight. He was a proud Wutain, born and raised a ninja like his ancestors. Coolly, he added, "We will not go."

"Very well," the soldier replied indifferently, "Take their child and bring her back to the village. Her public execution shall be as an example to all of those who dare to defy the Tsviet Regime."

The soldiers stepped forward after the order, holding the man back as he roared in fury and tried to get to his daughter. The woman sobbed, wrapping her arms around her child defensively and begging through her tears for the soldiers not to take her. The little girl screamed in fear as a soldier gripped her upper arm and cruelly yanked her out of her mother's shielding grip, hoisting her up and smirking at her flailing arms and red, tear-streaked faced.

"Shut up, you stupid child. Do not fuss; it will all be over soon."

"Please, take me instead!" the woman sobbed, falling to her knees before the combatant. Her bloodshot, pleading eyes gazed into the soldier's cruel orbs. All of the love for her small child could be seen in that one beseeching, miserable look. "Don't hurt my daughter — take me!"

"Oh, madam, I assure you — I will take you. But not the way you think." He leered down at the woman nauseatingly, and her husband lunged toward him, readying a fist with a mighty roar. The soldier moved at the last moment, swinging the child with him. He threw his head back, cackling at the man as more soldiers moved in to restrain him.

They marched with the family back to Wutai to make an example of one and frighten one hundred. To make an example of one hundred, and frighten a whole nation. Wutai would fall and the Tsviets would rise up, taking the land in one fell swoop. And Yuffie Kisaragi would be nowhere to stop it.

* * *

Yuffie glanced at Reeve's door, wondering why the commissioner had called her in for a private conference. Usually he left her to her own devices while working, for she thought better under solitude, as un-like her as it seemed. But alas, he'd called her on her office phone, his tone urgent.

Entering his office, the first thing she saw was the grand TV screen on the wall across from her. Yuffie gaped at the scene unfolding on the news. Her beloved Wutai was burning to the ground and frantic civilians were racing around to find their children and families as buildings fell and crushed people beneath them. Yuffie raised a hand to her mouth shakily, the picture grotesque and causing her stomach to churn uncontrollably.

"Wutai," she whispered miserably. "My Wutai!"

Reeve nodded, swallowing thickly as he very gradually raised his gaze to meet hers, a look of sincere pain on his face. "Yes, Yuffie. Wutai is under siege. Reports are pouring in that it is a group that goes by 'The Tsviet Regime'. They are terrorizing the Wutain citizens, recruiting the men, women, and even children for their army, and making examples of those they don't."

"Why?" Yuffie inquired, quaking. The place she'd grown up in, dying in the red wash of angry flames and crimson liquid. Collapsing into fragments of rubble and smithereens were the structures where she'd spent the better part of her childhood. The red Pagoda was but ash on the burning ground…

The ache inside her clashed with the feeling of abandoning her country like it'd abandoned her. Wutai had turned its back on her, hadn't it? She owed this place nothing, no remorse or sentiment. Still, the scene brought hot tears to her eyes. She hated these conflicting feelings…

"I'm not sure," Reeve replied. "I believe they are planning on invading other places as well. It could possibly be their intent to overtake the W.R.O. and become the supreme rulers of Gaia."

Yuffie took an unstable breath, her heart hammering in her chest wildly. She was afraid and lost, not knowing what to do. She'd been banished from the land, so there wasn't much she _could_ do, but she hated sitting around on her ass, watching the reporters tell her the body count of those she considered her family, of the place she was meant to have ruled.

It would be easy to turn a blind eye and a deaf ear to the obvious need for a savior, but that would be cowardly. Sure, the best thing the ninja knew how to do was run — but she was tired of running. The constant fleeing and hiding had worn her out and screwed up her life. When Hasonsuru beat her, she ran from accepting the fact and put on a front for her friends. When Valencia died, she ran from the pain by taking out her suffering on Vincent. That ruined everything for them.

If she ran now, it would be over. There would be no denying the fact that she was a deserter, taking the easy way out. No, she would be brave, and she would do whatever she could to help the place she once called home.

_Deep breaths, Yuffie…_

"My country in collapse — Leviathan, this is not good!" Yuffie bit her lip, pacing uncontrollably.

"Get my espionage unit. We need to find out where the base for the Tsviets is being held, my guess is in whatever building remains after they end the demolition. If there are no remaining buildings, it is likely they set up camp somewhere within the heart of the village, somewhere they can keep tabs on the villagers and smother any uprisings or rebellions should the men decide to fight. Either way, I'm sure there are many outposts around the perimeter of Wutai. They probably considered the fact that congregating in the center would present the opportunity for the men to attack from around. And they probably have a lot of soldiers scouting for intruders and anti-Tsviet forces. We'll have to take an underground route."

Reeve nodded, watching how effortlessly Yuffie transitioned into the role of a mature leader, her eyes determined and her mouth set in a grim line. It was why he chose her for the role of intelligence gathering; she might have appeared no more than an immature young woman, but she was the perfect pick when faced with a serious situation. Had she been given the chance, she would have been a great Lady of Wutai.

Immediately following her command, the commissioner reached for his phone and called his men, ordering them to adhere to the ex-princess. When he hung up, Yuffie turned to him with her jaw clenched and a fire in her eyes that could rival Phoenix.

"They killed my child. They killed Vincent. They've attacked my country… No more — this means war." She brushed past Reeve, her eyes targeting the door. Pitilessly, she commanded, "Take me to Rosso."

The only thought Reeve could muster was that he was incredibly glad to be Reeve, and not Rosso the Crimson.

* * *

The door slowly opened and Yuffie slipped inside stealthily, her ninja skills true. She narrowed her eyes, lips pulling from her teeth like a growling, rabid dog stalking its prey through a desolate alley. She tiptoed into the room, her fists clenching while Conformer poked into her back, as if reminding her that she was the dominate woman in the situation.

In the dim light, little flickers from the lone bulb in the center of the room cast shadows on the figure strapped to the chair. The occasional zapping from the frying circuit echoed in the damp and musty room. The place smelled like blood, sweat, and rats. Interestingly, a bloody, sweaty rat was all that Yuffie found in the room.

Like a bolt of lightning, Yuffie latched onto her shuriken and flew at Rosso, the woman crying out in surprise. Yuffie's fury overtook her in a hurricane of encompassing rage. Trembling, she pressed Conformer to Rosso's neck and shoved her knee into the Tsviet's chest. A bead of blood formed beneath the shuriken's point, dripping down the pale throat of her victim.

After the shock of the moment faded, Rosso laughed, crying, "It's the Wutai flea! How is your country?"

"Gyah!" Yuffie yelled, shoving a fist into Rosso's mouth, feeling some teeth dislodge. The Tsviet's head snapped backward, and when she lifted it again, blood leaked out of her mouth.

"You will tell me what I want to know," Yuffie demanded, her voice low and gritty, "or I will tear you limb from limb." At this, Yuffie used Conformer to slice the lobe of Rosso's ear, splitting it. The Tsviet grit her teeth, hissing in pain.

The need to end Rosso bubbled unbearably beneath the kunoichi's surface, but she struggled to maintain her cool. It would not do well for her to kill the woman before she got the information she needed out of her. Even so, just the knowledge that this creature had caused the death of her daughter was enough to make Yuffie's blood boil.

_Patience, strength, and peace…_ Yuffie chanted to herself, praying to Leviathan to grant her solidarity. _If Vincent could walk away without killing her, so can I. So can I. So can I!_

Through a bloodied mouth, Rosso achieved, "And what do you want to know, _little girl?_"

With a cry, Yuffie split Rosso's lip, her eyes crazed. "I am not a _little girl_. You'll do well to remember that, or I'll show you just what you did to my little girl_. _I'm sure you remember — but it won't hurt a bit to remind you." The biting words were making it hard for Yuffie to reign in her anger.

Rosso raised a thick eyebrow, her maroon eyes calculating. "A mother who has lost her daughter – yes, I see. I have heard it said that a human mother is the only thing more dangerous than a dragon mother when her child is threatened. It's a pity your child isn't around anymore, hm?"

That comment stopped the ninja dead in her tracks. Whatever sliver of humanity and sympathy Yuffie possessed before vanished, leaving a brutal, ruthless corpse in its wake.

The only time the ninja had ever truly felt at peace was when she was holding her daughter, and this… this _vile_ creature had taken that from her! She'd killed Valencia! This bitch had _ordered the DEATH _of her daughter — HER daughter! Those few words had killed off anything merciful. She craved blood.

Turning to Reeve, Yuffie's eyes were no longer the chocolaty-silver they once had been. They were almost black now, and with alarm, Tuesti noticed that there seemed to be an almost yellow glow to her irises.

Her voice was hard and uncaring as she ordered, "Leave and shut the door behind you, Reeve. If you choose to stay, I can't say you'll be spared much."

Reeve nodded in understanding and turned away. He had thought Vincent was bad – Yuffie would not show an inkling of mercy for Rosso the Crimson. Such was a mother who faced the murderer of her child.

And, if the screams following his exit from the chamber were anything to go by, he decided, Yuffie would be receiving her information. And on her own terms. In a speedy manner.

* * *

When Yuffie reemerged from the chamber, a small smirk graced her lips and there was clear delight in her eyes. Reeve took a step back, feeling apprehensive at the twisted spark that flickered in her chocolate orbs. Could this side of her prove insanity just within arm's length, one catastrophe away from the breaking point? She was standing on a precipice, one more step and she'd fall over the edge.

_So much like… like Chaos… But why?_

Yuffie took a cloth out of her pocket, wiped the gore from Conformer, and then examined the mess on her fabric after the weapon appeared at least slightly cleaner than before. The rag, once a creamy white, was now drenched in crimson. Reeve hesitated to say anything, watching Yuffie curiously as she stared at the material, her eyes gleaming oddly.

And there was still that tinge of yellow…

"Yuffie, are you alright?" The words came at last, hesitant and wavering. Though he loved Yuffie with everything he had, at that particular moment, he felt like locking her in a cell to be further analyzed.

With his tentative words, Yuffie snapped out of the haze, resurfacing in sanity. She bit her lip and shook her head, throwing the rag in a trash can down the hall. When she returned, Reeve placed his hand on her shoulder, watching as she raised a hand to her forehead and her eyes turned watery.

"Reeve, I'm losing it," Yuffie whispered, her voice meek, tremulous, and frightened. "I – I enjoyed making her suffer, Reeve. I wanted her to hurt… I… wanted to make her pay."

Her final statement came out sounding like a question of disbelief, as though she could not comprehend the malicious pleasure she took in harming another person. Reeve pulled the ninja into his arms, patting her back, and resting his chin on her forehead comfortingly. The child-like innocence in her swimming eyes made his heart ache, and he wanted nothing more than to make her sorrow go away.

"Yuffie, that is only natural. She ordered the death of your child."

"I don't want to feel like this, Reeve! I don't want to hate someone like this!" Yuffie broke into tears, her eyes shutting as she gasped for breath, remembering the sheer pleasure that came from the look of pain in Rosso's eyes. She wanted to feel sick, to feel guilty, but she couldn't bring herself to. She could only enjoy the tormenting of the Tsviet. Sickly, Yuffie wondered if this was akin to what Vincent had felt for Hojo, and she suddenly understood why Vincent had locked himself away for thirty years. It had all been to block out the monstrous inhumanity that threatened to end all rationale and transform a once good person into a demon.

"Demon…" Yuffie whispered, so low that the commissioner did not catch it. Something about the situation reminded her entirely too much of a particular demon…

Reeve kissed the top of Yuffie's head and pushed her back to cup her chin gently and look into her eyes. He brushed the tears away and replied, "But it's good to get it out. You feel like this because of what she did to Valencia, Vincent, and Wutai. You love them."

The words hat hit home, the hurt registering on her face as she bit her trembling lip. She hid her face in his chest and cried harder, calling for Vincent. Her heart yearned for the gunslinger and his crimson cape, the symbol of comfort and pure love. She wanted her Vincent, he could fix this just by being with her. She needed him to hold her in his arms and tell her that someday — even if it took thirty years of hiding in a coffin — this pit of despair within her heart would fade away and she would find peace again.

"Vinnie!" Yuffie screeched, falling to her knees and burying her head in her hands. She shook in agony, imagining her life with him beside her and knowing that she could never have what she wanted most: the man she loved more than life itself and the daughter that died before she'd even truly experienced living. "Why'd you have to leave me, Vinnie?"

Reeve stooped beside the ninja and collected her into his arms, rocking her soothingly.

_Vincent, _he thought, _if I have ever needed you more, now is that moment. She needs you… Yuffie's dying without you, and I cannot bear to see it. I cannot watch the woman I cherish as a sister crying in hopelessness…_

* * *

The little girl's execution stunned the Wutain population. No one spoke a word; no one turned to their companions and cried in outrage. Shell-shocked, the country of Wutai stood in submission, hanging their heads as they parted like the Red Sea to allow the Tsviets to march through the village, the soldiers stationing themselves among the population in case of riots.

A child — no, not quite that — skipped down the path, taking her place at the front of the army, a sickly sweet smile on her face as she addressed the residents.

"Citizens of Wutai, today is the day that you lay down your arms and submit to the will of the Tsviet Regime. So proud were the people of Wutai, unwilling to take help of any kind from outsiders, unwilling to abandon tradition, unwilling to accept your own Lady. That's quite a misfortune for you. She might have been able to prevent this humiliation, but you shunned her and scorned her, and now she is far more broken than you could have ever imagined. There is no longer hope for a savior. You are completely at our mercy.

"What a shame that this country will be forced in front of millions to succumb to the greater powers of the Tsviets – and against its will. How humiliating, how disgraceful. Great country of Wutai, from this day on you will be known as Ruinia. This will be the capitol of the new empire, where the Tsviet Regime shall reign. Kneel in subservience before your new sovereign, Shelke Rui."

And the country bowed.

* * *

Yuffie slipped out of her office and traveled along the halls of the W.R.O. building. At the moment, she didn't really know where she was going, only that her feet were carrying her. It was like her mind was on autopilot, locking everything out to numb the pain.

She arrived at and elevator and waited in front of the metal doors, shifting her weight. When the elevator dinged and its doors opened, the ninja slipped in and pressed the button for the second floor, feeling the elevator lower after the doors closed once more.

The typical muzak playing softly made her roll her eyes. It was the kind of music she expected Vincent to listen to while reading some old tome, lounging around on the chaise by the brick fireplace in their sitting room, leaning his pale cheek on his gloved hand. The picture that her mind conjured sent a pained shock up her spine.

It hurt just thinking about him.

The elevator dinged once more and Yuffie watched the door slide open slowly. When she exited the elevator, she took a look around, examining the mission detail floor. She traveled along the corridors, going in search of a particular room that she wasn't really aware she was looking for. When she found it, she slipped in and shut the door, locking it behind her.

Sitting down at the computer, Yuffie reached behind the monitor and pulled the picture of Costa del Sol out, smiling at Vincent's smirking figure. She traced his form, tears falling from her eyes slowly as she reclined in the chair and wondered what he was doing — if one even did much in the Lifestream.

"Do you miss me, Vincent?" Yuffie pondered aloud, closing her eyes. She knew she missed him with all of her being. "Are you trying to find a way back home, or have you accepted your fate?"

In all honesty, if he'd found peace in the Lifestream and not thought of her since he'd died, it wouldn't bother her. Her hope was that he'd at least found some form of happiness in the afterlife. And if that meant his memories of their time together had vanished, then she hoped that they had.

So many questions Yuffie had, but not one went answered. She questioned the state of Wutai, she questioned her sanity, she questioned where the Tsviets were planning to attack next. It appeared that her life was spiraling out of control and she was grasping for a hold, but any time she gained purchase, a rock came loose and she was falling again.

A sudden wave of nausea hit the ninja, and she remembered her predicament. She could be no more than a month or so along, maybe even less. The question nagged at her, and she wanted to see a doctor to get prenatal pills. But after her last hospital trip, Yuffie hesitated to trust a medic again. It would be incredibly foolish to directly put herself in harm's way while pregnant.

At least Vincent had left her with a piece of him. It would be tough to take care of the child after everything she'd experienced, but she'd be damned if she didn't try her best. Vincent might not have been there for her to love, but she'd put all the love she had for him into loving her child. The pain of losing her daughter and then her gunslinger was still raw, but she had to keep her chin up. She had to try.

"Little Chocobo," Yuffie whispered, caressing her tummy. "Do you know how much you've gone through? I swear all this stress is going to kill one of us eventually." All of the fighting, the wreck on the Highwind, the stress of her country being bombed on national television, Vincent's death — the effects of such negative emotion would surely be great, and if she endured much more, she would give out.

Tifa seemed to be losing faith, too. She'd devotedly remained by Cloud's side when they reached the W.R.O. headquarters and wheeled him to the infirmary. The doctors were working diligently to wake him from his coma, but it was taking them longer than they thought it would to find out what type of medicine or materia was used to put him into the medical stasis in the first place. Tifa cried for Cloud and begged the doctors to work harder, even though they were working to the best of their ability. Yuffie understood how she felt, however, and would not judge her. It had been hard to accept Valencia's death, but crushing to accept Vincent's on top of it all. She could only pray that Cloud would not experience the same fate.

And with everything going on around them, Yuffie felt more alone than ever.

Tifa had become her support beam, sure, and Cid watched over her like a hawk, always there to pick her up if she fell. Even Reeve gave her unending support — but it wasn't what she needed. What she needed was leather, gunpowder, and red cloaks. She needed loving embraces and tender kisses, crimson eyes and strong arms. She needed Vincent.

Closing her eyes, Yuffie allowed herself to fall asleep to the memory of Vincent's return, that morning after she'd been so afraid that he'd left again for good. It was the first time he saw Valencia, when he told Yuffie that they'd be a family from then on. If only things had worked out…

"_Kisaragi Yuffie,"_ a voice hissed, snake-like and chilling. Yuffie gazed around, the world surrounding her completely dark. She could see nothing.

"_Yuffie…"_ the voice called, giving the impression that it almost slithered out of the shadows. Yuffie stood in the abyss, following the voice as it trailed away from her.

"Hello?"

"_Yuffie…_" The voice possessed an evil that frightened Yuffie to her core, yet she couldn't break away from it. She broke into a run, racing across the flat black void in search of the horrid voice. She spun around in circles, dizzy from her almost blind state. The pitch black oblivion disoriented her and strained her eyes painfully, yet she couldn't stop running. Nothingness existed beneath her, and she couldn't decide if she was floating or falling.

"_Yuffie…"_

"Who are you!?" Yuffie demanded angrily. "Show yourself, or are you too much of a chocobo!?" Admittedly, Yuffie hadn't thought through saying that, so it didn't come as much of a surprise when she was knocked to her feet in the airy abyss.

"_Yuffie Kisaragi, the White Rose of Wutai. My host's lover, hm? You are a sight for sore eyes."_

Yuffie gasped, attempting to crawl backwards but remaining trapped and pinned beneath the creature as it regarded her, its yellow-y-golden eyes glowing curiously. The demon assessed the ninja cautiously, the woman remaining still beneath him. A shiver ran down her spine when one purple and leathery hand caressed her cheek. Pale, bluish lips pulled back, a smirk breaking out on its face and its pointed fangs gleaming.

"_Yuffie, let me introduce myself properly. I am Chaos, and I am in need of your help."_

Yuffie scrunched her face up, refusing to give in to fear as she sneered, "Me, help you? As if!"

The demon shook its head, eyes closing slightly. "_Yuffie, there is so much you do not understand. This problem is greater than you and I. If you value your 'Vinnie', you will do as I say."_

_Oh, he should not have gone there!_

"What have you done to Vincent, you jerk!?" Yuffie barked, pushing up until her face was but inches from Chaos'. Her eyes crackled like lightning and she fought the urge to slap him — slap him harder than she'd even slapped that bitch Shelke!

"_What have _I _done, dear girl? Nothing." _The demon tilted its head, watching as Yuffie bit her lip, drawing blood in her rage. His eyes seemed innocent, and that made the ninja want to scoff in disgust.

"Then what does this have to do with you?" Yuffie spat, wanting to rip those leathery wings from their place in Chaos' back. That damn look on his face, that arrogant, superior glint in those cat-like eyes. That damn smirk on his tight-lipped mouth. That damn forked-tongue that flickered along his lips like he was imagining her doing something much more tasteless while he had her pinned beneath him.

"_Vincent and I have bonded, as you know, through our genes. My essence formed with his when our DNA codes were copied. Lucrecia took a piece of my DNA code and inserted it into a cell where DNA was about to be replicated within Vincent. When the enzyme helicase separated one helix from the other, the transcript RNA was supposed to carry the correct gene code through messenger RNA, but my gene intercepted the proteins and rewrote the code. When it underwent translation, every nucleic base Cytosine, which should have paired with Guanine, experienced a mutation and paired with a base that technically should not exist. Well, long story short—"_

"Too late," Yuffie grumbled under her breath.

"_Guanine became what Lucrecia termed Chaonine, a form of Guanine that morphed into a new base through a science your humankind has not discovered yet. It is nonexistent here, but as a Demon, all of my DNA is different from mere humans. The problem stands that Vincent's DNA code is incorrect, and will affect his offspring._

_"I am one with Vincent, even though my essence was extracted from his body during Omega when the bases returned to their natural state, allowing him the opportunity to age and experience life once more. Unfortunately, now that he has died, I must take root in another soul."_

"What does that even mean?" Yuffie inquired, her voice bored. There was a reason she joined AVALANCHE at sixteen — she was running from her biology class. The demon deadpanned, his golden eyes dull.

"_You stupid human — I will be reborn in your child!"_ Chaos felt smug satisfaction at the way Yuffie's mouth opened in horror, her chocolate eyes wide and bewildered. She struggled against him futilely, her eyes squeezed shut as she cried out and beat on his stone-hard chest, fighting the thought with all of her might. He kept his hold on her, not affected in the least by her strikes.

"What!? How is that possible!?" Yuffie cried, giving up and slumping back down, holding an arm over her eyes. Her limbs ached from struggling to break from of the demon's grip. Numbness overtook her as both dread and sickness washed over her. No, Chaos could not reside within her child! It… It wasn't possible, was it?

Chaos shrugged, replying, "_Now that his soul has ceased to exist on Gaia, my spirit will be passed on through his genes. Unfortunately, he procreated with you before his demise, meaning that the only inhabitable body on this planet is the only other body that contains Chaonine. _

_"Yuffie, this child will be no normal child. This child will be a demon, a monster, pure and simple. You might have thought that summon inscription referred to your daughter Valencia — no. Vincent was not dead before her birth, so I did not need to move on. This is the child that will take the form of Chaos on the Planet."_

Terrified, Yuffie quavered, "But the inscription—"

"_Shelke Rui assumed referred to your first born. No, it simply referred to the child that I would take root in. A summon of sorts."_

Yuffie shook her head in disbelief. The child inside her, a demon? And full of Chaos' essence at that. She ran a hand over her stomach, gulping. When she looked back up, Chaos was watching her closely, studying every movement with a sort of fascination.

"And Vincent, what does this have to do with him?" The way her voice broke at his name made the kunoichi wince.

"_I know a way to bring him back, but it will take the both of us. He needs to be around when this storm hits."_

It took a moment to sink in. But when it did, her heart raced and her body filled with a sort of elation she never knew existed.

Yuffie nearly cried out in happiness, throwing her arms around Chaos and catching the demon completely by surprise in her momentary lapse in judgment. It hissed and threw her backwards, eyeing her for her blatant lack of respect for his superiority. She _stuck her tongue out_ at him. The nerve!

"I want my Vinnie back. Now." Yuffie stood on the airy platform, cocking her hip. "So are we gonna do this or not, Captain Chaos-Kitty?"

"_Do not refer to me in such a derogatory fashion!_" Chaos hissed. Yuffie rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, Drama Queen, let's get this show on the road."

* * *

Time passed in increments, sometimes feeling like seconds took the place of days, sometimes feeling like time itself remained suspended in a glass-like state. Vincent despised time, wishing for nothing more than to free himself from endless wandering. This place, Vincent believed, existed for the solitary purpose to punish him, not that he didn't believe he deserved it.

The barren landscape sprawled before the gunslinger, the desolate region arid but chilly. The ground seemed to be dry and cracked, but trees still sprouted from the dust, the trunks shriveled and dying, but the leaves healthy and a lush jade. The sky thundered overhead, thick grey clouds rolling along, yet the sky shimmered a pure tiffany blue, a shocking contrast to the otherwise dreary firmament. A glowing sphere hovered on the horizon, the rays a deep red and luminous silver, as if the sun herself had yet to determine if she was the herald of the day or of the night.

The paradox in which Vincent resided only served to frustrate him. He ran a hand through his hair, the silence screaming within the recesses of his mind. He continued to trek through the region, the wind pushing him forward and shoving him back simultaneously. Every step on the surface of the ground kicked dust into the air, the particles twinkling like glitter as they drifted around him. Instead of flying away or settling upon the ground, they seemed to climb into the sky, defying the laws of gravity.

"This land is strange." When Vincent spoke, the sound formed a breathless whisper, yet boomed through the silence like the loudest cry of a raven. He turned around, gazing at the land stretching beyond him. It seemed to be his past.

How Vincent knew this, he was unsure. Somehow, though, he seemed to know that he was traversing his life – almost like a state of his own mind. He moved to take a step back in time, and immediately was swept away, dust kicking up in funnels around him. The world faded to a dark grey, the light diminishing until the capability of Vincent seeing anything around him had died, even with his advanced sight. He turned around to find a glowing figure, the spectral sight at once beautiful and alarming.

"Hello, Vincent," a voice chimed, the tone sweet and feminine as it drifted across the abyss and caressed his face, bringing a wave of comfort and contentment over him, but also dread. "It's been so long, and I've missed you so, so much!"

He remained frozen, not daring to look and confirm or deny his suspicions.

"Vincent, love, it's me, Lucrecia!"

* * *

***Ducks as tomatoes are thrown* Uh... thanks for reading, yeah? Just when it looked like things were getting better, Lucrecia shows up and makes them worse. Story of Vincent's life XD**

**Thank you for reading, and please review!**

**Wait, do y'all think I start my sentences with the characters too much, or do I balance them? Like, a 'He...' 'Yuffie...' or do I put enough other sentence starters in there? That's always bugged me.**


	10. Can't Prevent the Inevitable

**In response to a guest review:**

**Milla, I understand that. The point I was making was that ninety people read my last chapter, half of which were people with accounts(I have a graph that shows that) and only four reviewed. It's not that people have stopped reading, it's that I've gone from seven reviews per chapter, to only receiving four or five for the last three, and still having the same amount of people reading as before. Also, I know that it's depressing, trust me ;) But I also know what happens within the next five chapters, and I can only hope people will stay with me that long, because the third installment to this fiction series is all worth, I promise! I thank you for reading, even though it _is_ incredibly depressing! Just trust me that things aren't always what they seem, especially in one of my fanfictions! **

**Thank you again for reading this, even through its dark times, **

**~Siren**

**Valkera, Thank you so much ! I forgot to answer some of your questions before so here they are:**

**1.) Yuffie concentrating on the purple, black, and red thing in the distance was foreshadowing Chaos' control over her - she was seeing him, like a vision of sorts.**

**2.) Not really a question you had, but a comment - No, she didn't mean to hurt the lovely chocobos XD That was Chaos, too. Chaos is kind of a jerk! ^-^**

**Thank you for the new faves, alerts, views, and reviews! I appreciate you all!**

**Disclaimer: Everything read here is owned by Square Enix and Tetsuya Nomura respectfully. I only take their plot lines and fit them for my own reading pleasure and for those who read my story. :)**

***Don't hate me for what's about to occur XD Vincent's a wise man, and trust me. Also, I apologize for slight oocness on his part, that shall be explained better at a later time. ^-^ enjoy!**

* * *

"Lucrecia?" Vincent gasped incredulously, his eyebrows rising. He refused to believe the ghostly figure before him could be Lucrecia. After spending thirty years pining for her, he simply could not accept this specter as his long lost lover. No, she was dead!

But so was he.

"My darling Vincent!" Lucrecia called, racing toward him, her brown eyes shining in joy. She reached his side in seconds, taking his hand in hers and caressing his cheek. The touch of her warm hand felt so nice that he couldn't resist turning his cheek into her soft palm and nuzzling his face lovingly against her skin. His eyes glowed in a sweep of emotion he couldn't find a name for as he beheld the woman afore him, her own eyes kind as she took him in with a dazzling smile.

Vincent found his voice finally, breathing wistfully, "You are here, Lucrecia!" He reached out and held a lock of her silky honey-brown hair between his fingers and tucked it behind her ear, letting his fingertips brush her neck. Astonishment continued to overwhelm him as he grazed his fingertips along her heated flesh. After so long of being apart, she was actually there. "You're here, you're real."

Lucrecia smiled at him and pressed a hand to his chest, splaying her fingers as she soaked in his warmth and gazed into his radiant crimson eyes. The gunslinger watched her with a sense of comfort, enjoying her presence immensely. He was with the woman he had longed for for so long, standing before him with that affectionate smile on her elegant face. The face he'd dreamed about…

"Vincent," Lucrecia murmured desirously, running a finger along the outline of his lips as he felt that he was entering dangerous territory. A shiver ran up his spine at the sultry lowering of her eyelashes and the purring of his name, and Vincent suddenly felt the urge to bolt. She leaned in toward his mouth, and he froze up, taking a lengthy step back and cocking one eyebrow at her enquiringly. Dejection and hurt brimmed in Lucrecia's eyes, and the gunslinger ran a hand through his hair.

Gently, Vincent elucidated, "Lucrecia, it is wonderful to see you again, dear friend, but what we had before is gone now." He tried to add as much sympathy into his words as he could to lessen the statement, but he was entirely too shaken up to even come across as strong. He'd never been very good at being gentle, or speaking in general. This was far too difficult for him to manage at his best, much less when he was emotionally reeling.

"Gone?" Lucrecia repeated lifelessly, as if the word was foreign and she could not decipher its meaning. "Gone!? Have you not loved me for the last thirty plus years? Did you not long for me in that coffin, scour the world to end Hojo!? Yet you tell me your love is — is _gone_!?"

With a shake of his head, the ex-Turk admitted, "There's nothing left of us. I seized my chance to live again, and I love someone else." _Someone who truly loves me._

It felt strange for him to put into words his feelings for the ninja. Of course, there was no doubting that he loved her completely, but the oddity of telling this to Lucrecia made him feel almost adulterous. He was with his ex-love, whom everyone knew he had been so emotionally torn up over for the longest time, discussing the feelings he had for another. If Yuffie were to know, it would certainly hurt her. And the last thing that Vincent ever wanted was to hurt Yuffie.

Lucrecia took lengthy strides and wrapped her arms around the ex-Turk, insisting, "But, Vincent! I'm here with you now, and she is not! She can't be! We are together now, Vincent, and I love you!"

At those three words, Vincent flinched away from the scientist and held a hand to his heart; it shocked him to hear the words he'd wanted to hear when he was a Turk, but never had. His stomach fluttered and he pushed away from her, brushing past her in bewilderment. What was he feeling? How should he accept the new discovery?

Tentative hands smoothed Vincent's long, onyx hair away from his neck, and lips pressed to the skin there, little kisses ghosting across his flesh like the summer breeze. He jerked away, spinning around and narrowing his eyes at the woman as she pulled back and held her fist to her lips, as if uncertain of how he'd react.

"Lucrecia, you must stop this." Vincent settled his dark hair once more, his eyes emotionless as they locked onto the scientist's coffee ones. He could do this, deny her, he'd just have to be the Vincent that AVALANCHE discovered in the coffin, the stoic, apathetic, and unapologetically heartless one.

It wouldn't be too hard to be that man once more. His sunlight had been cast into the shadows once more, that brilliant, will-light-up-a-room smile that he so loved seeing stretched across the face of the ninja he adored, gone. If he ever missed a thing in the Lifestream, it was Yuffie's exuberant grin.

The one thing that had saved him from dying in his own personal hell.

The woman swallowed and narrowed her own eyes, replying, "I will not give up on you, Vincent, but I will let you be for now. I made an awful mistake back then, choosing Hojo over you. I will not make a mistake this time, and I will not let you get away from me."

There was no response to her words, only the gunslinger turning and stalking away. He ran a hand through his dark hair, his thoughts racing as he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.

He did not love Lucrecia, but if she continued her toying with him, he wasn't certain that he wouldn't be as affected as his former self had been. Thirty years he had spent mourning his beloved scientist, feeling guilty, miserable, and self-loathing. Even when they had been together, he'd felt the same emotions, but considerably less so. Three years past meeting AVALANCHE, he'd found someone he could truly rely on who he knew would comfort him during his darkest times, for she'd done it countless times before. He found someone who loved him for everything he wasn't, but more importantly, all that he was.

He had been a demon before Omega, and she loved him. He'd been heartless for a great while, yet she grinned into his eyes and called him repeatedly, even after he'd told Cloud rather coldly for her to piss off and not phone him again. When he'd coldly remarked to Don Corneo that he cared naught for the actions he wished to inflict on the ninja, she steeled her gaze and continued to fight for a place in his heart. She saw the man he was beneath the monstrous exterior, and she loved him unconditionally.

When he'd been a chrysalis, retreated within himself with his daunting exterior warding off those around him, she broken him out with soft smiles, teasing jokes, and her mere jovial presence. Without Yuffie, he'd have been lost to the world, dying in his cocoon slowly while no one was the wiser.

Even though the gunslinger and ninja fought with each other on an almost regular basis, he always knew that she still loved him. When he left, he knew that she would welcome him back in time; she just needed a chance to heal. And for her, he'd wait far longer than thirty years. For once, he had someone he could live for that he knew would live for him.

"Who is she?"

Vincent faced Lucrecia, and the scientist frowned at the spark in Vincent's eyes and the slight upturn of his lips as he replied in a voice warm and adoring, though he attempted to conceal it, "Yuffie Kisaragi, the ex-heir to the Wutai throne. She's small, and brash, and crude, but…" There he paused momentarily, not enjoying divulging the reasons he loved his ninja to a woman who would surely turn her nose up at said ninja in superiority. Lucrecia hated loud, annoying things, like the buzzer that went off in her lab when they did an air exchange to rid the chamber of harmful fumes.

She'd hate Yuffie even more.

"I would be nothing without her. She saved me from myself, and I love her unconditionally." Never one for talking, the gunslinger refused to meet Lucrecia's eyes. It was simply too difficult to be expected to discuss the matters of his heart. Half of the time, he couldn't even find the words to use.

"Yuffie Kisaragi," Lucrecia repeated, rolling the name around on her tongue. It appeared that she didn't like it. "How long have you been with her?" More distaste in her tone.

Vincent disliked the personal questions, but he answered, "I met her in AVALANCHE, four and a half years ago. I suppose it's not quite been two years that we have been together." The conversation dropped, as the gunslinger didn't feel particularly inclined to relinquish the details of his love life to his former lover, or how those two years really didn't equate to that, seeing as how he'd abandoned Yuffie for the better part of one.

In any case, speaking such things to Lucrecia felt disrespectful and inappropriate on Vincent's part, like he was defaming Yuffie's name.

Even as he made it apparent that he had no stomach for discussing the matter, Lucrecia probed, "How serious were you?" The fact that she'd said, '_were,'_ and not, '_are,'_didn't fail to escape the gunslinger.

With a sigh, shifted his weight, looking out over the distance as he replied, "I loved her, and she loved me. We had a daughter together, and there's a possibility that one is on the way."

The crossing of his arms indicated the subject to be dead. Of course, the scientist ignored such signs.

With a furrowed brow, the woman repeated in a much softer voice, "_Had_ a daughter?"

That inquisition caused Vincent's entire demeanor to change. In an instant, he no longer appeared wistful, but angry and distraught. The mere mention of Valencia brought an aching pain to his chest, and he felt his knees weaken as he snapped, "She was murdered, though it's none of your concern."

"I'm so sorry, Vincent," Lucrecia whispered, watching her hands as she wrung them.

Vincent shook his head, clearing the pained look off his face as he said rather forcefully, "I'm looking for a way to locate my daughter, Valencia. Aerith Gainsborough and Zack Fair, old friends of AVALANCHE, have been caring for her since her return to the Lifestream."

"How old was she?" Lucrecia inquired, her voice caring and sympathetic.

"Three months," Vincent answered, his own voice flat and emotionless. Lucrecia gasped and pressed a hand to her heart, as if imagining how lost he must have felt. When she had been pregnant with Sephiroth, the child that wasn't even his own, Vincent had felt entirely responsible for the welfare of her baby, even though he hated the father. To have his own daughter die before the age of one… He knew she felt guilty, knew she was reflecting on their own past transgressions.

"I'm so sorry," Lucrecia whispered, closing her eyes as moisture gathered on her lashes.

Vincent watched her, knowing he'd upset her. Even so, he didn't make a move to comfort the woman. He was tired of comforting her in times when he was the one who required reassurance. It was not her pain to endure, and he would not try to ease it. When he discovered her part in his father's demise, he cared not for the fact that she had been there during his death, yet she blamed herself and pitied her inner turmoil, loathing her existence. Vincent had comforted her then, when he should have been grieving, when _he _should have been comforted. He would make no move to console her now.

"Dry your tears," Vincent commanded, his voice cold as ice and hard as stone. "Compose yourself."

Lucrecia did as she was told, shrinking back at his caustic tone. He knew what she was thinking: What had happened to the Vincent Valentine she once knew? This man was distant and pitiless, his voice not sincere and gentle, his eyes not soft and welcoming. This man with the crimson cloak and the long, dark mane regarded her without concern.

This was not her Vincent, he knew, and he never would be again. He was Yuffie Kisaragi's Vincent, screwed up in the head, distant, emotionless, and intimidating. Never again would he be the man that he'd once been, for he'd been through too much to remain as he before. Fortunately for him, Yuffie had never wanted Turk-Vincent, she wanted dark and menacing, guns and demons. She wanted who he was, not who he had been.

If he could make Lucrecia see just how good his ninja was for him, then maybe she'd leave them alone. The last thing the gunslinger wanted was for his ex-lover to sabotage his relationship with the one he was meant to be with.

Unfortunately, should Lucrecia choose to do just that, he didn't think it would be very difficult for her to accomplish. She always got what she wanted, whether through dirty tricks or honest work.

* * *

Tifa blinked slowly, waking up beside Cloud on the hospital bed. She rubbed her burgundy eyes and yawned, stretching her arms above her head.

"Good morning."

Tifa jumped at the voice and faced the man beside her, her eyes widening at the Mako-blue that stared back at her sweetly. "Cloud!"

The barmaid wrapped her arms around Cloud's shoulders and buried her face in the crook of his neck, nuzzling the skin there. She kissed his neck and fisted her hands in his spiky blonde hair as his strong arms wrapped around her in an amorous hug. Cloud pressed a kiss to the barmaid's forehead and stroked her long brown hair, letting her tears dampen his shirt.

"You're awake!" Tifa rasped, "You're here!"

Cloud laughed quietly, caressing her cheek as he watched her with somnolent but loving eyes. "Yeah, I'm here."

The heated and happy gaze of Tifa's eyes prompted the swordsmen to pull her in for a passionate kiss, one she reciprocated immediately. She rolled onto his chest and he wrapped his arms around her waist, running a hand up her side while their mouths meshed together wildly.

"Hey, Teef, you're never gonna guess what just happened — whoa!" Tifa and Cloud broke apart to find Yuffie grinning at them from the doorway, her brown eyes sunny and bright. Something about the sheer joy that radiated in her eyes made the barmaid think that for once, something in her life had gone right. "Nevermind, I'll tell ya later! I'll just leave you two lovebirds to get to your nest making!"

Tifa blushed and Cloud chuckled, smiling at the ninja as she backed out of the room and shut the door behind her.

* * *

The ninja skipped down the corridor, her heart hammering happily in her chest. Everything was going to be alright. Cloud was awake, and Chaos had devised a plan with her to get Vincent back.

In her own world, Yuffie rammed into Reeve's chest, falling backward on her butt. Reeve reached out to help her up and she took his hand, letting him pull her to her feet in a daze.

"You look mighty happy," Reeve commented, smiling at Yuffie as though her joy was infectious. She grinned and nodded fervently, her bangs flopping into her eyes with the intensity of her movement.

"Yeah, I am! You are _so_ not gonna believe what just happened!" Yuffie bounced up and down, her eyes sparkling as she twirled and clapped in emphasis. Reeve fought back laughter, feeling his own smile grow wider at the pure elation the ninja emitted. She'd been depressed for so long, yet here she was, grinning at him like he'd just told her she was getting a Huge Materia for her birthday.

"I suppose not — why don't you just tell me?" Reeve answered, placing a hand at Yuffie's back to steer her toward his office. She followed him, biting her lip just to keep from spoiling the surprise. She tried hurrying him, to which he chuckled and shook his head, obeying her impatient demands.

Stumbling into Reeve's office, Yuffie spun around and launched into her tale. "So, I fell asleep in Vince's office, and I'm pretty sure his freakazoid Chaos Demon buddy contacted me. It pounced on me and was all, 'My crazy psychotic spirit will become one with your unborn child,' and he was like, 'Yuffie, you must help me or the world will end,' or some other crazy mumbo jumbo. Anyway, he knows how to get Vinnie back, and that's the important thing!"

Yuffie beamed at Reeve, while he stared back at her blankly, deadpanning, "You're pregnant?"

_Damn_ _it! _Yuffie momentarily flushed red, knowing that she'd finally have to come clean and explain that, once again, she'd gotten knocked up. _As if I didn't learn my lesson the first time..._

Dispelling the temporary humiliation, the ninja put her cocky face back on and replied, "Oh, yeah! Guess I forgot to mention it. Me and Vinnie are having another kid — and no, this one wasn't planned either, so you can go ahead and think all those judgmental thoughts because they're probably all true."

No answer followed immediately. Finally, Reeve sighed and asked, "And how did the Chaos Demon tell you that you were going to get Vincent back?"

Yuffie bit her lip and leaned forward, replying, "I know you said no and all, but I _really_ need that summon materia. You see, that's where Chaos' spirit is being harbored, and apparently, so is the remaining essence of Vincent. Chaos and Vincent's genes had fused during Lucrecia's experiment, making the last piece of Chaos' spirit part of Vincent's when he died. When they both ceased to exist, their essence became encased in Materia, much like Chaos was before Lucrecia and Grimoire had discovered him."

The words brought a frown to the commissioner's face. Reeve placed a hand at his chin, his forehead wrinkling in thought. "And what is in it for Chaos? Why does he wish to help you?"

"That part, I don't really know. I sorta suspect that it has something to do with him not wanting to experience what it's like to be birthed out of a human's vagina."

There was a moment where Yuffie's brain caught up with her mouth, and she gave Reeve sheepish shrug. He coughed awkwardly and Yuffie laughed at his reaction.

"In any case, Yuffie, it would be best that we uncover his reasons for helping you. It would be unwise to make deals with a demon without as much information as possible."

Yuffie nodded, adding, "Yeah. I think I'll probably see him every time I go to sleep. It must be some sort of telepathic connection through the baby. It seems likely."

"Yes, it is plausible," Reeve agreed. He turned and crossed his arms, considering the events. So much was going on around them, and the yarn of their lives seemed to keep getting more and more twisted, the knots and complications becoming far more complex and trickier to unravel. He only prayed that they would straighten it out before someone cut the string.

"Chaos… it would explain why you have been losing control of your anger and sadness. If the demon is… within you, then it would make sense that his traits would affect your own."

Nodding at Reeve's observation, Yuffie felt a sense of relief fill her at the thought that she wasn't going crazy, she just needed to get Chaos the hell out of her mind. "Wait… If this is how Chaos affects me…"

The implication hung in the air, and Reeve picked it up, continuing, "Then how will it affect your child?"

"Are we interrupting something?" a voice asked as Tifa poked her head in, followed by Cloud.

Reeve's eyes widened and he protested, "Not at all, do come in! Cloud, it is so good to see you awake."

Cloud embarrassedly rubbed the back of his head, the blonde spikes swaying with the movement. "Thanks, it's nice to be awake." Tifa linked her arm through his and he pulled her close to him, smiling at the faces of his friends and their genuinely pleased faces. "So what have I missed?"

Tifa, Yuffie, and Reeve sighed, and Cloud's brow furrowed as his Mako-blue eyes scanned their weary faces. Yuffie jumped up to sit on Reeve's desk, swinging her feet as she replied, "Chocobobutt, there is so much you have missed that it isn't even worth teasing you about."

"Oh boy," Cloud replied, taking a seat in one of the chairs that faced the desk while Tifa took the other and Reeve sat down in his office chair.

"Where to begin?" Yuffie wondered aloud, her face lighting up as she decided, "Ah! How about we start after the Highwind crash? Once upon an AVALANCHE, there were these freak-crazy doctors with evil syringes and laughing gas…"

* * *

The scenery had yet to change for a good — oh, Vincent had stopped bothering to tell time after the days and nights blurred together to form a dusky sky that appeared black and pink, the sun still suspended above and below the horizon.

The weary gunslinger couldn't ignore the woman following him, her quiet sniffles reaching his ears every now and then, the feel of her brown eyes on his back, observing him like he was some specimen on her operating table — which, in retrospect, might not have been far off the mark. All in all, his patience was beginning to wear thin.

Sighing, the gunslinger turned to the scientist and asked, "Is there a problem, Lucrecia?"

The woman snapped out of her stupor, not sure how to respond. She hesitated, shaking her head slowly. Vincent turned back around and continued walking, leaving it at that.

He'd managed only a few strides before he heard, "Do you know where you're going?"

Vincent stopped in his tracks, realizing that he really had no idea where his destination would be located, or even where he was. Even so, he was a man, and he was not, _not_ going to ask for directions.

But he could admit that he was lost.

"No."

"Oh." Lucrecia tugged on piece of chestnut hair and added, "Then what are you trying to solve for?"

That almost warranted a roll of crimson eyes. Instead, he asked, "Is everything a hypothesis to you?"

"A hypothesis," she corrected, "is a testable statement in which-"

"Fascinating," Vincent interrupted, in a very I-don't-give-a-shit way. Vincent was truly surprised with himself, but he couldn't say that he wasn't just the slightest bit proud that he could stand up to this woman after all this time. He was acting blasé, but also slightly cruel. Wasn't this the woman that he promised himself he'd give everything up for, that he'd be anyone for? And here she was, and he was treating her like the scum of the Planet.

_It must be Yuffie,_ Vincent thought, smirking slightly before smiling softly. Her sarcasm and offensive behavior was beginning to rub off on him, among other things. It was one of the few traits that he'd very quickly picked up from her, and every time he caught himself acting like her, it filled him with a sort of peace that he'd not been aware existed.

Lucrecia continued to watch him, stating, "Are you thinking about her?"

Vincent's head snapped up, his garnet eyes wide in alarm. "…Yes."

"I can tell," Lucrecia added, her voice small but warm. "You were smiling."

"She makes me smile," Vincent admitted, and it truly felt good to do so. He glanced away, turning his head to look at the sun. The sunset-slash-sunrise cast odd shadows across the earth as the daylight and the night met, embracing each other. The stars twinkled in the sky, although it gave the appearance of being past morning. The trees growing out of the earth were shriveled, but with luscious foliage. Vincent's eyes widened as he finally discovered why this place was day and night, darkness and light, love and hate.

This paradox…

It reminded him of themselves, he and Yuffie, of a day he'd snuck up behind her in the bathroom and they'd gazed at each other in the mirror. The two were so different, such opposites, and yet, fit together like yin and yang. He was the night, she was the day, and they created a strange little dawn that kissed the moon as she left and caressed the sun as she rose. This place was the embodiment of their love. All this searching and he'd been exactly where he should be.

"Vincent?" Lucrecia called, her tone concerned. He turned back to her, a glow in his red eyes that spoke volumes of the excitement he felt.

Ignoring Lucrecia, Vincent called, "Zack? Aerith?"

A misty fog rolled out across the expanse, enveloping the gunslinger and scientist. The haze dissipated, revealing the form of the Cetra and SOLDIER, the former giving him the sweetest smile known to the Planet, and the latter grinning like an idiot.

"Sup, Vince!? How ya likin' the afterlife?"

Aerith swatted the man, crying, "Zack Fair, manners! Excuse him, Vincent, he has no filter."

"Neither does Yuffie. One gets used to it."

Aerith smiled at Vincent's response, clasping her hands in front of her and tilting her head. "You are probably wondering why we didn't come to you sooner, huh?"

Vincent nodded, confessing, "Yes, I did find myself quite agitated when neither of you appeared."

"You were probably expecting the Lifestream Welcome Party, yeah? They only do that for the big bad guys like Sephiroth, no offense Professor C! Anyways, we were waiting for you to figure out where you were at," Zack chimed, still rubbing at his sore shoulder. "But now you know! We knew you could do it, Vince!"

Aerith shook her head at the man's antics and turned back to Vincent. "I assume you would like to see your daughter now that you are mentally prepared for existence in the Lifestream."

"Yes, I would like to see her."

Vincent stepped forward as Aerith brought forth Valencia, the child still wrapped in the scarlet blanket. Lucrecia watched the scene curiously, and the trio could tell that she was not sure of how to react to the events unfolding, deciding to remain quiet.

Vincent accepted the baby from Aerith, tucking the child to his chest gingerly as he made very sure not to harm her with the sharp tips of his gauntlet. His face lit up as the baby giggled and cooed, and he kissed her cheek, whispering, "Hello, Little Red Rose."

Zack reached for Aerith's hand, holding it tightly in his own. The emerald-eyed girl beamed at Vincent as he swayed with the child, talking to her in a voice so low that no one else could make out what it was he was saying.

Vincent refused to break down into tears, but his happiness threatened to overwhelm him. He was finally with his child, finally able to hold her close to him without the panic of her tiny body being ripped away from his arms. He could finally be the father he wanted for his little angel. There was no returning to life without his child, they were together forever now.

Rimmy smiled at her dad, reaching up a tiny hand and tugging on a tress of his dark hair. Vincent chuckled as his daughter stuck the end of his hair in her mouth and chewed on it, her cheeks inflating adorably.

"Oh, yeah, maybe we should've mentioned that little habit," Zack piped, watching as Rimmy continued to gnaw on Vincent's hair. "She liked to eat Aerith's hair, too."

A finger trailed along Rimmy's cheek, and the gunslinger sighed and smiled at Zack and Aerith, musing, "Thank you for looking out for my daughter."

"No prob!" Zack cheered, and Aerith nodded sweetly. Vincent gazed back down at his daughter, admiring her dark hair, the same color as her Wutain mother's, but the curling ends inherited from the gunslinger himself. Her skin was parchment white, like his own, but as soft as his ninja's. Delicate Wutain shaped eyes and long, dark lashes reminded him of Yuffie, save for those sparkling rubies, the most prominent feature on her little face.

"Yuffie… I wonder what she is doing now," Vincent muttered, his eyes closing as the feeling of pain and concord conflicted within him.

"Trying to get you back," Zack stated, and Vincent's head shot up. "Eh, well, we can kind of see what's going on down on Gaia."

"Oh?" Vincent inquired, probing Zack for details. How long had he been sporting this little tidbit of information? It seemed that the SOLDIER had been holding out on him.

Zack shrugged. "All you have to do is stand really still and close your mind, center your thoughts on her, and you can see everything that's happening. Try it."

There was a moment where the gunslinger did nothing but gaze at Rimmy, but then Vincent inhaled deeply, closing his eyes and blocking out everything surrounding him, imaging Yuffie with her too-big-for-her-face grin and her bright eyes that lit up the darkest recesses of his soul.

A pulsating light seemed to consume him from within, and when his eyes opened, there she was, sitting in a room with Cloud, Tifa, and Reeve, talking animatedly and flailing her arms around as she described a tale of what sounded like a cheap horror movie she had forced him to watch with her. Her little ninja legs were dangling from her perch on the desk, swinging away with a ferocity that seemed to be spawned from the tale itself. Vincent smiled, wanting to wrap his arms around Yuffie and kiss her till she passed out.

"She is content," Vincent stated, a small smile on his face. When he opened his eyes, they landed on Lucrecia, whom was watching Vincent avidly.

"Yes, she is content because she has made a deal with your demon to bring you back."

"What!?" Vincent's tone grew anxious, his eyes widening as Aerith nodded at his response to her shocking admission.

"Chaos contacted her. Because you no longer exist on the Planet, his essence is taking root in another. Your unborn child, to be exact."

Vincent shook his head in disbelief. "But, my child is likely dead after everything that has happened to Yuffie."

"Actually," Aerith explained, "because Chaos' spirit boarded itself within your child, the baby has become nearly indestructible. With Chaos' rejuvenation powers, the child won't be harmed so easily while inside the womb, though it will harbor much hatred and darkness, and the pregnancy will not be easy on Yuffie. Giving birth to a creature stronger than her will take almost all of her strength…"

Vincent did not reply, but held his gauntleted arm out, flexing the claws, while holding Valencia with the other. Would his child become a monster? The demon, growing inside _his_ child…

"You aren't a bad father, Vincent." Aerith and Zack both looked at Lucrecia, as if noticing her for the first time. Lucrecia continued to watch Vincent, kneeling beside his fallen form to press a hand to his shoulder. "This isn't your fault."

"I gave refuge to that demon and passed it on to my innocent child, how is this _not_ my fault?" His voice was grim, low and self-loathing.

"Because I was the one who injected the Chaos gene into you. You had no part of this, Vincent. You were just a pawn to fate." Lucrecia's eyes implored Vincent to believe her, yet he remained focused on the gauntlet.

"Is there any way to prevent this?" Vincent addressed, watching Aerith as she shifted her weight, brown curls bouncing. Her green eyes looked pained.

"Vincent, you can't prevent the inevitable. Haven't you learned that yet?"

* * *

"_Oh, look, it's the silly mortal girl."_

Yuffie groaned, getting to her feet and holding a hand to her throbbing forehead as pain sparked behind her eyes. She glared at the demon, mouth open.

"Hey, I was just talking to — wait! Did you knock me out!?" Yuffie screeched, feeling a knot in the back of her head. How had even managed to — never mind, she didn't want to know.

"_You and I had things to discuss, human."_ Chaos watched her, bored as he inspected his long talons.

"Are you always this much of a pain in the ass?' Yuffie asked. "No wonder Vincent had psychological issues. He was probably a freaking introvert 'cuz he had to put up with you."

Chaos rolled his eyes lazily to land on the ninja. "_Quiet, human. You are beneath me."_

Yuffie cocked her hip. "Beneath you? Only in your wanton fantasies. Puh-lease. I'm a million times greater than you'll ever be."

Chaos reared back and slapped Yuffie across her cheek, bringing a sharp stinging sensation to the red and tender flesh there, little pinpricks of blood falling from where the claws had torn the skin.

"You rat bastard!" Yuffie cried, flicking the demon between his eyes. "You apologize! Didn't your mama ever teach you not to hit a lady!?" Chaos blinked at her, incredulous, and she continued, "You snot-nosed mother-trucking jackass!"

"_You realize that you are talking to the Supreme Being of Demons?"_ Chaos inquired, taking a wide step back from the livid ninja.

"I don't care if I'm talking to Leviathan himself — you apologize, you no good rat!" Yuffie stomped her foot down comically, fisting her hands and throwing them down by her sides. Chaos took a quick glance around, scooting backwards from Yuffie slightly. "Say, 'I'm sorry, Yuffie.'"

"_I am s—o not going to apologize to a little girl!"_ Chaos corrected, sticking his chin up in the air, an arrogant smirk on his face.

"You bitch-kisser!" Yuffie cried, lunging at the demon and knocking him to the ground. Chaos' eyes widened as she wailed on him, gripping fistfuls of his red head-wrap and tugging it. She shoved his head under her arm, and Chaos cried out as she got him in a headlock, searching vainly for horns.

"Where are they!?" Yuffie hissed, her voice even more demonic than Chaos, "Where are those damn horns of yours!? I'm gonna rip 'em out of your head and shove them down your scrawny throat!"

Chaos struggled against her, demanding, "_You senseless human, what in Jenova's name is wrong with you!?"_

Yuffie cackled menacingly, raking her nails down Chaos' wings as the demon cringed in pain. "Plenty, Kittenkiller!"

"_Foolish child! Stop this insolence at once, I command you!"_ Chaos pushed away from Yuffie, straightening the red material on his head and breathing roughly. The little ninja gave him a cheeky grin, setting her hands on her hips haughtily.

"Aw, does da wittle demon feel a wittle embawassed?" Yuffie cooed, tilting her head at the enraged Chaos.

"_You blatantly disrespectful, arrogant simpleton!" _Chaos hissed, his entirety feeling more degraded than ever before. "_How dare you, you meaningless human!?"_

Yuffie shrugged, answering, "Hey, you were the one groveling at my feet for help. Who's below whom know, hotshot!?"

"_You are the bane of my existence,"_ Chaos spat, shaking his head disdainfully at the materia thief. She shrugged.

"Your 'host' seemed to like me pretty well, 'else you wouldn't be growing inside my uterus — now, do you even comprehend how abhorrently disgusting that is!? You are inside of me, _inside_ of me!"

"_Unfortunately, that is a most accurate statement,"_ Chaos agreed, holding back a shudder of repugnance.

"And now I have to put up with your shit."

Chaos glared at Yuffie, clearly not appreciating her view of him. "_Quiet, mortal!"_

* * *

"What is going on now?" Vincent inquired, confused by the static he received while trying to enter Yuffie's head.

Aerith replied quietly, "She is conversing with the Chaos Demon."

"And I am unable to hear?" Vincent frowned at that, not liking where his mind was wandering. He did not trust his demon with her for even the shortest of moments. It had been hard enough having Chaos inside his own mind, and he was a quiet man. Yuffie was loud and boisterous, and she would not hesitate to unleash on the demon.

Chaos didn't take to people making him look like a fool.

Aerith nodded at him, continuing, "When she is in another realm, her realm of mind, the Lifestream cannot interfere."

"But she will be fine?"

"Of course, Vincent. Chaos cannot truly hurt her while he's within her psyche."

"What do you mean, 'truly' hurt her?" Vincent asked, slightly apprehensive. Aerith smiled and patted his shoulder.

"He can hurt her within her mind, but none of the pain will be there when she awakens from her trance. He cannot kill her."

"That is… slightly more comforting." Vincent kissed Rimmy's forehead and played with her hair as his daughter chewed on his. He caressed her cheek and stood from the rock he was seated upon, addressing the group. "And what are we doing here? Is there nothing we can do to assist?"

"Damn it, finally!" Zack cried, throwing his hands up. Aerith gasped and smacked him again, rolling her eyes. He grinned sheepishly. "What, Aer? It's so boring here!"

* * *

"My head!" Yuffie whined, shaking her dark hair. When she looked up, she shrieked, a pair of big wine-colored eyes in her face. After Yuffie had settled herself, she glared at Tifa. "Thanks for trying to give me a premature heart attack."

"Sorry, Yuffie," Tifa giggled. The barmaid pressed a hand to Yuffie's forehead, her eyes concerned. "You collapsed all of a sudden. What's wrong?"

Yuffie growled, answering, "That damn demon, Chaos. Good gosh, he's such a demon aristocrat. Thinks he's all that and a bag of severed heads." She got to her feet and rubbed the back of her head, finding the pain to be gone. _Stupid demon._

"Did he say anything useful?" Cloud prompted, drawing Tifa to his side and wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Not really. We kinda — er — butt heads. And that's putting it lightly." Yuffie bit her lip, imagining how Vincent must have felt for those long thirty-three years or so. She could barely stand a couple minutes with Chaos.

"Nothing even slightly useful?" Reeve inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"No, he got all pissed off at me and shoved Me. Out. Of. My. Own. Mind. Like a friggin' jerk! I mean, come on — it's _my_ head!" Yuffie flailed her arms about, as if the action rationalized things.

Tifa snickered, "Yuffie, I think you should watch what you say. He isn't Vincent, a little pouting and naughty teasing isn't going to get him to agree with you."

Yuffie crossed her arms tightly, huffing. "Well, I wish he would just leave me alone. He keeps telling me that he's going to help, but he hasn't done anything yet."

Cloud proposed, "The next time he clonks you in the head, try being nice to him, play by his rules. See if he'll give you anything meaningful."

Yuffie gaped at him, her brown eyes crazy. "You want me to play _nice?_"

Reeve nodded, agreeing, "Yes, Yuffie, it will be in your best interest. And Vincent's."

Yuffie couldn't really argue with that, so she nodded, sliding off the metal desk. She straightened her shirt and smoothed her hair down before yawning. "Well, I'm gonna go see what Highwind's up to. He probably feels left out and all. Oh, any word about Shera, Mr. Commissioner?"

Reeve shook his head and Yuffie sighed, opening the door and stepping into the hall. She leaned against the door for a moment, a sudden wave of despair crashing over her. She sank to her knees, wrapping her arms around her as an aching discomfort ripped at her heart. She buried her head in her knees, biting her lip to stifle her sobs. The unexpected need to hold her daughter became too great, threatening to smother her under the loneliness, crushing her heart under the unbearable pressure.

Where had this sudden, overwhelming grief come from?

"_Are you ready to be nice, Princess?"_ a voice hissed, the tone altogether slithery.

Yuffie moaned, holding a hand to her head and snapping, "Damn you, Chaos! Did you do this to me?"

There was a snicker and Yuffie huffed, crossing her arms firmly. A secretary glanced up from her desk, eyeing Yuffie oddly. Yuffie laughed awkwardly, deciding it would be best to walk away and have her conversation with her inner-Chaos — pardon the pun — in private. Yuffie stormed down the corridor, throwing open the door to the fire-exit and stepping inside, letting the door swing shut with a loud clang.

"Are you ready to stop acting like a bitch?" Yuffie retorted snidely.

"_I can always go away—"_

"No!" Yuffie cried, throwing her hands out. "I mean — uh, I'll be nice if you will."

Chaos paused, then replied, "_I am a demon, I don't do 'nice'. But you will, mortal, if you want my help."_

Sighing, Yuffie acquiesced, "Fine then. I'll be a good little ninja and you tell me what the hell is going on."

From his tone of voice, Yuffie could tell the demon was grinning devilishly as he replied, "Your dearest Valentine seems to have retrieved your daughter from the Cetra and the Soldier. He also seems to have attracted a puppy along the way."

"Puppy?" Yuffie gulped, her voice shaky. The hell did that mean?

"_How do you feel about Lucrecia Cresent, Princess?"_

* * *

**So, Vince is rejecting Lucrecia?! And what of the odd relationship with Yuffs and Chaos? I know this is basically filler, but I needed to get everything straightened out and explained for the most part, and the next chapter will be plot, like where is Shera? What's going on in Wutai? And when the hell is Chaos going to explain how to bring Vinnie back!?**

**Thank you for reading! ^-^ I hope you all liked the chapter! **


	11. Don't Let It Be My Baby

**We are finally getting to some action! It's been pretty boring working up to this, but I hope it's been worth it! Also, after rereading this, it's crazy to see how open Vince was in the first chapter with trying to keep Yuffie happy. It's like, dang, Vinnie.**

**I'm sorry guys, but I'm a little POed right now, because I just went through and edited all of this, and when I clicked save, my internet connection freaked and shut down. So, if I miss something, please please please put it in a review, because I doubt I'll catch it this time around, and frankly, I'm too peeved to really give a Hojo.**

**Like what I did there?**

**Also, I can't concentrate because my dog has this weird obsession with wet towels, and she just dragged one out of the bathroom and is proceeding to burrow and nest in it, her collar jingling all the while.. Sigh.**

**I'm also temporarily half blind. My contact ripped inside of my eye. It hurtz.**

**Valkera: Thanks! I didn't know if that scene was over the top or not, but the reception was pretty good :) Thanks!**

**CupofTea: Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed the scene! ^-^ And I do so love a faithful Vinnie!**

**Disclaimer: Noperrrs, I don't own or profit from FFVII! Shocker o.o**

* * *

"Excuse me?" Yuffie snapped, her voice bitter and her eyes narrowed. Nails bit into flesh as her fists constricted, extracting little dots of crimson blood. She could feel the rage within her growing, bubbling up.

She did not deny for a minute that Chaos was affecting her emotions.

"How do I feel about _who?_"

"_How do you feel about 'whom,' mortal. It is obvious that they teach nothing useful in your little human schools. When I was a fledgling, my first ability acquired ability was the proper way of hiding a body. We were told that once on Gaia, all other skills would be rendered useless if at first we could not destroy the evidence —"_

"What a charming story, Chaos. NOW BACK TO THE SUBJECT!"

There was a lengthened sigh in Yuffie's mind, making the ninja's eye twitch. Finally, Chaos indulged, "_As I was once a piece of your lover—"_

"Oh, please do not say it like that."

"_Useless mortal. As I once embodied your host—"_

"I think that might be worse."

"_For the love of Jenova — shut the hell up, you heathen!" _

Yuffie rolled her eyes and cursed under her breath, which did not escape the demon within her mind. "Fine, whatever, Death-breath. Go on with your stupid story."

"_I cannot get a word in edge-wise when dealing with the likes of you… As I was saying, I have some cognitive connections with Vincent Valentine, formerly of the Turks. It seems that he and Miss Crescent have met up within the Lifestream. She is accompanying him, the Cetra, and the SOLDIER. Oh, and your child."_

Yuffie's veins felt like ice and her face drained of color. Truly, she couldn't (_shouldn't_) be angry. It wasn't like Chaos had told her that Vincent and Lucrecia were getting it on in some void-like dimension.

"_No, I didn't tell you such things, but I didn't say they weren't."_

Yuffie nearly jumped, hissing, "Get out of my head, you stupid demon!" She stuck her lip out and pouted, upset with Chaos. "Wait, on second thought — stick around, I'd like you to clear this little matter up for me."

She'd bet money that Chaos was pinching the bridge of his nose at the moment.

"_Simply, it means my ex-host and his ex-lover are joined within a dimension that excludes the living, and subsequently, you. It is not unreasonable for his affections to return to the scientist. You and I both know how lovelorn he was for her fair grace and womanly body, the exact opposite of you, my dear, though I mean no disrespect — or at least, not much. _

_"And let us not forget how much he adored his dearest Lucrecia, even after all she had done to him. I hesitate to inform you — oh, who am I kidding? I know for a fact that at this very moment Lucrecia Crescent is vying for your gunslinger's affections and attempting to convince him that since you do not exist in the realm of the dead, he would be better off without you. She's very… sensual, that woman."_

"You lie!" Yuffie screeched, her head throbbing and her heart wrenching. She felt the little pricks of salt water behind her lowered lids. No, she could keep it together. He was a demon, and they lied, right? She didn't think she could hold on much longer if she had to add, 'Dead Vincent sleeps with Dead Lucrecia,' to her list of reasons to have a mental breakdown. "Vincent wouldn't!"

"_Wouldn't he, my dear?"_

Yuffie shook as she begged, "Chaos, you have to help me! Tell me, what can I do!?" She knew she was giving him exactly what she wanted, but at the moment, she'd tango with this demon if it meant keeping Vincent away from that witch.

Chaos cackled, replying serpentine-like, "_You and I are going to find Shelke Rui and use her to access the summon materia."_

Yuffie ceased her crying for a moment to sniffle and ask, "What good will that do?"

Nonchalantly, the demon answered, "_Her life shall be forfeit in favor of access to the Lifestream. To take one from the Lifestream, you must sacrifice another."_

Yuffie blinked. "Really? That's really — you're going with that? Wow, people these days are so unoriginal…"

In her mind's eye, she could almost sense Chaos' eye twitching in vexation as he seethed, "_I. Am. A. DEMON! For Jenova's sake, treat me as you would treat an elder!"_

Yuffie snickered. "Okay, _Grandpa_, so we sacrifice Shelke to the Lifestream and the summon will open to reveal whatever soul we're looking for? Awesomesauce! Wait — this sacrifice thing, is it like some crazy ritual?! Ooh, ooh! Do I get to cut out her heart and hold it over a green fire as I dance around and chant things in demonese!?"

_"My patience is wearing THIN, little girl! No, you do not get to dance around a green fire and act like a silly child!—"_

"So I do get to cut out her heart? Sweet!"

_"Foolish mortal! Silence! No, simply kill Shelke, since she was the one to kill the soul you're trying to release. At the moment you do, you will produce the materia and call upon Vincent's soul, understood? No more, no less!"_

"Aye, aye, captain!" Yuffie saluted, grinning. She could sense Chaos' presence leaving her and exhaled lowly in relief. _Leviathan, that demon is annoying!_ _I'd like to sock it to 'em!_

"Brat!? What're you doin' over there? You look like you're havin' some psycho fit! Are you talking to yourself?" Cid tilted his head and grinned at Yuffie in amusement.

"Boy, Cid! You sure missed a lot when you took that smoke break! Damn, I'm gonna have to do a recap, you old geezer!" The sigh that left the ninja's lips revealed that she really didn't want to discuss what had happened, but the pilot shrugged it off.

"What'd I miss!?" Cid demanded, his blue eyes curious. "Ah, brat, don't tell me I missed something good!"

"Cid, if by good, you mean I had a run in with Chaos who told me how to get Vincent back through some crazy sacrifice of Shelke, and then Cloud woke up from his coma after all this time and joined the land of the living — then ya, you missed a helluva lot!"

Cid grumbled, "Damn, why do I always have to miss the good stuff?"

Yuffie shrugged. "It's those cigarettes. You should stop smoking them before you get lung cancer."

The pilot waved at her dismissively and grinned wider. "Is there anything else I've ever missed?"

Sticking her bottom lip out in concentration, Yuffie admitted, "Well, you were there to take me and pick me up when I went to Wutai and was disowned — oh, but you completely missed Hasonsuru, I think. I think only Cloud, Tifa, and Vincent really knew about him. Oh, and Reeve."

"Hasonsuru? Who the hell is he?"

"Someone Vincent took care of," came a voice from behind. The pilot and ninja turned and face Cloud, whom leaned casually on the wall. With a frown, Yuffie wondered how he always seemed to pop out of nowhere, joining conversations at the randomest time, acting like some sort of all-knowing wise-guy.

"Someone Vincent took care of." The nod and narrowing of the ninja's eyes signaled that the discussion was very much over.

Yuffie skipped past the two men, and Cloud merely bowed slightly to the pilot and took his leave. Cid watched them go and cried, "Hey, wait! What the hell kind of answer is that!?"

* * *

Vincent rocked his daughter softly, his voice humming an old Wutain melody he had once heard Yuffie sing. The song, one of his favorites, reminded him of his mother. At a young age, long before Vincent even learned to shoot a gun, his beloved mother died in childbirth. He had longed for a childhood companion and was so excited to know he'd finally have someone to play with, to share his fondest memories and his secrets with. In the end, he lost a potential friend and his mother. The tune he hummed carried a bittersweet chord, one that seemed achingly similar to his own childhood, one that seemed achingly similar to his own daughter's.

"Vincent?"

The gunslinger turned, narrowing his eyes slightly as he faced the setting — or was it rising? — sun. The scientist smiled back at him, her eyes appearing melancholy.

"Yes, Lucrecia?"

"If you could escape this place, would you?" Lucrecia's brow furrowed as she waited for his answer. Vincent considered the question thoroughly.

If he could leave, would he? Would he be able to bring Valencia with him, or would she once again remain without her family in the Lifestream with only Zack and Aerith to keep her safe? But, if he could leave, it would enable him to return to Yuffie and his other child, and not leave them without a man to take care of them; not that Yuffie needed a man to baby her. He simply believed a child should not be fatherless.

Fatherless…

Vincent's head snapped up as he inquired, "Why are there no other people here? Why is it simply people whom I am tied to?"

Lucrecia blinked at the question. "I — I am not sure. I theorize that because the Lifestream is such a vast place, the strings of lives are twisted together, and we are like the beads. One string may attach to many, with various beads adorning it. I assume that by 'unraveling the strings,' so to speak, we might find everyone we've been associated with here in the Lifestream."

It seemed plausible to Vincent. Obviously, the scientist had had a lot of time to think since she'd let go after Omega. "Thank you, Lucrecia, that was very… insightful."

The smile she awarded him tugged at his heart.

With a shaky breath, Vincent continued, "Then it is possible that I might find my father?"

Pursing her lips as though she tasted something foul, Lucrecia replied, "I suppose… Though, I'm not sure why we wouldn't have seen him yet."

There was an obnoxious yawn before a peppy voice interrupted, "Aaaannndd the Lifestream's back to being boring again."

If looks could kill, Zack would've dropped dead from the glare Aerith was shooting his way. After making sure her boyfriend wasn't going to say something stupid again, the flower girl added, "That is a very good question, Vincent, and a very good theory, Ms. Crescent. I suppose we could try to… unravel, as you said, the strings of our lives."

Mako-blue eyes blinked. "Uhhh-huhhhhh. And uh, how do we do that?"

Scrunching her nose up, Aerith snipped, "You start by shutting up for once!"

They all stared at her, blinking. Zack was grinning from ear to ear in pride.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, her cheeks red.

* * *

It took a while to catch Cid up. Eventually, they filled in the details each other had left out, straightened out some questions, and all arrived at the same one.

"So where do we start?"

In answer to Yuffie's question, Tifa offered, "How about with what those doctors were up to?"

Cid bellowed, "Hello, we start with my dad-gum wife!"

Reeve suggested, "The situation regarding the Tsviet Regime seems pretty dire."

Cloud supplied, "I think it's best we try to figure out what's going on with Chaos and the Shelke thing."

Yuffie sighed and rolled her eyes. "How about we all take turns? We can divide into groups and each can research its own situation. Reeve, Nanaki, you're on the political aspects. Try to see if this is government based or personal. Cid, Barret, you guys do some recon and see who that son of a Hojo was, and just where he might've taken Shera. Cloud, Tifa, you guys take the Healen Lodge and the Highwind attacks, 'cause there's no way those were two separate incidents. It's just too coincidental."

Raising an eyebrow, Cloud inquired, "When did you become leader?"

Grinning and sticking her nose in the air, she replied, "When I found out I'm carrying a demon-baby, and when you clocked out on us, mister!"

With a slight chuckle, Reeve stood and addressed, "Alright, you heard the lady. Everyone, commence."

Cid and Barret were the first to leave, the former flying out of there like hell on wheels. Tifa and Cloud followed after, deciding to begin their searching along with the two, since both events occurred together. Nanaki left, leaving only Reeve and the ninja.

"Something you need, Reevester?"

"You're planning on tackling the Chaos problem alone." It was a statement, not a question, and the tone of his voice clearly stated, 'My name is Reeve Tuesti, and I disapprove of this message.'

Flicking her hand as though she were swatting a fly, the kunoichi shrugged and responded, "It's not a big deal, Reevey. I promise."

The answer appeared to appease the commissioner, though not much. After a moment, he accepted, "Fine, you do this. But the first time things go wrong, I will not leave you alone for a second."

Cackling, Yuffie gasped, "Alright, alright! Go on and do your thing, Mr. President. I'll be a good little ninja!" She saluted, still laughing, and watched him shake his head and walk out the door, his blue robe swishing as he walked. When he was out of sight, Yuffie sighed and leaned forward, crossing her arms on the desk and laying her head down.

She'd only sent everyone else away because she did not feel like telling anyone, not even Tifa, that Vincent was back with Lucrecia. It hurt too much to consider it, and it felt all the more real to speak the words to someone else.

After wallowing in pity and making herself sick from acting like a victim, Yuffie stood up and straightened her clothes.

"Okay, what to do first…"

* * *

Bending over the computer keyboard, Tifa brushed the long, dark hair out of her eyes, ignoring the way Cloud's breath fanned her neck as he leaned over to look at the monitor behind her. She shook off the feeling, concentrating on pulling up the files that Reeve had sent her in the lab.

"Right there," Cloud spoke, sending another shiver through the barmaid's body. He reached across her, pointing at a file that had a picture of Rufus ShinRa and the Healen Lodge faculty. Clicking on the link, a file opened and a long block of text appeared, explaining how the Geostigma incident had affected the President and he'd converted the lodge into his private medical clinic. After the Geostigma, Rufus had left and returned to Midgar, enrolling as an aid to the staff assigned by the W.R.O. to help restore the old city. When he'd left, the head of the medical staff reverted the lodge into a standard hospital once more, hiring and firing as he saw fit.

"Do you remember what your doctor looked like?" Tifa asked, her wine-colored eyes scanning the screen. She could recall hers and Yuffie's doctor, but she hadn't seen Cloud's or Cid's. Apparently, two doctors had been in charge of the fiasco.

"A little," Cloud replied, rubbing the back of his head. "But I was really out of it. I'd hit my head during the crash, and they drugged me up. The only thing I remember is… This guy, he wasn't the doctor… He was just... there... And… ugh… his eyes…"

"Hmmm…" Tifa moved the cursor, clicking on a link that led to Rufus ShinRa's information. When it popped open, Cloud narrowed his eyes and peered closer. Resting a hand on his shoulder, the barmaid watched in wide-eyed concern as the swordsmen cringed and slid a hand into his hair, tugging at blonde spike almost viciously.

"Cloud!" Tifa cried, grabbing his hand and prying it from the hold on his hair. The harder she attempted to calm him, the more rattled he became. In seconds, Cloud was doubled over, his teeth grinding against each other and his knuckles white as he gripped the desk of the computer lab. Tifa jumped from her seat, tears springing to her eyes as she watched in horror.

"Cloud! Cloud, what's wrong?!" Her voice was panicked, her hands shaky as she attempted to push him into the seat she'd previously been occupying. When he didn't respond, Tifa screamed, "Help! Someone, call for the medical crew! Please, I need help!"

Gazing down at the swordsman, Tifa cradled his head to her chest, rubbing his back with her other hand as little sobs began to rock her body. His eyes had gone hazy, his teeth still gritted, and his limbs still tense. For the life of her, Tifa couldn't figure out what was wrong, and it scared her immensely.

"Cloud," she beseeched, "talk to me, please!" There was no response, and the blonde's eyes rolled backward. Feeling helpless and afraid, Tifa screamed, her voice straining with fear and vulnerability.

"Tifa, it's alright! We got Spikey, you go sit down."

Cloud was pried from her hands, and a strong hand pushed her into the seat, holding her steady as she took large gulps of air to calm herself. What had happened to Cloud?

"Barret?" Tifa whispered, her voice quivering. The older man dropped to his knee in front of her, patting her head affectionately.

"Yeah, Tifa?"

"What's happening?"

Shaking his head, the gun-armed man replied, "I don't know, sweetie, I just don't know."

Though she no longer felt compelled to work further on her assignment, Tifa knew that the only way to help anyone, including Cloud, was by sucking it up and pressing forward. With a sigh, the barmaid turned back to the computer, wiping furiously at the tears that were gathering on her lashes. When she could see properly, she narrowed her eyes a little at the picture on the screen.

"Hojo…?" After reading the synopses, Tifa gasped, her hand flying to her mouth. Shaking her stupor off, she pulled out her PHS and dialed Reeve's number, her fingertips dancing on the desk in anticipation. Barret watched her in mild curiosity.

"Yes, Tifa?" answered Reeve.

"Do you have Cloud in the infirmary?"

There was a pause, and then, "Just a moment, Miss Lockhart. I'm just now receiving the news. May I call you back?"

With a start, Tifa cried, "No!" She tried settling herself before she added, "This isn't about Cloud, I only wanted to know if you'd heard. This is… This is bigger, I'm afraid."

"Bigger?" The deep voice resonated with an air of worry. Tifa could almost picture her friend stroking his goatee like an executive.

"Vincent mentioned his father once, but I never really heard his whole story. I only knew that he worked with Dr. Crescent for a while, you know? But just now, when I was going through some of those old files you uploaded, I came across something that's… well… a little shocking, to say the least."

"Yes, Tifa?" Reeve prompted, his tone betraying his excitement.

"I need to take a trip to ShinRa Manor to confirm it, but I think that…"

"Go on…"

"Well, there's no easy way to say this…"

"Yes, Tifa?"

* * *

The inn-keeper kept throwing Yuffie odd looks, and her patience was wearing thin. Obviously, this chick had no idea what Yuffie had been through in the last two years, but she was about to show her, and it involved her fists.

"So can I have the room or not?"

The woman blinked, glanced down at the blue glow of the computer at the check-in counter, and then back up at Yuffie. In a very condescending tone, she inquired, "Can you pay for the room?"

Was this girl for real?

Growling in the back of her throat ('_Oh, hey Chaos! Nice time to show up, ain't it?')_, Yuffie leaned forward and hissed, "I am a member of AVALANCHE. My life is crap right now. I may not _look_ like I can afford your over-priced-crappy-lump-you-pass-off-as-a-mattress , but I sure as hell can pay for it. Now give me the room."

The keys slid across the counter rapidly, and the check-in lady avoided Yuffie's eyes as she stuttered, "Have a nice day!"

"Oh shut up."

When she reached her room, the ninja kicked off her shoes, jumped into the bath, and added copious amounts of bubbles. Vincent used to hate that. It would make the tub slippery, and he'd fallen on more than one occasion if he landed the shower slot right after her.

As Yuffie leaned over the side and reached for her rag, a searing pain slammed into her abdomen like a bolt of white-hot lightning. She howled in pain, clutching at her stomach and crumpling to the bottom of the tub. The sensation was something akin to a wrench twisting her insides and a branding-iron scalding her skin, causing a wave of queasiness to well up in her. When the pain grew more intense and wouldn't subside, she tried to scream for help.

No sound would come from her throat.

_Leviathan, what's wrong? Please, please Leviathan, don't let it be my baby! Don't hurt my baby!_

With her eyes squeezed shut and her teeth clenched, Yuffie buried her head in her arms, resting them on the edge of the tub as water sloshed over the side. Minutes felt like hours as the agony continued, making the ninja feel like she'd caught fire.

Finally, the pain throbbed dully and faded away to nothing more than an ache in her core. It left her drained, however, like a tank of gas running on empty. She choked on bile, her forehead pressed to the cold lip of the tub.

"Cha-Chaos," Yuffie sobbed, fisting her hands and biting her lip. "Help me, please… Please, what's going on?" It didn't even matter that she was begging the demon, for she was too shaken to think past anything but the fear of her child having been harmed.

The once excruciating agony in her abdomen had conclusively ceased and was replaced by a slightly soothing, warm impression that ghosted over her. She abruptly felt light-headed, slightly drowsy and weightless.

"Chaos?" Yuffie whispered. It took a great deal of strength just to speak.

"_Hush now, Yuffie. You are alright now…"_

His voice was kinder than she'd ever heard it. It seemed… almost gentle. That was exactly what she needed at the moment, though. She felt brain-dead, numb, and terrified all at the same time. His voice, ironically, calmed her immediately.

With a start, Yuffie realized that it was the first time that he'd ever referred to her by name and not by a condescending label.

"_You should get to bed, child, before you fall asleep in the tub. That would be most dangerous…"_ Though the words sounded chiding and he'd called her a child, something in his tone suggested that he was being sincere. She smiled.

Climbing out of the tub on shaky legs, Yuffie latched onto the towel bar beside her and slowly proceeded into her bedroom. It took her a bit to get to the bed, but she made it eventually, pulling the satin sheets back and slipping beneath them.

Yuffie wondered why Chaos hadn't called her a foolish mortal, or some other derogatory term for letting the stunt in the bathroom affect her like this. It seemed that he actually… cared? No, that would be silly to suggest…

With a yawn, Yuffie asked, "Chaos?"

"_Yes, Yuffie?" _Again with the hushed tone and placid voice.

"What happened?" She turned on her side, trying to find a comfy spot while waiting for his reply. After a minute or so of silence, the kunoichi had given up and figured that she wasn't getting an answer.

_"The baby transformed."_

With a jolt, Yuffie sat upright, her heart pounding. "Wh-what?"

Softly, Chaos replied, "_It is fine, Yuffie. The child is unharmed and has reverted back into his human self. It has made you exhausted, Yuffie. You should get some rest. It will make you feel better."_

Doing as he said, Yuffie laid back down on the pillow, closing her eyes and asking one last question.

"What was that warm feeling?"

Chaos chuckled quietly, and then returned, _"That was me calming the baby, Yuffie."_

She smiled again, whispering, "Thank you, Chaos…" And then she was asleep.

"_You're welcome, little one…"_

* * *

Thrashing in his sleep, Cloud's nails raked the bedspread, leaving little tears in the material. His muscles jerked and he threw his head back, unable to wake from the nightmare.

White walls closed in around him, uncomfortably constricting as another needle was raised to eye level. He tried to call for help, but his throat was too dry, his body parched from being denied water for so long. Everything around him was wrong. It smelled like sterile antiseptics and rusty blood.

He was back in the room where they'd made him a "true SOLDIER." He could taste the Mako in the air. It burned his throat and stung his eyes.

"Cloud Strife."

The scene changed, and he no longer was strapped to a lab table, but sprawled on a hospital bed. A man stood beside him, looking over the charts of the swordsman's medical history.

"Hmmm… Mako treatments? Heh, seems like you're in the same boat as this guy over here." The doctor pointed to the bed beside him, and Cloud turned his head. His stomach dropped as he took in the man lying there.

"Shiva," Cloud whispered. "Who… who are you?"

"Alright there, Cloud?"

It took some blinking to finally wake himself up. The swordsman awoke to the sight of Cid sitting beside him, a cigarette hanging out of his mouth as he watched the younger man.

"You up and went Rip Van Winkle on us again, Spiky."

Groaning and rubbing the back of his sore head, Cloud answered, "I guess it's after-effects from the comatose drug."

"Hhn," Cid grunted, shaking his head. "Barret and I are heading out in the morning to visit the area near Healen. We're gonna try to hunt done some of the workers, follow them around for a while and see if that leads us anywhere. Yuffie headed out to Gaia knows where to do Gaia knows what."

Cloud frowned. "And you're letting her go alone without knowing where she's going to be?"

With a shrug, the pilot replied, "Reeve knows where she's going, so I ain't too worried. Right now, I'm not really worried 'bout anyone but Shera. I'm gonna find her, Cloud, and when I do, I'm sock it to the animals that put their grimy fingers on her!"

With a nod, the swordsman replied, "We all will, Cid. We're in this together. When we find Shelke, she will pay for what she's done to Yuffie and Vincent. When we find the rest of the Tsviets and the ones responsible for Shera's kidnapping, they will be brought to justice, too."

The sentiment brought a melancholy smile to the pilot's face. With a gruff bark, he answered, "You know, Spiky, once you open your mouth and start talking, you ain't too bad. Kinda like Vincent was. You just gotta pull those quiet and brooding types outta their shells and you got full-fledged heroes with inspiration pouring out the wazoo!"

Red colored Cloud's cheeks a bit and he shrugged. "Just find Shera, and AVALANCHE will clean up the rest."

* * *

Silence filled the air when Reeve hung his phone up. A peculiar expression had come over his face in the last couple of minutes or so, one that left Nanaki wary.

"Reeve," the firecat began, shaking his fur slightly and padding over to the frowning man. "Something troubles you?"

Nodding, the commissioner sat down, his eyes closed in deep contemplation. The two sat in a tense soundlessness for minutes, the quadruped watching the man closely. He wanted to prompt his friend into speech, but knew that that would achieve nothing in the end, for the man would speak only when ready.

With a sigh, Tuesti stated, "Ms. Lockhart has uncovered some rather shocking information regarding Vincent."

This was most unsettling. Nanaki sat back on his haunches, waiting for more details. The commissioner turned to face him.

"It's… It's about Grimoire and Lucrecia, actually."

Yes, this was very unsettling indeed. The red animal stood, made his way to Reeve, and inquired, "What was it she found?"

"Well, the demise of Grimoire Valentine was never really explained in full. It is simply known that part of Chaos destroyed him in the act of protecting Lucrecia, and she felt completely responsible for it. It was what later destroyed the love affair between Vincent and herself."

With a low rumble, Nanaki nodded.

"Well, it seems she had much, much more to feel responsible about than just his protecting her."

By now, the tetrapod was growing weary of the mind games and stated, "Though I mean no disrespect, won't you please stop being so cryptic?" This earned a blush from Reeve.

"Oh, of course, Nanaki. You see—"

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"The alarms!" both man and animal cried together. That could only mean one thing — Rosso.

"She's escaped!" Reeve shouted, grabbing for a radio in his robe. He whipped it out and commanded, "Get every unit we have stationed at every possible exit! I want secured doors, windows, air vents, and sewer tunnels! I want this woman brought directly back to me, understood!?"

When he tossed the radio onto the table, he turned to Nanaki and ordered, "Run and collect the rest of AVALANCHE, you all will know what to do to her."

"Yes, Reeve," Nanaki replied, and then he was off.

The radio blared, startling the commissioner for a moment. He reached for the device and held it to his ear. "Yes?"

"Sir," a commander began, his voice betraying the urgency. "There's a really, really big problem."

"What is it?" Reeve asked, a vein in his forehead throbbing. It seemed like after Omega, everything would calm down. But now, he was up to his neck in crap, paperwork, and front-page-worthy events.

"The materia is gone, sir. The one that Mr. Valentine had been researching."

* * *

"_Wake up, Yuffie!"_

Grumbling, the ninja pulled the duvet further over her head. She didn't see why the demon had to wake her up when the sun wasn't even in the sky yet.

"Go to hell, Chaos."

"_Already there, Miss Kisaragi. Now get up, please! We have company."_

This had the kunoichi sitting upright, straight as a board, her head swiveling in search of anything out of place. She listened, trying to pick up on any noises. Only silence filled the void.

"Eh, Chaos? I think you're paranoi—"

The door flew down, splintering with a loud crack. Someone stood shrouded in shadows, watching her from the threshold. Yuffie sat there for a moment, dumbstruck. Almost as an afterthought, she stated, "Yo, Chaos, I'm sorry for doubting you buddy."

"_Hn."_

And then she sprang into action, her weight propelling her forward. The ninja twisted in the air, using the momentum to send her foot straight into the chest of her opponent, successfully knocking him (or her) to the ground. Her hands cushioned her fall, and she flipped backwards to land upright, falling into an attack-ready position.

"Any brilliant plans, Death-Breath? Any clue as to who this thing is?"

The person had made it to his (Yuffie had opted to call it a man for now) feet and was tearing at the ninja. Yuffie ducked beneath a punch that had been aimed at her face and grabbed onto the arm of her opponent, twisting it behind his back. The man managed to kick her knee back, hyperextending it and making her drop to the ground.

Yuffie groaned, pulling her knee into herself as the person loomed above her. Brown eyes flickered to the light switch on the far wall, and the ninja used her hands to push further away from the unidentified adversary.

"Who are you?" Yuffie barked, her eyes narrowed. The stomach churning feeling had returned, along with the intense burning sensation that spread across her abdomen. The pain was so intense that Yuffie forgot about her opponent and squeezed her eyes shut, screaming out in agony.

She didn't feel it when the man knelt beside her and gathered her into his arms, leaving out of the window before the rest of the inn's inhabitants came to see what the commotion was about.

It was hours before she woke up. Her eyes opened to find the stranger (indeed a male) staring back at her, his hands wringing a cloth over a water basin before pressing it to her forehead. Yuffie was in too much shock to thank, berate, or interrogate the man, but it didn't seem to faze him.

After the initial astonishment had worn off, the ninja floundered, "You... You...! Holy Leviathan."

With a rather shocked tone, Chaos repeated, "_Yes, holy Leviathan."_

* * *

"Ah, Rosso, so good to see you back again. Though, you do look worse for wear."

The red-haired Tsviet nodded at Shelke and wiped a trail of blood from her mouth. She chuckled darkly, making her way over to the tent where the Tsviets' leader stood. Wutai was asleep, and there had been not a peep as Rosso moved through the town.

"This place is as broken as the flea that should have run it." The clipped tone of her voice suggested that she rather resented the ninja.

Raising an eyebrow, Shelke questioned, "Is that venom I hear? Yes, the child can pack quite a punch when angered."

Smirking a little, Rosso turned to face Shelke full on, her voice barely containing her amusement when she spoke, "And she will be greatly angered now, Shelke."

"Oh?"

"The girl with the rather large chest has uncovered the report written by Hojo and Lucrecia. Nero had uploaded it to the database during Deepground, but after Omega returned to the Lifestream, the W.R.O. must not have felt it vital to read through all of the lab reports since the damage was 'over.'"

"Hn," Shelke commented, a smirk of her own tugging at her lips. "Yes, then this shall certainly rattle her cage." A look of confusion crossed her face, and she questioned, "How did you escape the W.R.O. without my assistance? Certainly Ree—the commissioner has that place under lock and key?"

Grinning in spite of herself, the Tsviet flipped a piece of dark-red hair, pacing a little on the damp grass along the perimeter of the tattered canvas tent. After a moment, she commented, "Feeling down, Shelke? Don't tell me you let your feelings get in the way." She said "feelings" with as much chiding as she could muster, her accent making it all the more infuriating.

Huffing indignantly, Shelke stuck her nose in the air and scolded, "Absolutely not."

With another undignified snort, Rosso inspected her nails, relinquishing, "I escaped by way of the air vent. I was almost thwarted when I triggered the alarm, but I had made it to the exit without interference. Getting away was another story, but I have never been a stranger to bloodshed."

Shelke nodded and turned on her heel, entering the tent. She gave Rosso one last withering look when she spoke, "Neither of us are."

* * *

"She got away, and there ain't nothing we can do about it now."

Barret grunted, his face contorted in rage as he leaned against the airship. The two were roughly fifteen minutes from Healen and had recently been given the all clear by a rather distraught Reeve. The poor man could barely stand knowing that under his watch, Rosso had gotten away _again_, killed the guards on duty in her cell, and about a dozen more outside the edifice.

"Whoa, land this thing, Cid!" Barret bellowed, running over to the view-port and looking down. Cid cursed under his breath, searching for a place he could take them down safely. After the Shera had touched down, he turned to the gun-armed man.

"What?"

With a finger to his lips, the dark-skinned man led the pilot off of the airship and into a dense patch of forest. The two moved silently, ducking under rough patches of twigs that tore at their skin and clothes. As both were rather strong men, the thicket cracked under their weight, and they simultaneously cringed at the sound. The sun hadn't quite risen yet, and the two were shrouded in darkness, but the sound emanating from the forest would give them away soon.

"What're we doin'!?" Cid demanded, his voice quiet and hushed, but definitely irate.

Pointing a finger, Barret answered, "I saw some lights up ahead. There's a cabin out here, and it looked pretty nice. Tell me what a cabin is doin' fifteen minutes from Healen Lodge, all decked out in modern-style glass and sleek metal?"

Shrugging, Cid answered, "I dunno, a vacationer with a full wallet!? Come on, Barret this is %#ing stupid!"

Voices broke their quiet argument.

"What do you mean, 'he got away'!? This is a man that you can't just let 'get away'!" The voice was angry, very much so.

Barret raised an eyebrow at Cid, and the pilot put his hands up in surrender, mouthing, "Fine, you were right."

"But, sir, he said he was going up to the lodge. We even followed him to make sure he stayed there. But in the fight we had with AVALANCHE, he musta snuck out!" This time, the voice was nervous, like nail-biting nervous.

"He's unstable! He has no recollection of the past, and he can't be trusted! How's it going to look if someone who should have been dead over thirty years ago is suddenly up and running rampant through villages!? How- how is Commander Rui going to feel about this!?"

The men crept closer, finding a clearing beneath a large glass window and slouching under it. They waited, listening to the silence.

"And the woman, where was she taken?"

"The engineer?"

Cid's face went murderously red, and Barret pressed him down with his hand, shaking his head at his friend. He pointed upward, signaling him not to rush into anything.

"The woman was taken to Shelke in Wutai. She's going to be used as a bargaining tool."

Cid's fist constricted so tightly that his knuckles were stark white. The gun-armed man held up his hand counting to three, and then nodded. The two jumped out of their spot, Barret flinging his metal prosthetic through the glass and clearing the way. The two men (doctors of some sort) stared back in shock, and the younger one made a grab for a PHS sitting on the table. Barret raised his gun and fired four times, shooting the man's hand.

Over the sound of his pained cries, the dark man stated, "Now, we gon' do this the hard way or the easy way. It don't matter to me, 'cause I'm down for anything."

Cid grinned, his face right in the injured man's. "I'm thinkin' the hard way sounds pretty good, especially with what they did to Shera."

"Look, si-sir, we di-did only wh-what we were t-t-told to do." The bleeding man shook, his face flushing with bloodloss. The man looked to be in his early twenties, a promising observation for the AVALANCHE member, seeing as the young man would probably want to live a bit longer. Cid straightened up, his hands on his hips as he watched the man.

"A'ight. Let's make a deal, huh? You help us, tell us what we need to know, and we let you live. Okay?"

The man nodded, his head jerking with the movement. "I'll tell you anything!"

"Shut up!" his companion shouted, narrowing his eyes. The pilot turned to face him, scowling.

"Since you wanna play Mr. High and Mighty, let's start with you." He snatched the man's hand up, squeezing until the knuckles cracked and the doctor cried out. "You wanna play hero, boy?" The man shook his head, sweat dripping down his face. "Good. Now Barret, what're we gonna ask the boys first?"

Sitting down on the arm of the rather nice couch in the rather nice cabin, Barret answered, "Who are you working for?"

"Shelke Rui," the bleeding man answered immediately. Cid nodded, crossing his arms.

After pulling out a cigarette and taking a drag, he asked, "And what's your objective?"

"Take down AVALANCHE."

"Why?"

The less injured man grunted, his eyes amused. "Why? Because you threaten the Tsviets' existence."

With a grin and another lazy drag, Cid replied, "Heh, hells yeah, we do!"

The dark-skinned man asked, "Are y'all targeting anyone else other than Shera?"

The two shook their heads. "Shera was simply convenient. We didn't need to kidnap anyone else."

Cid's lips pulled back and he rasped, "Convenient. You kidnapped my effing wife because she's _convenient._" Taking a deep breath and running his hands through his hair, Cid turned to Barret and questioned, "You wanna call Reeve? He's probably got some questions of his own."

The man nodded, then asked, "And you're going to…?"

With a smirk, Cid inspected his burning cigarette butt and turned to the doctors. "Gotta put this out somehow."

* * *

**Whoo hoo, finally some action, and there will be much more to come! Obviously, Yuffs is gonna take it light bc of the kiddo, but I'm gonna have some major AVALANCHE kicking butt :)**

**I'm going to play a game. I'll write any type of Yuffentine drabble (other than lemon) on my Messing With Valentine fic for every person who can guess:**

**Who is the man who Yuffie encountered? And bonus points if you can figure out what it is that Tifa and Reeve have discovered. **

**Sorry, Kohryu, but you're being excluded cuz you already know. I will still write you a drabble prompt if you want one, though!**

**Please reviewz peepz, and I hopez ya liked it! :D**


	12. So Much Like Him It Hurts

**Sorry for my random break, guys. I went on a three day vacation, and then my mom dropped me off with my grandparents and said, "Have fun! You're going to exploring the continental US!" So it was unexpected, to say the least. I've ben gone three days short of an entire month.**

**But I'm back, and I finished this chapter! I will be working on getting B&tGB up next, and then AtO. **

**So enjoy this chapter, we finally get to the good stuff! Lots happens, some stuff is explained! We get to some fighting.**

**Thanks for new reviews, faves, and alerts! For those who won my challenge, I will be writing the prompts soon, just give me a week (I promise I have no more vacations planned)**

**Disclaimer: I'm just someone having a little fun and playing around with a concept that belongs purely to its owners, like Square Enix and such. But thanks for the cool game ;) I own nothing, and I sure as heck don't profit.**

* * *

"Are… Are you…"

Yuffie's voice was so choked up on tears and disbelief that she could hardly utter a word. Salty, wet tracks ran down her face as she shook, cowering into the bed she'd been placed in. The man watching her caressed her cheek, his crimson eyes kind as he continued to wash away her tears.

"Dear child, you have nothing to fear. Come; let me make you something to eat. You need to rest, my dear, for too much stress might hurt your baby." The man turned, his red cloak swishing with the graceful movement. Yuffie's lip trembled as she placed her feet on the cold floor and padded after him with her arms wrapped around her body, wondering who this stranger was and why he seemed so intent upon offering comfort.

She'd been taken to a small cottage somewhere in the woods. The place appeared long-abandoned, and the ninja got the distinct feeling that this… man… had been the first to inhabit it in a long time. The walls were made of smooth rocks and stones, the roof constructed of all sorts of greenery, twigs, and thatch. Ivy and flowers crept in through the grimy windows, and the floor below her was only soft, brown dirt that felt like powder between her bare toes. The little house was so petite that it took her roughly six steps to leave the bed and sit at a small, wooden kitchen table. Beside her stood the man that filled her heart with misery.

"Who?" It was all she could manage under the circumstances, but he'd heard her, she could tell as much in the slight crinkle of his forehead and downturn of his lips. Turning around to face Yuffie fully, the man with dark hair that didn't quite reach his shoulders sat across from her, his face contorted in a melancholy manner as he considered her slip of a question. He placed his folded hands atop the table, watching as the ninja trembled in his presence.

"I do not know," he answered in his low voice, and Yuffie knew he was telling the truth. The look in his eyes said it all. In any case, he didn't appear as though he could ever tell a lie.

Cutting her gaze from his, Yuffie placed her chin in her hands and whispered, "How did you know I'm pregnant?" She slowly turned to meet his gaze, brown eyes brimming with intensity.

With a sigh and a heavy shrug that seemed to carry the weight of Gaia, the man replied, "I… I believe I was a scientist, maybe a doctor once. I knew… how to treat your fever…" He reached across the short distance and took the ninja's hand, rubbing his thumb over the pale flesh that had earned countless scars from years of battle. "My child, you are filled with a great sorrow… What troubles you?"

Dropping her gaze to the table, Yuffie let a sob escape her throat. What troubled her? How could she even begin to tell this man what caused her pain? It was all too unbearable.

After a moment, she answered meekly, "So many things… So many, many things…"

When the man nodded for her to continue, Yuffie pulled her hand away from his grasp and glared at it harshly, the stony scowl giving way to a broken-hearted mien.

"My first child is dead, her father is dead, my friend has gone missing, and my family is under attack…" Another sob bubbled up, and she wept, "And you… You look like him, the man I loved. You look so much like him it hurts!"

The stranger pushed away from the table, coming over to Yuffie and crouching in front of her form with such a tender look in his eyes that the ninja could no longer hold back the torrential sadness that seemed to perpetually ensnare her. He took her into his arms, petting her hair while she clung to him and wailed like a fragile child. With a gentle movement, he'd swept her up and carried her back to the bed, laying her down before taking a step back and watching her with that same sweet kindheartedness.

With a sincere voice, he lamented, "You've been through much, child. Rest. I will be back with something for you to eat."

Yuffie watched him leave and shut the door behind him, relinquishing her to solitude once more. A light on a nightstand beside the rickety bed illuminated the small space that contained only a weathering chest-of-drawers that barely reached the window sill, a ceramic pot that encased a blooming daisy, a worn, corduroy armchair scooched into a corner, and a little round rug that covered the area between the bed and the entrance. The place had a rugged, fairytale-like feel to it, one that made Yuffie feel safe.

She hadn't felt safe in a very long time.

With a yawn, the pregnant ninja sat up and pushed the thick blankets off of her, watching as a bee landed on the daisy from the open window. Yuffie hugged her knees to her chest, feeling a sense of peace come over her, and the shock of experiencing that emotion after so long left her slightly dazed.

Who was that man, and why did he seem so much like a part of her family?

"_I know who he is, Yuffie," _Chaos admitted, almost startling the ninja half to death with his sudden appearance. He'd been quiet til now, the kunoichi realized.

"You do?" she asked, her curiosity piqued. Absentmindedly, she ran a hand over her stomach, feeling the mostly flat skin there.

"_You are in the presence of Grimoire Valentine. Couldn't you see the resemblance?"_

A shocked gasp whooshed out of Yuffie's lungs, her hand flying to her mouth to stifle the noise. It took a moment for the words to soak in, and the ninja simply sat there, thinking, _Grimoire? He's… He's dead! This has to be like, a nephew of Vince's or something, right? No way it's Grimoire…_

"_Believe what you will," _Chaos replied, his tone bored. _"But he is most definitely _the_ Grimoire Valentine."_

"How is this possible?" Yuffie wondered aloud, her brow scrunched.

"How is what possible, my dear?"

At the sudden appearance of the stranger — no, that wasn't right — _father of Vincent, _Yuffie sobered up, though her jaw still hung limply. Grimoire watched her in concern, his crimson eyes burning into her soul the way Vincent's had.

The way… Vincent's had. The same eyes…

And then, with all of the tact of Yuffie Kisaragi, Single White Rose of Wutai, the ninja blurted out, "Oh my freaking gosh! You're Vincent's dad!"

The second the words had left her mouth, the man doubled over, clutching his head as he clenched his teeth. In fear of the rather unexpected reaction, Yuffie called out, "Okay, Chaos, now would be a really good time to give me some advice!"

_"Eh, it might be a good time to run."_

"Run? Oh shi—"

Yuffie scrambled backwards, watching as the man who had previously been one Grimoire Valentine dug his nails-gone-claws into the dirt floor, his back arching in the air as his spine cracked out of his skin and a vicious roar blasted from his lungs, shaking the cottage with ferocity.

"Chaos!?" Yuffie cried, her eyes huge.

_"Run, Yuffie!" _His voice was demanding and firm, and the ninja didn't need to be told again.

Jumping from the bed to the window sill with cat-like agility, the kunoichi chanced a glance back to see a monstrous-looking form standing roughly nine feet tall, its eyes a bright golden hue and its body as thick across as Barret's. The snout of the beast elongated, razor sharp fangs emerging from swollen red gums as the creature tilted its head back and snarled. Then it lowered its crown, looking Yuffie dead in the eyes.

_A nibel wolf?!_

"_More like a Nibel-werewolf, but call it what you will." _Chaos' voice was casual, rather conversational at best. It almost made Yuffie want to slap him, and she might've attempted said mental feat if the situation weren't so dire.

And then it lunged. With a shriek, Yuffie dropped to the floor, rolling beneath the creature and springing to her feet on the side opposite it. It spun around to face her, throwing its arms out and roaring in rage. From the glint in its eyes, she could tell that it was one pissed, hungry monster, and she looked like a delicious eight ounce.

The ninja tore towards the door, flinging it open and racing the complete ten steps to the front entry of the cottage while her mind screamed every curse in the book. Coincidentally, Chaos was doing about the same thing.

"Ch-Chaos!" Yuffie yelped, her stomach churning as she heard the beast stampeding after her, its hot breath washing over her tiny form. "What's going on?"

With an agitated sigh, the demon hissed, "_Why must you always expect _me _to have the answers?! Are you not capable of forming observations on your own?"_

Throwing a low hanging tree limb out of her way and jumping a thick root, Yuffie huffed and shot back, "So, to put it simply, the Great Demon Chaos has no idea what's going on." Chaos grumbled a little in response.

When the ninja went to duck behind one of the forest's trees, it finally dawned on her that she was out in the middle of nowhere, her body was in feeble condition (and that was being considerate), and there was a beast trailing after her with teeth roughly the size of her forearm.

"All in a day's work, huh, Chaos?"

He chuckled at her remark.

* * *

Tifa crept into the ShinRa laboratory, wrinkling her nose at the sharp smell of chemicals and disinfectant that the little chamber had still retained even after all those years. She slid her hand along the metal table, pulling away her finger to examine the thick coat of grey dust that now coated the tip.

"Vincent was locked in that coffin for thirty years, not knowing that his own father was still out there…" The barmaid shook her head in sympathy, imagining her dear friend's anguish when he had recalled the details of his tormented experiences with Hojo. "All that time, and his father was alive, another twisted experiment gone wrong."

Tucking a strand of dark hair behind her ear, Tifa approached a shelf that held warped, clear vials upon it, each one filled with a different, vibrantly-colored liquid. She pulled down a small flask, peering closely at the green-ish blue tent of the substance within it. All of this had led only to death and destruction, Hojo's ultimate goal.

The file Tifa had uncovered, one Hojo had sealed and labeled top-secret, particularized the events which had led not to Grimoire Valentine's death, but to his landing himself amongst the specimens of the perverse scientist.

When Chaos' essence had been absorbed by Vincent's father, he became acutely susceptible to any form of injections he received. Stunned by the revelation, Hojo had introduced him immediately to the Mako treatments and was delighted to find that his new lab-rat did not suffer from the same sort of symptoms most men experienced with Mako-poisoning. It prompted the scientist to attempt to create a beast beyond imagination.

Though Hojo had been hoping that Grimoire would become Chaos incarnate, it appeared that the over-use of Mako coupled with the initially miniscule amount of Chaos' essence he'd taken in, cancelled out whatever demonic properties he might've established. However, the introduction of the nibel wolf's DNA had caused an immediate response in the slightly comatose Doctor Valentine.

He became half man, half wolf, like something straight out of a science fiction novel.

"I can't believe it," Tifa whispered to herself. "Grimoire Valentine, the top-secret ShinRa experiment that not even Reeve knew about til now. But… how did they keep him a secret?"

Maybe, the barmaid decided, it was better not knowing.

* * *

Barret and Cid had come to the same startling admission that their buxom martial artist had just come to. In their case, however, they had the answer to her previous question.

"You kept the dude locked away from the world, convinced that he was a psychotic killer (ironic when considering Hojo was his creator), and screwed his brain up with memory experiments until he had flat-out amnesia?!" Barret gave the doctors an incredulous look, then shook his large head. "Dude, just what the hell is wrong with you ShinRa people?!"

Cid scoffed, taking another drag from his cigarette as he stared heavenward. "Man, here we thought we'd taken care of these crazy suckers, and now we're findin' out they got even more hidden? Talk about skeletons in the closet."

Pulling at the bandage around his injured hand, the younger doctor shrugged weakly and replied, "I never really thought about how these things affected people. When someone saves your six-year-old self from wallowing in your own mess in the slum streets, you don't question what job they tell you to do, you simply say, 'Thanks,' and that's that."

Barret crossed his heavy arms, sneering, "ShinRa's lower than we took 'em for, recruitin' children to train to do their dirty work."

The pilot turned and plopped down on the large couch in the den, pinching the bridge of his nose. He turned his blue-eyed gaze to the rising sun and asked, "So where's ol' wolfy now?"

The older doctor, the more hostile of the two, snapped, "That's the problem. This moron over here lost him." Tugging his injured hand a little tighter, the doctor avoided his co-worker's cruel gaze.

"And now he's gone off in the world on his own, thinkin' he's a murderer and knowin' he can turn into the _bane_ of man's existence." The amused look on the gun-armed man's face fell when Cid shook his head at him.

"Man, not funny. It's too early for that."

With a shrug, Barret answered, "I thought it was punny."

* * *

A frustrated sigh blew out of Reeve, the commissioner furrowing his brow as he paced. It was quickly becoming habit for the man, as he never seemed to be able to sit down and know that all was right on Gaia and nothing was as it shouldn't be.

"Materia's gone?" he inquired.

"Yes," Nanaki replied solemnly. His fiery tale swished as he sat calmly by the desk of Reeve's office.

"Rosso's gone?"

"Yes."

"My men are dead?"

"Yes."

"No word from Yuffie?"

"No."

Perking up, the commissioner spun to face his quadruped friend and exclaimed, "You've heard from her?!"

In confusion, the red animal shook his head and replied, "I meant no meaning yes."

Reeve let his hand drop limply by his side from its previous position at his chin. "No meaning yes? As in a simple yes?"

"No," Nanaki continued, his face showing further misunderstanding. "As in a no to your answer, but a yes in relativity."

"Gah!" the commissioner cried, running a hand through his dark hair. "Have you or haven't you?!"

The firecat answered humbly, "Yes."

"Yes, you have, or yes, you haven't?" By now, it seemed as if steam was pouring out of Reeve's ears, and his face had gone so red that it appeared no blood could exist in any other part of his body. He really, really did not have the time or patience to put up with this.

"I'm sorry," Nanaki began, scratching a little at one of his ears. "What was the question again?"

Groaning, Reeve flopped into his desk chair, one arm thrown over his eyes. With a muffled voice, he seethed, "Have you heard from the pregnant ninja with the dead daughter and the equally dead lover?" Cruel, but effective.

Unfortunately, Nanaki ignored the question in favor of his own.

"Yuffie Kisaragi is pregnant again?"

Reeve gave another prolonged sigh.

* * *

"My father is not here," Vincent stated simply, disconcertment brewing in his blood-red eyes. If his father had died prior to the gunslinger assenting to protect Lucrecia, then shouldn't he be wandering the Lifestream?

Frowning prettily, Aerith agreed, "Yes, it is very strange that Grimoire is not here." Blinking, emerald eyes shifted to find honey brown, watching carefully as the scientist avoided all gazes.

Catching Aerith's display, the former Chaos-host turned to face Lucrecia, his eyes narrowing fractionally. "Do you know anything about this, Lucrecia?" Vincent inquired.

Shaking her head innocently, the scientist replied, "Of course not."

He wasn't convinced.

* * *

It was pitch black and soundless when Yuffie finally stopped running. Her breath was coming in short gasps and her chest heaved with exertion. The night effectively hid her tiny form, but she knew that Grimoire could find her if he wanted to, and that thought wasn't the least bit comforting.

"Yo-you think he's st-still after us?" Yuffie wheezed, her arm clutched around her aching abdomen. She shut her eyes and leaned her head against a tree, using her hand to guide her into a seated position.

"_Without a doubt," _Chaos replied, making Yuffie shiver. "_But you need rest. You cannot push yourself so hard while pregnant."_

Yuffie barked a harsh laugh, grunting, "Easy to say when you aren't being chased by a rabid dog."

"_Wolf, Yuffie. And technically, you harbor me, so I am."_

Sticking her tongue out in amusement, Yuffie spat, "Grossness, please don't say it like that!" She suppressed a giggle, and Chaos sighed.

"_I will wake you if trouble comes, Yuffie. Now sleep, you stubborn mortal."_

Smirking, Yuffie thought, _Back to calling me names, huh?_

The ninja settled into sleep, smiling at the thought of peace and quiet, but when she drifted off, she found herself in the one place she didn't want to be. Chaos' realm.

Cocking her hip and stomping on the black abyss, Yuffie scowled and bit, "So you sent me to sleep to come here?!"

Chaos grinned at her, crossing his arms. The demon took a step toward the thief, his wings making a strange airy sound as he moved. Pursing her lips, Yuffie watched him come closer.

"_I merely wished to see you face to face, Yuffie," _Chaos hissed.

"Why?" Yuffie asked in mock dullness, shifting her weight. Apprehension filled her body as the dark figure before her drew closer, his teeth visible and his golden eyes bright with an emotion that she hoped was not what she thought it was.

Rough hands drifted across Yuffie's shoulders, leaving gooseflesh in their wake. Holding her breath, the ninja pulled away slightly, her face frozen in anticipation. Chaos grinned at her wider, his tongue flickering past his lips.

"Chaos?" Yuffie warned, taking a step back. Her eyes locked on his, her hands pressed against his firm chest in an attempt to ward him off. "What're you-"

Leathery lips pressed hotly against soft ones, and Yuffie's eyes shot wide open. She struggled against the demon, her mouth clenched shut to keep him outside, but Chaos wrapped his arm around her waist and tugged her tighter to him, growling in frustration.

"Stop!" Yuffie gasped, pushing away. The demon grabbed her hand, pressing it to his cheek and kissing her harder. His eyes locked with hers, and suddenly the ninja couldn't breathe. Her mind shut down, her knees went weak, and her heart fluttered as her mind questioned, _Vincent?_

Where was she? Yuffie couldn't say. She didn't know what time it was, what place they were in, what she was doing. Her eyes deceived her, whispering that this demon she was kissing was the man she loved. And Leviathan, was it easy to believe that. Yuffie fought back tears, her eyes shutting as she breathed him in and held tighter.

Vincent had been Chaos once, she knew. She'd seen him in this form before. This was… Vincent. The man she was kissing so tenderly, clinging to like a lover, was the gunslinger she missed so dearly. He was back, holding her in his arms, running his hand along her thigh, pulling her into him! This was—

"Stop!" Yuffie shrieked, shoving the demon away roughly and wiping her hand along her mouth. Salty tears trailed down her cheeks as she glared at Chaos. "Wh-what did you do?!"

Smirking, the creature replied, "_I simply used your weakness against you, Yuffie. It's quite easy to manipulate you, dear."_

Choking back a sob, Yuffie gritted, "Wake me up! I don't want to be here anymore!" Her eyes shut tightly, her lips quivering as she fought back the need to sink to her knees and mourn the loss of Vincent. That stupid, evil demon! How could he do that to her?!

When her eyes opened, she was back in the forest, and Chaos was silent.

* * *

"Reeve?" Tifa questioned into the phone, her fingers drumming anxiously against the top of the lab bench. She heard a grunt of confirmation on the commissioner's end. "Think you can get a team down here?"

"At Shinra manor?" Reeve clarified, his voice sounding as worn out as ever.

"Mhm, and fast." Tifa glanced around the room, taking in the scattered files she'd torn through. "We have a bit of a situation."

"Which would be?"

Biting her lip, the barmaid skimmed one delicate finger below a line of print on a lab report, finding the faded print quickly. "Grimoire's more than just alive, Reeve. He's another Hojo creation gone wrong. Reeve, Grimoire's some form of a lycanthrope, made of nibel wolf DNA and Chaos' essence."

Muffled words and scratchy static filled the receiver, signaling that the commissioner was gathering his wits and assigning tasks to his shield force. After a moment, he answered, "Do you know where he is?"

Wrinkling her forehead, the brunette shook her head and admitted, "I don't know anything. Apparently, ShinRa kept him a pretty big secret, the whole thing's under lock and key." She pulled on a piece of her hair, inhaling the musky laboratory smell as she continued to flip through the mess of papers around her.

The whole situation was overwhelming. When had their lives become such a mess? After Omega, everyone had felt as though they would just… move on. AVALANCHE would break apart — with the intent of seeing each other often, of course — and everyone would go their separate ways. Gaia would return to normal, they'd settle down, start families, put in roots… But it wasn't like that at all, and Tifa felt naïve for ever having believed it would be.

As long as their remained a Planet, there would always be destruction and evil, and there would always be a need for people like AVALANCHE and the W.R.O. to defend it.

"Thank you, Tifa. Keep me informed should any other information arise."

"Of course." Tifa pressed the end call button, and a tiny envelope popped up on her screen. The missed message was from Cloud, and the barmaid felt her stomach twist. Opening it, she smiled at the short text and put her phone away.

The swordsman was fine, just overworked, and he was on his way.

When Tifa turned to leave, the lights flickered out, casting the chamber into complete shadows. The sudden darkness left her with an uneasy feeling, and though she'd never feared shadows before, being alone in the old lab where Hojo had committed some of his most atrocious crimes was more than just a little upsetting.

Taking a small, tentative step forward, Tifa crept towards the exit. But as her hand touched the wall, a thick accent filled the air. Ice flooded the martial artist's veins.

"Tifa Lockhart of AVALANCHE, tell me, how is the Wutai flea and your group of self-proclaimed heroes?"

Narrowing her burgundy eyes, the barmaid held up her fists, growling, "You should have run when you had a chance."

Without warning, the Tsviet surged forward and swiped at Tifa, leaving a shallow gash on her side as she moved. Tifa swung around and slammed her fist brutally into Rosso's face, pulling back at the last second to deliver a stinging punch. Not missing a beat, she swung her leg around and caught the Tsviet's back, causing the redhead to fall forward.

Catching herself, Rosso flipped into an upright position and swiped the little drop of blood from her mouth. She grinned and flew at the barmaid, scratching her nails across her cheek before slamming her hand into Tifa's chest and crushing her into the wall. All of the air in her lungs escaped her in a suffocating wave, causing her to throw her head back in an attempt to swallow oxygen.

With wide eyes, the brunette struggled against the cold tip of a blade, still unable to see her opponent in the dark. A dribble of blood trickled down her neck, warm and wet on her clammy skin. The air felt thinner, colder than before, and she fought harder to breathe.

"I will leave you in pieces!" Rosso snapped viciously, her breath hot on Tifa's face. "So that little Wutain will fall on her knees in misery once more!"

Feeling the sharp blade press harder into the column of her neck, Tifa squeezed her eyes shut, begging for Cloud and the W.R.O. to arrive quickly. She could not let Yuffie down, she would not.

_Hurry, Cloud!_

More blood ran down her flesh.

_You promised!_

Her head felt heavier.

_You… you promised me that you'd always be there when I needed you!_

Her knees trembled.

_Cloud… Don't let me down again…_

She buckled, collapsing on the cold, damp floor. She stared blankly into the darkness, fighting back tears as she conjured a picture of Cloud in her mind, the image of his boyish form sitting beside her on the water tower in Nibelheim, his soft voice swearing to always protect her.

_Where were you when I needed you? You left me during the Geostigma, you always distanced yourself. Why are you never there when I need you, Cloud?! Do I mean nothing to you?_

Tifa's body felt lighter, heavier, stronger, weaker. She could do nothing but lay there and feel the little trail of blood as it flowed down her body and leaked onto the floor.

_Cloud… I need you…_

The door opened and the lights flicked on, and there he stood before her fluttering eyelids, a fire in his icy, Mako-blue eyes like she'd never seen.

Roaring like Fenrir himself, Cloud bellowed, "Get away from her!"

A smile crept onto Tifa's lips before she sank into the darkness.

* * *

Godo Kisaragi stood erect, his form still proud as the Tsviets glared at him from all around the canvas tent. The little strange one with the monotonous voice and creepy eyes had long since departed with her bushy-browed friend. They spoke lowly of his daughter, taunting him as he remained their prisoner.

He cared naught for how they treated Yuffie, for she was nothing but a demoralized flea, just as the redhead had dubbed her. She shamed her name, letting a man impregnate her when her father had not chosen the man himself.

However, proud Emperor of Wutai was acutely aware that his daughter would have risen to the occasion and defended her country to the death, had she been home at the time of the attack. She was not, though, because she had banished herself from the land when she let a man deflower her before marriage.

But Godo was not heartless, at least, not entirely.

Not a day went by that he did not mourn the loss of his only daughter. Had he been more appreciative of her, less strict and callous when she was so young and had just lost her mother, she might not have run off to seek the approval of another man, allowed herself to become the mother of his bastard child. That man, Godo hoped, would be good to her. He would provide her with what she needed and the love she deserved.

And above all, Godo prayed, Yuffie's baby would have a good home and a loving family.

He only wished that he could be a part of that family, too.

* * *

Rushing around his office, Reeve grabbed furiously for his ringing phones, barking orders into each of them. Sweat that had collected on his brow began to slide down his face, the room feeling like it had turned several degrees hotter. When had his work become so stressful?

"Nanaki!" he called, dark eyebrows set in determination.

"Yes, Reeve?"

"Have you heard any word from Tifa, Cloud, or Yuffie?" He sincerely hoped his quadruped friend had.

"No, I'm afraid not." There went that.

"Go after Tifa. I've lost track of her and Cloud, and no one seems to be answering their PHSes."

Nodding once, the furry creature leapt away, leaving the commissioner to scramble around once more. Soft sounds came from behind him, and he sighed.

"Nanaki, what it is now—? "

A man dressed in black, silver, and electric blue rushed in, his fist connecting painfully with Reeve's face. The commissioner immediately threw his foot into his adversary's chest, throwing the man backward. Before he could react further, a whole troop of the strange men marched in, guns pointed at Reeve.

Wearily, he lifted his hands in the air, face scrunched in confusion as he took in the oddly dressed army.

"Reeve Tuesti," a cold voice spoke, and immediately he felt dizzy. "Surrender to me or face the consequences."

From behind the men emerged a small woman, her eyes like ice and her hair like a dull sunset.

"Shelke," he growled, disappointment lacing his tone as he gazed into her heartless eyes. "What have you become?"

With a small smirk, the woman turned her back to Reeve and replied, "AVALANCHE's worst nightmare. Now take him away."

Roughly, they dragged the W.R.O. commissioner through the door and down the building's corridor, completely oblivious to the slight press of a button on the watch beneath the long hem of his blue sleeve. In another room, a black and white cat arose from its dormancy, immediately disappearing into the shadows.

* * *

**How was it? **

**If I've missed any unanswered questions or just little bits of info that has plot holes, please leave a review and comment on it. I'll answer your questions if they aren't things that are going to be answered later. I need to tie up loose ends, so I'd appreciate if you could help me out with that.**

**Is there anything that makes this story really worth reading? Please let me know what you enjoy best about it. **

**Is there something that makes you want to just quit reading now (if you haven't already)? If so, please tell me so I can improve.**

**Thanks for reading, y'all! :)**


	13. Want It All to Go Away

**Hey, everyone! School starts next week, which basically means that my reviews either come faster (for the sake of my sanity), or they come fewer and farther between (because, let's face it, school sucks and there's a lot of homework and studying), so expect some erratic updates schedules.**

Valkera: Thanks, I had fun! I hope all's well for you and your family :) It's cool, I want Shelke and Rosso to die to, which is awesome 'cause I'm the author and I decided their fate ;D Mwahahahaha!

**I decided that I'd give y'all some action, but take it easy on me. I suck at action scenes, hence the reason I've put it off as long as freaking possible. The next chapter will be full of action and explanations! We are soon nearing the end of this fic!**

**Thank you to Valkera and Bunny-chan2022 for reviewing the last chapter, and big thanks to KihonDensho for being the newest reviewer! Welcome to the family!**

**Disclaimer: I simply write about characters, plot, and settings that all belong to someone else. I don't profit.**

* * *

The cold, metal bars that stretched from filthy floor to dark ceiling leered viciously inward, like the great jaws of a beast waiting to slam shut and crush its prey. Through the narrow slots between each long rod, a clammy chill seeped through, drowning that darkness of the cell in a dank, vapid mist.

Contrary to the actual dimensions, the chamber felt constricting, like the walls had come to life and were steadily inching toward each other, waiting to meet in the middle and crush everything that was unlucky enough to be caught in-between. Although the cell was actually rather spacious, a luxury given only to make the prisoner feel absolutely alone, caught in the chasm-istic void, it still tugged its boundaries and closed in on itself.

Hollowly, Reeve Tuesti leaned himself upon one frozen bar, his forehead pressed to the cold metal in shameful defeat. How long he had been sitting there, contemplating how this came to be and what would soon come, he was unsure. No light surrounded him in the pit of ominous silence. Everything was as dark as night and darker.

In an effort to evade madness, the commissioner had attempted to squeeze his rather thin frame between the much thinner space of his prison cage, but the effort was in vain. After his last valiant effort of attempting to kick out the thick metal-covered cement wall of his cell, he had merely given up once more, collapsing against cold cement in exhaustion, his hands wrapped around the prison bars like despair wrapped around a slum whore.

Had Reeve been a simpler-minded man, he might have thrown his hands up and allowed his destiny to drag him here, but that could not be said for the ex-ShinRa employee. No, he took notice of every detail as his attackers bound him in itching, tight rope that burned as it sunk into and yanked at his flesh. On the floor of a buggy, fastened like a convict, the commissioner had pressed his ear as closely as possible to the underbelly of the vehicle, ignoring the pain of being straddled by a soldier in order to keep him from attempting to attack. He listened as the contraption rumbled across the land, the tell-tale sound of gravel and debris signaling their movement out of the W.R.O. area and into the heart of Midgar.

From there, he'd been mercilessly shoved into a crate, packaged away, and shoved into a stuffy area that swayed slightly in a rhythmical fashion. A ferry. He could not say how long he was forced to endure the smell of musty consignment and rotting wood, being tossed to and fro in what had to be the cargo hold of the ship. All he knew was that by the time he felt rough movements ripping his crate away from its previous spot, he could finally understand Yuffie's adverseness to sea travel.

When they dropped him on the ground, he could smell cherry blossoms and fresh rain, delicate, out-of-season flowers that only bloomed in mild, rainy climates, and the salt of the ocean's coast. Around him, the noise of moving carts and travelers assaulted his senses. It was hard to hear over the sound of being dragged along the ground in his wooden cage, but the noise was no longer that of rocks tumbling into themselves and the wood panels, but soft soil parting as the crate pushed through.

He was in Wutai, he believed. It seemed the only logical explanation at the time. And when he heard his attackers conversing with someone, the accent and language immediately confirmed his suspicions.

_Have they brought me here to behead me like some fallen monarch before the people of Gaia, an ending to Shelke's ceremonial takeover of the Planet? Down with the Commissioner, give rise to the Sovereign?_

No one quite knew what Wutai was like at the moment. No word had come from the country, and those who ventured there never returned. It seemed that the entire continent had simply vanished, and yet, if senses served, Reeve had to be in the Leviathan-forsaken place.

_Poor Yuffie, what would she say? _he wondered, his eyes shut tightly as he stared heavenward. _She's been gone for so long from her country… Banished because she was pregnant outside of marriage… I know she can fix this… Only she can save this country now…_

Venomously, Reeve thought, _Unfortunately, Vincent and Rimmy are both dead and the world is going to hell in a hand basket. Everything she lived for is goned, and it's all because of…_

In a wave of frustration, Reeve let out a cry and slammed his fist into the floor of his cell, growling, "Damn it, Shelke! Let me out now!"

Just as he had suspected, not one sound answered his desperate plea. With a sigh, he flung himself against the bars once more, his dark hair slipping through the cracks as if to taunt him, the only bit of himself that could ever reach the side opposite the caged animal.

A soft whimpering sound echoed faintly in the distance. Immediately, Reeve frowned and a sat up ramrod straight, his eyes squinting as he trained them futilely beyond the dark abyss. Inching closer to the bars, he strained with all his might to see into the fathomless pit of nothingness.

"Hello?" he called, the sound reverberating in the emptiness and against the walls. "Hello?" he tried louder, this time with all of the authority of the Commissioner of the World Regenesis Organization.

"…Re…"

_Someone's out there!_ The thought made his heart pump faster, whether in fear or anticipation, he couldn't say. If someone was out there, he was not entirely alone!

"R… Re…"

"Who is that?" he demanded, his eyes nearly burning from peering so hard into the darkness.

"…Reeve… Is… Is that you?"

The voice sounded breathless and detached, a rasp in it as though it hadn't been used in a while. Or it had been used too much.

"Who is that?" he asked again, his voice betraying his excitement.

"It's… It's Shera… Reeve, where are… the others?"

In a surge of elation, the dark-haired man threw himself into the bars and called loudly, "Shera!? Gaia, are you alright? What have they done to you? Tell me you are okay!"

At long last, he had found the missing wife of his dear friend! Never mind that they were both locked up in prison cells, the important fact remained that if he could only escape, he could take her with him.

Cid would be ecstatic!

A soft chuckle bounced through the darkness, and she answered quietly, "I'm… okay… A little… banged up… but I'll live… …Tried to… question me… …Wanted to know… more about Yuffie… Something about… her daughter… …I couldn't tell them, Reeve… I couldn't do that… to Yuffie…"

"That Valencia Rimmy is dead?" he inquired in confusion. Most everyone knew, including and especially Shelke, that Rimmy was killed. Why on Gaia would they need to know more about that? They had planned the incident!

"No… They… do not… know that she… is…" Her voice trailed, and Reeve knew instantly why she would not speak of such things. She hadn't told them that Yuffie was pregnant again.

"Why did they want to know? What was it they were needing to know about?" he continued. When he waited without a reply, Reeve frantically insisted, "Shera, please, don't fall asleep on me! Tell me, I need to know, Shera, what information were they after? What were they telling you?"

A broken, inharmoniousness Shera coughed, "They want her dead."

Narrowing his eyes at that, Reeve sunk backwards. He bunched his hair up in his fist, staring down at the darkness beneath him. Why ever would they want Yuffie Kisaragi dead? Did this have to do with Chaos being reborn within her, or Vincent's return to the Planet? Or, was there something else about to go down?

What was happening on Gaia that even the Deepground feared enough to try to vanquish before it was risen? All Reeve knew was that Yuffie was caught in the middle of it.

"Why?" he finally asked.

But by then, Shera was asleep once more, and Reeve Tuesti was cast back into that silent darkness which he had come to know so well.

* * *

When Cid Highwind finally came to, his eyes met nothing but black. For one frightening moment, his heart skipped a beat and he sprung upward, whacking his head on something hard before exclaiming, " $%#! I'm blind! Help me, I've lost my %$# ing sight!"

"No," a clipped, angry voice cut in. "You ain't lost your sight, fool. We been stuffed in packaging crates by some idiot men with black uniforms on."

"What!?" Cid bit back, feeling the extreme need for a nicotine-infested cigarette coming over him.

"We've been kidnapped."

The pilot grumbled an expletive under his breath, sitting up as well as he could in the cramped space. In order to sit, he had to hang his head and pull his knees to his chest. The crate seemed to be made out of wood, and although it smelled like it could be taken down easily, one solid punch to the wall in front of him declared that idea stupid.

"Barret?"

"What?"

"Where are you?" It seemed a good enough question at the time. Granted, he shouldn't have been worrying much about that and should have been trying to get out, but first things first.

"On the other side of the crate."

"You got out!?" the pilot cursed, his fist clenching.

"I have a gun attached to my arm."

"Oh, right."

They fell into silence again, and finally Cid grumbled, "Well, are you gonna get me out?"

With a half-amused bark, Barret answered, "It's the other side of the crate, Cid. Just push."

Shifting awkwardly in the small space, the man did as he was told, surprised to find no resistance when he pressed his hands against the wood. When the lid popped off and fell back, he crawled out, stretching his cramped legs and smiling at the light as it shone down heavenly from a small fixture above him.

Turning to face Barret, Cid grinned and stated, "They got us on an airship."

With a nod, Barret slipped off the crate he'd been sitting on and smirked back at Cid. "Yeah, they do."

"You know what this means?"

Cracking the knuckles of his human hand, the black man gave a nod and laughed. "Back to kicking ass, just like old times. You ready to fly this thing, 'cause I'm shooting whoever had the balls to lock us up in here."

"That's what I like to hear!"

Together, the gun-armed man and the sailor-mouth pilot took off, throwing the door of the cargo hold upward and marching down the metal floor of the airship. Oddly, Cid thought, eyeing his friend as he aimed his arm at different areas, no one had been waiting for them. In fact, nothing seemed out of place. The bridge that stretched across the empty space below them was completely lacking in scary, uniform-clad men with large guns strapped across their backs. If anything, Cid had expected _some_ resistance. A guard at the very least.

"You gettin' the feelin' this is a trap?" Barret questioned, his voice like a growl. Cid nodded in return, wishing he had a clue where they'd put Venus Gospel before they crammed him in a crate like packaging peanuts.

"Keep your eyes peeled," he stated, making his steps quiet as they moved across the metal grating of the bridge. "This might be a regular cargo airship, which could explain the absence of guards. Maybe they're trying to be inconspicuous."

"Ha," Barret remarked dryly, "If that's all, they're a bunch of dimwits. You don't leave two members of AVALANCHE unattended, 'specially if one can blow a hole through his crate."

Their footsteps clinged against the floor, but everything else was silent. From the left, gears could be heard whirling as they moved in the engine, keeping the large vessel from falling. On the right, the sound of air whooshing past the ship drifted in from an open air balcony. Ahead, a door labeled "Control Room" gleamed at them.

"Here goes," Cid grunted, grabbing the handle and wrenching the door open as Barret shoveled in and opened fire, providing cover for the unarmed spear-wielder.

In seconds, the pilot had abandoned the controls, whipping around and drawing a machine gun from Gaia knew where. Barret continued his rapid fire assault, ducking behind a sheet of metal to shield his unprotected body while Cid rolled across the floor, jumping up and sweeping his leg into the other pilot's knees. The man narrowly avoided falling, using his momentum to rock himself backward and support his weight against the control board before he aimed at Cid.

Using his distraction, Barret shot the man in the knee cap, watching as he pitched forward and Cid rolled out of the way to keep from being crushed. Hopping to his feet, the pilot kicked the downed man's gun away and toward Barret, allowing him to collect the weapon.

Grinning triumphantly, Cid yeehawed and pumped his fist in the air. "Well, wasn't that easy?"

His mouth flew shut when a wave of soldiers descended on them.

* * *

Yuffie was cold and soaked, shivering unceasingly as the torrential downpour continued to attack her from above the line of trees. Her knees wobbled from constant running, always running, as she attempted to put as much distance between herself and Grimoire as possible.

With aching, burning calves, the ninja stumbled, feeling the heavy intimacy of fatigue beginning to weigh down on every bone, every muscle of her body. Her head sagged, feeling like a ton of bricks on top of her neck. The mud below her feet was slick, and she began to have trouble simply placing one foot in front of the other.

Inside her, she felt the pang of intense hunger set in. It had been quite a while since she ate. She never did get a chance to eat that soup Grimoire had made. And she was eating for two now, she had to remind herself.

It was moments like these when she wanted to throw herself into the mud and call it quits. Hopeless was not a word she liked to use, and rarely did she feel that way. Never did she give up, even when she thought that Meteor really would kill them all, Sephiroth would win, that Vinnie had really died during Omega…

But now he had, and the little ninja never felt more hopeless than before. She was carrying her baby, something she couldn't tell was human or not, and couldn't even take proper care of. With small, tremulous shivers, she wiped at the rain that was leaking down her face, mixing with her tears on the way down.

"Leviathan, I miss you so much, Vincent…"

"I'm sure he misses you as well, my dear."

The voice had the tired ninja alert and ready for battle in an instant, but when she saw the normal, human form of Mr. Valentine, her shoulders relaxed and she dropped her guard.

"Yuffie," he sighed, his eyes sad, "I believe I owe you some explanations. But first, let us get out of this rain before you catch your death."

Her mind kept telling her to run, that this man was dangerous and could transform at any minute… But so could Vinnie…

Allowing herself to be led away from the thicket, the kunoichi crept closer to the mysterious man, peeking at him every now and again from below her lashes. After a moment, she whispered, "Do you remember anything?"

He gave her a grim look, responding, "Far too much."

Not knowing how to take the information, Yuffie fell silent, keeping her eyes trained on the wet ground below her feet as they moved through the thick underbrush. Her mind kept wandering to that moment when she thought she had been in his arms again, when that stupid Chaos had tricked her!

And after everything… She thought she had…

Yuffie almost scoffed at herself. She thought she had what, become his friend? Sure, he'd helped her out a bit, but that was mostly for his own benefit. And who was she kidding? He was a demon! Demons were the evil creatures of the underworld designed specifically to trick people into committing sins, hence Vincent's need to eternally repent and atone.

And now her child was going to become that.

Bursting into fresh tears, Yuffie spun around and launched herself at Grimoire. The man stared at her in shock, obviously unsure of how to handle the crying woman. He stood still for a moment before awkwardly attempting to hold her. His poor attempt soothed her though.

_I want Vinnie! I… I want mama! I want my baby girl… And Aerith… I want to be home in Wutai! I want everything to go away! The hurt, the sadness, anger, pain, death, heartache, betrayal, war, love, happiness, laughter, friends, family — I want it all to go away!_

With large, scared eyes, Yuffie clung to Grimoire and begged, "Don't leave me! I'm lost and alone, and I don't know where my friends are or what's happening, and I'm so scared!"

It wounded her pride to admit it, but at the moment, she wanted nothing more than for someone to heal her hurt. She felt positively alone, like everything in the world was going wrong. She was broken, as broken as broken could be. With a pitying expression, the man crouched down next to Yuffie, peering into her red eyes.

"I'm not going to leave you, Yuffie."

With a sniffle, Yuffie whimpered, "Promise?" _Everyone does…_

He nodded, his eyes determined. Rising to full height, he patted her back soothingly and spoke, "When we find shelter, I will tell you what I have remembered. Will you tell me what happened to Vincent?"

Glancing up questioningly, Yuffie watched him until he explained, "You told me that the man you loved is dead, and that I remind you of him. Since then, you have spoken Vincent's name twice. Is it right to infer that he was the lover you spoke so fondly of?"

Her breath caught at the gunslinger's name, and she nodded, her eyes misting over once more. It still hurt so much to hear that name, to picture that face.

Her world had crumbled without the one man who had always been her support beam.

Quietly, she continued walking, her back to the man as she whispered, "He and I were good friends, comrades at first. We found him in a coffin in the basement of Shinra Manor… He said he needed to atone for his sins or some other crap that he always tried to feed us. He always said he was a monster.

"Anyways, we fought together for three years. They always partnered me up with him during missions because I talk too much and he didn't talk enough. We've always been the complete counterbalances for each other. After the Omega incident—" The blank look the man gave her made Yuffie pause. "Don't you know about Omega?"

Frowning, Grimoire negated, "I've never heard of it… I wasn't told much of anything that happened beyond lab tests and other such things."

"Lab tests?" Yuffie asked. Her stomach fluttered a little as she began to put two and two together. Had they done the same thing to Vincent's father as they'd done to him? Leviathan, she hoped not.

"It is how I became the way I am."

Hand flying to her mouth, Yuffie fought back another wave of tears. She'd always heard awful stores about what ShinRa had done to its "test subjects," Vincent being a testament of it. He'd always thought that Grimoire was dead, that Chaos had killed him. Wasn't it why Lucrecia had…

Oh Gaia. Things actually made sense now.

Grimoire smiled softly at the ninja, his hand resting lightly on her shoulder as he assured, "You need not cry for me, dear. It is all in the past. Come, we shall finish this somewhere else…"

With a small nod, the ninja followed the silent man, her tiny hand curling into a fist as realization set in.

_Lucrecia lied to Vincent! She didn't feel guilty because of a lab incident that caused his father's death, she felt guilty because she used Grimoire as a lab rat and told Vince that he was dead!_

If she hated that bitch before, oh, did she hate her now.

* * *

His blood burned. BURNED.

It was scalding, boiling inside his veins, searing his heart and melting his flesh. It was the same hot, scorching feeling he'd felt when he took on Sephiroth.

Soon, he felt as if he was blistering in his own clothes, itching to tear them off along with his skin, peel it straight off along with layers of fat, muscle, and other tissue. The weight of his buster sword in his hand felt comforting, like cool ice against his feverish body.

"You. Step. Away. From. Her," he repeated, his voice calmer and quieter than before, but infinitely more dangerous. He took one step, two steps, three and then he was standing right in front of the sick woman who'd dared to lay a hand on his Tifa.

She hurt Tifa… His Tifa… What if… What if he'd never gotten a chance to tell her the things that never were said? What if… What if she had died? What if she still would?

Raising the sword until the shining tip of it touched yielding skin, Cloud narrowed his eyes. "Step away from Tifa."

With a cackle, the redhead tossed her hair back, insisting, "Oh, but I can't let you do that, daaawwwlinnng. If you want the girl, you have to kill me for her."

"No problem," Cloud growled, slicing the sword through Rosso's neck. Or, at least, it was what should have happened. Unfortunately, the Tsviet moved with lightning speed and evaded the attack, her muscles bunching as she flipped over the swordsman and landed atop a lab table, leering at him. With a smirk she rose to a standing position, her blade in hand as she prepared to fight.

"You must be quicker than that, darling," Rosso cooed, her eyes flashing in amusement as she swung her blade outward and slashed at the swordsman's head. He ducked, raising his blade to meet with hers, the metal clashing and sparking as it grinded against its opposer. Cloud could feel the sheer power in the sword as it fought back, its flat length preventing the Tsviet from hitting him. His arms pressed forward while his knees bent, preventing him from moving from his spot.

"You wanna fight? We'll fight!" At that, Cloud recoiled from their standstill, slicing the sword under him and flipping it around until it was behind his back, ready to cut out and downward. Rosso skidded a few steps away, not prepared for his unexpected exit from the previous stance. In retaliation, she surged forward and stabbed at him, the swordsman narrowly escaping a bad blow by twisting his body and sending the Tsviet flying past him. He did not escape unscathed, though, for a glance down at his torso revealed a rather nasty gash that tore his clothes and revealed his pale skin, red spilling out of the cut.

Cloud parried as she swiped at him once more, her cruel eyes taking pleasure in the way he winced as she delivered a jab to his side with bruising intensity. He cut at her again, his side stinging as more blood continued to run down the length of his body. He managed to knick her this time, and she snapped back, her eyes flashing dangerously as she examined the thin line of blood forming on her thigh.

Rosso shrugged it off and flung her blade at Cloud, his Mako-blue eyes trained on the silver object as it spun in the air like a tornado. At the last second, he ducked his head, bringing the buster sword up to hit the blade head on and return it to Rosso much faster than she'd sent it.

The Tsviet launched herself away from the object, using a rack of test tubes to propel her body to the side. Subsequently, she cut herself off from her weapon.

_Check and mate._

Before she could have time to lunge for her weapon, Cloud raced at her, a flurry of rapid slashes coming at the Tsviet from all sides. She dodged each one, taking a step back at a time as he continued to assault her with potentially lethal blows. Finally, he had her in a corner, her blade thrown carelessly to the side.

Glaring into the pitiless eyes of the Tsviet, the swordsman could see all of the pain she'd ever caused his comrades — no, his _friends_. She had attempted to kill Vincent once, participated in the death of his daughter and most likely himself, too, and continued to wreak havoc in the lives of AVALANCHE.

Pressing the sword against her neck, Cloud hissed, "This is for Yuffie!"

With a dark chuckle, she replied, "Oh, no, darling, _this_ is!"

Everything around Cloud went dark. And then the screaming started.

* * *

Things had remained silent after Shera drifted off. Reeve repressed the urge to slam his forehead into the prison bars, figuring he'd have a better chance of survival if he didn't have a splitting headache and a slight skull fracture later.

Just when Reeve felt exhausted enough to slip into a fitful sleep, light flooded the room, and the commissioner stood, noticing for the first time that he was being kept in a large area, a corridor of cells leading off into the distance. Shera seemed to be five cells down on the opposite side.

From the sudden blinding light, Shelke emerged, her eyes as cold and emotionless as they had been when she was first discovered. Reeve couldn't help but feel a stabbing sensation of betrayal in his chest as he looked on at the woman he thought loved him.

"Shelke…"

"Release him," the Tsviet ordered, narrowing her icy, Mako-blue eyes. She clasped her hands behind her back, watching as a guard stepped forward and unlocked the gates from a side panel, sliding his card along a scanner and punching in a code. From the angle at which he was standing, Reeve could not detect the number sequence, but he could hear the beeps, each one a slightly different note.

Most people did not take Reeve as an incredibly intelligent man. It was true, he had many people working for him to do many jobs, but that was mainly for the sake of better efficiency and saving time. Reeve Tuesti was a man, however, who had created Cait Sith, worked as the urban developer of ShinRa, and who had a knack for anything electronic.

In short, if he could get a card and reach that panel, he'd be home free.

Before he could reflect very long on the lock sequence, calloused hands had gripped him by his shoulders, ripping him forward with careless force. Quickly, he righted himself, balancing well for a man who hadn't been able to see for who knew how long.

Shelke took one step toward the commissioner, her face devoid of any emotion as she examined him. It seemed she was looking for something, and after a minute the man sighed and demanded, "What is it, Shelke?"

Her eyes narrowed to slits, her lips curling back from her teeth as she snapped towards him and took strict, short steps forward until she was glaring up at him.

"You are the prisoner here, Tuesti! You are not asking the questions, I am!"

He couldn't help the pull of his lips as he pointed out, "It is quite difficult for your words to pack the stinging punch you intend when you are looking up at me and I am looking down at you. You barely reach my chest."

He knew it would probably make her angrier than she was, but he couldn't help calling attention to it. To his surprise, however, Shelke's eyes seemed to brighten just a notch, her lips twitching at the corner. It almost seemed like nothing had transpired between them and they were back home, planning their wedding.

Again, he felt the unbearable pain of having been betrayed by the woman he loved. He now knew how Vincent felt.

Turning to her guards, the Tsviet nodded at Reeve and ordered, "Take him out to the public. I have special plans for this one."

Reeve felt a chill run down his spine. Once more, there were hands squeezing his upper arms, carting him off down the corridor. He looked into Shera's cell as he passed, noticing that she must have awakened when Shelke entered. Her eyes were wide with worry and fear, and she crept forward a little, gripping the bars as they continued to march the commissioner away. He wanted to call out to her and tell her that everything would be fine, but he was afraid of calling attention to her, and judging by the thick, purple-ish yellow bruises on her normally flawless skin, she'd had enough attention to last a long time.

Cid was going to rip these guys apart.

When they'd finally reached the end of the hall (Reeve thought it would be fitting to call it the Grey Mile), large doors were tugged open, revealing what appeared to be an armory of sorts. Shelke appeared to take note of his intrigue, stating, "It is where the weapons are kept in the event of a war." When he raised his eyebrow at her, she continued, "We killed the guards, stormed the barracks, and stole the weaponry before blowing up the capitol city."

The nonchalant way in which she spoke reminded him of when she'd comment that the dinner they were eating was especially nice, or the wine complimented the steak well. It didn't at all fit the conversation; in fact, it was rather disturbing.

"And killed all of those innocents. Men, women… children." His eyes locked with hers, as if to say, _You know what it's like, to only see death and destruction at a young age. Just look at what ShinRa did to you._

No remorse, no flicker of pain or guilt in those blue, blue eyes. She simply stared at him, her face betraying nothing.

At length, Reeve sighed and looked away, too much hurt and disappointment in his heart to continue gazing at her.

* * *

**This was one of the shorter chaps (only 5000 words). I wrote it all and edited today, so it might be choppy. If you catch an error, please lets me know! :)**

**Are you all wondering how Vince is going to come back already? Haha, the only reason I haven't told y'all is because I keep forgetting o.o I'll try to squeeze it into the next one. I'm not sure when he makes his appearance, but I'll work on it!**

**Thank you all for reading! Please review, and I sincerely hope y'all enjoyed!**


End file.
